Anaklusmos
by Arcmelos
Summary: Percy Jackson, an ordinary woodsman's world slowly spiralled out of control. First, clouds were following him, then mystical beings that were purged from his home were returning, and lastly? A woman. A blonde-haired woman in a white dress rolls into his life, turning his once simple life, upside down. Read introduction in C1 for details, heavily OOC, rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an old story I began writing a while ago, never finished and deleted from my profile. I've had a bit of resurgence in writing as of late and felt like continuing this story.** **Temporarily, it will be placed under T but there will be suggestive things later on that will be for a more matured audience.**

**D**

* * *

**I shall mark it so when it comes to it, there will be a double linebreak before and after the paragraphs, like so.** **It is your choice, however, to read them you have been warned.**

* * *

**E**

**For now it will be placed under T as it does not get much traffic on M and since nothing raunchy or other things have been suggested, just the odd vague description, the very rare strong language, in my writing I tend to steer clear of foul language, It shall be T until further notice. If you are not comfortable with topics that will be brought up later, the scenes will be marked as such, as shown above, for your convenience to avoid.**

**This story, however, is very unconventional in the world of PJO and is _Extremely AU and OOC, _this will not be your typical PJO fanfic, roles have been shuffled, characters and associations have been changed and mention of the Greek gods themselves will be very little. **

**It is a crossover story in the sense that I'm taking the storyline from another book series, not very creative I know, The Legend of the Seeker/ The Sword of Truth series, and adding my own twist to it with the PJO characters****. Never the less I hope you enjoy!**

**I however definitely do not own the rights to either of these book series and am only writing them for fun, I in no means intend on breaking any copyright issues, even though I probably am, and will try to make this story its own separate thing, away far enough from the original story it is based on, while loosely holding similar features.**

**Again I do not own the rights to this story, it is just for fun.**

_Pronunciation: (Use the Audio function, if available)_

_Picarion: Pic-Ah-ree-on - Benton: Ben-Ton - Othrys: Off-Freeze_

_Osmia: Oz-Me-ah - Veseechia: Vess-each-e-ya - Ebonara: Eb-on-are-ah_

Chapter One

The vine he examined was a peculiar looking thing. The dark obsidian leaves around the stem, thorns jutting from the sides of the thick base, dangerously. The stem hugged the base of the tree, the entire forest around him, holding each tree in a death grip. He frowned as he watched sap drip from the wounded trees, the sticky amber substance looking like tears as they dripped from the deep grooves in the logs. Vessels, dark as night, sprouted from the harsh looking vine, inside he hoped contained seeds.

He looked around him, the area he'd found the vine, deep in the forest. This part of the woods was never ventured, only by the Watch, men that ensured people steered clear of the boundary. Percy rubbed the back of his neck wearily, fearing what all of this situation meant. He pulled his satchel from his hip, unwinding the cord clasping it together, producing the vine of similar design and colour.

His face paled.

He held it up to the plant around the tree, the limbs swaying and groaning around him from the force of the wind. Something he wasn't expecting in the slightest was the vine to strike. The pointed stinger inside the petaled vessel was as sharp as the point of a dagger. He ripped his hand away in shock, ripping the flesh away from his hand, a sense of wooziness washing over him.

It surprised him further when the vine hissed at him, preparing to strike once more. He brought out his dagger, swiping at the plant, severing it from its base. The vine lay on the moss-covered rock in front of him, writhing in pain, as he crushed it with the heel of his boot. Removing his foot, he examined the odd mix of colour left behind covering the greens and reds of moss, blood and a white and green liquid that he didn't recognise.

Frowning, he picked the odd flower up by its peculiar leaves, ignoring the slowly spinning world around him. He placed the two plants back into his pouch, placing it back to where it hung by his side previous, the satchel swaying as he strode toward the clearing. He examined the puncture wound in his hand, fingering the gash, fear rising as he realised the stinger had secreted the white and green liquid into the flesh. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched the liquid absorb into the wound, blood and pus began to flow freely.

He moved his hand in a frantic gesture, trying to relieve the pain that followed from the sting, pushing the thought of the white and green liquid to the back of his mind. He frowned slightly as he made a mental reminder to see his old friend about it later on. His eyes wandered around the woods, looking for the Ambrosia plant underneath a birch. He found one, relief washing over him, as he plucked the blooming plant from the ground by its stem. He squeezed the stem, a small amount of thick balm coating the wound. He rubbed the area carefully with his forefinger, coating the gash with the healing balm, feeling the wound numbing in an instant.

He planted the flower once more, burying the stem in the mud before him, hoping the plant would take hold and begin anew, something which was common in the Ambrosia plant. He pulled some gauze wrap from the medical side of his pouch, wrapping his hand in a temporary bandage to keep the dirt away. He turned as he rested his hand on the head of the wood chopping axe, hung on his hip, running his calloused hand over top.

Having spent a large portion of his life in Demeter Forest, the knowledge Percy possessed on plantlife was vast. Give him a plants name and he could describe it to you: where it grows, how it grows, its properties and uses. He knew each and every plant by name and sight. This was attributed to his old friend, Chiron, who took him on adventures when he was a boy, searching for herbs and flowers. Chiron taught him everything there was to know about each specific plant thus his love for the outdoors was born. Chiron always treated him as an equal, quenching every burning question Percy threw at him, the boys hunger for knowledge vast and extensive.

Besides it being his job, being a woods guide, helping travellers from neighbouring towns and villages find their way through, he was on a different agenda these past few days, worrying his lip as he was lost in thought. His mind cast back to the first time he'd encountered the vine, the reason why he was out in those woods this day. He had found the curled vine in a pot he'd made for his mother when he was a boy, something she treasured greatly, in his father's home.

His father was a teacher in the quaint village of Benton, teaching those few children that lived in the small village to read and write. But on other days he was a trader in search of rare and exotic items from all over Picarion. Higher class people and collectors tended to come to him, interested in what he'd found. In his younger years, Percy tended to spend his time with Chiron while his father was away, his mother having died three years ago in a tragic accident.

He was fortunate enough to have two brother's to help each other through the time, Triton, who was twenty-five years old and Tyson, who was twenty-six. Percy was the baby brother being a couple of years younger than Triton, twenty-three, this summer past. Triton was one that had no interest in the outdoors, least of all Chiron. It was understandable, Chiron was a peculiar old man, some finding him hard to be around. Instead, Triton preferred to be around those of importance, the people his father dealt with from time to time, after his travels, finding their discussions of politics and the happenings in the world, more interesting than an old man's rambling.

Tyson, on the other hand, was much like Percy. He didn't mind the calm nature of the forest but preferred being near the lake in the centre of Demeter Forest in his downtime. He found the calm waters a comfort to his everyday life, especially sharing his work life with his slightly younger brother. Triton was the first to move out, followed by Tyson not long after, their busy lifestyles and growing importance, making them out of place in their father's small home.

Percy was last to move out from his father's home, a year after his mother's death, buying a small plot of land with the money he earned from his job as a woods guide. Some were generous in his helpings, grateful for his assistance, weary of getting lost in the dense forest. He would try to refuse the absurd amount of money some offered, but they wouldn't hear it. With that money he'd saved, Percy bought supplies from the neighbouring village, building his home he'd slept in ever since.

Unlike Triton, having little time with his busy nature and less in comparison to Tyson, Tyson visited his father when he could, leading as much of a busy lifestyle like his slightly younger brother. Percy visited Paul every day or when he was around anyway. On the days Paul was travelling, off finding his next exotic item to peddle, he would leave a note in the little clay jar for Percy to discover.

A week ago his father was murdered.

He'd just finished escorting someone into the village of Benton, his spirits high as he counted the money handed to him for his job well done. He'd decided to visit his father, have an early dinner with him like he always had, the man returned from his latest venture. His pack drop from his shoulder as he took note of the open door, rushing into the room, with his hand clasped around his daggers grip. He'd startled those inside, their words stopping in an instant as they looked up to him, their words lost on him.

He looked to the corner, spotting his two brothers, surprised to see an ounce of concern and despair on Triton's face. Tyson stood off to one side as he held his face in his hands, the colour drained from his face, looking as if ready to vomit at any second.

**D**

* * *

He couldn't get a good look at his father's body, the people inside, members of the Watch and one of his personal friends, keeping him from the sickening sight. There was nothing they could do from seeing the state of the house: the room's being torn to shreds, expensive vases and jars his father couldn't bear to part with or recently collected, shattered on the floor. There was no stopping him from seeing a glimpse of Paul, his body lying lifeless in his own blood around him.

**E**

* * *

Percy took note of the room once more, the people inside trying to stop him from seeing his fathers body. They stopped mid-sentence, their words turning to that of sympathy, drowning them out in an instant, a numbed nod in response. He'd caught a mans words closest to the door, one word was enough to stop him in his tracks.

The talk of magic.

He'd heard of things like this often from the Watch, talking in hushed tones around him whenever he went to see his good friend he'd known since he could talk, protecting those of the village from creeping too close to the boundary. He'd heard rumours from others in the village, things happening in the night, livestock being taken in the dead of night, dead turning up faster than they can bury them.

Talks of things coming from the boundary.

Looking around the room, he noted the state of disarray the room was in once more, paying close attention to it all. He noted the books thrown around the room as if someone was looking for something, drawers and chests open to the elements, clothes in a pile by the base of a dresser. The only thing that wasn't smashed or thrown around the room was the little clay jar. It was taunting him as if the killer had purposefully placed a book like a tent over top, begging him to look inside. Inside laid that spiralled vine and his mother's wedding ring, placing both in his pouch.

He came out of his reverie as he scolded himself, _why did it take you this long to look here? _He frowned. He felt uneasy, the wound on his hand had nothing to do with this matter. It felt like eyes. Eyes on the back of his head, watching him. He turned, frowning as he saw nothing, the grumble of his stomach interrupting him. He produced an apple from his pack as he rubbed it on his jacket, taking a large bite as he chewed, thinking. He should have known the strange vine had something to do with the boundary, or close to it, he was positive he'd seen it before in his travels; he didn't want to voice what he thought it meant, either. He boiled it down to grief, limiting his confines to people of the village, asking those if they'd heard anything from his home. They hadn't.

Theoretically, he wasn't meant to be here right now, wasn't meant to have any involvement with the investigation whatsoever. But there was something that didn't sit right with him, in the pit of his stomach, the back of his mind, something was irking him about it all. What had the killer been after? Nothing was taken, just thrown around the room haphazardly or shattered. His eyes were attracted to the books, to begin with, something in the back of his mind telling him it was about _that _but he pushed it away in an instant.

Finding the vine had given him no sense of closure, didn't answer his burning questions inside. Just added to them, fueling the flames even more. His attention drew to the snap of a twig, his eyes alerting to the thick trunks around him. He watched a family of deer scatter, birds fleeing from their nests above. His apple fell from his mouth as the large black shadow flew over the top of him, flying towards the boundary. Recalling the rumours he'd heard about the boundary of late, he took off in a sprint, trying to get a look at the mysterious creature in the sky. If it was what he thought it was, there wasn't meant to be things like that on this side of the boundary.

He panted heavily, feeling the burn in his sides as he hurtled over fallen trees and roots. his eyes darting to the sky as he followed the mass in the sky. He stopped in the clearing, by the lake in the centre of the forest, catching a glimpse of the colossal wingspan, the glint of gold as the sun danced off of its hide, its tail swaying as it flew. He swallowed thickly, knowing all too well what he'd just saw, only hearing about them in stories of old.

Dragon.

He hoped his eyes deceived him, but there was no mistaking that for a common bird or flock of them. Dangerous magic, including creatures, was something purged from this side of the boundary, long before he was born. Picarion had been free of magic for at least two decades, around the same time as Chiron had settled here, being from Osmia before the boundary was put in place.

Percy collapsed against the base of a thick fir tree, his head in between his knees as he breathed sharply. He drew shapes in the dirt before him with a stick, as he looked over the waters below him, sitting on a slight cliff's edge overlooking the waters of Neptune Lake. He watched as largemouth bass swam in the waters, a delight for fisherman on their calm weekend trips. He thought over what he'd just witnessed in his mind, playing it over and over as concern fixed itself further onto his expression.

Maybe he should tell Triton? Tell him of his findings, the vines killing the trees, the golden thing he refused to put to name in his mind once more. No. Triton would think of it as a jest, worry little about it. Triton would be angry with him, tell him to stop chasing ghosts. He was already upset with him when he discovered he was disrupting the village with his father's death, this would cause his mood to worsen, both of them would.

He knew he didn't mean it, knew his brothers meant well. They were only looking out for him, scared of something attacking him, or worse. Tyson was a lot more lenient about it than Triton though. He somewhat encouraged him to ask and look around, but even Percy knew this was going too far out of Tyson's meaning, he'd be angry too.

Triton and Tyson both worked for the people, both of them in charge of Picarion. Before it was just Benton, now it was the entirety of Picarion, responsible for everything: the people's needs, ensuring the welfare of their people, in charge of the banks, taxes - which they'd made fairer on the people, even in charge of the military. Surprisingly it was the younger brother, Triton, that took the role of leadership. Tyson was his right-hand man and was happy to be, it was too much pressure on his shoulders. Triton had nerves and a face of steel, anything he said people would listen, even from a young age he was like that. Percy leaned his head back against the trunk behind him, ignoring the pain from the knot that dug into his head.

_Paul had returned from a faraway place, in the South of Picarion, a dig site called Ebonara. He had heard rumours of an area that hadn't been discovered, south of the fortification. He'd helped the men dig, finding lots of different treasures inside, realising it to be a sort of armoury or a war room for those in need, hundreds of years ago._

_Inside they'd found swords, shields, strange devices remade to this day called Crossbows, along with 'new' and innovative plans preserved perfectly depicting siege weapons. To Triton, Paul was a graverobber, selling someone else's trinkets or weapons, vases or tomes. Percy knew differently, however, he knew Paul to be of good nature, selling the things found to museum owners or reputable collectors. He never made much money from his discoveries though, refusing more than a few silver most of the time. Other objects he tended to donate for free to collectors or museums, seeing little value in them To Paul, what he did was just a hobby._

_He'd returned happy, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek, giddy about a decorative shield he'd brought back. Percy could understand his father's happiness, it was a beautiful shield. A golden staff with swirling golden spirals, on a cream background, the shield's design not fit for battle with its Baroque design._

_"What's it this time?" Sally grinned knowingly with a tone and mannerisms akin to someone not from this part of the country, her accent relatively posh and well-spoken, a loving gaze towards her husband._

_"This is a decorative shield we found in Ebonara, it's truly beautiful." Paul grinned, his accent thick like a farmer, due to his parents and area he'd grown up in. "Could fetch a piece of gold for this beaut, aye reckon." Percy watched his mother's eyes widen for a split second, her posture turning rigid, before it melted away in seconds. The movement was so minute that no one noticed, except for him. Percy frowned as his eyes cast over to his brother.  
_

_Triton, who was of sixteen years of age, tutted as he looked to his father, shaking his head._

_"You're a fool if you think you can fetch little more than a gold for that." He frowned, his accent leaning more towards Sally's, well-spoken and slightly posh. "Give it 'ere." He demanded lightly, his father's way of speaking shining through. _

_Surprise was written on everyone's faces as Paul handed his son the shield, leaving through the front door. He returned as his mother was serving the stew for tonight's dinner, throwing ten gold and five silver onto the table before them. His father stared stunned at the coin, spoon midway to his mouth before he dropped it to back into the bowl._

_"How'd you-" Paul began._

_"I told them what they wanted to hear." Triton shrugged, interrupting his father. Paul reached over to the coin before him, Sally running his fingers through Triton's hair. They all blinked in shock as Triton's hand reached out to his father's slapping the back of it in shock. "No, no. You said you could only fetch one gold. That's all you get, expect better and you'll receive better. That, Paul, is the lesson of the day." Triton finished cooly, sliding the coin to his father, pocketing the rest. _

_"Triton, what have I told you about calling your father by his name?" Sally frowned, slapping his arm lightly._

_"Sorry, mama." He began, his eyes meeting Paul's, "Sorry father." It was a quiet dinner that evening. _

Percy shook his head, coming out of his daze as he thought about that memory. Triton wasn't all bad, however, the next day he'd used the rest of the coin to pay off some of his father's debts, buying somethings as well for Paul and Sally. Then it all changed when his mother died. After their mother's death, Triton began calling their father by his name from then on, he still wasn't sure why. Watching the sun glitter and dance on the water's surface. He watched the weeds growing from the water sway lightly in the breeze, the sound of leaves rustling above him as they waved to their neighbours all around them. His eyes caught the other side of the lake, the site of Pan's Trail spotted weaving in and out of the trees, rolling over crests and behind rocks.

He'd walked that trail thousands of times, it was the trail he tended to use to help those get to his home town. They'd had a terrible season just passed, thunderstorms and torrential downpours were common that time of year, lasting all season. The trail tended to become poor to travel on, but even still he knew it like the back of his hand. He knew every root, rock, dip and climb of these woods.

He closed his eyes for a spell, his breathing had calmed once more as he produced a pear, bring it to his lips as he leaned his head back on the tree. He was about to take a bite when he heard a small yelp echo through the trees. His eyes opened in an instant, scanning the forest around him, looking for a sign of movement. He caught it briefly, watching as someone clambered to their feet, brushing themselves off briefly in a clearing, before quickly continuing onwards.

He hummed to himself, thinking nothing of it, to begin with, thinking it to be a traveller. He couldn't see them from here, could've been a man or a woman. He sighed as he stood, realising he'd have to get to work, rather begrudgingly what with it being his day off. He began walking before movement caught his eye once more, something moving in the corner of his eye. He turned looking over the lake once more.

His heart stopped.

He saw, from what he could gather from this far away, four men. Each one was covered from head to toe in armour, the chainmail and plate catching the sun every so often. They were five, six hundred paces behind the person in front, stopping occasionally behind thick concealment, rocks or trees, watching the person. They were stalking them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Two

He leapt into action, a plan running through his mind as he looked over the lake, plotting his course towards the person. From what he could assume from the one in the lead, they weren't aware of having pursuers, or if they did, they did a good job at hiding it. He watched as the person made it into a large enough clearing, at the edge of the lake. His breath caught in his throat. It was a woman, a woman in a white dress.

He didn't have time to think about the odd scenario he was witnessing as he began jogging lightly down the path he came, away from the lake, before he joined the trail once more. From there he began running, his pace quickening once more as he looked to his left occasionally, keeping an eye out for the clearing. He was tired from lack of sleep, seeking out the answers to his questions for days tirelessly. Hunger gripped him, the apple doing little for his growling stomach with the two bites of it he ate earlier, the pear also seemingly forgotten; feeling slightly dizzy from the vine that recently did something to his hand.

He ignored the sick feeling as a stitch worsened in his chest once more, hoping the woman hadn't veered off the path or made it to the clearing before him and overshot it. It occurred to him then, what if this person was dangerous? Four heavily armoured men don't tend to go after women without a reason. Was she in trouble, running from the law? _No_, he scolded himself, eyes darting around the forest. _If that were the case, she wouldn't be in a dress. _Doubt still held its grasp against him, regardless of the situation he'd help her.

He spurred on toward the fork in the trail, recognising the archway the trees around him created, spotting the hidden alcove through the brush further ahead. The trail he was making his way to, his sprint never slowing, lead to his hometown. It was a slightly longer route, but was more concealed, especially from her pursuers. He took laboured breaths as the lake began to get narrower at the end, the banking of the lake coming closer, nearer to where the cut off was.

Spotting her through the clearing once more, he caught a glimpse of her before the sight of trees covered her once more. She wore a white dress, that flowed behind her, billowing in the breeze of her strides, ones filled with purpose. She wore boots from what he could tell, ones like his own, but were black leather not brown like his own and, obviously, meant for women as he could see the way they fit perfectly up her long legs unlike his own, leaving the slightest bit of space. She wasn't aware of his presence in front of her, he assumed, as she looked to her right occasionally, looking for another path. Every so often, she lost her footing over gnarled roots that protruded from the ground around them, catching herself on trunks beside them.

He pushed harder, running at a faster pace than he was comfortable with, as it felt like his lungs were on fire, ready to throw up. He also wasn't sure if he'd ran passed the fork in the road until he spotted the decaying birch beside the trail, the familiar Ambrosia plant beside it. The birch had rotted away a long time ago, the trunk left leaning against the boulder opposite, creating a natural blockade that hid the path from view.

He noticed the lack of fresh bootprints around him, as he breathed harshly a small grin on his face, he had beaten her here. He sighed, letting the air back into his lungs as he hunched over, wishing he had water in his skein draining it earlier that day. A drink was something he desperately needed to rid himself of the sick feeling, the throbbing wound on his hand making the feeling worse.

When he stood, his eyes landed on the young woman as she came around the bend, thankful that the path he'd come down was hidden from her and her pursuers. His breath caught in an instant in his throat, the feeling of sickness and lack of oxygen forgotten at that moment. Her blonde hair was extravagant and long, running down the side of her face and leading further down her back. She looked like the princesses he'd heard his mother tell him stories about as a child.

She was around a head and a half shorter than him and around the same age, if not the same. He was ashamed to admit it, but her dress hugged her just right, the colour of freshly fallen snow with no impurities, complementing her figure perfectly. The dress was of peculiar design, something he'd never seen before in Picarion. The dress descended in the front in a 'V' formation the tops of which extended around the back of her forming a hood.

The two halves of the 'V' shape were being held together with chords which extended down to just passed her navel, decorative stitching flowing around her in determined intervals vertically, spotting one on each sleeve also, but flowed horizontally over them. Further towards the top, the chords gave way to the shape of her breasts, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her two-toned skin, tan along the top of her chest and breasts, something he found odd with the lack of sunlight they got year-round, whilst gaining a peek at the white creamy skin beneath.

A small leather pouch hung at her hip, attached to a black belt that laid just below the final chord, passed her navel. The material of the dress held similar qualities as silk, soft to the touch. He watched as the sun danced off of the material lightly, as the chrome buckle of the pouch glistened brightly, catching the light more easily. He'd seen more from dresses of his companions through the woods, frills and lacey patterns making them up, making them look beautiful and elegant. And yet, this dress, even in its somewhat simplicity, was far more beautiful than any he'd ever seen, not to mention the one who was wearing it.

She noticed him at last, coming to a stop a few steps before him, a perfect and elegant blonde eyebrow rising in question, as her dress flowed around her legs, fluttering lightly in the light breeze. He approached slowly, cautiously, for fear of scaring her, meaning her no harm. He kept his hands away from his weapons, his axe hung lose and dagger tucked tightly in its sheath along his belt.

She stood straight and unmoving, her hair flowing slowly in the breeze, her head held high. He realised then and there, having dealt with people like her before in their travels, that she was important, her face holding power. Her striking grey eyes were like thunder clouds, the colour of an oncoming storm. They sparkled as they looked over him, calculating his every move, determining the one thing that mattered in this instant. Friend or foe.

Green on grey eyes stared intently at each other, Percy hoping to convey the message of safety to her through them, whilst trying to ignore the familiarity in them. He felt like he'd always known her in some way, something that he had been missing for his entire life until now, feeling as if he could take her problems and make them his. Her eyes seemed to search his, reading the intent behind them, the small _I'm here to help you_, getting through to her.

Her stance loosened as she took a breath of relief, the grip she held against him gone, as her eyes sparkled for a different reason, increasing his growing infatuation further. Inside her grey orbs, he saw the spark of intelligence, someone who desired to know all there was, much like himself. _Maybe that's why her stance changed_, he thought.

"Sorry," Percy breathed, his voice still airy but still held the mix of his accent, much like Triton, leaning more towards his mother's side. "I was overlooking the lake," He began, pointing up to where he just was. Her expression never changed, a blank expression turning to where he pointed, the light shining a halo through the tree line, to where he once was. She met his eyes once more, holding her head high, a slight nod for him to continue.

"You're being followed." He finished, looking over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of her pursuers. A sneer made its way over her face briefly, as she glanced over her shoulder.

"How many?" She asked, her voice wispy, a jolt of recognition flowing through him. It was similar to his mother's accent, but more prominent and pronounced. He realised he was staring at her and cleared his throat, running his hand through his raven black hair, that covered his eyes. He thought he heard her breathing stutter, but chalked it off as his imagination.

"Four. They were maybe three, four hundred paces back, maybe less now." He guessed.

"And what do you intend on doing?" She wondered, her expression darkening.

"To help," He began, nodding to his left, "There's a path that leads to my village, this way. It's longer than going around the lake, but it's more concealed and hardly used." He answered, his expression growing serious. He held out his hand to her, an expression of wonder and stunned silence resonated from her.

"Not many people would offer me their hand willingly." She muttered, taking his hand cautiously. He frowned slightly, ignoring the odd statement, as he pulled up the limbs of the tree with the other, allowing them to push through, helping her climb over the large step-like rock.

"Do you know how to use that?" She nodded to the axe on his hip, as she glanced over her shoulder, fearing those men to be on them any moment.

"Here's hoping," He muttered, filling her with little confidence.

They walked in silence after that, his left hand clutching the head of the axe, careful not to touch the sharp blade. He noticed then that she was bleeding, probably from when she fell, a small but seemingly deep cut on the side of her head, a small trickle of blood running down, tinging some of her blonde hair a dark red. He winced and promised to himself that once they were in the clear, he'd clean that up for her.

They wandered down the narrow trail, branches, bushes and leaves scraping along their arms as they went. Percy occasionally looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. To his relief, they weren't. Hopefully, they'd walked passed the trail, continuing down the trail. They refused to talk to each other, just the odd occasional 'thank you and you're welcome' from the two as they helped each other over rocks or roots when one of them fell. Not because they were being unsociable, but because they were frightened to talk in case they were heard, the sounds of birds or insects bouncing off the rockface beside them.

After nearly a couple of hours of walking, fearful of stopping, they came to a steep mountainside road, a shear drop to their right that spanned over The Giants Bluff, home of the last Giant slain hundreds of years ago. The path was a narrow passage, one barely large enough for two people to walk down side by side. The path snaked around a blind bend, and beyond that, it was another few minutes walk into his village. Something wasn't sitting right with him as he scanned his surroundings. He drew his dagger in precaution, hiding it, blade side up in his sleeve in his hand closest to hers.

"We're almost there." Percy murmured, still in fear of being heard, their footfalls, however quiet, still echoing off the rock face beside them. He saw her head bob in affirmation and looked over her shoulder and up slightly to him, giving him a tight lip smile, something he thought again as beautiful. What isn't beautiful about this woman? He wondered.

As they walked around the cliff face, side by side, they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw two of the men stood in front of them, feeling her shoulders stiffen beside him. They were clad in chainmail cuirass that wrapped around their shoulders and down to their legs, heavy plates covering their chests. He examined the crest emblazoned on their right breastplate, a golden decorative piece, something he'd seen a long time ago. a cold feeling washed over him, it was the exact same thing he'd seen on the shield his father had brought home. A golden staff on a cream background, decorative swirls surrounding it.

The thing that put him off were two things, one they were taller and more well built than he, by a long margin, every ounce of muscle on their body were as thick as tree limbs. Where are the other two? He thought. As if on queue the two other soldiers dropped down behind them, each of them looking very similar, with their muscular frames and brown hair with dark amber eyes, a darker shade of tree sap. He swallowed thickly as he glanced at the girl beside him, he still didn't know her name.

"Step aside boy, our quarrel is with the girl, you may pass." One of the stocky men said his accent deep and gravely. His hawk-like gaze penetrated into him as he stood to one side, a gap wide enough for him to step through. He heard the quicken of her breath, glancing to her through the corner of his eye, letting the knife hidden in his hand drop into hers as he grasped it, squeezing it.

"I'm not leaving you." He mumbled near her ear, getting ready to stand in a battle stance and whip out the axe by his side. He heard her sigh in relief as he glanced at her seeing a face of pure and utter gratitude.

"Thank you, don't touch me when the fight begins, keep the ones to the rear away." She muttered quietly and mysteriously, a weary tone to her voice. He frowned slightly, nodding to her before turning his attention back to the men in front, hearing the metallic ring of a sword being drawn from a scabbard. He watched as the man in front of him, draw his sword over his arm, coating the blade in his blood. He breathed in through his nose once more, before his gaze hardened seeing one of the men in his peripheral vision slowly advancing towards her.

**D**

* * *

He spun, bringing out the wood axe in a swiftly deft action no one saw coming, a whistle heard through as it arced downwards through the air, bringing it down in a motion he would use to cut a log in front of him. A scream of anguish was heard as the hand fell to the floor, the man following soon after, as the clatter of his sword was heard as it dropped to the ground. The man clutched at his hand as he let loose a guttural scream in pain as it spurted blood.

He turned too late as the other man beside him kicked him in the stomach with his heavy boot, knocking him back and hitting his head on the rock face. Percy groaned in pain as he looked at the man advancing towards him through a blurred haze before everything went black, followed by the sound of thunder. The impact to the air, the noise caused, sent the air he was drawing in, to be knocked from him once more, the feeling strange. He watched as dust kicked up around him, loose stones jumping in the air around him. In his daze, he was unsure as to what it was.

He looked around, seeing the girl collapse to the floor before she was kicked in the stomach over to where he lay, her head hitting his shoulder. He wheezed in pain once more, getting her full weight slammed into him at such a force. He watched in utter confusion as one of the men took down the man who kicked the girl in the stomach, taking the man over the edge with him. he glanced to the other two men, who both lay dead on the floor, the one he attacked had bled out, the other had a sword protruding from his chest in his heart.

* * *

**E**

Percy stood shakily, his head spinning as he realised that they'd somehow survived this strange encounter. As he peered over the edge to see two bodies lying in the pit below, he turned once more, looking to the man he'd killed, feeling the bile rise in his mouth. He shoved the bodies over the edge, joining their comrades below, struggling with the weight of the men, clearing the trail for anyone that ventured through this way. He looked down to the girl as she held her head in her hands, groaning slightly and the look of exhaustion evident on her face. He felt sore, hissing in pain as he realised he'd probably received a couple of cracked ribs from the soldier boot, along with the collision to the rock face.

He slumped down beside her once more, surprised when she leaned her head against his shoulder, tears beginning to fall down her beautiful tanned face. His heart ached, he didn't want to see her cry, felt like doing it himself. He wasn't much for fighting, tended to steer well clear of it. He tended to diffuse situations with his words, much like Triton, before his anger got the better of him. He didn't like to get angry, anger was the route of all evil, nothing good ever came out of anger.

He recalled his mother's death.

_It was a completely freak accident, no one would have seen coming, hearing the events from those that escaped. A lot of people died that day, trapped inside the tavern. One particular night, a few months after his twentieth birthday, his mother was working late in the tavern in the centre of town. Some unsavoury patrons were visiting the tavern that particular night, causing trouble for others inside. A fight broke out not long after, anger ensuing as they refused to leave, people just wanting to be left in peace. Drunken brawls broke out amongst them, blood flying and clashing of swords. That was when someone thought it to be a good idea, to bring fire into the equation, lighting a bottle of alcohol on fire with a dirtied rag and candle light. _

_The fire had caught a whiff of alcohol around them as it shattered against the bartenders bar, igniting the already spilt drink around the place on the floor. Some made it out but others, like his mother, was trapped inside, the beams of the roof overhead trapping them inside. They'd found many charred corpses inside when they'd managed to put it out, but they knew which was their mothers. She was clutching the necklace around her neck, the trinket Percy, Triton and Tyson had all pitched in to buy for her, on their parents anniversary._

_Paul had been distraught when he'd returned from his latest venture, the trinket he'd brought home to show the family, dropped from his hands, shattering on the floor. The funeral was held the next day, Percy feeling numb and broken inside. Although it had nothing to do with him, his father had told him to lock his anger away, from that moment onwards. _

_"Nothing good ever comes from a man in anger." Paul had said. _

Percy had shown a lot of anger this day, his anger getting the better of him. The thought of dying and the thought of harm coming to the girl beside him, bringing the unsavoury emotion forward.

"Thank you-" He heard a hoarse timid voice, break through the memory, bringing him back to her. He felt sick at what he'd just done, never in his life had he ever harmed someone, let alone kill them. "I don't even know your name. I wanted to ask before but..." She paused, as she closed her eyes, the fear in her voice shining through conveying her message like a beacon.

"Perseus." He breathed, looking over to her. She looked up to him, realising the close proximity and contact, moved away from him slightly, her demeanour changing. Her expression turned confused momentarily. "My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy." He smiled warmly, hiding the hurt expression from her movement.

That tight lip smile appeared once more on her face, as she sighed, leaning her head back against the stone behind her. "You are a rare person, Percy Jackson." She sighed. He shuddered at the way she said his name, airy and light, the words sounding good to his ears. He wanted to hear his name on her lips more often.

"No one would ever stand with me, as you did." She breathed. He didn't know what she meant by that, echoing her words once more from when they first met. He was confused about what that thunder, the impact to the air, was all about. He watched as she pulled her hair from her face, the wind scattering it around her, tucking it once more behind her ear.

"I am..." She paused, her expression turning pained as she looked up to him, something she wished to keep from him for the time being. "I am Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." He smiled brightly, his toothsome grin seeping through, the smile that got him in trouble often growing up. He thought he heard her breathing stutter, but summed it up to the events just transpired.

"Annabeth Chase," He began, the name rolling off of his tongue, "You're a rare person, also. There are not many in this world that would stand, how you did." That smile returned to her face once more, the sparkle in her grey eyes returning.

He stood once more, the feeling of eyes watching him returning, giving him the sense of unease once more. He held his hand out to her, as she stared surprised once more, her eyes drawn to his. He watched as the smile returned once more to her pink lips, taking hold and springing to her feet; enveloping him in a hug. He was shocked at first before letting his arms wrap around her curvy frame, it shocked him to see that his arms fit around her easily, as if meant to be but shook that thought away immediately. He just met her.

"Sorry." She smiled sheepishly, pulling away, as she looked up to him once more.

"Not a problem," He grinned, as he looked around them, beginning to walk away, Annabeth in tow beside him. "So, Annabeth. My friend. How is it that we are here right now, and those men are at the bottom of a cliff?" He wondered. She paused, grabbing his arm and turning him, her face hopeful.

"Do you really mean that?" She wondered, her eyes sparkling with hope. He frowned slightly, looking over her features once more.

"Mean what?" Percy frowned, his confusion on the whole situation deepening further. She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, chewing lightly on it, adverting her gaze.

"You called me your friend," Annabeth muttered timidly, a complete opposite of the calm and calculated woman he'd seen before.

"Well... Yeah. After all, you said it yourself, I stood with you and helped you. That's what friends do, right?" He smiled lightly. They began walking once more, as she grew quiet on the topic, a look of pain crossing over her features.

"I wouldn't know. The closest thing I had to a friend was my sister." He frowned over towards her as they continued walking, the silence palpable.

"Well, you have one now, in me." He grinned, lightening the mood once more. "Good luck trying to get rid of me, I'm loyal to a fault." He laughed. She smiled that tight lip smile up to him once more, one of sharing that he felt not many people had ever seen.

"What about us being alive? How did we survive it all?" Percy wondered, giving her a sideways glance. Annabeth sighed quietly, refusing to meet his eyes, as she looked around their surroundings as they walked, her tone cautious.

"I think the gods protected us." Percy hummed in answer, leaving her to her thoughts, as he turned his attention once more to the trail. He didn't want to push her into telling him something she didn't want to, it wasn't in his nature to, his mother and father made him the way he was for a reason, made him respect people's personal life and secrets. After all, he knew all too well the burdens of secrets.

"Just so you know," Percy began, helping her climb over a small ledge in the road, another natural step, created over years of use before a faster trail was created. "You don't have to tell me things if you don't want too, we'd still be friends, nonetheless. Everyone is entitled to their own secrets." He smiled comfortingly. She met his eyes, returning the smile as she nodded, the two continuing on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Three

He kept his eye on the sun above, watching as it dipped lower in the sky as they walked. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of grumbling emanating from Annabeth, her face tinged red.

"You hungry?" He teased, watching the growing embarrassment.

"Famished. It's been days since I've eaten, let alone slept." Annabeth revealed, hearing the tiredness in her tone, shocking him.

"Well, in that case, you can stay with me for the night." Percy began, looking up to the sun in the sky, nearing supper time, around six in the evening.

"Oh. No, I wouldn't want to intrude." Annabeth began, looking up to him. "Least of all, put you in more danger."

Percy shook his head as they entered the small village, at last, his eyes locking onto the two-storied estate far off in the distance towards the back.

"You are in no way intruding, where we are currently heading, you will most definitely be safe, trust me," Percy began, watching as her posture relaxed as they walked, each one of his words taking effect on her, "I need to attend my brother's gathering, there will be plenty of food there, plenty of people and guards. For whatever reason, my brother has called in the Watch, those that protect people from going too near the boundary."

They walked in between the towering oaks, lined perfectly and neatly in set intervals, creating a natural shade from the warm evening sun. The building was elegant for Picarion standards. There were no Kings or Queens this side of the boundary, just a ruling governing body and at the top, his two brothers.

The building consisted of large marble columns around the perimeter of the walls of the building, windows in between each one. The columns held up the roofs and exterior of the building, a slated, small rising triangular roof over the entrance, helping release the rainwater through clay guttering. The entrance roof extended and combined with the main roof, beginning a more steep angle that made the building stand out even more, over the rest of them in the village, decorative stain glass windows inlaid in rooms inside the attic. There was no mistaking this for a common village building.

She looked ready to argue on the matter, as they stepped through the main gate, into the luxurious gardens filled with exotic and beautiful flowers that had bloomed in time for the occasion.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the doorway, his eyes scanning over the courtyard towards the Watch that patrolled the grounds. He wandered passed the centrepiece of the garden, a large bronze trident, glinting in the dying sunlight. He nodded his head and greeted those who knew him, warmly some making snide comments about his attire, something he ignored.

"This party requires your name to be in the books, I'm afraid you're going to 'ave to come with me." A gruff voice grumbled from behind him, thick and gravelly a little bit like the solider's on the cliff. He noticed Annabeth stiffen from beside him before they both turned around. Percy, grinned as he clasped his arm with the man, Grover.

His friend the captain of the Watch, Grover, was a tall muscular man around the same height as he, who was intimidating to look at in his boundary watch armour all glinting black steel metal, weapons tied to leather belts and straps running over his chest plate, his valued eight blade mace hung at his side.

"Funny man," Percy replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. They both chuckled as his hand returned to the small of Annabeth's back, thinking nothing of the gesture.

"I hope that's your blood on you, Percy." Grover frowned in concern, his tone hushed as to not draw attention to it.

"I'm afraid it's not," Percy muttered, eying those around him warily, surprising the Head of the Watch further.

"What 'ave you been gettin' yourself into, then?" Grover eyed him suspiciously, "You usually stay out of trouble."

"I know, but this particular time, there was no talking my way out of it. This is Annabeth. She was being followed through Demeter Forest," He paused, looking around for anyone close by, "There are four bodies down the bottom of Giants Bluff." Percy whispered to his friend, surprising him further. Grover's expression turned serious as he nodded, his expression turning grim and sympathetic over to Annabeth.

"I'll get some men of mine to go clear it up," Grover grumbled, his face showing no emotion like always when it came to his work. He frowned, casting his eyes over Annabeth, noting Percy's arm still around her. She didn't seem to mind, she would've pulled away by know. She almost seemed content at the contact.

"Chiron wanted to see you too, best not to keep 'im waiting. Best see 'im on the morrow." Percy frowned, as he looked to his old friend.

"He say what about?"

Grover shook his head, as he scanned the patrons gathered. "Not a thing, you know 'im, always was vague." Grover sighed. "There was another thing."

"Go on."

"Involving your father's death, I keep hearing whispers with a little persuasion and a little twisting." Grover began, popping his knuckles portraying his technique and methods to garner the information, "The things I've done to those scraped from the bottom of the barrel, tryin' to get 'em to talk, name or place. Not a whiff. Paul was a good friend of mine, long before you were born, us growing up together. I want to do what's best for 'im, give you and the others some sense of closure, but no. Not a thing. Just, people been seen goin' in and out of Triton's boardroom talks of somethin', not sure what. Concerned citizens, they call 'em, dodgy dealings.

"Triton knows what he's doin', I doubt its anything to worry about. Just keep an eye out, alright?" Grover frowned, the lax in his expression giving way to concern once more.

"I will, old friend." Percy grinned, nodding. The thought of Annabeth by his side was lost for some time during the conversation. She remained quiet, leaving the two to talk, realising she wasn't a part of the current topic.

"Best not tell your brothers about what happened either, wouldn't want to worry them on a night like this, they've got enough on their plate already." Grover sighed. "Best head inside, get yourself some food 'fore it all kicks off."

Percy nodded in thanks, excusing them, beginning their walk once more to the door.

"Perce?" Grover called, turning to him once more. "What were you up to in Demeter?" He wondered.

"Same as you," Percy explained vaguely, his expression growing serious.

"Find anything?"

"Oh yeah, it bites and burns like a bitch," Percy growled, holding up the injured hand, the sting slowly returning.

As they made their way inside, he was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and out of place in amongst all of the dignitaries and wealthy people in their smart outfits. He was still in his woodland garb, leather waistcoat, blue cotton pullover shirt and snug fit black breeches tucked into the brown leather boots. At least Annabeth looked somewhat presentable, her hair framing her face, cascading down her back, in her elegant white dress. The only factor against her would be the fact she was covered in dirt and dried specs of blood stained the material in places.

He thought over their predicament, the situation transpiring around them. Before now, he was one to ignore the rumours circling about beasts coming in the night, telling people it was just wild animals. But now, his secret coming to mind once more, the vine, the thing he'd seen earlier today. He felt like Picarion was in danger of being consumed, if not by the creatures then by something else, something he didn't want to put to words.

Percy felt alone in all what was happening. He couldn't share his thoughts with those around him, his brothers wouldn't believe him, Grover would think he'd gone mad and Chiron. Well, Chiron was on a different level. He was from Osmia before the boundary, he knew the terrors of that land, maybe he could help him. His mind trailed to Annabeth as he looked down to her beside him, the two weaving their way through the throng of people towards the banquet table, housing all types of food.

He didn't want to admit it, but the little she shared with him, Annabeth scared him. He wanted to know what those men were doing, why they were after her. Something. But he was scared. Scared of her and what her response would be. He was scared about what she'd done on that cliff, didn't want to put it to words. He was still trying to comprehend it all, on top of his father's death and the investigation he was conducting into the matter, what had happened today was the icing on the cake for him.

He was just downright scared.

"I'm sorry." His head whipped to hers. Annabeth stared up at him sympathetically, her eyes searching the swirling storm inside his.

"What?" He wondered, frowning down to her in confusion, stopping them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry. About your father. I didn't realise..." She trailed off, her eyes still searching his.

"It's fine, with what happened earlier it completely left my mind, as bad as it sounds. Grover brought it back to mind when he mentioned it." He sighed. He continued walking, his hand still resting against the small of her back, unaware of the joy the contact was giving her, someone freely willing to touch her without fear of consequence.

The two stopped before the table, Annabeth watching as Percy loaded the plates with food, making her a sandwich from the vast selection of meats around the table. He handed her the plate, watching as her eyes looked at it in scrutiny, her nose scrunching slightly as her grey eyes scanned his once more.

"What meat is this?" She said dubiously. Percy frowned down at her, pulling his hand away from his mouth, holding his sandwich.

"Pork." He answered simply, "There are others if you don't like Pork. Chicken, turkey, beef, rabbit?" He wondered. Annabeth's expression relaxed, a smile growing as she shook her head, biting into it, humming in satisfaction. A smile grew on his face as he bit into his own, loading another plate with boiled potatoes and vegetables alongside a slab of ribs, along with a cup of water.

He finished his meal, beginning to pour water into his skein before replacing it into his satchel once more, handing her the other plate as he took hers.

"Same again, pork." He smiled knowingly, surprising her at his quick response as if knowing the question she was about to voice. He watched her eyes scan the room, catching on the women gathered around them, a frown creasing her forehead, her nose scrunching. He began packing some food into his satchel, wrapping them in serviettes as he listened to her words, grabbing different assortments of fruits for the morning.

"These women, the serving girls," She began, catching his eye as he took the empty plate, barring the bones, handing her a bowl of soup. They began walking to a thick oak column off to the side, close to the platform, as she continued. "They have long hair, your land allows this?" His heart stopped at the way she said that, fueling his fears further of his suspicions.

"Yeah, anyone can have long hair," Percy frowned, nodding his head in the direction of councillors. "See them, they are members of the council here, some have long and others have short... Why?" He frowned in concern.

"No one tells them to cut it?" Annabeth frowned, her nose scrunching once more. Percy noticed she only ever done that when something truly confused her; he was ashamed to admit that he found it endearing. He shrugged in response as he looked out over the crowd, trying to see Tyson over the heads of the crowd.

"Why should they, people can have any hairstyle they please. Do people tell you to cut yours?" He frowned, looking down to her as she spooned some spiced soup into her mouth, humming at the taste of it. Her expression grew sour as she looked up to him, a look of indignation crossing her features.

"People would not dare tell me to cut my hair."

A cold feeling washed over him as she continued eating, spooning soup into her mouth for a couple of minutes until it was empty. By the way she had reacted, he could only assume she was someone very important, what with her long blonde hair. She cast a glance over his shoulder as she handed him the bowl, tearing her eyes from whatever it was, to his.

"Bring me some cheese, please?" She wondered. He nodded as he turned, placing the bowl down on the table, the awaiting serving girl taking it away to the kitchens to be washed. He picked some cheddar from the platter, biting into his as he made his way back, Annabeth standing out amongst the crowd. As he made his way back over to her, he caught Tyson's eye from the other side of the room, nodding him over to them.

He returned to Annabeth's side, a frown on her features looking displeased at something. He handed her the cheese, taking a bite from his own, as he watched his brother advance through the throng of people, catching a glimpse as she dropped the cheese to the floor.

"I hate cheese." She murmured with a hint of distaste, her gaze directed back up at him. He scowled, looking down at her.

"Why did you make me get you some then?" He wondered, his tone bearing simmering anger. She nodded her head over to the doorway. He watched his brother stop, talking with some councillors briefly before continuing onwards, but it wasn't him she directed to. He leaned against the beam beside her, glancing to the two men glaring at his presence. He looked back over toward her, green on grey, eyebrow raised, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I thought they were staring at me, but when you went over to the table, their eyes followed." She whispered, looking fearful. He shrugged as he looked down to her, catching her eye once more.

"They look like some of Triton's aids, advisors. They're probably wondering why I'm here looking like this." He smiled reassuringly. "Look out the window." He smiled slightly, nodding in the direction.

Her eyes locked onto the window behind him, spotting a large, bulky figure stood scanning the grounds of the gardens. He followed her gaze to over his shoulder, seeing Grover. At that moment, he turned as if sensing someone staring at him. Grover nodded once to the two, as he made a fist over his heart, before returning to his post.

"He has been looking out for us ever since we got here and told him about what happened," Percy replied. She looked up at him, finding comfort in his words and gaze before nodding.

"Hello, Perce." Tyson grinned, "Good of you to come."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, my two brothers are growing up." He grinned, wiping a fake tear from his eye. The two laughed as Tyson looked to Annabeth, a smile spreading over his face.

"And who might this be?"

"Annabeth Chase," She smiled politely, her hand twitching in a manner as to expect something other than a handshake. Her hand returned to her dress, quickly, making it seem like she was straightening a crease in the folds, "Percy escorted me through the forest this morning, so I could arrive here on time." She half-lied.

"Oh, well that's good of him," Tyson smiled, "And where-" He was cut off as the patrons present began clapping lightly at Triton's arrival on the platform before them.

"People of Benton, Picarion, it brings me great joy and is a true honour to have been chosen by the people and councillors of this fine Land, to work alongside my brother, Tyson." Triton grinned, extending his hand out to him beside Percy.

"Too long have we grown accustomed to the ways of old, set in our ways. It is time we set our sights on the future, no longer shall we be dragged into petty wars. It is time we look onward to peace amongst ourselves." The crowd gathered, roared to life, as Percy stood confused on the speech he was hearing. _What wars? There was no one to have a war with! _

"It is my honour to protect, each and every one of you. And I will not stand idly by as we slowly descend into madness because of these Doomsayers." Percy looked up to his brother beside him, even he looking slightly lost on the topic at hand.

"I have had many concerned citizens knocking at my door as of late, telling me about these Doomsayers. Tonight, our fine soldiers are rounding up these _traitors _as we speak, people that intend to oppose our fine government. Some of our finest members of the Watch, gathered here with us today, are for our protection tonight, everyone knows of their good deeds, their intimidating nature, keeping our people safe while our fine soldiers fight to ensure we have a home." The room burst into applause once more, Triton basking in the glory in the centre.

Percy was lost completely on the discussion. His brother's told him most of what happens in the meetings between other councillors, but even this was something he was not told.

"I was chosen," Triton continued, the noise of the room quieting as they all stood with rapt attention. "Because I am a man of Picarion, a humble teacher's son, along with my two brothers. We have grown with the shadow and weight of the boundary over top us, all our life. We know not what it is like on the other side of the boundary, nor do the young. It is but the old, that remember the land beyond. Soon, we will all know what it was like." He paused, the crowd gathered, murmuring in confusion. Annabeth's hand, held in his, tightened ever so slightly, something he didn't feel as he stood, transfixed, his eyes on his brother.

"My scouts have informed me that the boundary is failing," He continued, the crowd gathered murmuring once more. Percy frowned as he looked to Tyson, watching as the frown on his face slowly deepened, oblivious to the way Annabeth stiffened beside him.

"Soon it will fall and there will be nothing left to protect this land from the magic that corrupts the others." To this Percy caught Annabeth's expression, her brow furrowed and turned into a scowl. He gripped her hand in his, making her look up at him with a jolt before realising who it was.

"We must welcome those of different nature with open arms, not bare arm with swords and spears pointed at their throats. We must unite the lands of Osmia and Othrys, become one, once more!" Triton revealed, the crowd erupting in cheers, too blind to see the causalities it would bring, lost in his brother's honied words. His brother was making sense in a way, but what alarmed him was how he knew all of this.

"That is why I rid us of those that would have us do differently, the ones our soldiers gather tonight. They seek only to destroy the lands beside us, start a war. What I want is for everyone in Picarion to feel safe, not cower away at night, fear of walking in the streets in the day. I want our children, our grandchildren, to grow and know of peace; not destruction." His words were starting to plant themselves in his mind, seeing sense in them. The things he was saying, were all things he wanted in life. He didn't want war, to fight against others. He wanted peace. Peace between the three territories. But something was holding him back.

Annabeth and the men that attacked them.

Percy's eyes met his brothers on the podium, Triton's eyes turning sympathetic as he looked down at the two brothers stood beside one another. Percy began to feel a sense of unease, from the look in his eyes.

"But it wouldn't be the first time our lands were destroyed by something. Not of flesh and bone, although advertently it was created and inadvertently used by us too, something we use day after day; yet it can still cause us all grief. Fire." Percy's heart stopped. The crowd began murmuring once more, looking lost on the subject. Triton didn't look fazed in that moment, seeming like he was losing the crowd before him.

"I know the heartache of fire, as do my two brothers." Triton sighed, his voice taking on a choked up quality. "Three years ago now, we lost our mother to a tragic accident that befell our family." Sympathetic eyes turned to the two, stood off to one side as he felt his blood boil.

"A drunken brawl turned chaotic, leaving our poor mother, along with others, trapped inside as a brute toyed with fire." Triton breathed, the crowd watching in stunned silence as tears trickled down his cheek. "I bring this to your attention because, much like our own, I heard of a fire in a neighbouring village, tearing a poor boy away from his mother and father. He is now an orphan, never to feel the comforting embrace of his true family ever again.

"I wonder who else here has shared in the pain, the loss of a loved, at the hands of fire?" Triton queried, watching as several hands lifted in the air.

"There, you see? Tragedy strikes around every corner, not just to those outside in the world but in this very room." Triton was a fool, Percy was starting to see. How could his brother be so blind as to see that fire was not the main cause of their mother's death. It was anger. Drunken anger yes, but anger nonetheless. That was why he took his father's words to heart, to never let your anger get the better of you.

"Did you know about this?" Percy nearly growled, his anger showing, as he looked up to Tyson, seeing the exact emotions coursing through him too.

"Not in the slightest. The majority of this speech is very much of script, including this." Tyson frowned, staring daggers at his brother on stage.

He felt Annabeth's hand tighten in his, running her thumb over his hand in small circles, remembering her presence beside him. He found the motion comforting.

"That is my first port of call. Before we deal with those on the other side of the boundary, we must first make our lands safe. I admit I am not sure as to how we will police such a thing, what with its everyday use. So I will extend the invitation to anyone in the public, any member of society. My door and my brothers will be open to hear your suggestions.

"Now please excuse me, and allow me to extend my apologies to my brothers. I'm sure this was quite a shock to them, my bringing this up, as it was something I did not discuss with them beforehand." They watched as he dropped the small distance from the platform, the crowd parting as he made a B-line towards them, the crowd mingling once more around them.

"I'm sorry I had to do that you two, but it had to be done." Triton smiled sadly, falsely Percy sensed, as he stood in front of them, bringing the two into separate hugs, a show for the crowd.

"You had no right to do that." Tyson hissed lightly, keeping his voice low from ears around them, "That was too off-script." Triton shrugged as he looked over his two brothers.

"It worked did it not? It got the message across, made them listen." Triton answered, with a hint of smugness.

"And the things you said about the boundary, are they true?" Tyson scowled.

"Unfortunately so, brother. I'm sorry I never told you about it. I didn't want to worry you with such trivial matters, when you had so much more happening. All I meant was that we have to stay ahead of the times and the boundary is most definitely in the past. One day it will fall, and we have to be ready.

"What of father? Heard anything?" Percy frowned, changing the subject.

"Grow up Percy, how many time's do I have to tell you it was the fools own doing. He was a thief, for goodness sake. Probably stole something from the wrong person and got stabbed because of it." Triton sighed bitterly.

"That's not fair or true, and you know it," Tyson growled, his eyes flashing warning. "You know father didn't do it for the money, least of all stealing for a small bit of coin."

"Yes dear brother, I'm well aware. But just because they're dead doesn't give him the right to peddle it now does it?"

"For someone who knows nothing about it, you certainly have a lot to say on the matter," Percy grumbled, his frown still evident on his face.

"It's common sense, Perseus." Triton snapped. Percy flinched at his full name, never fully liking it in the first place. "Think about it, you imbeciles. Father made a living off 'collecting things.' He takes something that someone wanted and killed him for it. It was plain to see, looking at the state of the place." Triton barked, heads turning in their direction. Triton paused as he took a breath, before lowering his voice. "There was nothing more to it than that and if there was, we'd likely never find out. Best leave it be, in case it bounces back onto any of us."

Percy let out a harsh breath as he ran his hand through his raven hair, thinking about Triton's words. In a way, it did make sense. Someone did destroy the place, looking for something. But no common man would do what they did to their father over something he took, recalling the vague description Grover had given him recently. He remembered how sick he felt as Grover told him that they'd cut his stomach open likely while still alive, judging by the look on his face. The way the knife cut at the flesh in a long sweeping 'S' down the length of his stomach. How his end trails were pulled from the inside of him. He was beginning to feel sick, thinking about it once more. It didn't sit right with him, that it was over a matter of something his father collected from his travels.

"Maybe you're right," Percy sighed at last as he looked up to his brother, trying to remove the sick feeling, once more. His eyes narrowed in concern as he eyed the two before him. "Wasn't anything to do with these traitors at all was it, they weren't after you too, were they?"

"Oh, no, no. They have nothing to do with the matter, I'm sure of it. They're just the old, spreading false claims to the young, trying to cause an uprising. All of that's been taken care of. Tyson and I will be safe if that's your worry." Triton smiled softly, the side of him they rarely saw. His compassionate side.

"Good, can't say I want any harm befalling my two brothers," Percy smiled softly. His two brothers shared in his smile as Tyson was called over by some members of the Council, likely wondering what the speech was all about, what with him writing it for Triton. Tyson excused himself from the three, as Triton's eyes scanned his appearance, a frown set in once more.

"Why are you in such a mess, couldn't have cleaned your self up a bit before coming here? And... Is that... blood?" Triton frowned.

"It's my own," Percy began, lying through his teeth. "I was out in Demeter and tripped over a root, punctured my hand on a rock." He explained, showing him the wrapped hand.

"Lovely." Triton grimaced, his eyes narrowing once more. "And what were you doing up in Demeter, thought it was your day off?"

"That would be my fault," Annabeth cut in rather swiftly, her presence something he'd forgotten. "I sent word to him a few day's prior, hoping for him to escort me through."

Triton's hawk-like gaze raked down her figure, a dark brown eyebrow rising in shock as a gleam shimmered in his blue eyes. "I see, and who might you be?" He wondered, as his eyes returned to hers. Percy watched her stance change entirely, a wave of importance washing over her as she stood tall and proud.

"My name is Annabeth Chase." She smiled politely, something Percy felt was something she rarely did when introducing her self, just by the stiffness it carried.

"You're not my brother's escort then?" Triton mused, a mischievous smile slowly spreading. "And where is it you hail from?"

"Oh, a small place from far away. I am sure a busy man like you would have no time in remembering every small town like mine." Percy sensed the lie once more, the lie meant for his benefit also.

"You will stay the night?" Triton wondered, finding difficulty in removing his eyes from her.

"No. Chiron wishes to see me on the morrow," Percy replied, feeling his blood slowly bubbling inside. Tritons expression formed into a sneer, a look of disdain crossing his face at the mention of the old man.

"What have I told you about Chiron? You need to spend your time with others your age, not those twice or triple it." Triton turned his raptor gaze once more to Annabeth as his hands wandered down her frame. "You, my dear, will be my guest tonight, yes?"

"I have other arrangements," She settled on, the things she wished to say and do, lost with Percy's close proximity. She was beginning to find Triton irritable, straight to his core, a dog like most men. Percy watched as his brother's hands rested on the curve of her shapely rear, pulling her into him.

"Will you change them, for me?" He grinned, hoping his boyish charm would win her over.

"Triton." Percy snapped, stunned to silence, ready to intervene, as a sultry smile found its way to her lips, resting one hand on his cheek.

"You feel good, I think I could fall in love with you." Triton muttered, a satisfied grin finding his face. He shot Percy, a triumphant smirk which quickly turned to a grimace. Annabeth's smile turned bitter as she ran her long fingernail down the side of his face, leading a trail down his throat, carving a cut that started to bleed from the base of his collar bone.

"You do not know the half of it, least of all the concept of love. Remove your hands." She growled, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

Triton groaned in pain as he leapt back, the look on Annabeth's face unnerved him, sending chills up Percy's spine.

She grabbed his hand, grumbling under her breath as she led Percy outside, through the doorway into the cold night air. She huffed as they wandered down the trail, under the large oaks, as she stormed off into the direction of the village centre.


	4. Chapter 4

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Four

"I'm so sorry about Triton, he can be such a cocky bastard at times." He explained to the blonde.

She surprised him with a glare, as she shot it to him over her shoulder as they stopped at the last centre of the village.

"Do not apologise for that beast. His actions were not directed at me fully but to you."

"Sorry?" Percy frowned. Annabeth rolled her eyes, a huff exiting her lips.

"He's jealous of you Percy, he's not an idiot. He said it himself. He thought I was with you, saw I was with you and still went through with what he did. He's jealous." Percy huffed as he looked down to her, hooking his arm through hers as they walked, the gesture softening her expression.

"Even so, he's always been a cocky bastard. At times I hate him, but other times." Percy sighed as he looked up to the dying sun, orange rays in the dark blue sky, the sun disappearing behind Half-Blood Hill. "Other times he's fine, you can have a civilized conversation with him, but as of late he's changed. Ever since our mother died now our father. He's changed dramatically, and I'm not sure it's for the better.

"Tyson on the other hand," He smiled as he shook his head, their pace akin to sightseeing, unhurried. "Tyson has alway's been the way he is, if anything improved. He's the polar opposite of Triton. He's more confident, talks more in public to others. That's the reason why he took the role as Triton's right hand. He's not leader material yet, but one day he will be." Percy sighed.

"I like Tyson, he had a carefree nature to him," Annabeth commented.

"He liked you too, a brotherly bond I guess you could call it." He grinned. They continued to walk in silence for a while, their pace still as it was before, as they began walking passed stalls, waving to them as they packed up for the night.

"It's getting pretty late, we should head to my home, stay there for the night." He explained, scratching at the puncture in his hand, feeling a rising pain shoot through him as he did so. He saw out of the corner of his eye, her nod of consent and they wandered through the cold streets, towards the outskirts once more. They continued walking for quite some time before the questions running through his mind were becoming too unbearable.

"Annabeth?" Percy began, the burning question inside of him, eating away at him, finally ready to ask them. She hummed in response, looking up to him with that small smile on her face. "Who were those people, the men that attacked us, earlier today?" He wondered, frowning down to her. They continued walking for a time before she answered.

"They're called a quad." She breathed, her tone holding a slight hint of fear. "They're assassins that are sent out to kill..." She paused, catching herself once more, nearly telling him her secret. "Kill people. People like me. Please don't ask me to explain further. Its been so long since I've had a friend in my life, I do not wish it to change things between us." She breathed, the glint of tears in her eyes shimmered in the dying light.

"It's okay, Annabeth." Percy smiled reassuringly. "Tell me in your own time." She nodded as they continued walking in silence, for a time, their walk slow as they enjoyed the cool evening air. He broke the silence, asking the question he dreaded.

"Where did those men come from?"

"Othrys." Annabeth spat, a look of disdain on her face that sent a chill up his spine. His assumption was correct, as he felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. The other side of the boundary.

She had to be lying, surely. No one could cross the boundary, hearing rumours from the watch of its true nature. According to some, the boundary was a fissure in the world, one which led to the underworld. He thought about it in silence for a time, his back stiffening at what this all meant. His anger flared, something he was ashamed of for happening, his secret surfacing to mind.

It meant she was from there too. He felt his anger boil once more, unsure as to why though. Something just didn't sit right that she and they had found a way through, something that was meant to be impossible. Annabeth frowned slightly, worrying her lip between her teeth as she looked away from him, giving him time to think.

"Annabeth, where are you from?" He asked suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts. Her head snapped to his, eyeing him. He saved her life earlier she could trust him.

"I'm from Osmia." She spoke carefully. His eyes hardening, that's why she looked so different, out of place here in Picarion.

"And if I might ask, what is it that you're doing this side of the boundary?" Percy frowned.

"I came across, in search of someone. A wizard." He didn't like talks of magic, it reminded him too much of his secret, _that thing_. Chiron sprang to mind, strangely enough, only because he was from Osmia before the boundary. Perhaps he knew who she was looking for, although he wasn't sure why there'd be a wizard here.

"What makes you think there's a wizard here?" He frowned, watching as a look of despair washed over her.

"He has to be here, or all hope is lost. There is but one left on Ogygia, other than he, and he sold his services to a Queen. He was my protector and the bastard left me." Annabeth spat, tears pricking at her eyes. "Five helped me cross the boundary, hiding my tracks from my homeland and it still wasn't enough. Othrys' leader is far more powerful than they. They killed themselves so they could not be made to talk, tell them where I went. But evidently, it did not matter." They stood on the outskirts of the village, a look of fear crossing over her face.

"I'm scared to death, Percy," She breathed, tears flowing down her soft cheeks, trembling. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I've never been this alone in my life, never felt this powerless. The things that are happening on the other side-" She breathed, the sound getting lodged in her throat as she buried her face in his shirt, finding comfort in his embrace.

"You're safe here, Annabeth." He whispered.

"The things those men do, to people like me," She continued after a moment, her voice muffled slightly from his shirt, "Death would be the easiest part." He was in stunned silence as she clung to him, trembling in his arms as sobs ripped their way through her. "They won't stop coming either, more will keep coming until their task is fulfilled."

"The chances of another quad coming through is slim, it would take weeks for them to realise that the first failed before they send another," Percy said softly, enjoying the way her arms felt around him, kicking himself for such thoughts. They stood there for a time, in the dark, embracing. Slowly her arms released their grip from around him, as she sniffed, looking up to him with puffy, tired red eyes.

"I think I know of someone who can help us. We'll go to him in the morning, he lives up over Half-blood Hill." He said softly, pointing towards a large pine tree in the distance atop a hill. It was barely visible in the dark, just about able to see the tree towering over the rest, her eyes following his point. She swallowed thickly, looking warily up at him for a moment, nodding her head in answer. He knew she wanted to say something else, but he could see the tiredness in her eyes, the lack of energy.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth breathed after some time, the sound shuddered. "I wish I could tell you more, but I fear for your safety. I do not wish to put you in more danger than we already are."

"I understand." Percy sighed, "But someday, you will tell me it all, yes?" He wondered, looking hopeful, a small smile on his face. He heard her breath hitch as she nodded before her face turned away from his.

"If I can, yes."

"Good," He grinned as he looked ahead of them, watching the trail, "I'm a 'Seeker of Truth' after all." The air escaped him as Annabeth tugged his arm, her eyes were wide as she looked to him, a mix of fear and hope dancing in those grey orbs.

"What did you say?"

"What, 'Seeker of Truth?" He frowned. She nodded, a few strands of blonde hair falling over her face at the motion.

"It's just something Chiron calls me, is all. Has done ever since I can remember. I were always asking questions, hungered for the knowledge, the truth, as a child. Still do sometimes." he frowned as he followed after her, the look of disappointment crossing her face. "Why?"

She sighed as she shook her head, her tired state taking hold once more. "Never mind." She muttered.

He got the sense of feeling he'd hit a touchy subject, recalling the hopeful gleam in her eye, as if the words were something she was after.

They continued walking at a slow pace, leaving her to her own thoughts, looking to the trees around them.

"Does your home have a fireplace?" Annabeth asked suddenly, her tone giving way to the tiredness she felt.

"Yes, it does." He smiled softly, glancing to her beside him, her proximity rather close.

"Do you use it?" She wondered, a small hopeful smile growing on her lips.

"Every day, I cook on it." He grinned, "Although, after tonight I fear the use of fire will slowly become limited." He sighed, shaking his head as he quenched the rising anger, burning inside him once more. "Why do you ask?" He watched her eyes get lost as he looked to her as if remembering what it felt like.

"I miss sitting in front of one. It's been so long since I had that luxury." Annabeth replied, her voice rather timid and embarrassed. He smiled to himself, ready to answer her once more when something struck him. They were walking up the path towards his home, a secluded plot of land that was home to no one other than he.

Usually walking up this trail, spider webs were strung from either side of the trees in his path, fine strings that he would usually be strolling through back to his home. He put his arm out stopping Annabeth in her tracks, looking up at him with a confused expression, eyebrow raised.

"Something doesn't feel right," He began, frowning as he spied the roof of his home up ahead, just about seeing the outline. "Someone's been up here. Recently. There's no need either, it leads to my home, that's it." He explained, looking cautiously around into the dark woods around them, shadows dancing and flickering in the moonlight. As they drew nearer to the house, He crouched down low as he snuck his way to the crest that overlooked the front door to the small cabin.

The door was forced open.

He stood, ready to barge through his front door, all rational thought was lost. A hand tugged him back, a look of anger thrown his way.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered angrily, "Your father might have come home to the same sight, entered the same way you are, and they were waiting for him." He paused as he looked down to her, running his hands through his hair, tiredly. All he wanted to do tonight was sit in his favourite chair, the one that creaked when he moved, with a book in hand. He wanted to have a nice hot bath before turning in for the night, to wash off all the dirt and grime that had been plaguing him since meeting Annabeth.

He thought about the position of his home, its back pressed against the woods. There was but only one entrance, the front door, which sat facing the clearing in front of him. Maybe, just maybe...

He squatted, dragging her along making sure she was low too as they made their way around the back of his house, steering well clear from sight of the windows.

"Stay here." He whispered, hiding under the low hanging bows of a pine.

"What? Are you insane?" She muttered incredulously.

"I just need to get something inside, it's important to me." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

She looked hesitant, ready to object before she nodded. He began his slow descent through the trees, treading lightly on the uneven ground beneath his feet, heading for his bedroom window. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but he had no choice. The thing he was after was a reminder from his father, a reminder of his _secret._ He stopped suddenly, frozen on the spot as he heard a crunch beneath his feet.

He held his breath, trying to hear something from within, something to move and see him where he crouched. He kept his knife in his hand in case, peeking through the bedroom window, expecting to see someone stood on the other side, hearing the crunch.

The window had been shattered, a book lay scattered by the base of a tree, its spine pointing in the air, pitched like a tent. He caught a glimpse of his pack on the foot of his bed when he heard it. The unmistakable creak of his favourite chair. The same chair he planned to sit in later tonight.

His eyes widened in fear. Could this be the same person that killed his father? Maybe the person was after something. He looked around the room, as he saw books strewn over the floor, his bed slashed to pieces. His blood ran cold as he saw a tiny glimpse of a boot through the door, open enough to see into his living room. Someone was definitely waiting for him.

Someone was trying to kill him.

His mind cast back to those men at the speech, the ones eying him by the door. He feared those men were staring at him in the mind of killing, not shunning. Taking a shuddering breath, he leaned in through the window, mindful of the glass, as he grasped the top wrung of his pack, his father's trinket inside. He cringed and stared in intense concentration to try to not be heard as he managed to get the bag out. He pulled open the top as he made his way back to Annabeth, pulling out the tooth with black markings carved into it. He placed the necklace over his head, tucking it into his shirt as he crested the small mound of grass where he'd left Annabeth, the axe swinging on his belt.

"Let's go." He murmured in her ear. "There's a wayward pine not too far from here." She nodded in the darkness, seeing his eyes glint in the moonlight.

"What did you get?" She frowned as they began walking, the look of fear still evident on his face.

"My pack."

"You risked your life to get your pack?" Annabeth muttered, staring at him incredulously.

"It has all my supplies inside, including somethings of my fathers that were too dear to me." Percy reasoned, a frown set on his face.

"Someone had been sat in my living room, waiting for me to come home." He uttered after a while, his home lost in the darkness behind them.

"Do you think it was the same person?" She wondered, fearful of asking.

"Not sure. I just don't understand what they were looking for, the place was ransacked."

"Let's just get as far away from here as possible." She sighed, casting a wary glance over her shoulder.

They walked for thirty minutes in silence, Annabeth leaving him to his thoughts of the day. He ran through everything she'd told him earlier, before his house incident. He didn't know what to make of it; with that on top of Triton's speech.

"The pine is just up ahead." He muttered, expecting and getting no response in return. He was afraid that this was to do with his secret, he thought. His hand drifted to the tooth beneath his shirt, feeling the outline of it, before he dropped it.

He was brought from his thoughts, by a strange rumbling sound. He thought he was imagining things, to begin with, thinking nothing of it. Then he thought it to be their stomachs. He began digging through his satchel for an apple when her hand stilled his, the other clamped around his mouth, silencing him in an instant. She looked utterly terrified.

"In here, quickly." She breathed, tugging his hand over to a cluster of boulders, a small indent large enough to fit into and just deep enough for the two, albeit pressed together as one. "Do not. Make. a sound." She whispered in his ear, trying to resist the urge to shiver, thoughts he wished weren't running through his head, at that moment. He heard footsteps outside, large heavy footfalls of something heavy. He swallowed thickly as the lone creature stepped into view, just outside of the rock formation.

His eyes widened.

The beast sniffed the air around it, as if able to smell them. The beast was immense, larger than anything he'd ever seen. It seemed larger than a bear, twice as large. It scanned where they hid, Percy growing fearful that it was able to see them, approaching closer. He felt Annabeth's forehead dig further into his shoulder, expecting death.

A deep gurgle left its throat as it lowered on its front legs, ready to pounce at their rocks. A snap of a twig caught the beast's attention, the sound of something skittering away in fear. They watched as the beast stretched its wings, the muscles ripple down it's back, as it pounced disappearing into the forest around them, the sound of a deer in agony, echoing around them. There was no staying at the pine ahead any longer.

They stood in the confined space for some time, Percy listening to her ragged, fear-filled breaths, feeling her forehead on his shoulder, a damp patch slightly lower. He felt sorry for Annabeth, the fear she'd felt these past few days, weeks, he wasn't sure. He took charge, stepping out from between the rocks, his eyes scanning the dark woods around them, straining his hearing to hear the beast. Thankfully it was gone.

He took her hand, after helping her from the rocks, feeling the tension it held. "What was that?" He whispered, scared to talk louder, for fear it heard them and returned.

"That," She began, a shuddering breath leaving her lungs, "Was a griffin. They originate from Othrys, but they have been showing up more often in Osmia since the boundary lowered between us and Othrys."

"The boundary's down?" Percy uttered, his eyes widening.

"Yes, last spring. Your brother seems to know a lot more about the boundary than he thinks." She frowned.

"What caused it?" He frowned, their long treck to the next wayward pine a considerable distance away.

"I have a feeling it was their leader, Lucas Castellan." Annabeth spat bitterly. He walked in a daze, confused at the things she was telling him. This Lucas Castellan concerned him more than everything else. How could a mere man have the power to bring down something that has stood for a few decades, put in place to garner peace between the three lands?

"Are the young people of these lands not taught of the three lands, their histories? She frowned.

"No, we live in blissful ignorance this side of the boundary. I seem to be the only person that _wanted _to know. Everyone would look at me, think I were strange because of the insistent questions. The old would look at me with suspicion whenever I'd ask, tell me it were too long ago to remember, granted it was just over twenty years, but still.

"Both my mother and Chiron used to live in Osmia before the boundary and came here shortly before it was put in place. The only thing they told me was that back before the boundaries there was a lot of war. They told me that there was nothing I needed to know about such a dreadful place and it should be forgotten, cast from my mind. Chiron always seemed the most upset whenever I'd ask.

"But I understand it now, most of it anyway. I have now come to believe some of the stories Chiron told me, of the war. Othrys held a small detachment here."

"What makes you think that?" Annabeth asked dubiously.

"I've seen that crest before, the golden staff on the cream background. My father had unearthed a war room far south of here, in a place called Ebonara. He brought home a shield to sell, something that was for decoration; never meant for war."

"That is their Royal Crest, I'm surprised they made it this far. How did they end up here?" Annabeth muttered.

"Not sure. That place had been buried for a few hundred years, facing the coast. Whatever was happening all those years ago can't be good."

Annabeth grew quiet for a time as they continued walking, leaving him to his thoughts. He thought about the man in his cabin once more, the thought that it could have been his father's murderer. He was in far deeper than he would have liked, least of all Annabeth.

She remained silent on the topic, didn't want to drag him into her world. She saw the peace he wanted in his eyes, the life he wanted to have behind them. He ripped her from her thoughts with the one thing she didn't want to hear.

"Annabeth, I know you said you didn't want to share the whole truth with me, but I think I now need to know. After the men this afternoon, the man in my cabin, who could possibly be my father's murderer, who now seems to be after me, I think I need to know somethings." He breathed. She met his eyes a look of indignation in them as they paused walking. Their journey was to be a long one filled with an awkward silence it seemed.

"When I were young," He said softly, his a pleading tone shining through as he stared into her grey eyes, feeling lost in an instant, "I fell into Neptune Lake in the dead of winter. I nearly died from the cold if Chiron hadn't found me. That has been the only time in my life I've come close to death. That Griffin's the third time today. What more do I..." She surprised him when her finger met his lips, silencing him in a heartbeat.

"You are right. I didn't wish to drag you into these matters, but it seems I have no choice. Very well, ask away. But." She began, her eyes flashing with warning, "I will not answer anything about myself and the topic will close indefinitely." She stated matter of factly.

He didn't think he'd get this far, everything he'd wanted to ask was now gone from his mind. They continued walking further up the trail, passing in between trees. He kept his eyes on the skies around him, the darkness around him, expecting a Griffin to swoop down at any second and attack. He felt that was the best place to start, not so much the Griffin itself, more specifically her homeland.

"What was it like, before the boundaries? On the other side of the boundaries?" Percy asked after a while. Annabeth looked to his eyes for a moment, a long sigh escaping her lips.

"Long ago, far before us and our parents, the Kingdom of Othrys stood proud. Kronos hungered for power, more kingdoms to rule. He swept through every town, village, city conquering them one by one, some before the ink had dried on their peace treaties until the whole of Othrys was his. That was only the beginning of his reign. He turned to what is now known as Osmia, a loose confederation of free lands to rule their homes as they saw fit, as long as they were at peace with one another.

"Seeing the wake Kronos had caused, sweeping through the whole of Othrys, Osmia held their ground. They knew to sign a peace treaty with Kronos was an invitation for him to command their lands. So they stood as one, formed the land of Osmia with one commanding Council in the centre of it all, in a city called Veseechia, my home. The Council consisted of one highly regarded member of their society, an advisor to the ruler of their land, sometimes the ruler themselves. They knew they had to stand as one, for if they did not, they died separately as Kronos' army swept through, taking their lands.

"Kronos threw all the might of Othrys had to offer, their war between the two states, raging on for years." They walked side by side, Percy keeping his eye on the pine further ahead, the tree slowly coming into view in the glow of the moonlight.

"As his armies were being repelled, far quicker than he would have liked, he turned to magic. Back then, all three lands contained magic, but Othrys held the dark side of it all. His use of magic was brutal to the lands of Osmia."

"What types of magic did Othrys hold?" Percy frowned, looking to the tree ahead.

"Dark, powerful magic. Kronos toyed with the magic that no other dared, least of all could. Subtractive magic is the root of evil, able to create illness, disease, famine. The lands of Osmia thought famine was the worst of it until the shadows came." She shuddered. He bent down, gathering some sticks that had fallen from the trees around them, dry clumps of grass and leaves before he turned to her once more, advancing to the tree.

"Shadows?" He frowned. He lifted the bows of the tree, the leaves and branches brushing the dirt beneath it, the hollow inside like a small cave.

"This is a wayward pine?" She wondered, ignoring his question for the moment, looking around at the relatively large space it held inside the feeling of safety in its bowed branches, like a warm embrace. He hummed in answer as he sat by the stump of the tree, a large root protruding from the ground in just the right way, creating a small seat or place to lean against.

"A traveller's best friend," He grinned as he began preparing a small fire pit in front of them, placing a small circle of stones around the things he'd gathered outside. "I've slept in the comfort of a wayward, more often than my bed." He laughed lightly. She smiled as she watched him strike a piece of flint, he'd pulled from his pack, with his knife, the kindling sparking to life. She watched as he nurtured it, the fire slowly growing.

"What were these shadow things?" He asked again, looking to her expectantly, waiting for her to continue.

"Shadows, right. They _were _people, the dead brought back to life through the powers of subtractive magic. They had no form to them, just a black outline that you could see through. They would float through the air, across fields, out of the woods and no weapon could defeat them." Annabeth uttered, lost in the flames of the fire before her, watching the light flickering in her eyes.

"There was no hiding from them, it was as if they could see anywhere, through anything." She breathed. He paused in what he was doing, beginning to pull a small cooking pot from his pack, as he stared to her, watching the fear swirl in her eyes. "They would drift up to a person and touch them and there was nothing you could do to stop them. Their touch caused the person's body to blister, their blood would turn to ice, their bodies turn cold and they'd drop on the battlefield. Hundreds if not thousands of soldiers all at once dropped to the floor in the embrace of death."

"That sounds horrible." He muttered, breaking pieces of sausage apart he'd gathered from his brothers gathering. He poured water from his skein inside, leaving some for tomorrow; beginning to break some vegetables, dropping them in the pot.

"When Kronos turned to magic, a great and honourable wizard aided Osmia in their time of need." Annabeth continued, holding her hands out to the fire.

"What was this wizards name?" He frowned, stirring the pot over the fire.

"That's part of the story, have patience and you will soon know."

He continued stirring, adding some dried spices to the pot, keeping just about anything useful in his pack. He watched as she played with a few twigs beside her, snapping them and adding them to the fire.

"Thousands upon thousands were already killed, but the magic killed more. Those were dark times. The great wizard held back Kronos' might and eventually drove back the armies to Othrys."

"How did he rid the land of the shadow things?" Percy wondered, adding some fuel to the fire, keeping his eye on the food, cooking.

"He created war horns, ones used to rally troops, but infused them with magic. Every time it was used, blown into, it would create a magical wave that tore through the shadow things, ripping them from this world once more."

"The boundaries followed soon after, the forces were driven back, the wizard putting them in place."

"So that's what was happening then? I understand the stories that Chiron told me growing up. He said that before the boundaries were put in place, the land of Picarion were hunting the different monsters of magic this side of the boundary. That's the thing about being a woods guide, you stumble across things you aren't meant to."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth frowned.

"Well, when I was growing up. I was out in the woods one day with Chiron, I'd found bones. Being my inquisitive self, 'I'd asked what they were from. Chiron looked hesitant to answer me at first, but after bugging him about it the whole day he'd told me of the creatures that once lived in Picarion. The bones I'd discovered belonged to a cyclops, one that had been slain.

"It led to some rather interesting tales about the creatures that lived in Picarion, but the main issue we had was giants. The last giant that was killed was at Giants Bluff."

"I feel sorry for those creatures." She sighed as she stared to him, a look of sorrow passing over her face. "But it was necessary. In order for Picarion to be free of magic, there had to be none this side of the boundary. If there was, the boundary would never have gone up."

"How do you know?" He frowned.

"My wizard, Malcolm, knew the Great Wizard, he was his teacher. The people of Picarion wanted a world free of magic and in order to achieve that, they had to purge the land of it.

"But the boundaries hold their own horrors. Remember I told you I hadn't slept for two days?" He nodded, watching the weariness and tiredness grip her once more. "That's because it is a rift between this world and the underworld." He felt his blood run cold as he tasted the soup, wincing as it burnt his tongue. He handed her the spoon, along with a napkin. She blew on the food, taking a bite of the broken sausage and carrot on her spoon, handing it back over to him.

She chewed for a time as he answered. "I've heard the rumours from the Watch. They talk of things coming through the boundary, the dead being seen through the barrier. Their roles are to ensure that people stay away from the boundary, getting too close, but I fear of different reasons after seeing that Griffin."

"There are. They're called hell hounds, dogs sent forth from the pits of the underworld. They hunt people, animals, anything they can get their hands on. The Watch are doing the people of Picarion a favour, something they'll likely never understand.

"And so you got through the boundary, with the help of five wizards?" She nodded in answer, watching him spoon some more soup into his mouth.

"I did, five more of the Great one's students. They believed they could get me through the boundary with magic, what with it being created from magic. It worked, to some degree, but as I mentioned, I couldn't stop. And somehow that quad made it through too." They sat in silence for a while as they shared the soup between them, the two adding fuel to the fire every so often. Percy looked to Annabeth, a faraway look in her eyes, her voice weak and distant.

"Walking through the boundary was one of the most challenging things I've ever had to do in my life. You see the people you love most inside, taunting you, begging you to join them in the underworld." She breathed. He watched as tears slowly came to her eyes, staring through him as if he wasn't there.

"What did you see?" He feared to ask, the look on her face starting to scare him.

"At first it was nothing but cold. It felt like walking through a snowstorm with no protection to your body," The fire crackled and popped before them, startling her as her lower lip began to quiver. "I- There's someone with me..." Her face turned to the most pained and sorrow-filled expression he'd ever seen. She pulled her knee's close to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as a sob escaped her lips. Percy stared with wide eyes, unsure on what to do.

"My mother, I haven't seen her in so long. And my sister... my poor Thalia... She didn't deserve what befell her. There's nothing for me in this world anymore," She sobbed, "I'm so very alone..."

The breath caught in her throat, gasping for air as she fought against invisible restraints as if the grips of the underworld was sinking her back to the retched place. He wished he never asked that question. The cooking pot dropped from his hands, a look of urgency washing over him as he looked over her. He touched her arms, the skin was as cold as ice. Death had her in its grasp.

"Annabeth, listen to me." He said forcefully, unable to keep his own emotions in check. "You're not alone. I'm here. Look at me!" He yelled. He shook her arms, trying desperately to get through to her. She sobbed to the open air, her grey eyes glazed over; her once tanned beautiful skin turning purple.

He was lost in his storm of emotions. He didn't want to lose her. He'd only known her a day, but ever since laying his eyes on her, this day felt like years of knowing her. It seemed he was powerless to whatever she was dealing with.

A thought struck him. After his time regarding his secret, he'd learnt to control his fear. When he'd wake in the dead of night, panting at the chilling memory, the fear used to grip him until the sun rose. Over time he learned to control it. There was strength in control. He listened to Annabeth's inane babbling, closing his eyes, shutting the fear away that currently gripped him at that moment. Her safety feared him. He wanted her near him once more, the grip the underworld had on her, he wanted gone. He wanted her to be safe. He found the calm through the storm of emotions, latching onto it in an instant.

He let his mind wander to the safety of Annabeth, giving her the strength she needed, the lifeline she needed, away from the pit. He blocked off her fears and confusion she felt in that moment, sensing himself with her, stood with her. She turned to him, a river running down her face as they stood on the precipice of a bottomless pit.

"Percy." Annabeth choked. He held out his hand, his voice calm and even, determined to help her.

"Let me help you. Come back to me, you are most definitely not alone. Take my hand, my strength." He beckoned. He watched as her hand outstretched to his awaiting open hand, taking hold of it.

He felt a strange sensation wash over him. It was like he was being pulled from a raging river, his head surfacing as he clutched onto her hand, feeling the waters around them calm.

"Percy?" He heard her voice, timid and unsure.

"I'm here, just stay with me. You're not alone." He breathed, his tone heated. In his mind's eye, he stood in the calm waters, Annabeth's hand clutching his as the two made their way to the shoreline. He heard her breathing slow, her hands on his face. He opened them, staring into a raging storm of emotions behind her grey eyes, tears rolling freely down her cheeks as she threw her arms around him, her grip tightening.

He felt relieved, in a sense, as her cries returned to a more normal state, no longer sounding defeated and waited for death. He held her to him, his chin resting on top of hers as he ran his hand over her back, in comforting circles, murmuring in her ear. He pulled his pack over to him, her skin still cold to the touch, as he yanked free the blanket from inside. He wrapped it around her as she clutched to him, throwing some nearby twigs into the fire, stoking it.

He felt the warmth slowly return to her, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, still clutching desperately to him for safety. It disturbed him how quickly the underworld pulled her in, the idea alone sounding insane to him. He didn't understand how he'd pulled her back, the way he calmed his fears was something entirely different. That seemed like something else, something he didn't wish to name in that moment.


	5. chapter 5

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Five

Percy absentmindedly ran his fingers through the long locks of blonde hair, hearing nothing in regards to the gesture. The way she held him, allowing him to do these things to her, made him think she'd not felt a warm, comforting embrace in a long time. He felt her fingers tickling the skin of his chest. Looking down to her expression, he saw a faraway look in her eyes, not like before. She stared into the flames as her fingers danced across his skin, drawing random patterns, sending a shiver up his spine.

Her hand stopped in that instant, a wave of embarrassment washing over her as she sat upright, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should not have touched you in that manner."

"Annabeth, it's fine." He began, watching the firelight dance over her face, "You felt like you needed someone to embrace you after what just happened, which is what friends are for."

She nodded slightly, still unable to meet his eyes. He watched as she brought the blanket up, wrapping it around her shoulders as she buried herself in its warmth. He turned to the upturned cooking pot, throwing what little lay on the floor in front of him, a few measly carrots, far into the woods. Percy leaned his back up against the tree once more as he looked to her, a worried expression coming across.

"I don't understand how you do it." She breathed, her words startling him from his thoughts.

"Do what?"

"You ask questions that fill me with thoughts and my mouth answers before my mind has thought it over." He frowned to her as his eyes met the fire once more.

"Chiron asks the same thing too." He sighed. "I've always been like that, growing up I had that effect on people. Sometimes they answered me, but other times they did not. I feel it a curse more often than not. No good has ever come from it." He turned, surprised to see her staring intently at him, meeting her eyes head-on. "I truly am sorry, Annabeth. I wasn't thinking myself when that question left my mouth, my curiousity takes the reigns more often than my common sense.

"That wasn't meant to happen, was it?" He frowned. She shook her head lightly, a stray lock of blonde hair falling from behind her ear.

"No, it wasn't. It was as if something or someone was waiting for me to enter the underworld once more, to keep me there forever." She sighed as she looked to him, her eyes searching his. "I don't know what you did, but I saw you with me, I took your hand and then I was back." She breathed, a look of wonder lighting her eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to ask you any more questions, for fear something happens again." She shook her head as a small tired smile appeared.

"No, it should be fine. I just won't mention that place again."

"If you're sure." He frowned.

"Before the boundaries were put in place, Kronos took revenge on the great one. He sent a quad from Othrys... Killing his daughter and wife."

"What did he do in retaliation?" Percy frowned.

"While he held Kronos' magic at bay, in order for the boundary to be erected. Just as it was about to finish in its creation, the wizard sent a ball of wizard fire through it, letting it taste death from the underworld, giving it the power of both worlds."

"What happened to Kronos?" Percy frowned, moving his pack behind him as a temporary pillow.

"With the boundaries put in place, no one but those in Othrys knew. All I can say is that I would not want to trade my life for Kronos." Annabeth muttered.

"So why are you only referring to him as the wizard or the grand wizard?" He frowned in confusion.

"That is because the council of Osmia decided to take matters into their own hands regarding magic. They got too greedy, much like Kronos and the things they did would mass to worser deeds over time. They thought they knew better than the wizard over the matters of magic. They took away one of the most important roles he had as the grand wizard, beginning to mistreat it. He was furious with the council, furious that they'd gone behind his back on the matter.

The other wizards, the ones that helped me, sided with the council. The wizard took great offence to their actions, feeling he failed as their teacher. Enraged, he told them all that his wife and daughter had died for nought, and as a punishment, he left them to suffer the consequences of their actions.

"He told them that if this was how they thanked him after saving them all from the war with Kronos, that he was not needed any longer. He cast a wizards web as he left-"

"A what?" Percy interrupted.

"It's a simple spell for a wizard to cast, but could hold different complexities. The more power you put into it the stronger it would be. The wizard cast one, stronger than any had seen before, removing his name and what he looked like from their minds. That is why I refer to him just with his title. No one, not even his students could remember his name or what he looked like.

"Then it all started up again when the boundary between Othrys and Osmia fell. Luke Castellan, Kronos' son, appeared on everyone's lips in the major cities, singing his praise. This only began happening not even a day after the boundary the fell." She frowned, staring to him. She paused for a moment, allowing him some time to divulge the thoughts her stories were creating in his mind.

"Griffins started pouring into the land of Osmia over time, killing hundreds of people, until they realised they should stay in and lock their doors of a night. But to begin with, there were only a few sightings of griffins before the boundary fell. The boundary was failing and no one realised until it was gone completely. People thought the griffins were a part of Osmia, ones trapped this side of the boundary that began getting bold on their attacks.

"Not long after the boundary fell, Luke's armies, The Wardens of Peace, marched through the major cities. Instead of bloodshed, the townspeople threw flowers in their wake. Those who didn't were hung."

"Luke's armies hung those who didn't throw flowers?" Percy frowned, "Don't sound very peaceful."

"Oh no, the armies didn't, other members of the towns did, those that threw the flowers."

"Why?" Percy wondered incredulously.

"From what I heard, they said those that were hanged, were a threat to the peace they all wanted, Luke himself and his armies were on most peoples lips. Eventually, the wardens stepped in, stopping them from killing. Instead, those who did not throw flowers or bow were sent to schools in Othrys, schools of refinement. At these schools, they were taught to be open-minded about Luke and eventually they sang his praises."

"And, Osmia?" Percy began, a frown on his face as he stared to her, "They didn't fight back, retaliate in any way?"

"Not in the slightest. Luke appeared before the Council, asking for them to join hands in his conquest of peace. Those who joined became highly esteemed members in the eyes of everyone. Those who didn't were executed on the spot by Luke, using his black steel blade inlaid with bronze. Backbiter. The things I saw him do to those men, I do not wish to put to words, they make me feel sick thinking about it." She breathed, a slightly green tinge to her face, her skin had regained its colour from her trip to the underworld, seeing the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"So what did these wizards do in response to all of this?"

"Luke's words opened their eyes. He outlawed the use of magic, all of it be it healing down to destructive. Magic is in many living things in Osmia, and those that were found using it were killed. He then began turning to the creatures of magic, ordering his men to kill anything mystical and magical they came across." His heart broke once more as he saw a lone tear roll down her cheek. She swiped at it quickly, hiding her hand once more underneath the blanket as her face hardened, clearing her throat.

"Then he outlawed fire." Percy could sense something in the back of his head, a nagging feeling but couldn't put it to words, the feeling evaporating away.

"Why fire?"

"Luke does not explain his actions, his orders. The only thing I can think of is that wizards use fire, and it is a constant reminder to him what happened to his father, therefore it is a sign of disrespect to his kingdom and his family name." The thing that strikes me as odd, is that he is far more powerful than his father ever was, that includes the five wizards that helped me."

He felt a cold sense of feeling wash over him, as he cast his mind back to his thoughts, earlier today. Luke was no ordinary man, he now knew. Least of all one to go up against, holding more power than multiple wizards combined.

"Fire invited death to those that did not heed his warning. Small villages and colonies were wiped from existence: men, women, the elderly. Children. Nothing survived the wrath of Lucas Castellan that disobeyed and refused to join him."

"With your brother coming close to outlawing fire here in Picarion-"

"No, he said nothing of the sort. He just wants to police it, ensure nothing like that happened to anyone else. What happened to our mother was tragic and most definitely an accident." He frowned, his tone a sharp warning. "He's doing what he believes is right, to ensure no one gets hurt again, even if it is outside of the knowledge of Tyson and the council." He sighed.

"He didn't care about hurting you and Tyson though, he still told everyone without your knowledge of him doing so." Annabeth reasoned.

"That's just Triton, how he's been ever since the death of our mother." Percy breathed. "I know he means well, Tyson and I both do. He just has a different way of coping with things than the two of us. He and my father would argue often after her death, she was the only one able to keep the two in check. Then the next day, in a way to say sorry, he'd pay off some of their debts. He doesn't over understand his actions sometimes, he has a hard time saying sorry, so he shows it in other ways. We all understand his meaning when we see something on our tables after an argument."

"I'm sorry Percy. I should not be so suspicious of everything. I fear my tiredness is causing my mind to be unclear."

"We can continue in the morning if you'd like?" He frowned, watching as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No," She shook her head, "There are things I need to attend to before I fall to sleep." He looked to her as she looked through the bows of the pine, her eyes locked on the stars glinting above through the swaying leaves.

"I'm sorry too." He said after a while. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know you mean well, my anger gets the better of me sometimes, despite my locking it away." She nodded as her head rolled against the trunk of the tree, looking to him.

"What more would you like to know?" She wondered with a small smile. He thought for a moment, going over the things she'd already said, about the Wardens in Osmia.

"Has Luke and the Wardens conquered the lands yet?" She laughed lightly with no amusement, shaking her head.

"Osmia is a big place. They only hold sway over a couple of the major cities. Luke, for now, doesn't seem to care. He considers those that do not wish to ally with him, of little importance. The five wizards had heard whispers of what Luke was truly after, the magic the great wizard warned them about, the magic the council had been mistreating as if it were a prize to be won by the highest bidder. The magic Luke seeks will garner him the power over all things living, making him the ruler of everything, all without a fight.

"The wizards realised the great wizard was right, after all, feeling idiotic for condemning their teacher. In hopes of redemption in his eyes and to save Picarion and Osmia from the horrors that await, if Luke gains the magic he seeks, they searched for the wizard. Except they weren't the only one looking, for Luke hunts him too."

"You keep mentioning five wizards, how many are there?" Percy frowned.

"There were seven, the great wizard and his six students. You already know the fate of the five, and the great wizard is missing. Then there is my wizard, Malcolm. He sold his services to a queen, something that is dishonourable amongst wizards." She spat. "They searched for the wizard in Osmia but found no trace of him."

"And they believe him to be here, in Picarion?" Percy frowned, looking a little dubious.

"He is here." She stated with finality.

"And these wizards knew he could stop Luke?" Percy frowned. He could sense this story would not have a happy ending, something not feeling right.

"No, his power does not compare to Luke at this moment. Luke is protected by the magic he has enacted. What we all hope, what I hope, is that he will make the appointment only _he _can make." He could sense the secrets she was dancing around, things she did not wish to tell him.

"Why did they not come themselves?"

"They feared he'd reject them. And these five could certainly not force him to do so." His blood ran cold, the realisation washing over him. He didn't want her to answer this next question.

"And so... They sent someone who could?" She sat in silence for a time, looking into the flames of the fire as she threw small twigs into its heat.

"Yes." She said in a small whisper.

The fire crackled before them as he thought over the stories he'd heard. He understood now why not many wished to discuss the other side with him. He could see the tension in her shoulders, the closest he'd get to her secret that he'd probably ever get. He surprised her when he placed his hand over hers, finding no fear in his expression.

_He soon would fear her, _She thought. She met his eyes as they sat in companionable silence for a time.

"How will you know it's him when you find him?" He asked after some time.

"I do not know. All I know is that I must find him, or all hope is lost, this world is lost."

"Chiron will help us. He's a herbalist, helps the town when people fall ill, cows stop giving milk."

"That sounds like magic," Annabeth muttered suspiciously.

"Not in the slightest, he's taught me everything I know about herbal remedies and plant life. Mine are second to his but still have the same desired effect."

"May I have some water please." He nodded as he produced his skein from the pack once more, handing it to her. "Thank you." She smiled politely. He watched as she produced a clean rag from her satchel, wetting it.

"Want me to clean the wound?" He wondered. She looked to him in surprise once more, a look of sheepishness crossing her features as she nodded. She turned to him, handing him the wet rag. He pulled a few locks of blonde hair to the side, lightly dabbing the wound she'd sustained earlier that day. All was quiet as he cleaned her wound, trying to keep his breathing even due to her closeness. The occasional crackle was the only sound from the fire as a twig popped in the flames.

He pulled away from her, focusing on his pack once more as he pulled out the ambrosia cream he had in a little jar, dabbing the wound lightly. He leaned back as he let go of her hair, resisting the urge once more to run his fingers through the surprisingly soft locks. He sat back down in front of the fire, unwrapping his bandaged hand, the numbing pain the cream caused wearing off.

"What happened to your hand." She frowned, taking his hand in hers, her soft fingers running over the callouses.

"When I was in Demeter this morning, I got pricked by a thorn." He half-lied, still unsure of what it truly was. He could still feel the dizzy feeling that followed the pain, the feeling slowly wearing off as the ambrosia took hold.

"I have never seen a thorn do this," Annabeth muttered, worrying her lip.

"Neither have I, I've had many over the years but this ripped my flesh apart. It looked worse this morning," He examined the wound, seeing that it had closed slightly and no longer leaked with pus and blood, "Hopefully, it's better by the morning." He continued rummaging through his pack, after applying the cream to his wound, looking for the fresh gauze wraps inside. He dressed his hand once more, flexing his hand and fingers to ensure they weren't restricted in their movement.

"Percy," Annabeth began, looking to him, "Do you fear... Magic?" She asked, almost as if afraid of his answer.

"Not so much in regards to magic itself," He began without hesitation, "I was more afraid of the people around me. They wouldn't take too kindly to a boy of young age, finding it fascinating. Knowing there are various forms of magic now, however, I know that certain types of magic should be feared. It's almost like a person, those you stay clear of and others you become fortunate enough to know."

Annabeth smiled as she looked over to him, one side of her face flickering in the firelight. She seemed satisfied with his answer as she began pulling something from her pouch at her side.

"As I said earlier, there was something I need to attend to before I can sleep. This is a creature of magic; if you would not be afraid I will let you see it." He nodded as a smile grew on his face, the opportunity seeming to be rare. "Few people have seen one and likely never will, she is one of the last few of her kin, the others in hiding as Luke orders their destruction. The one thing I ask of you is for you to leave momentarily when I ask and upon your return ask nothing on the matter."

"Promise." He smiled kindly. She removed the stopper on the bottle, gold and blue light springing from the bottle. It flew close to his face, twirled before him, before setting into Annabeth's open palm.

"This is Rain, she's a forest Nymph. She was my guiding light through the boundary, without her I would not be in Picarion." He watched as tears returned to her eyes, watched one glide down her smooth cheek, "Tonight she dies. She's too far from her home and her kin, drawing power from it all. I refused to let her come with me, to begin with, but her kin persuaded me otherwise. She has done her kind, a great honour and service by taking me through to these lands.

"They convinced me otherwise that if Luke was to succeed, they'd all die, including those he has yet to discover. Fortunately, Rain's kin has yet to be."

"Good evening, Perseus Jackson." He started, stared in astonishment at the creature before him, his shock making the small light laugh melodically around them. "Sorry to startle you."

"It's alright, Rain. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I should have expected to hear your voice. It is lovely to meet you." He smiled softly.

"Thank you for protecting Miss Annabeth today, in so doing you are helping my kind. If you are ever in need of help from us forest Nymphs, all you need do is say my name. No enemy know our names, they will know you as friend." The light fluttered around Annabeth's palm once more, before settling back into it.

"Thank you Rain, but I fear I won't be travelling to Osmia anytime soon. I'll help her find the wizard she's after then I fear I must continue journeying West in hopes of drawing those that follow, away from her." He watched the light dance on the skin of her hand once more, the light surprisingly more powerful than the fire itself.

"If that is what you think best," Rain began, settling once more, "Know this, Perseus, Luke hunts you too for reasons I do not know." Rain fluttered closer to him, the light in front of his face, "I know that you cannot run forever. He will catch you, both of you. You have no defence against him. He will kill you." Percy met Annabeth's eyes, a flash of fear crossing their eyes. _Why was he searching for me? Could it be-_

"If your back is to him, he will get you. He enjoys these games." Rain interrupted his thoughts.

"So, there is nothing I can do?" Percy asked, stunned.

"I do not know these things, I'm sorry Perseus. You must seek these answers for yourself, for if you do not, he will find you. He will kill you both. Soon."

"How soon?" Annabeth wondered, worrying her lip. The light flew from his face to hers, almost as if it were searching for answers in their eyes.

"Winter. The first day of Winter, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson. You must stop Luke by then when the sun is in the sky. If Luke does not kill you before then, on the first day of winter, my kind along with all others will die. You too will die."

"Is there nothing you can tell us in hopes of stopping Luke?" Annabeth frowned. The light danced over to her once more before settling onto Percy once more.

"I have told you what you need to know, it is in with Perseus. Seek it or die. Sorry, Miss Annabeth, want to help more, but do not know the answer. Just it is with him. Sorry." Percy frowned as he looked down to Rain, his eyes drifting to the firelight. _The answer is within me? What does that mean?_

"Do you know why he's after me? Wants to kill me?" Percy questioned. "Is it because I helped Annabeth or another reason?" He watched the light spin in front of him once more, coming close then backing away, hovering in place.

"Other reasons? Secrets?" Percy's eyes widened in shock, his mind reeling. "Sorry Perseus, do not know. Just that he's searching."

"What of the wizard? Do you know him?" He frowned, looking hopeful. Rain seemed to sigh as her light dimmed, sitting once more in the palm of Annabeth's awaiting hand.

"Sorry, do not know Perseus." He sat back against the tree root, his mind spinning as he thought over everything that he'd just been told. He now feared for his safety a lot more than he did previously if Luke was after _that_.

"Thank you for bringing Annabeth, safely to me Rain. If it weren't for her my life would have been significantly shorter with the foolish act I came close to, today." He didn't wish to voice the rest with Annabeth beside him, the thought of it tinging the tips of his ears red.

"I'm sorry Perseus. I do not know the answers that would save you. I sense the good in you, believe in both of you. All I know is you have the answers within you, the knowledge to succeed. At times you will doubt, but do not give up. Remember I and Annabeth believe in you, you can accomplish what you must. You are a rare person, Perseus Jackson. Believe in yourself and protect Miss Annabeth." She swirled before him, a warm feeling flowing through him, a sense of magic.

"My magic will protect you from night creatures. My time comes shortly, I need to be alone with Miss Annabeth." She fluttered, landing a lot less smoothly into Annabeth's palm, nodding in answer.

"Goodbye Rain, it has been my deepest honour to have known you." He left, pushing the limbs of the tree away as he stepped out into the frigid, stillness of the night, his woodcutting axe in hand, his aim to find more fuel for the fire throughout the night.

* * *

Annabeth watched him leave through the cover of the tree, a sense of loneliness washing through her once more.

"Mother Confessor? Why have you not told him what you are?" Rain wondered, her voice growing faint.

"I cannot." Annabeth sighed, her shoulders slumping. She played with the hem of her dress as she stared into the flames. "Not yet, at least."

"Miss Annabeth, that isn't fair. Perseus is your friend." Rain argued.

"That is precisely the reason why I cannot tell him, Rain. He will no longer be my friend, will no longer care for me, if I tell him what I am. You don't know what it is like to be feared every day of your life, I never had friends besides Thalia growing up and even she is no longer in my life. He looks me in the eyes, Rain. Not many have dared do that. Nobody has looked into my eyes the way he does, he makes me feel safe." She sighed as she looked to the place he'd walked through, "He makes my heart smile." She murmured timidly, for fear of him overhearing.

"What if somebody else tells him before you do, Miss Annabeth." She watched her fly from her hand, fluttering before her face, her light growing fainter.

"I won't let that happen."

"You play a dangerous game, Miss Annabeth." Rain warned. "He could fall in love with you first, then your telling him would hurt him even more." Annabeth paused as she chewed on her lip, a habit she'd had since she was a child, something she could never shake when she was alone.

"Will you take him as your mate?" Rain wondered.

"No!" Annabeth shrieked, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Miss Annabeth, you are the last of your kind. Luke has had all the others executed. You are the Mother Confessor, you must choose a mate."

"I will not do that to someone I care for, I couldn't destroy them, him, like that." Annabeth pulled her legs to her, wrapping her arms around them as she cried quietly. She could hear the distant sound of an axe cutting through wood, Percy cutting branches into manageable pieces for the fire.

"Hard to be Mother Confessor? Much on your shoulders?" Rain pondered, stood on the top of Annabeth's knee.

"Very much so," Annabeth sighed, fighting back the tears.

"Sorry I can't be here to help you through with your journey. Wish to stay with Perseus, asks many questions." Annabeth laughed lightly at the nymph, feeling the warmth of Rain's smile on her face. "Good to laugh, Miss Annabeth. Take care of Perseus, pleasure to know you both."

"It has been an honour knowing you too, Rain." Annabeth cried, feeling them drop from her chin.

"The wizard is close I can sense his magic." Annabeth watched as her light faded into near-nothingness, giving off dull light, weaker than an almost burnt out firelight. "I feel so much pain, Mother Confessor. Please. Use the touch of confession on me, I want to die happy. No pain." Annabeth shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please, Mother Confessor. I want to feel the touch of love in my last few seconds. I have sacrificed my life for you and asked nothing else of you. Please, Miss Annabeth." Annabeth nodded weakly as she watched the dimming light, covering her mouth with her left hand, a sob ripping its way from her lips. She held up her shaking right hand as Rain landed on her fingertips.

The world around her seemed to darken, the firelight consumed in the temporary darkness. The dirt around her kicked up into the air slightly, unsettled by the sudden disturbance. The trees bowing branches shook as the sound of thunder echoed around her. She hoped Percy wasn't nearby to have heard it.

"Thank you, Annabeth." She heard, her ears straining to hear Rain's last words before the light faded from around her.

* * *

He heard the sound of thunder rumbling, the space around him darkening as he looked back over his shoulder towards the Wayward Pine. Somehow he knew that Rain was dead. He stood in the cold air for some time, giving her some time alone before he made his way back into the safety of the pine.

"Rain?" He asked hesitantly.

"She's gone." Came her distant answer. He watched her for a moment, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. He sighed as he sat beside her, leaning his head against the rough bark, placing his pack behind his head. He pulled her gently to him, no resistance from her, as he laid her down before the fire, her head leaning against his thigh.

He didn't much feel like sleeping this night, despite how tired he was, instead, he decided to keep watch, putting his keen sense of hearing to work. She was asleep in minutes as he ran his fingers through her blonde strands, the action seeming to comfort her in her sleep. Something didn't feel right to him. Not just the situation he was currently in. The feeling went deeper than that as if something inside of him was warning him, a warning for what though he did not know.

His hand throbbed from underneath its bandage, beginning to feel woozy once more from the pain. Before he could stop himself, his eyes closed as sleep took over. As he drifted off, he got that feeling again. The feeling of someone watching him, the feeling evaporating quickly as his mind swam the murkiness of memories of the day passed.


	6. chapter 6

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Six

Percy felt sick when he awoke. He was the first to awaken, realising that he had a fever, or at least the makings of one. Usually, when he awoke, he found himself to have quite the appetite, much like Chiron. But this time around he could barely stomach the sight of it. He pulled his pack from around his head, confused and startled when he heard a murmur from below him.

He looked down, seeing a blonde-haired woman, sleeping peacefully as she used his leg as a pillow. For a moment, he'd forgotten who she was, before the events of the day before rushed back to him. _This is worse than I feared, we need to get to Chiron as quick as possible. _Percy thought.

The fire in front of them had been out for quite some time, the small trail of smoke drifting up above through the tree. He removed his water skein, sipping at the water, finding it difficult to swallow. He coughed, unable to take the pain as he cupped his hand over his mouth. He startled Annabeth from her slumber as she looked up to him, a frown set upon her face.

"You okay?" She frowned.

"M'fine. My back aches a little bit is all," He croaked sounding like he'd been eating gravel. He removed his hand, seeing a trickle of blood, something that unnerved him. She hummed to him, not buying for a second before she realised her sleeping arrangements all night.

"Did I fall to sleep on you, all night?" Annabeth wondered, a wave of embarrassment washing over her. He nodded as he sipped on the water once more, the cool liquid helping ease the pain on his burning throat.

"You did, but I didn't mind. I planned on staying awake, keep watch whilst you slept, but it turns out I was more tired than I felt." Percy frowned, his voice returning to its more normal quality, still holding a hint of scratchiness.

He watched as she leaned upward, stretching as she looked around the woods, trying to catch glimpses of anything outside through the bowing branches. While her attention was elsewhere, he wiped his hand on the bandage from the day, the dirty one from his hand.

"Have you been awake long?" She frowned, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"I awoke shortly before you did, sorry I startled you from your sleep." He muttered sheepishly, running his hands through his, surprisingly sweaty, raven black hair. Another telltale sign he was coming down with a fever. The air around them was relatively cool, and yet his body was slowly getting hotter by the second, the feeling of sickness getting worse. "Chiron live's about an hours walk from here, we should probably get going now." He said, hiding the urgency in his tone well.

They both stood, Percy, kicking some dirt onto the firepit just in case as he took his blanket from Annabeth's hands. He placed it back into his pack, Annabeth having rolled it before giving it back, along with the cooking pot he'd washed with the some of the water from his skein. She took a sip before returning it to him, draining it of its little contents left inside.

She didn't complain about hunger, the thought of food lost in his mind as they began the hike up the hill, the towering pine tree visible at the top of the hill, in front of them. They'd only began walking for twenty minutes, stopping briefly at the nearby stream, filling up the skein once more, Crouched in that position for too long was making him feel sick again, sipping on the water as he turned to her, continuing on their way.

He watched in confusion as she stopped at the top of the stream, picking flowers as she went. He watched her pick up a piece of deadwood, the centre of which was somewhat hollow. Percy watched with a heavy heart as she placed the tiny body of Rain on the makeshift raft, before continuing further upwards beside the small lake of Amphitrite Lake, the connecting stream running down towards Neptune Lake.

She pushed the small raft out into the middle of the calm water, the two watching as it sailed across, it's momentum slowly decreasing with the drag of the water. She turned to him with tears in her eyes, unsure on what to do. They began walking once more, around the half-hour mark, when he heard her stomach growling in protest, lack of food since the night before. He opened his satchel, hung by his hip, the woodcutting axe swinging with every step he took, producing a pear for her to eat.

She turned to him after a moment of silence, the quiet eating away at her.

"Percy? What's wrong?" She frowned, looking over her shoulder to him. He shook his head in a somewhat feverish haze, holding out his hand.

"Nothing, hungry?" He wondered. He was surprised when the pear dropped from his hand, her hand at his throat in an instant. He watched as anger flared in her grey eyes, akin to a storm brewing, her tone commanding.

"Why would you do this." He stood dumbfounded for a moment, before his body went rigid, something inside him telling him not to move.

"What?" He frowned in confusion, his fever causing havoc with his mind, "I've got other things if you don't like pears?" Her anger abated somewhat, a small sign of doubt taking hold of her expression.

"What did you call them...?" She muttered.

"A pear, you know, a fruit. I've got apples in my pack if you'd prefer one of them." He frowned. Her hand slowly relaxed around his throat, a look of weariness crossing her features.

"And you eat these... Pears?"

"Every day, I have, had, a pear tree growing beside my house." In a blink of an eye, her anger was gone, replaced with embarrassment. Her hand that held his throat, found her mouth, a gasp escaping her lips as her eyes widened.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you ate these things. In Osmia all green fruit is poison. I thought you were trying to poison me." A laugh escaped his lips as she looked to him, laughing along after a moment. "It's not funny." He shook his head with a grin, picking up the fruit. He wiped it on his jacket as he met her eyes, producing his knife. He cut off the top of the pear, taking off a bit for himself and rather begrudgingly took a bite, swallowing the piece of fruit with some effort.

"See? Not poison." He laughed, handing her the rest. He placed the knife back in its sheath, hearing the crunch of the fruit as she bit into it, a hum of bliss coming from her lips.

"These _are _good." She smiled, her grey eyes, surprisingly, alight with glee. Her brow furrowed once more as she placed her soft hand to his forehead, feeling his skin once more. "I thought so, you're burning up with a fever." She frowned in worry, biting into the fruit once more.

"I know, I have a feeling it's this," He sighed holding his bandaged hand up to her, "Nothing that can be done right now, we need to head for Chiron, he can help. We're almost there, it's just over this rise." Percy muttered, continuing on. He could the snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves behind him, as she happily at the fruit in her hand.

They arrived just before noon, the sun high in the sky, Percy feeling worse by the second. Chiron's farmhouse sat towards the back of his land, the two beginning the short walk towards it. Walking up the porch steps, Percy looked around, not surprised in the least to see Chiron missing from his spot on the porch. The flower beds inlaid into the window frame looked to have been freshly watered, spying water droplets finding their way through the small planks of wood, covering the floor in tiny pools.

The farmhouse walls were a weathered baby blue, the paint chipped away or worn down over time in certain places, the once bright white porch in a similar state of change with age. He sensed Annabeth behind him, her eyes scanning the house for herself, locking onto two small pear trees beside the house.

He saw Chiron's cat laying peacefully in his place on Chiron's Reason chair. Chiron would spend an unknown amount of time sitting in the chair, until he figured out the reason for whatever problem gripped him that day. Percy had to tend to his needs for a full day straight as he pondered over the village people. He'd overheard in the town one day, people arguing over how many stars were in the sky.

Chiron himself didn't care in the least, he thought the matter on the sky trivial. It was the village folk that made him wonder, wonder on why they argued over such a thing. In the end, he'd stood as Percy finished preparing breakfast for the two, declaring it to be a matter of conviction. No one truly knew the real number, so they had no fear of being wrong and told otherwise. He'd entered the house, sat opposite Percy and began eating everything put in front of him, eating for an hour straight, faster than Percy could provide.

His eyes landed on the cat, happily sleeping on the chair. He leant down, ignoring the woozy feeling as he began scratching the back of his ear.

"You okay cat," Percy muttered, listening to the purrs, "The same place as usual? The thinking Rock?" He wondered. Annabeth stared at him as though his fever had sent him mad. The cat looked off down the trail, said trail winding up the hill behind Chiron's house, where he knew the man to be. Atop his rock.

"Thinking rock?" Annabeth frowned. Percy sighed as he nodded, looking over his shoulder to her.

"He calls it his cloud rock. But whenever I see him on it he tends to be thinking more often than studying the clouds." Annabeth frowned, so he continued. "He has a hobby in clouds, he likes to look at them on occasion, ones that take his fancy. Sometimes the village farmers will come to him in hopes of rain clouds." Percy smiled softly.

He walked the small distance up the hillside, Annabeth in tow as he began to feel the world spin. As they reached the top, he very much hoped he hadn't... Percy looked to the floor with a sigh. Scooping up the robes in his hands, he continued walking, shaking his head. The Chiron was, stood atop the long flat rock as expected. His frail-looking, spindly arms were outstretched in a welcoming embrace as he held his head high, looking to the skies. His long greying brown hair fluttered lightly in the breeze.

Butt naked.

"I knew you were coming, Percy." Chiron's voice called over his shoulder, his voice as frail as he looked. Percy caught a glimpse of a smile on her face as she turned away from the sight, avoiding further embarrassment.

"Chiron, we have a guest. For modesties sake, put your clothes on." Percy sighed, this encounter, minus a guest, a normal occurrence.

"Do you know how I knew, Hmm?" Chiron wondered, still unmoving.

"I have no clue, Chiron." Percy sighed, in no mood for his old friend's games.

"Bags, Percy," Chiron muttered, spinning on the spot, looking down to him, his eyes wide in excitement. "Do you not look to the skies in your travels?" Percy shook his head as he stepped forward, holding up the robe for him.

"Don't curse." Percy frowned, "Hold your arms out," He instructed, taking a glance to the skies, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He shoved the robes over Chiron's outstretched arms, helping the man pull the folds down his bony frame.

"Well, have you?" Chiron persisted.

"Not really, no. I've been a little busy." Percy huffed, looking at the old man.

"Yes, I can see that. You've been missing ever since Paul's untimely passing, where have you been! I was looking all over for you. I can find Nectar roots easier than I can find you when you get it into your head not to be found." Chiron huffed, dragging him over to where he once stood. "Look to the sky, what do you see?" Percy sighed as he scanned the bright blue sky, finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't know Chiron, I don't feel in the mood for these games right now."

"Yes. I can tell," Chiron frowned in concern over to the boy.

"Chiron, we have a guest," Percy repeated, casting a glance to Annabeth.

"Yes, yes I heard you the first time." Chiron waved his hand, shooing away the matter. "Why are you sweating?" A bony hand pressing against his forehead. "You're burning up." He declared. "Did you bring me food?" Percy rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face as he pulled an apple from his pack, handing it over to the old man.

"Chiron, please listen to me. I'm in trouble, _we're_ in trouble and need your help." A frown set across his face as Chiron placed a hand atop his head, lifting an eyelid with his thumb. He leaned forward, invading his personal space a little, as he peered into his eyes, repeating the action with the other.

"I'm always listening to you, Perseus," Chiron snapped lightly, "And I agree with you, you are most definitely in trouble. In the next hour or two, no more than that, you will be unconscious."

Percy stared in wide-eyed disbelief, shocked at the piece of information. Percy knew Chiron had a lot of knowledge on fevers, he wouldn't be a herbalist otherwise. What scared him the most was that Chiron's predictions on these types of matters were always true. Percy's legs began feeling weak as they climbed not too long ago, an onslaught of chills hitting him from nowhere as they neared Chiron's home.

"Can you do anything?"

"Depends on what caused it. Now stop being rude and introduce me to your girlfriend." Chiron said innocently.

"Chiron... This is my _friend_, Annabeth Chase..." Percy answered, the pairs cheeks tinged red.

"Was I wrong then? She is not a girl?" Chiron cackled mischievously. Percy sighed as a smile found its way to his face, the usual tricks making him smile like always. Chiron made his way to her, bowing dramatically before her, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it lightly.

"Mr Chiron Herculaneum Brunner, humble Herbalist at your-" His words cut off in his throat as he met her eyes, dropping her hand in an instant as if the touch of her were like fire. A look of anger overtook the smile that was on his face, a look of distaste shot his way.

"What are you doing with this creature?" He barked bitterly. Percy stood stunned, casting his eyes to Annabeth. She looked calm and impassive, seemingly unaffected by the reaction.

"Chiron..." Percy began his tone a warning.

"Has she touched you?"

The question caught him off guard, casting his mind back to the events of yesterday. They'd hugged each other, held each other's hand in comfort. She'd slept on him during the night. His mind froze to this morning when he offered her the fruit, the warning in his mind telling him to keep still.

"No Chiron!" He shrieked, confused on the situation.

"Percy, do you know what she is?" Chiron began, "She's a..." Chiron paused as he looked to Annabeth, a dark and dangerous look set on her face, a glare that froze him in place as she looked to him.

"Chiron, I don't know what in Hades _this _is all about, but she is my friend nothing more. The day we've had yesterday, let alone her journey _to _Picarion. She saved my life on more than one occasion yesterday, saved me from meeting the same fate as my father _and _a griffin attack." He watched as Annabeth's expression relaxed, Chiron turning to him after a moment, staring at her. "She's my friend, Chiron. A friend who is in serious trouble, both of us."

Chiron sighed as he looked between the two, then to his house over their shoulders.

"Trouble indeed."

"Chiron, we need your help, please?" Annabeth spoke, her first words to the man. She stood beside Percy, the two with pleading looks on their faces. Chiron sighed as he looked between the two once more, his expression seemingly leaning towards not helping.

"We were attacked by a quad yesterday morning. Another will come soon." Percy tried. He saw a flash of hatred in Chiron's eyes before they gave way to sympathy. He looked to Annabeth in a new light, their previous first encounter forgotten as he took note of her expression, one of torment. At the mention of the quad, Annabeth's expression turned anxious; began looking around her as if the mere mention would cause them to appear and attack, there and then,

Percy was surprised when he watched Chiron step forward, wrapping his spindly arms around her, protectively, leaning her head against his shoulder. Percy let a sad small smile appear on his face as he watched the interaction. He knew she was crying when she buried her face into the man's robes, returning the hug in earnest.

"It's alright, dear one. You will be safe here." He said softly, "Let's get you down to the house, and we can all explain ourselves. After we must tend to Percy's illness." The two parted from one another, as she nodded, casting a glance to Percy who stood patiently, his eyes to the sky.

"I have never heard such a name before," Annabeth mused, looking to the old man. A laugh left his lips as he shook his head, a hand on her back as she ushered her back to the house.

"I'm sure you haven't, dear one. Come Perseus, we do not have time to dilly-dally, I'm famished."

"When aren't you famished," Percy grinned as he followed the two down the hillside, "And can you stop calling me by my full name, you know I hate it." He muttered.

"That's why I call you it." Chiron grinned mischievously over his shoulder. He shook his head as he stood at the base of the porch, his eyes cast to the skies once more, the old man making him paranoid.

"What is this to do with the skies then?" Percy frowned.

"Ah, yes. Did you see that strange cloud, my boy?" Chiron wondered. The old man and Annabeth stopped as they looked upward. He scanned the skies as Chiron stood on his right, Annabeth his left, all three looking to the bright blue sky, the hot sun bearing down on them.

"I do not see anything." Annabeth frowned. Percy stood, watching the clouds as they floated by when something caught his eye.

"That one," Percy pointed, the only cloud in the sky that did not move. "The one that looks like a snake."

"And what about it, is different from the others?" Chiron frowned, a look of wonder cast his way.

"Well besides the shape, and from my experience yesterday, I'd say it's from Othrys. But what it's doing here, I couldn't tell you."

"Well, you are correct, but it is of little importance for now." Chiron waved away, beginning to walk up the steps of his home. Annabeth looked worried as she turned to him, before following Chiron up the steps.

Percy frowned for a moment as he looked up at the sky once more, towards the cloud, before he made his way up the porch, the cat's ears pricking at their arrival. He mewled up to them, jumping off of the chair, stretching on the planks. He followed behind Percy, holding the door open for the cat as it rubbed against Percy's leg, his tail curling around it in a thank you before he jumped on to Chiron's lap.

"Can you cook, dear one?" Chiron asked innocently. "I'm hungry and haven't had a proper spiced soup in years. Percy is useless at making them." He muttered the latter.

"Excuse me? You like my spiced soup," Percy frowned.

"Bah," Chiron waved, "I mean one from Osmia. It's been so long since I've had _that _luxury." Chiron swooned.

"If you help Percy with his fever, then yes, I will make you a pot of spiced soup." Percy frowned as he looked to Chiron, sat at the table. He shook his head as he entered the old man's pantry, bringing out berries, cheese and apple juice, placing them before Chiron. Percy sat opposite the old man, his face portraying no emotions on the matters presented to him thus far, he didn't like how calm Chiron was handling the fever. He knew this was Chiron's way of ensuring he didn't scare him on the matter, but Percy was already plenty scared. His hand throbbed painfully beneath his bandages.

The mentioning of the quad was a wild card he'd thrown into the mix. He hoped that where the two were from Osmia and Chiron had lived during the time of the war, he would take pity on Annabeth. It was a longshot but it paid off. They sat at the table in the back of the room, his seat close to the window, keeping an eye on the strange cloud in the sky. He felt Annabeth sit beside him, her leg brushing his as she dragged her chair forward, the old man looking expectantly between the two.

"Tell me of this trouble?" Chiron frowned.

"Well, it all started in Demeter, something I haven't told Annabeth." Percy sighed. He related the day's events to Chiron, telling him he was bitten by some vine close to the boundary. He told him of the thing he saw fly overhead, as he looked over Neptune lake, the large gold creature flying towards the boundary wall. He told him how he'd seen Annabeth shortly after, walking on Pan's trail, followed by the four men. He described every single detail of the day prior he could remember, knowing Chiron liked every detail possible. He watched as Chiron stood from his seat, the cat jumping off of his lap as it curled up on the chair beside Chiron's.

"Continue, I won't be a moment," Chiron muttered. Percy continued recounting the tale of events for some time when he returned, handing Percy a mug filled with a brown sludge that surprisingly smelled of his mother's lemon cake. The two continued telling the story, Annabeth's trip through the boundary, filling in things he missed or forgotten to add. He sipped on the drink, the thick substance hard to swallow, his body trying to reject it and his throat felt like it burned with each sip, continuing to force it down.

The only thing he'd missed out, was the history of Osmia and Othrys. He thought it best she told Chiron of the events in her own words. By the end, Chiron made him recount the story once more, wanting to know what Percy was doing in Demeter in the first place.

"When my father died, I went to his house, saw the mess of it all. I looked into the messaging jar, after they took him away, and found this vine," Percy muttered, his world slowly spinning. He wasn't sure if it was from the drink or the bite, but his tongue was beginning to feel thick. "There was a vine inside the jar and I've been looking for it ever since. I assumed it was a message from my father, something he was trying to tell me, something to do with his death."

"What did it look like?" Chiron frowned, watching him intently.

Percy pulled open his pack from beside him, rummaging through until he found what he was after, the two halves of the vine. He placed the two on the table before them, Chiron's eyes widening in shock.

"Bags!" Chiron muttered, "This is bad news. That's an Ampelos." Percy felt his blood run cold a shiver running up his spine, hiding his expression well. He'd heard that word before, from his secret. He hoped it didn't mean what he thought it was.

Chiron frowned as he leaned back, looking between the vine to Percy. "Well, the good news is, is that I know what root I'm after. The bad news is I have to find it."

"Can't you use the piece's Percy has?" Annabeth frowned in concern.

"No, dear one. I need a fresh one, one that is intact also." Chiron sighed. "Tell me your story in short, I must leave at once if I am to help him in time." Percy thought about the story he'd listened to the night before, wondering how she was going to shorten it enough for him.

"Lucas Castellan, son of Kronos, has put the boxes of the Primordial in play," Annabeth said simply. "I have come in search of the great wizard."

Percy sat as if he'd been turned into a statue, his mind flashing in warning as his secret came rushing to mind. That damned book his father made him commit to memory before destroying it, one line jumping into his mind:

_And when the three boxes of the Primordial are put into play, the Ampelos shall grow._

Percy's worst nightmares - the worlds worst nightmares - were slowly coming true.


	7. chapter 7

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Seven

He didn't realise at first, but Percy's head was firmly planted to the table in front of him. He groaned in pain as the world span, even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the way it spun, tilting and twisting around him. To the others, he hoped, it portrayed to them what he was feeling in regards to the drink and wound. But in reality, it was the implications of what Annabeth told Chiron; of the prophecy of that _cursed _book, come back to life from the darkest depths of his mind.

He didn't apprehend he had been moved, his eyes opening as he stared to the ceiling from his bed at Chiron's place, the covers pulled up around him. He could hear their words, saw their mouths moving, but he couldn't understand what they were saying, their words distorted and distant. He felt an odd sense of something flowing through him, making him question himself, question who he was. Unfortunately, he knew that feeling all too well, having felt it on more than one occasion, but only once had it ever been directed to him.

Magic.

His mind slipped into darkness as the world around him, continued to spin, almost seeming as if it were speeding up and slowing down with every blink. He was unsure as to how much time had passed when his eyes opened, for a time, the world around him slowing down significantly than before. This particular time, however, he didn't know where he was. He tried desperately to hold onto a sense of feeling he recognised, but it always seemed to flow between his grasp, leaving his mind to slip into the blackness once more.

The next time he came too, in his groggy haze, he felt a cool, wet cloth on his forehead, his mother smoothing back his hair just so. Her touch was comforting to him, capable of taking his problems away in an instant. She was so good to him, always took care of him. Until she was no longer with him. He felt as if he wanted to cry. Still, her hand continued in its soothing motion, running her fingers through his tangled mess of raven-coloured hair. But it wasn't his mother, it couldn't be... Who was it?

"Annabeth?" He muttered, hope shining through his tone.

"I am here." She soothed, continuing her motion as her thumb ran soothing circles over his cheek, the gesture surprising him.

It all came rushing back to him, the weight of the situation. His father's murder, the vine that bit him, Annabeth, the quad on the cliff edge, someone in his home waiting for his return. He remembered Annabeth's brief answer to Chiron regarding Luke and the boxes. He remembered that cursed secret.

_He was home alone, Tyson and Triton out with their friends, his mother at work in the tavern, when his father rushed in through the door. He looked panicked as he ushered Percy to the door, pushing his thirteen-year-old son through the door. He held a satchel under his arms, as he glanced around him, the two walking into the woods._

_"Percy," Paul began, his farmer's voice shining through, handing him the satchel, "Inside 'ere, is a book. I saved it from an unpleasant beast that guarded it, it's master placing it under the beasts protection." The young Percy nodded in slight understanding, looking up to his father's eyes. He looked down to the satchel, unwrapping the covers that held a book, darker than night itself. _

_"There is danger in this here books existence, it must be destroyed. But I 'ave no right to do so. This is the only thing I 'ave ever taken without permission, the books original owner unknown to me." Paul sighed. "So before we destroy it, we need to commit it to memory. I'm sorry to put such a burden on you, Percy._

_"In learning this book, it means that it can be returned to its owner. I do not know when that may be, but the contents of this book _must _remain a secret. You mustn't tell, Triton, Tyson, least of all your mother, do you understand? No one." Paul's brow furrowed slightly as he looked down to him, relief washing over him after giving him a small nod._

_"If you never find the keeper of the book, pass it down through your lineage, child after child for as long as it is deemed necessary. I'm sorry I do not know the keeper of the book, you will 'ave to discover that on your own if you can when you're older."_

_Percy recalled that his father had never once looked inside the dark book, The book of the Primordials. He recalled the first time he'd opened the book. The book was clearly magic. The words that were written inside seemed to coalesce from the shadowy blackness of the cover itself, the front of the book seeming to gather its colour from the shadows that danced in the little lamplight around them. He hated reading the book, the first time doing so, he looked up to his father as if he would sit and read it with him._

_"I can not read it with you Percy, I'm sorry. There are not many that can read that retched book, and I'm afraid you are one of them." Paul sighed._

_ Night after night, Paul would take him to the same spot in the woods, the book buried under the stump of a rotten tree, deep in the ground. Day's turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Months of reading that one book over and over in his head, as Paul watched him. After each session, he'd write down what he'd read, comparing it with the book, diagrams and all. After every session, his father would burn the pages, ready for the next day. With every burning of the pages, in so doing it burned the book into his mind._

_ Percy never resented his father for making him learn that infernal book, he considered it an honour to be entrusted with such a thing by his father. He could have gone to Tyson or Triton to learn the book, they were older than him after all. But his father's words came back to him, only a few could read the book. Paul would ask Percy to forgive him after every reading day, but he had nothing to forgive, he didn't care in the slightest. He'd smile and tell him so after every day, Paul looking wearily down to the boy._

_He wrote the book well into the hundreds, each time coming back with little to no errors until the last few were perfect. Paul had told him to write it out three times, back to back, and compared them to the book after._

_Perfect._

_After that, Percy and Paul went home, leaving the book buried deep below the earth under the tree for five years. On Percy's eighteenth year of life, they returned a weary Paul sitting him down one last time. _

_"Percy, my boy. If you can write everything in that book, word for word, diagram to diagram without looking. This will be finished for good." Paul had said. Percy set to work, writing everything from start to finish without a single mistake, no line out of place on the diagrams. It was written Perfectly._

_Together, the two built a fire, one that was larger than seemed necessary until the heat of the flames drew them back._

_"If you are sure, toss it into the flames," Paul told him, staring to his son, eye to eye. _

_Percy threw it without hesitation, watching as the flames licked at the cover of the leather-bound book. The two stood in rapt attention as the flames began to flicker, the colours changing. It seemed as if all sound of life in the trees around them, birds, insects were lost in that moment, for no sound was heard, not even the cracking of the fire. A large booming roar came forth from the flames, a column of fire shooting skyward as the trees around them shook violently like they were in the midst of a raging storm._

_The harsh winds whipped around them as their cloaks fluttered in the breeze, watching as the fire began consuming all things small and light in its path. Twigs, leaves, dirt, flew into the flames as the colour turned black. Strange phantoms flew from the fires, circling the fire and them, feeling the strangest of sensations as one whipped threw him as if his soul had left his body. He felt fine, still in one piece, the sensation just felt foreign to him, a warm feeling as tendrils spread forth throughout of him, before it was gone._

_In an instant it was all gone, the black fire, the book itself, the ash, the wood. Nothing. Everything was gone from where they stood, the sound of birds chirping and insects buzzing returned in an instant as if the whole scenario had never happened in the first place. But the two knew what had happened as they stood there, frozen on the spot, eyes wide with a mixture of wonder and fear._

_Magic._

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he awoke, looking around the room, once more in confusion. He met Annabeth's eyes, her eyes the colour of a storm staring down to him in worry. At that moment he realised she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, least of all met. She was sat by his side, a chair pulled up from the kitchen, light from the fireplace in the other room, giving the room some light. Chiron's big old Ragamuffin cat was curled by his side purring lightly as Annabeth scratched the back of his ear.

"Where's Chiron?" Percy asked, his voice scratchy like this morning.

"Gone to find the root you need, do not worry." She replied, her voice soothing his pain, "He said that it will take him time to find the root he needs; that you would be in and out of sleep. I've been instructed to give you that mixture from before each time you wake." He wasn't paying too much attention to her words. His mind was elsewhere as he stared up to her. Her hair currently cascaded down her face and around her shoulders as she looked down to him. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair like he had the night before, her soft locks inviting him.

"How do you feel?" She frowned in worry, her fingers running soothing circles on the back of his, as she held it, bringing the brown sludge to his lips every so often.

"Well," He began, his voice slowly returning to its normal nature, "I think I'd rather fight a quad than that vine again."

Her special tight-lipped smile appeared once again on her face, her smile that only he ever saw, it seemed. She ran the cloth over his forehead, dipping it and wringing it into a bowl on the bedside table beside her, before returning it once more. A frown set on his face as he grabbed her wrist, stopping the motion for a moment.

"Annabeth, Chiron has been my friend for years. He is like a second father to me, he means a lot to me. Promise me that you will not talk of anything, in regards to all of this happening until I am better." He coughed, too many words for his throat to handle. She frowned down to him as she tipped the cup to his lips once more, swallowing the thick substance. "Promise me you won't harm him."

"I can promise the first, Percy, but not the last. I have made many promises to those that have helped me, most of whom are dead. There are too many responsibilities riding on my shoulders, to see this through." She sighed, her expression softening. "But I will promise that I will not talk of all of this until you are well."

"Thank you," Percy muttered, draining the last few drops of the mixture, feeling his mind slipping back into the darkness. "When I am well, I will convince him to help." He muttered, unable to hear her response as he slipped back into his nightmare once more.

He came to every so often enough to drink the mixture, but not enough to talk her once more, finding comfort in her touch. He continued to slip into his nightmares, recounting horrific scenes and dreams. His father's death played over in his mind, how his fevered mind perceived it to happen anyway. He recounted the book over and over, in his head, the second-worst nightmare. The third, which was the worst, was watching Annabeth cut down by the quad in many different scenarios, some where he took the soldiers offer and leaving her behind. Some where he could not help her in time, and others where he watched her bleed to death before he was killed himself.

He hated them.

* * *

The cat roused from his slumber, his ears perking up as he turned to the front door. Percy continued to sleep, having given him the last bit of the mixture not too long ago. The cat stretched on his perch beside Percy, before jumping off of the bed, the sound of his pads hitting the wooden floor below her. Annabeth watched as the cat waited patiently by the front door, her only indication that Chiron was returning. She sighed in relief as she looked out of the window, spotting the old man outside.

"Cat?" She heard him call, "Where have you got to, cat?" Chiron frowned. A smile lit her face as she watched him turn, waving his arms in a huff as he climbed the steps, opening the front door.

"Oh, there you are-" Chiron began, the cat walking past him, taking a new perch on the chair outside. Annabeth giggled lightly as she watched the old man shake his head, muttering to himself about his cat. He turned to her, catching her eye as he entered, placing his satchel on the table in the kitchen.

"How's Percy?" Chiron frowned as he stepped into the room.

"He came awake several times, I gave him the mixture as you said to, not long ago he fell back into his slumber."

"Good, good." He muttered, looking over Percy.

"Did you find the root you need?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Confounded thing was hard to find, harder than usual." Chiron frowned. "Did he say anything while he was awake?"

"Just that he cares for you, among other things," Annabeth replied, watching him enter the kitchen once more. She stood from her chair, taking a cautionary glance to Percy as he laid still under the covers. She didn't want to leave him, feeling a lonely absence inside of her.

"What other things?" Chiron frowned as he produced a knife from his drawer inlaid into a table beside him. He began peeling a large golden root, having never seen anything like it in her travels.

"He wished us not to discuss the predicament we face until he is well enough." She frowned as she watched the root give way to a strange scented liquid inside, almost like the smell of honey. "What is that root?" She frowned, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"This is the root of a nectar plant. Normally they are easy to find. Well, easy for someone who knows what they look like, but I had a hard time finding this one." Chiron frowned as he began pouring the liquid into a bowl. She watched in silence as he produced the intact Ampelos vine, slicing the vine in two. The vine dripped the poison into the bowl, the concoction forming in the bowl beneath it turning the once pure gold, paler.

Chiron took the brown mixture off of the heat of the fire, pouring it into the bowl, mixing them all together. The colour did not look appealing to her as Chiron tested the temperature with his little finger, before wiping it on a napkin beside him.

"What does this do? Won't adding the poison into the mixture harm him?" Annabeth wondered.

"Not in the slightest, dear one. The root of the nectar plant neutralises all poisons and toxins in the body. The brown mixture, a mixture of ambrosia, lemon juice and mandrake root, purges the poison from the body. The poison is necessary so the mixture can know what the toxin is." Chiron explained. "Now, do me a favour and keep stirring this together. Percy should wake at any moment, this needs to be done quickly or it won't work."

Annabeth's face morphed to one of fear, nodding her head as she began stirring. She worried her lip as she stirred the mixture in the bowl, her eyes lost in the fire. She didn't want him to die, she was growing far too attached to him. Rain's words wrang clear in her mind, a warning that she needed to tell him. She didn't know what the feeling of friendship felt like until she met him. She had Thalia, but that was more of a sisterly bond the two shared, even though they weren't blood-related.

She missed Thalia.

"Annabeth, it is time," Chiron called from Percy's room. When she entered, she was surprised to see him sat upright, his eyes distant and lost as he stared into nothing. She handed the bowl to Chiron as she sat beside him, beginning to run her hand over the back of his hand once more, watching him pour the mixture into Percy's mouth.

"Do you know why it is called an Ampelos, Chiron?" Annabeth wondered, the word sounding foreign on her lips. She watched as he nodded, pushing Percy lightly back down to the bed.

"I do indeed. The plant is called an Ampelos in an old language long forgotten known as Ancient Ogygian. It was the language of the time, very few can speak it, even I only know a handful. It was the language the people used before ours took hold, translators spending most of their lives translating scriptures of old. Today, Ampelos is known as Grapevine.

"I was fortunate enough to come across a half-finished translation of a herbalists diary from many years before. In that diary, an Ampelos was depicted in their dying state, what they looked like, how best to avoid them." Chiron waved off, placing the drained bowl beneath the unbandaged hand of Percy's. "But the diary held other things, research of the Ampelos, the damage done to those left untreated." Chiron began, looking to her. "The poison that secretes into the body, mixes rather peculiarly with the blood flow. Over time these strange stones, that are in fact seeds, form in the bloodstream, beginning to clog the blood vessels to the heart.

"Percy is rather fortunate, the stones are still forming." Chiron sighed as he looked to him, "It doesn't kill its host, however, not at first anyway. It sends the host into a comatose state until the subject is dealt with. If they are not, the vines will spread forth from its host, taking root on anything it can, ready to infect another. It is usually animals that cause them to spread, but other times it can be human." Annabeth frowned as a flash of worry crossed her face, her eyes casting to Percy.

"That sounds horrible." She murmured as she looked to Chiron once more. "Why are they called Grapevines?"

"Ah, well that is because of the colour of the stones. Inside the bloodstream, no one can say for sure what they look like. But," Chiron paused as the bowl under Percy's hand gave out noise, a tiny pitter-patter of falling stones as they fell into the wooden bowl. She looked inside the bowl after the sound had ceased, the bowl filled halfway with little stone-like seeds that looked like amethysts. "The air reacts with them in an instant as soon as they leave their host, turning purple, and thus Grapevine. I imagine it's something to do with how they look like grapes if left longer and untreated, and that they come from a vine it was named so, either that or a poor translation."

"What do you do with them now?" Annabeth wondered. Chiron handed her the bowl, placing her hand on the underside of the wooden bowl.

"Toss them into the fire, they are not very fond of heat." Chiron waved away, as he looked over Percy's hand, watching as it closed with the help of ambrosia. She looked over her shoulder before she left, watching as Chiron stood from beside Percy, feeling his forehead as his temperature dropped significantly from what it was before. He stepped back into the kitchen as he followed after her, watching as she tossed the stones into the fire.

All was quiet in the house, barring the snores of Percy as he slept peacefully, along with the crackling fire.

"It is dangerous for a Confessor to walk the lands alone, dear one. What happened to your wizard?" Chiron asked softly, breaking the silence. She froze as she stood before the fire, looking deeply into the flames. She was fearful of Percy finding out, sooner than she'd like. "Percy can not hear us, he will be out for some time." Chiron soothed, startling her as if reading her mind. She sighed as she turned to him with tired eyes, a look of disdain crossing her face.

"My wizard sold his services to a queen." She spat.

"He abandoned his duty to a Confessor, least of all the Mother Confessor. What was his name?" Chiron frowned, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Malcolm."

"Pah, Malcolm," Chiron repeated, shaking his head as he muttered something under his breath, his words lost to her. "Why did another not accompany you?"

"Malcolm is the only one left alive, besides the one I seek. The others died by their own hands, safely seeing me through the boundary, casting a wizards web, along with a forest nymph." She watched as a wave of pain passed his face, surprising her. "You knew the wizards?" She said in shock, pulling the chair at the table, sitting opposite him.

"I did indeed, I looked forward to meeting them when they came by my shop." Chiron sighed in sorrow.

"And the great one? You knew him too?" She said, hopeful. Chiron smiled as he nodded, seemingly lost in memories of old.

"And the great one, yes, dear one. My you are a persistent one." He laughed lightly. "But I imagine if you found him, he would not be inclined to help. He despises Osmia and how they treated him." She leaned forward in her chair as she took his hands in hers, her tone pleading.

"Chiron, there are many people that disagreed with how the council dealt with the matter, only focusing on their greed. The people wish it were not so, but they have no say in the matters of the council. The people wish to live in peace, not fend for their lives as the Wardens march through their lands, taking their food for the winter. They waste food either through half finishing it or by leaving it to rot, hunt game until there is hardly any left for the common folk. It is trying times across the boundary. People are dying more often due to the cold, fire being outlawed and forbidden in homes.

"Luke blames the wizard for his actions, says it is he that is causing these problems, convincing the townsfolk to blame him also. They follow his every word blindly, without hesitation. They do not look to what is before them, seeing the things Luke does. The wizards were under constant threat, forbidden to use magic. They sensed that sooner or later, their power would be forced upon the people, that there was no way to stop it. They knew they made a mistake by not siding with their teacher, disappointing him, they wished they could undo such a thing. Even looking for magic that could but to no avail. They gave their lives in order to stop Luke, for if they hadn't, they knew that they would be forced to go against their most important lesson taught to them. Protecting the people, ensuring no harm came to them.

"This isn't just about Othrys and Osmia any more, Chiron. It is about Picarion too. The boundary fell between Othrys and Osmia and soon it will fall here too. The very thing Picarion fears most will sweep through their lands and it won't be the safe and kind magic. No, it will be the magic of death and destruction."

Chiron showed no emotion as she ranted about their situation, offered no objection or opinion. She was beginning to feel frustrated with the old man.

"The great wizard can argue all he wants about the things I've told you, but it still won't change the fact he is needed. Luke has placed the Primordial Boxes into play and only the wizard can do what is right. Come the first day of winter, it will be too late for everybody. Luke searches for the old one also, for personal vengeance only one can assume. If he opens the correct box, nothing will be able to stop him and no matter how much the wizard hides, Luke will find him." Her expression turned bitter as she continued.

"Chiron, I am the last Confessor. Luke had sent quads to kill all the others. My sister died in my arms after I'd discovered the things they'd done to her, I eased her passing." She cried. "The wizards knew that the old one would not listen to them, which is why they sent me. I am to convince the wizard to help or force him to help through my powers. And I do not wish to do the latter." She frowned, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"And what is a dried-up old wizard, who has likely not used his powers in a few decades, supposed to do against this Lucas Castellan, hmm? It seems to me that he holds no power, no sway against the man. He will be killed as soon as he sets foot into Osmia by the sounds of it." Chiron glowered.

"He must appoint a Seeker."

"Bags, dear one," Chiron muttered, his eyes widening, "Do you know what you are saying? There hadn't been a true Seeker in decades."

"I do not follow," Annabeth frowned in confusion, leaning back in her chair. "I thought there were Seekers after the old one left?"

"No, no, no. They were not true Seekers, far from it. They were imposters, chosen by the council. Yes, they held the magic of the sword, but they did not _wield _the magic of the sword. A true Seeker isn't someone plucked off of the streets, a wizard merely recognizes them as a true Seeker, and makes it official."

"I do not understand." Annabeth muttered, "I thought the wizard picked the person, the right person." She watched as Chiron leaned back in his chair, tapping his finger lightly against the wood grain of the table.

"I shall explain further in detail. You are right in a way, but you have it backwards." Chiron smiled lightly, "A true Seeker, one who can make a difference must show himself to be a Seeker. The wizard doesn't hand the sword to the nearest person off of the street, much like the Council were doing with their hogwash Seekers. A true Seeker has no choice in the matter.

"You cannot train them for what is to come. They have to show themselves, to the wizard and the sword, through their actions. They do not necessarily have to be the smartest person either, just the right person, and that is a hard task for a wizard. He has to watch a person for years to ensure those are the right qualities. A _true _Seeker is a very rare person.

"The Seeker chosen by the council were ones that cared for the power the sword gave them, they did not care about the consequences. They used the sword for their own selfish gain, tarnishing the swords reputation. You were born before the council saw fit to take this power from the wizard and into their own hands. You may have seen the sword growing up, recognising them as a Seeker, but you have not seen a true Seeker in action." Chiron sighed wistfully, his voice filling with passion.

"I have seen a true Seeker make a king quake in his boots with just a single question, a king." Chiron laughed. She smiled at his excitement, his reliving of old memories. "It was truly invigorating. A true seeker can make those of good heart tremble with joy and the wicked shiver with fear." He sighed as the smile left his eyes, "But as I said, these hogwash Seekers tarnished the good name the sword once held, its weight a burden for a true Seeker to carry. People would take him for another false Seeker, his time would be hard."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this, Chiron." She frowned suspiciously. Chiron laughed lightly as he shook his head.

"As I said dear one, I knew the old one. Before he left, he stayed in Osmia for a moment to see their undoing with the sword. Where no one remembered his face and name, he could walk freely in the streets. I was fortunate enough for him to stop by my shop, someone he trusted and confided in. I was honoured he held me in such a way." He sighed once more as he turned to her, continuing his train of thought.

"People these days rarely wish to hear the truth, let alone believe in it. Whether it be through sight or hearing, some will be ignorant and despise the Seekers judgement. They often stand alone with no help from others, and that is why the Seekers life is a dangerous one. That is why their lives are short."

"I know that feeling all too well." Annabeth sighed.

"I fear a true Seeker wouldn't last long against this Lucas Castellan, what then?" Chiron frowned.

"We have to try, Chiron. It is the only chance there is. If it fails then at least we died trying. It's better to die trying than to do nothing at all."

"And what of the Seeker?" Chiron sighed, "He would be from this side of the boundary. I'm sure he's had his watchful eye on someone all these years if the need arose, he would not know the lands of Osmia."

"That is part of my role in all of this too, Chiron. I travel the lands of Osmia, I know it like the back of my hand. I am here to be their guide, to offer my life for them if need be. I am trained from birth what it means to be a Confessor, I can speak every major language and most of the minor ones. Confessors are not easy to kill, that is why Luke sends a quad to kill us."

"You are proposing that the Seeker must lay down their life for such a task, and you wish to put yours in harms way too?" Chiron sighed. "Dear one, you said it yourself, you are the last living Confessor if you die there will be no more justice for Osmia."

"There is no other way. If I am to die on this endeavour then so be it. Better my life than the chosen Seeker." Annabeth said with the mask of a Confessor, no emotion shown. Chiron sighed as he shook his head.

"It will be a hard task for you."

"So you will tell me where to find him?" Annabeth smiled slightly, hope shining in her eyes. He turned away from her as he stood once more, looking towards Percy's room, his words springing to her mind.

"I will not, however, I am curious to see what Perseus has to say on the matter. After all, you did promise him you'd wait for him to wake." Chiron smiled, his eyebrow lifting. Annabeth sighed as she nodded, standing from the table.

"He does not understand my powers, but having used them while he was near I fear he knows something. He fears what I will do to you, I promised him I'd let him speak to you, try to convince you." She sighed.

"Good." Chiron muttered below his breath. "I will see what he says before making a decision."

She stepped over back into the bedroom, the creaking of the floorboards beneath her feet. The chair creaked as she sat once more beside Percy, Chiron stood in the doorway.

"Get some sleep, dear one. There is a bed upstairs, waiting for you." Chiron said softly. A lock of her hair slipped from behind her ear as she shook her head, her eyes glued to Percy's sleeping form.

"I wish to be beside, Percy, if that is alright."

"Very well." He replied softly. He disappeared for a moment, thinking he'd gone to bed himself.

His cat appeared in the room beside her, looking up to her expectantly. She leaned back, the cat jumping into her awaiting lap as it made itself comfy, before lying down and drifting off to sleep. She stroked the cat's soft fur as she sat beside Percy, her eyes getting heavy. She didn't feel much like sleeping, but the purrs from the cat were sending her off. Her last sight of the world was the old man walking off outside, towards the trail behind his home, before her eyes closed, a peaceful slumber taking hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, got a bit distracted with work and deadlines. ****I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Eight

Annabeth awoke the next morning, the sun streaming through the window, a haloed glow shining around them. Her head rested against her arms, on the edge of Percy's bed, the cat on the opposite side of him. She looked over Percy as she stretched, hissing in pain at the awkward angle she'd likely slept in all night. Percy slept on soundly as she looked over him, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

She placed the back of her hand to his forehead, checking his temperature. The fever had gone much to her pleasure, examining the wound on his hand also. She smiled as she saw he was on the mend, turning as she heard a clatter from the kitchen, a string of profanities from Chiron following soon after. She smiled to herself as she began walking to the door, casting a glance once more to Percy.

"Good morning," Annabeth began, her tone cheerful.

"Ah, good morning, dear one. I hope I didn't wake you." Chiron frowned as he placed the cooking pot over the fireplace.

"Not at all, I'd awoken a few minutes before the ruckus." She teased. "Do you wish me to begin cooking the spiced soup, I did promise I would after you helped Percy."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," Chiron muttered, surprised to see a sheepish expression across his face. She shook her head as she set to work, walking into the pantry, a cold room set further back in the kitchen. She fetched the required vegetables she needed from inside, placing them on the table in the kitchen. She began chopping them roughly before adding them to separate bowls, ready to be cooked one at a time.

"Why have you not told him who you are?" Chiron frowned after some time of silence, his voice calm. She stilled in her work as the knife hovered over the dried herbs needed for the soup.

"Because of the way you reacted when you first saw me. He already suspects I am of magic, but I do not wish to explain it all to him, not yet anyway." Annabeth sighed, rubbing the herbs into venison. She dropped the meat into the cooking pot, turning back to him as she waited for the meat to brown on one side.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted when I first saw you. It was foolish of me to let my head get the better of me. I have lived in Picarion for so long, left Osmia to be free of magic. At first, my mind saw you as a breach of my wanted solitude. I did not mean to make you feel unwelcome, I for one am one that appreciates and respects Confessors, perhaps more than you know. You are a good woman, and will always be welcome in my home." Chiron smiled.

"Thank you, Chiron, that means a lot to me." Annabeth smiled, flipping the chunks of meat with a wooden spoon.

"Just, do not leave it too late to tell him." Chiron sighed, his expression soft. "He means a lot to me, he's almost like a son. I do not want him to get hurt."

"He said much the same thing about you." She smiled softly. "I do not intend on hurting him, Chiron. For now, I wish to have him as a friend. I have not felt the emotions of friendship before, just that of a Confessor. I shall tell him what I am when I leave with the Seeker. For now, I want him to be my friend before he inevitably turns. on me" Annabeth sighed in defeat. Chiron said nothing on the matter, watching her cook as she added water to the cooking pot.

The silence continued as Chiron stood from his chair, making his way to Percy's room, checking on his condition. She didn't mind the silence, was used to it in her travels as of late. She continued cooking, glancing to the old man as the soup simmered, placing a bay leaf and a few sprigs of thyme into the pot.

"How is he?" Annabeth asked.

"He's doing just fine, he will be out for a couple of days I am afraid." Chiron sighed.

"Why so long?" Annabeth frowned.

"I'm afraid it is to do with the remedy I gave him. It is still working its way through Percy's body, purging the residual poison from within."

"Well, the soup won't be ready for a while now, what will we do in the meantime?" Annabeth sighed, wishing Percy would wake that afternoon.

"Do you know how to play Pinochle?" Chiron wondered.

* * *

The cool evening air on her skin was a welcoming feeling. Chiron and Annabeth sat on the porch, playing Pinochle, listening to the stories of Percy. They'd eaten their fill, Chiron more than her, of spiced soup; the bowls to the side on the table, away from the cards.

The two had spent the day playing cards and telling stories. Chiron had finished telling her embarrassing stories Percy had done in his younger years. She listened intently as she stared down at her cards, a laugh setting free. Chiron smiled lightly as he placed a card onto the table before them, shaking his head.

"That boy is like a son to me, but he has done some astonishingly absurd things over the years." She laughed at Chiron's words once more.

"Mind keeping the noise down, I was trying to sleep."

The two jumped at the voice, surprised to see Percy stood in the doorway, his carefree smile on his face.

"Percy, my boy. You gave me quite the fright." Chiron gaped, staring to him in shock. "You are awake far earlier than you should be, how do you feel?" Chiron frowned. Her eyes mirrored Chiron's as she looked up to him, a soft smile on his face to which she turned.

"I feel fine, a little warm I suppose, nothing the cool air won't fix." He shrugged. He watched as Chiron stood, examining his eyes once more, akin to how he had before. Chiron hummed to himself, keeping his findings to himself as his hand rested between his shoulders.

"It has only been a day, Percy. Chiron said you would be out for at least two more." She frowned, a small smile on her lips. "It is good to see you up and well."

"Thank you, both of you. I do not know how I could ever thank you."

"Bah, no thanks necessary my boy." Chiron waved off, patting his back. "Come, sit. Annabeth has made us spiced soup from our homeland." She watched him pause, his eyes looking out to the woods over the hill.

"Actually, I think I am going to go for a walk. I feel a bit stiff and wish to get my faculties in working order."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She wondered.

"No, no." He said feeling hurt by his quick response, she hoped he hadn't heard the things she and Chiron had discussed last night and this morning. "I want to go alone if that's alright. I do not wish to burden either of you with babysitting me any longer. I wish to go on my own, think over some things." He revealed.

"Very well, my boy." Chiron began, "Just don't wander off too far. Your body is still recovering, I am unsure as to why you are awake this early." He frowned. Percy sighed as he nodded, casting a glance once more to her, giving her a soft smile to which she returned.

They watched him descend the steps, the two frowning as he went. They watched as his hand rested on the head of the axe, wondering if he was going to return.

"Do you think he's alright?" Annabeth frowned.

"I'm not sure..." Chiron sighed.

"Should I follow him, keep an eye on him."

"No, best leave him be." Chiron shook his head. "There's no following a woods guide like Percy. He's like a ghost in the woods, one moment you see him, passing a tree then he's gone, no longer where you thought he was."

* * *

Percy wasn't overly sure on why he'd awoken so early, something ringing in his mind in warning. His mind seemed to jolt him awake, his pain gone as his eyes snapped open. He frowned as he stepped into the tree line, intending on going against Chiron's words. He wanted to go far, for a time anyway. He was plagued by nightmares during his slumber, some in which were far more realistic than others. He dreamed of that dreaded curse, hoping he hadn't muttered anything about it in his sleep. He dreamed of his father's death, watching them happen before him, how his mind portrayed it happened, a quad torturing his father.

He mainly wanted to get away from Annabeth.

He was disgusted with himself the dreams he had of her. The thoughts that ran through his mind in his comatose state, made his skin turn pink. He'd barely known her, only a couple of days, and these thoughts were already running through his head.

He continued walking deeper into the woods, eventually walking passed Amphitrite lake. He wasn't aware of how long he walked for, but much like Demeter forest, he knew these woods like the back of his hand. He wasn't worried about tripping on roots or kicking rocks, he spent enough time in the woods to know where they all were.

It was darker this side of the woods, the hill covering the dying sunlight behind him. It was still easy for him to see around him, as he stepped over a rock, continuing further towards the town. He couldn't describe the feeling he had. It had a different feeling from the normal sense he had, of being watched, this was almost like something was nagging at the back of his mind.

He continued walking through the forest, beside the stream that flowed down towards Neptune lake. His fingers danced on the top of the axe, looking around towards the birch and fir trees littering the woods around him. He walked mindlessly for some time, making his way towards the bottom of the stream, running towards Neptune lake. Walking from Chiron's to the lake took him an hour, taking a wide birth from his house.

He looked through the treeline overlooking the lake, from where he stood last, the sense of deja vu washing over him. He watched as a quad marched on Pan's trail, a frown set in on his face as he realised his dream had come true. He watched the two at the rear, an archer and spearman. He wasn't overly sure what drew him here, alone. He felt like he needed to do something as if telling Annabeth and Chiron about it, would make them dismiss the threat with a wave of their hand, telling him it was from the poison.

He watched as they dipped in and out of the treeline, continuing passed the hidden trail._ They were taking a more direct path to the village, in that case, _he frowned. He continued to watch them for a time, the two footsoldiers at the front leading the way. He wished he had his bow. He began his march down the hillside, beginning to follow them as they made it to the crossroad that continued to where he was or into town.

Thoughts of Annabeth rushed through his mind, thankfully not the type he'd dreamt of while he was unconscious, but the thoughts of what they'd do to her. He recalled his dream from the night before she might Chiron, how the soldiers made him watch before they killed her. His blood boiled, realising what he was doing was idiotic. His hand twitched to his axe, sliding it free from its place by his hip.

**D**

* * *

Percy stalked them while he walked, using every rock he stepped on to his advantage, his footfalls quiet in comparison to theirs. He dreaded what he was about to do, the most amount of swordplay he'd had was with his brothers, fencing, growing up. Percy hoped he remembered some details but had a feeling the fight was not going to be in his favour. Not in the slightest. He got close enough to the archer, the crest visible on each of their backs, proudly displaying their homelands flag, burying the blade of his axe into the archers back.

Percy tore it free, the cry of pain from the man as he crumpled to the floor startling the others. He heard the metallic ring of swords clearing scabbards ring out through the forest, as he brought the axe handle up in a swift motion; blocking the downward strike of the leading footsoldier. He dodged another attack from the spearman, too close to be effective with his long-reaching weapon, again realising how stupid of an idea this was as the blade of a sword cut close to his face. He brought the axe up at that moment, landing his blow in the centre of the spearman's stomach, blood flowing freely from the gash.

Something flashed in his mind once more, ducking and rolling from a bitter warcry, a sword clashing the ground where he once stood, shattering the axe handle. As he came up, he pulled a large stone, roughly the size of a large potato from the ground. He ripped his knife free from its sheath, hoping it would do a good enough job, as he came to his feet. He watched the blood flow from the closest man's nose as he threw the rock as hard as he could at the man, driving his knife into the soft underside of his chin in that moment of distraction.

Percy was wild and animalistic, his body and movements seeming possessed as if driven by something.

He was met by the heavy foot of the remaining soldier, knocking him to his back as he landed against the archer, the air escaping his lungs as his back met the smooth pommel of the archer's sword. He stared death in the face once more, realising he was reckless in life, Annabeth's face coming to mind as she stopped him from entering his house. He wished she was here now, stopped him from doing what he'd just done.

"Well aren't you a feisty one, no one fights like you without purpose, she touch you then?" The last soldier sneered, his accent thick and broken. Percy watched in his final moments as the soldier drove his sword towards his gut. He closed his eyes, awaiting death when he heard a clatter from the sword against a rock in the trail.

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a bolt in the side of the last man's head, an angry-looking boundary warden beside it.

* * *

**E**

"What in Hades name were you thinkin'?" Grover growled, holding his hand down to him. His mind came rushing back to him as he looked around at what he'd done, as if in a trance. His mind swam as he groaned, holding a bloodied palm to his eye. He took Grover's hand after a moment, feeling worse once more, as if waking up was a definite bad thing.

"Couldn't really tell you." Percy breathed, looking down to the men around him, feeling woozy.

"It's a good thing I saw the commotion, I was plannin' on doin' this with the boys up ahead until I saw this," Grover muttered, his expression angry.

Percy stood, looking down to them all, looking over the destruction he'd caused. He stood over the archer, eying his bow, removing it from the body.

"What are you doin', they're dead, stop looting 'em." Grover frowned. Percy ignored him, looking over the bow in his hands. It was like no other he'd ever seen. It was a decorative silver bow, more advanced than any other he'd seen. He tested the draw on the bow, taking some of the arrows from the quiver, examining them. Barbed arrows that had narrower points, different from those he hunted with. These were arrows for hunting people.

"Are you plannin' on stayin' quiet?" Grover grunted.

"Sorry, Grover." Percy sighed, "I just do not know what came over me, one minute I'm at Chiron's the next I am here."

"Well, you best come stay with me for the night, get yourself cleaned up."

Percy nodded numbly as the other members of the Watch came, beginning to clean up the mess he'd made. He cast a glance over his shoulder, the bow and quiver still in hand, as he looked at the blood spilt by his own hands. He looked down to himself, realising he was covered in it himself.

He walked alongside Grover in silence, slinging the bow and quiver over his shoulders, slowly slinking further away from him with every step. Grover realised too late that he was no longer beside him, Percy having disappeared into the darkness of the woods once more.

Percy walked through the woods beside the stream once more, ensuring he was far from his house as possible, not wishing to tempt his fate again. He kept his eyes open to the sky and the area around him, listening for a sound or trying to spot a griffin were it to attack. He continued walking wearily for another hour, returning to the Wayward Pine he and Annabeth had stayed in. He wished he brought his pack with him, pulling open the bowing branches.

He built a small fire for himself, throwing more than enough fuel on to keep him warm throughout the night, striking the tip of an arrow against his flint. He laid beside the fire, his eyes closing as he drifted off into another tormented sleep, plagued with the things he'd done.

* * *

Annabeth sat staring out of the window most of the night, waiting for Percy to return. She wanted to talk with him when he'd returned, finally talk about their situation with Chiron. It was now morning and he still hadn't returned, making her fear the worst.

"What if he's been attacked by a Griffin, Chiron?" Annabeth feared. She watched as the old man wolfed down the breakfast he'd prepared before him.

"I very much doubt that dear one." Chiron sighed. "Percy is a grown man, he can look after himself. He's probably sleeping under a pine." She turned to Chiron, making her way to the table, sitting opposite him in the back room.

"Chiron, in the events that he doesn't come back, and as much as it pains me to say it, I think we need to discuss the matter at hand." Annabeth sighed.

She picked up the bowl of simple oats and berries mixed with some water, lifting her spoon to her mouth as she ate. They sat in silence, neither one of them wishing to speak for fear of the outcome. She pushed her bowl away when she was finished, jumping to her feet when she heard the front door close.

"Percy-" She began, her anger flaring. Her words caught in her mouth as she looked at the state of him, his messy raven black hair looking worse than usual. His clothes were stained red, his hands in places where he tried to wash the blood off. His knife at his belt was missing, along with his axe, although in its place now hung a quiver along with a bow.

"Percy, my boy. What on earth happened?" Chiron gaped.

"I-," Percy began, holding his hand to his temple as another wave of pain hit, his body still healing. He gripped the door frame of the wall, steadying himself as he tried to even his breaths. "I came across another quad on my walk last night." Annabeth rushed to his side, surprising him as she checked for any injuries to account for the blood.

"You killed them all? On your own?" Annabeth muttered in surprise, shock evident on her face.

"All but the last, I was fortunate enough Grover appeared to kill the last if he hadn't."

"How far did you go?!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Back into town, I know you said to stay close but I wasn't paying attention and just kept walking." Percy winced, a sharp pain hitting his head once more. "Chiron, have you got anything for this? I feel like I wasn't in control of my body throughout the night, my head is pounding now."

Chiron frowned as he stood, looking into his eyes once more as he ushered him over to the table. "Well, oddly enough you still have the tincture in your system, purging the poison. It was as if your body blocked the pain for a time." He frowned in concern. Annabeth worried her bottom lip as she looked to him, casting glances between the two.

"Go and lie down my boy, get some more sleep. By noon you will feel right as rain and there will be a bath and fresh clothes for you." Chiron said softly. She watched him nod, stumbling to his bedroom as if intoxicated.

"Is he going to be alright?" Annabeth frowned.

"He should be fine," Chiron sighed, looking unsure of himself, her frown deepening. "Help me draw him a bath please, dear one."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those that have stuck with this story and the people that follow and favourite it! I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Nine

Percy awoke just afternoon, the pain in his head gone. He sighed as he stretched his muscles once more. He was afraid to tell them the truth as to why he left like that, could hardly believe it himself. He stood from the bed, noting the change of clothes on the chair beside his bed. He picked them up as he stepped out of the room, noting the house's quietness.

_Must be outside,_ he thought. He stepped into the washroom at the back of the house, climbing into the bath, throwing his bloodied clothes away. Normally he'd stay in the bath for hours, for a good long soak, but he felt it rude to leave the others waiting. He scrubbed his entire body, ensuring to dig all of the dirt and grime from beneath his nails, before dunking his head below the water.

He was still in shock over what happened on Pan's trail once more, feeling bad for leaving Grover without him realising. He stood from the water after a few moments, the scent of lemon in the air from the soap. He dried himself off with a towel beside the bath, before throwing on fresh undergarments, along with the rest of his clothes. Chiron had laid out his other wood guide garb, his black wool shirt with dark pants, his boots on after. He continued drying his hair for a moment before tossing it aside, draining the water from the bath.

He stepped out into the cool afternoon air, smiling down to the others that sat waiting patiently for him, a bowl of soup in front of them, his steaming from the bowl beside Annabeth.

"Any better?" Annabeth wondered, a frown on her face.

"Much, thank you. Again. Sorry for worrying you both, I honestly don't know what came over me." Percy sighed. He lifted the spoon to his mouth, surprised by the taste. "I understand now why you missed this Chiron, this is delightful."

Chiron chuckled lightly as he shook his head, lifting his spoon to his mouth. "Annabeth makes it well." Chiron grinned. "Although, she does concern me." Percy frowned, as he looked between the two.

"Why, what's wrong?" Percy wondered. Annabeth rolled her eyes from beside him, a small knowing smile on her face.

"She doesn't like cheese, who in their right mind doesn't like cheese?" Chiron muttered.

"Someone that was force-fed it as a child while ill. They thought they were helping me when I'd bring it back up, feeding me more until the sickness went. Now I despise it." Annabeth sighed. He smiled sympathetically over to her, as she shook her shoulders slightly, her eyes looking to her bowl once more.

"What happened yesterday then, my boy. Tell us the story?" Chiron frowned.

"There isn't really much to say. I was walking through the woods, mindlessly. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was until I realised I stood on the overlook where I spotted Annabeth. I saw the quad walking the trail, making their way to the main part trail that led to town. I followed them for a moment before I killed the man at the back, then the spearman, the footsoldier and then the last kicked me to the floor." Percy half-lied, not wishing to tell them the things running through his head. "Then Grover shot the last with a bolt to the head, slept in a wayward pine. That was it." Chiron frowned over to him, knowing he was leaving a lot of the details out.

"Was that it?"

"Yes."

"What did you kill them with?" Annabeth frowned.

"My axe, which was destroyed, the knife I left behind and a rock." Percy shrugged.

"Percy, killing a quad is no mere feat. I do not understand how you did it," Annabeth frowned.

"Neither do I," Percy sighed, interrupting her.

"I regret not coming with you." She sighed angrily, "I knew I should have gone after him." She said, turning to Chiron.

"There are other things he is not telling us," Chiron frowned.

"Nor do I wish too. I'm sorry but you will have to accept that, there were private thoughts than ran through my head, even I am still trying to wrap my head around." Percy sighed.

The table went silent for a moment, he and Annabeth looking between each other. He knew what the tense air was caused by, his little venture along with the thing they were here for. She was waiting for him to ask Chiron. He watched as she played with the sleeve of her dress, Chiron's fingers tapping the table lightly. They were both anxious as they watched him eat, staring to him expectantly.

"Chiron, we need your help in stopping Luke."

"That is as far as I know, Perseus." Chiron frowned, "You wish me to help in finding the wizard, as Annabeth has said."

"No, that is no longer necessary." Annabeth frowned as she looked to him, her patience wearing thin.

"Percy, we need his help to find the wizard, if you don't ask him, I will."

"No," Percy said forcefully, meeting her eyes. "It isn't needed, I've already found him." Her face morphed to one of surprise.

"You have?" She frowned. He nodded as he turned to Chiron, nodding to the stoic man sitting in front of him.

"Chiron is the great wizard." Annabeth's face morphed to one of anger, her eyes locking onto Chiron. She stood, surprised to feel Percy's hand pull her back into her seat.

"And what makes you think that?" Chiron wondered, his voice was even and soft.

"Well, for a start," He began, pushing his bowl to the centre of the table, clasping his hands together. "When Annabeth told me of the history of the two lands across the boundary, she explained how the wizard's wife and daughter were killed by a quad. The wizard told the council that his family died for nothing, leaving them to fend for themselves, suffer the consequences. To me, it sounded like something you would do, but I still wasn't sure.

"The next hint, was when you saw Annabeth for the first time. You were angry she was here, from Osmia. You told me a long time ago you left Osmia to be free of the magic that gripped that land. Then I tempted you a little, to see what your reaction would be if I told you about a quad. Your stance on her being here changed entirely, which was when I began to suspect, but still, I wasn't sure." Percy looked between the two, his eyes meeting Chiron's once more.

"Then there is the life you lead as a herbalist, to some, it is a simple life filled with herbs and simple remedies. But I'd say differently, the tinctures you make lean more towards the magical side, how else would you know what you need properly to cure me?

"But your biggest mistake, was when you told Annabeth she was safe here. You wouldn't tell her that if it wasn't true, and if I had to guess, I'd say there is a wizards web surrounding your land. I'm basing this on what you told me last night, to not venture too far from the house. If something like that had happened in the past, and I did not know the things I do now, I would have thanked you and been on my way to continue my life." Percy finished, raising his eyebrow in question.

"I had my suspicions over the years knowing you, that you were more than a simple herbalist. I have always been honoured to call you friend. I trust you with my life, you have proven that to me over the years as you helped me every time. Will you help us once more, old friend?" Percy asked lightly.

The two watched as Chiron shook his head, a heavy sigh leaving his mouth. He looked to Percy with a heavy heart as he stood, patting him on the shoulder, standing beside him.

"I have never been more proud of you in my life, Perseus. You got it all right. But I wish you hadn't." Chiron finished mysteriously. "Wait here a moment." He sighed, entering his house once more. Percy frowned to Annabeth as they watched him enter the house, Annabeth's face betraying her emotions. He thought she'd be happy that she'd found the wizard at last, but she looked more terrified than she had on that day at the cliff.

When Chiron returned, he was carrying something long underneath a dark cloth. Annabeth jumped to her feet, a look of despair crossing her face.

"Chiron, don't do this, please. Choose someone else!" She said desperately.

"I warned you, Annabeth. The wielder of the sword chooses himself. If I were to choose someone else, we will all perish." Chiron spoke bitterly, slamming the covered sword on the table in front of him. Percy jumped in alarm, staring to the old man's fierce eyes.

"This belongs to you." Chiron snapped. Percy looked around in confusion, looking to Annabeth. She turned from him, unable to meet his eyes. Percy threw the cloth off of the sword, the brass hilt with decorative silver spirals inlaid into the grip, the colour faded. He studied the grip further, noting the golden wiry words _Truth_ forged into the opposite side of the grip, protruding outward. He looked to the pommel, the golden tip in the shape of a small fist, that was worn down from people holding it on their travels.

His eyes looked to the gold crossguard that swept out and downward aggressively. He pulled it free of its scabbard, the sound like nothing he'd ever heard, the metal hissing free from its prison. The blade was well-kept, the colour of bronze. Inlaid into the base of the sword, above the hilt, was a stygian iron piece on both sides, a trident protruding from it.

It was the most beautiful looking sword he'd ever seen in his life, almost as if it were fit for a king.

He could feel the words _Truth _digging into the palm of his hand. The sword felt right in his hands as if meant to be. He tested the weight, recalling his posture changing on its own as if the sword was speaking to him, telling him all he needed to know.

From deep within himself, he could feel his anger bubbling up inside him. The weight of the tooth below his shirt hung heavily around his neck. As the anger inside him rose, he could feel power rushing through him, tasting the bitterness of his rage. It was like an endless cycle, the sword feeding off of his anger, his anger feeding off of the swords. He tried to suppress the anger, hide it as his father had taught him, but the sword wouldn't have any of it.

Chiron lifted his arms to the sky, looking towards the darkening sky as lightning struck the ground around the farm, the wind whipping around them.

"Be warned, those living and dead! The Seeker is named!" A crack of thunder rattled across the sky, shooting towards the boundary. Annabeth dropped to her knee before Percy, Chiron beside her. "I pledge my life in the defence of the Seeker." They said in unison. Percy stood dumbstruck as the feeling of anger continued to rage through him like a storm in the night. The sword fell from his hand, thudding with a heavy sound as it hit the floor.

"Chiron, what in Hades name is going on?" He frowned, looking down to the two, "Quit fooling around and get up, both of you." He held out his hand to the two, both of them standing with his help. Chiron had a look of understanding on his face, feeling the question was coming.

"You, my boy have the unfortunate deed of being the Seeker, that sword, Anaklusmos or in the common tongue Riptide, is the symbol of the Seeker." Percy leaned over picking up the sword, quickly sliding it back into its scabbard, hating the emotions it made him feel.

"Where did you even get this?" Percy frowned.

"In the attic, along with all my other items."

"There are other things up there?" Percy frowned.

"Of course, where do you think I keep the more important alchemical items." Chiron waved off.

"How do you have the sword, Chiron?" Annabeth frowned, examining it on the table before her.

"The naming of a seeker is a wizards task. The council took it upon themselves, falsely. They did not care who they gave the sword to, they gave it to whoever paid the highest for it. The last fellow who had it met an... interesting fate with a witch woman. While he was distracted, I took the sword from Osmia to continue what was bestowed upon me as a wizard of the First Order." Percy was beginning to feel a sense of unease wash over him as he cast his eyes over to Annabeth. He felt like he was getting dragged into something he didn't want to be a part of.

"This is why you came to Picarion? So Chiron could name me a... Seeker?" He frowned. Annabeth sighed as she shook her head, looking off to the stables set at the back of the farm.

"I did not know it was you, Percy. I wanted him to name someone other than you, the things you will have to do is something I would never wish upon you."

"Well, I think I'm in a little too deep for that now..." Percy frowned. "I really don't know what you expect me to do. How in Hades name am I supposed to go up against someone like Luke?" He waved his arms exasperatedly.

"Come sit Percy." Chiron sighed as he took his seat once more. "It is time that I tell you of the ancient magic of Primordial." Percy pulled the chair out once more, sitting down as he pretended to know nothing about it. "Then I will leave it up to you whether you wish to help or not."

"I certainly will help, Chiron," Percy sighed, "I'm not going to leave everyone in the dark, let alone waste yours and Annabeth's time."

"Very well, my boy. Very well. The magic of the Primordial is derived from ancient magic. It is the magic of the old gods, a long time past and mostly forgotten. The magic is contained within three vessels, the Three boxes of Primordial. The magic inside lays dormant, has done ever since they were contained hundreds of years ago. Lucas has placed the boxes into play, and doing so is no easy feat. A life's work of knowledge on the subject, and more, is needed to correctly open the right box.

"Once the boxes are put into play, they have a year to choose the right box. If they succeed in choosing the right box, they gain the powers they desire. If the player does not acquire all three of the boxes within the allotted time and fails to choose a box, their life is subsequently forfeited to the magic. Once they are in play, there is no going back. Luke's life is up if he fails to choose. By the first day of winter, his year is up."

"The correct box will give Luke the magic of the Primordial, the magic of life and death itself. He will have unchallenged power and authority and will have no equal. He will hold dominion over all people, holding the fates of those people in his hands. He will have the choice to kill anyone with nothing but a thought, no matter where they are."

"Sounds like a terribly evil magic." Percy frowned.

"Not at all. The magic was the beginning of life, it spawned the magic of today. If one were to open the correct box, they could use it for whatever they need, helping crops grow, saving a loved one, heal the sick, end conflicts. It is for whatever the user wishes." Percy frowned to Chiron, asking for their sakes. He already knew what the boxes did, even the names of the boxes and how to identify their differences.

"And what of the others? What do the other two boxes do?"

"Well, if Luke opens the wrong box he will be claimed by the magic. Open the other, every single living thing, insects, birds, grass, trees, women, children, men. Nothing will survive the outcome, all will be lost to the magic." Chiron sat back in his seat, seemingly overwhelmed by the consequences, running through his mind. Percy swallowed thickly, hearing the knowledge he already knew out loud unnerved him.

Thoughts of the book swirled through his mind once more, as it all seemed too real for him to handle. When his father sat him down to learn that book all those years ago, it didn't seem real to him. He thought it to be at least a generation or two until the situation arose.

"How will Luke know which box to open?" Percy frowned.

"Putting the boxes in play imparts to the person certain privileged information. It must be that this information tells him how he can discover which box is which."

That made sense to him, no one knew of the book but its keeper and the one who put the boxes into play. A sudden jolt went through him. Luke must be after him for the book. _Could it be that Luke was in his house, looking for the book?_

"Luke has placed the boxes into play before he has them all." Chiron frowned.

"He's either an idiot or very confident."

"Confident." Annabeth chimed in. "When I left Osmia, he only had one box. Now I fear while away, he has found the second and on the way to the third."

"Does he know where the third could be?"

"I could not say for sure." Annabeth sighed.

"Do you not see, my boy? We need not fight against Luke, just merely keep him from the last box." Chiron leaned forward to him as Percy thought over all he'd just heard.

"And that may prove to be harder than merely speaking it." Percy added, "Do you suppose the box could be here, in Picarion?"

"It is a slim chance Percy, magic was purged from Picarion, remember?" Percy nodded as he recalled Chiron's story he told him when he was younger. "I suppose it is likely that the box could be here _after _the boundary was put in place, but even I would feel the magic of such a powerful thing."

"You have still yet to explain to me what a Seeker is, what do I do?" Percy frowned.

"A seeker is a person who answers to no one but himself; he is a law unto himself. The sword is his to wield as he wishes, and within the limits of his own strength, he can hold anyone to answer for anything."

"That doesn't really answer the question, Chiron."

"I understand that, it is a difficult thing to explain. A seeker does exactly as the name implies; he seeks. He seeks answers to whatever he chooses. If he is the right kind of person, he will seek the answers that will help others, not just himself. The whole purpose of a Seeker is to be free to quest on his own, to go where he wants, ask what he wants, learn what he desires and do whatever it takes to get his answers."

"So if need be, a Seeker could be an assassin?" Percy frowned.

"There have been times where a Seeker has turned to those measures, yes." Chiron sighed. "But it does not mean you have to be an assassin Perseus," Chiron paused. Percy knew what was on his mind, the things he'd done the last night. He regretted it himself. "A true seeker picks himself, I merely name them. I'm afraid, my boy, you have been a Seeker all your life unknowingly. I've watched over you all these years and you have been acting as a Seeker would, asking question's you wished answered."

"Like what I was doing with my father's death? I was seeking the answer to what had happened, why it happened?" Percy frowned.

"Precisely, my boy. You could have left it to those more qualified, and as it turned out, you probably should have. But that would have been against your nature, the nature of the Seeker inside of you. Much like you searched for the answers to your father's death along with all the other mysteries you wanted solved, you need to find within yourself the answers that will help us."

"Getting across the boundary?" Percy sighed.

"Spot on, my boy."

"Could we not just go through like Annabeth had?"

"Not if we want to be alive." Annabeth added, "Luke holds the power of Subtractive magic, not just Additive. Luke walks the underworld. If we were to go through once more, he'd be waiting for us, much like what happened the night we met."

Percy sighed as he stood, leaving his cursed new blade on the table, leaning against the peeling white porch, picking at the flakes. He held his head in his hands as he rubbed his face tiredly, staring up to the cloud.

"I don't know Chiron, I have no idea how to get us across. If we can't go through the way Annabeth came in, we are likely stuck here. I just don't know Chiron." He sighed, feeling like he'd let them both down.

"Percy, my boy. You will think of something, do not worry. Just think as you normally would."

"I know Chiron, but it is a lot of pressure that has just been thrust upon me." He sighed. "What am I supposed to do when we get into Osmia any way?" He wondered as he turned, his back leaning against the fence, "I've lived in Picarion my whole life, how am I meant to know where to go?"

"That is the other reason I am here, I have come not just for the wizard, but to guide the Seeker through Osmia. I travel the lands every day, having gone to every major city and most of the minor ones. I will see to it you get to your destination." Annabeth stated.

He continued looking out to the cloud, unable to meet there eyes. He felt disappointed in himself that he didn't know what to do to help.

"What is that cloud for, Chiron?" Percy frowned.

"That is a tracer cloud. My guess is that Luke has somehow pinned it to you. It follows where ever you go. It will not give an exact location, more of a general area to look."

"Right," Percy muttered.

He stepped back over to the table, picking up the cursed blade. He strapped it to his belt as he stood in silence, the two watching him closely.

"Strap the saddles to the horses, get everything ready. Hopefully, when I come back, I'll have a solution to our problem." He turned to look to the cloud once more. "Chiron, is there anything you can do with that? Cast a wizards web around other clouds, draw them to that one?"

"I suppose I could, Percy. Not bad thinking my boy. You're thinking like a wizard and a Seeker."

"I'd prefer the role of Seeker than a wizard." He muttered.

"What do you plan on doing?" Annabeth wondered.

"Walk and think, not like last night, however." He grinned. He stepped down from the steps, his hand gripping the pommel of the sword, feeling the anger hum through him. He wanted to suppress it like his father told him, but he couldn't. He was ashamed to admit it, but it felt good.


	10. chapter 10

**I in no way own the rights to PJO or the Sword of Truth series, I am writing these for fun!**

Chapter Ten

Percy stepped over the small rise ahead of him, looking up into the slowly darkening sky. The rain clouds gathered around the lone cloud that apparently had been following him for a while, Luke's way of ensuring he could be found it seemed. He continued walking into the woods around him, his hand resting on the hilt of the sword. He didn't want the sword, didn't want to have a part in any of the business between Annabeth and Chiron. He didn't want to disappoint either of them, most of all Annabeth.

He continued walking, stepping over gnarled roots that protruded from the ground, rocks and boulders that lay in his path. He was lost in his thoughts on the situation at hand, how was he meant to get them across a boundary?

Percy sighed as he kicked a loose stone in front of him, watching as it sailed in the air for a moment, before splashing in the stream in front of him. He hopped over the stream as he looked to the east, the general direction of the boundary. He sat on a rock as his hand traced the letters of Truth on the grip, listening to the steady stream behind him. He felt like he'd sat there for most of the afternoon, feeling a few drops of rain splash against his cheek, as they found a way through the swaying leaves above him.

The boundary was magic. How was he meant to get them across? He didn't have magic, all but the magic of the sword, but it was the wrong type of magic. He frowned in thought as he continued to run his fingers aimlessly on the letters. His free hand rested around the tooth beneath his shirt, tracing the outline with his finger. The boundary was magic.

Magic.

_Of course, how could I be so stupid? _He berated himself. _The book! That was magic, there was no way it could have been on this side of the boundary, no magic had to be present for it to be erected. That means father found a way through!_

He leapt to his feet as he looked to the boundary once more, turning on his heels as he followed the way he'd come, back to Chiron's.

_But how could he? _Percy frowned as he walked, _I can't exactly ask him now, can I? _He continued walking, his pace slowing as he came to the conclusion he hadn't thought of a solution. Just half of one. He grunted in frustration as he leaned against a withered tree, his eyes scanning the copse around him.

Maybe. _Maybe Grover knew of a way? Paul and Grover grew up together, were good friends. Maybe Grover told him of a way through, or maybe Paul had told Grover of a way through! Grover stood watch over the boundary, keeping those from getting too close, doing something foolish. Maybe Paul knew of a way through, told Grover and Grover protects that passage!_

Percy continued on his way, a warm feeling washing over him, like a comforting hand as if he'd guessed correctly. Maybe it was his father, his father's guidance. His pace quickened as the rain began to come down heavier, a bolt of lightning dancing across the sky in a beautiful pattern, thunder clapping around him.

He loved thunderstorms, found them peaceful, despite the racket they caused.

He stepped into the clearing, his eyes set on the aged blue farmhouse before him. He climbed the short staircase, swinging open the front door as it closed behind him, his eye on the two sat around the table.

"I think I've discovered a way," Percy began, wiping his feet on a mat, the squelching of his wet boots on the old floorboards. He stopped before them, a smile on Chiron's face, a seemingly forced one on Annabeth's. He felt like he'd just interrupted a delicate conversation.

"Good, my boy. We should be on our way then. Your pack is by the front door. I have packed the necessary provisions for each of us, for our journey. Where are we off to?" Chiron wondered. The two stood as he backed away from the table, picking his pack from the floor, an empty space cleared free for something.

"To Grover, I think he knows a way through."

"And why do you think that?" Annabeth frowned.

"It just makes sense to me. Grover is in charge of the Watch, they keep others from getting too close. They spend their days by the boundary, one of them _must _know of a way through, surely." Percy replied, his answer not entirely truthful.

"Just a second, my boy. I need to gather a few more things, then I will be with you. You two go on ahead." Chiron waved off. Percy frowned slightly, as he stepped over to the front door, creaking with its everyday use as he opened it wide for Annabeth.

The two began walking as Chiron stayed inside for a moment, beginning their slight treck to the stables to the back of Chiron's land. He stood beside his black horse, rubbing the animal's neck affectionately as he fed him an apple, his eyes cast once more to the house.

"Cat?" Chiron called, his voice somewhat distant, as he stepped from the house, "Cat where are you?" Percy smiled as he shook his head, his eyes drifting to Annabeth's beside him. His smile dropped slowly as he studied her eyes, a look of pain behind them.

"Percy, before we go there is something you need to know." Annabeth sighed, biting her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Percy frowned, his hand against the black leather saddle of his horse, fearing it was something to do with her secret.

"It's about Luke, about what he does to gather information." He nodded for her to continue as he backed away from the stirrup, his full attention to her. "Luke studies the art of subtractive magic. And within that 'art' there are certain practices that he... enjoys."

"Like what?" Percy muttered, anxious of her response. Her eyes looked to Chiron, a conversation they had in his absence seemed to be the cause of this random situation.

"He... He uses a curved blade called Backbiter. Before I did not wish to tell you the things he enjoys doing with the cursed blade, but I fear it is relevant." She paused as she took in a deep breath, her eyes meeting his. "Luke likes to ceremonially cut into the stomachs of those he tortures. He does so to garner information from their end trails. It is not effective most of the time he is lucky to get a yes or a no from his question.

"There are other types of magic that would have better outcomes, but Luke enjoys seeing others suffer, in his own perverted way..." She looked wearily to him, wishing to not finish her sentence, Percy wishing the same. "He does this to his victims while they are still alive..." She whispered, tears surfacing as he realised what she was telling him. Luke was the one that killed his father. His mind flashed over the glimpses that he saw of his father's body, the story Grover had told him. He felt sick. "I'm so sorry Percy."

His hand tightened around the sword in its scabbard, feeling the rage and anger rolling off of him, the sword feasting on it. His eyes hardened as he finished securing his bow and quiver to the side of his horse, before he climbed on top, his mind reeling. This was the final nail in the coffin for him to take up the mantle of Seeker, the final shove he needed away from hesitance. He was going to kill Luke, make him suffer the way he'd made his father suffer.

"Well, there will be no hesitation from me now," Percy muttered, his eyes dancing with rage. "Let us leave, Chiron." He called, his eyes casting to Annabeth at the base of his horse. He watched as Chiron stepped over to them, a stone sliding into his pocket as Chiron handed him Cat.

"Watch over him for me Perseus, I've cleared a small space for him in your pack," Chiron stated, the two climbing onto their white horses. Percy placed the cat gently into his pack, placing the pack on his front to keep an eye on him as they began at a slow measured pace.

* * *

The sky had turned dark in the early evening, the sun no longer bearing on their backs as they rode. Not long after, Percy could feel an odd tingling sensation, much like to what he felt with someone watching him. It was almost like a warning. He frowned as his eyes scanned their surroundings, the three in a line as they made their way down the forest trail.

"Speed up a little bit," Percy ordered, his horse responding to his demand through the slight prod of his heel.

"What is it?" Annabeth frowned from beside him, the two other horses matching his pace.

"I'm not sure, I just have an odd sense of feeling." Percy frowned. Their pace continued onward without interruption, the sense of warning still on his mind. His left hand released half of the reins, finding the hilt of his sword as he looked around.

"Off of the trail, through here," Percy ordered. Chiron looked dubiously to Percy, as he followed, ignoring the look from his old friend. They rode on through the trees, an old unused path that was slower than the direct route, the sense of warning leaving his mind ever so slightly.

"What's wrong my boy?" Chiron frowned, the sight of the town coming into view. Percy turned to the two as they rode at his side once more, ready to answer when a howling whistle interrupted him. The trio stopped as they looked over their shoulder, a streaking fireball landing behind Half-Blood hill. Bright columns of fire shot up into the night sky, the heat hitting them from where they were. _That was obviously my warning. Something was telling me to get clear of the blast._

"That was... Was that your home?" Annabeth stuttered.

"Indeed it was. It seems in naming the true Seeker, word travelled to him, expecting to get us as we slept." Chiron frowned.

"I'm sorry, Chiron." Annabeth sighed, a wave of guilt rolling off of her. Chiron sighed as he shrugged, casting another look over his shoulder.

"It was just a house, dear one, no need to worry." His eyes met Percy's once more, a look of shock slowly coming across him. "How-"

"I don't know Chiron, maybe its the magic of the sword. I felt something telling me to get clear as soon as possible." Percy frowned. "I thought it was the swords way of telling me that someone was on the trail, which is why I diverted us." Percy turned once more, encouraging his horse to continue onward. "Let's just get to Grover's as soon as possible. That was our last known location, hopefully, Luke will think we are dead."

Percy pecked the top of the cats head, hearing it purr in its perch as they continued on. They reached Grover's house on the outskirts of town within the hour, a small fence surrounding his quaint home with a garden filled with all sorts of flowers, fruits and vegetables flourishing perfectly. Percy handed his pack to Annabeth, casting a glance over his shoulder to the rising black smoke in the distance.

He jumped down from his steed, patting his neck affectionately as he handed each of them an apple, bringing the three to the trough beside the house. He hitched the three as he shouldered his pack once more, Cat in Chiron's arms as they followed Percy through the gate. He wrapped his knuckles against the door a couple of times, Grover's muscular frame filling the doorway, looking him up and down.

"Percy?" Grover grunted, "In Hades name happened to you?" Grover frowned.

"Long story, can we come in?" Percy frowned, his hand resting on his sword.

"Mhm," Grover grunted, stepping aside as the three stepped in. Grover cast his eyes behind them before he closed his door, their belongings slumped by the front door.

"Ah, hello Percy, Chiron!" Juniper smiled sweetly, pecking his cheek. "Wonderful to see you." Chiron smiled in greeting, returning the gesture.

"Hello, Juni, nice to see you too." He smiled, returning the gesture, as he sat at the dining table.

"Who might this be?" Juniper smiled politely, her voice light and airy, yet still held a slight farmery accent.

"Annabeth Chase," She smiled politely, "Thank you for having us at such a late hour."

"Oh nonsense, I've grown used to it being married to this one." She teased, pecking the side of Grover's head. A small smile was evident on Grover's face as he leaned into the small embrace of his wife, feeling her fingers running through his hair.

"Speaking of, what happened the other night? Grover was in such a fret." Juniper frowned.

"I'm not sure myself if I'm honest. One moment I'm in the woods by Chiron's, the next I'm back in Demeter." He lied.

"Idiot," Grover muttered, a small smile on his face. "All though I'll give it to ya, I was impressed with what I saw." Percy rubbed his arm awkwardly as he smiled, his eyes casting to Annabeth beside him.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Juniper wondered.

"Well-" Chiron began, a sharp look from Annabeth and Percy cutting him off.

"Just some juice please, love," Grover muttered, waiting a moment before continuing. "So, what _can _I do for ya at such a late hour. Although, judgin' by that sword, I have me suspicions."

"You know this sword?" Percy's brow lifted in surprise.

"Course, it's a powerful weapon of old. I just don't understand why _you_ have it." Grover frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"It's mine, I have taken up the mantle of Seeker," Percy said evenly.

"Thought so." Grover sighed deeply. "Well, s'pose I should offer my protection to you also then, alongside the wizard." His eyes cast to Annabeth, wanting to say more but held his tongue.

"You knew?" Percy grumbled, his eyes cast to the old wizard, ignoring the burning question to ask her in the back of his mind.

"I had a feelin'." Grover grinned. "Now, what can I do for the Seeker?"

"I need to find a way across the boundary." A long stretch of silence followed suit as Grover examined the trio.

"What makes you think I know of one." Grover frowned.

"Because my father made it across safely twice, and with the absence of magic this side of the boundary, there has to be a way across," Percy stated, surprising the others in the room. The room grew silent for a moment as Juniper placed the tray of juice in front of them all.

"Yeah, I know a way. But I'm coming with ya," Grover began, holding his hand up to Percy, ready to object. "It's a dangerous path leadin' to the boundary and the surroundin' town. I'm goin' with ya end of."

"What's this to do with Paul?" Chiron frowned. "How do you know he found a way?"

"He came home on one occasion with something from Osmia, a vase, that shattered in his hands upon hearing of mama's death." Percy sighed, lying once more through his teeth. He had to remain strong in his endeavour, had to keep his secret from those he trusted, for his father's sake. He sipped on the drink as the room remained silent for a time, the sound of light footfalls on creaking floorboards emanating from the hall.

"What are you doin' up, trouble?" Grover frowned, a small smile on his lips.

"Wasn't tired. Plus I thought I heard my favourite Uncle." The boy grinned. Percy laughed as he looked to the thirteen-year-old before him.

"He's your only uncle, and not even a real one." Grover tutted, a smile on his face.

"How're you doing, Nico?" Percy grinned. He ruffled the teen's hair, a grin splitting the boy's mouth from ear to ear.

"I'm doing good, Percy." Nico smiled. His eyes cast over Annabeth, his eyes lighting more than before, "Is this your girlfriend, Percy." He smiled teasingly. Percy's cheeks dusted red once more, Annabeth's alongside him, as he shook his head.

"No. She's just a friend." Percy smiled politely.

"Oh. Sorry, I just assumed-"

"It's fine," Annabeth and Percy replied at the same time, a smile on their face.

"Come along you, off to bed." Juniper smiled lightly, ushering him back into the hallway.

"Just a moment," Chiron called, stroking Cat in his arms. "My cat cannot come on our journey, he will be frightened of the lands. I was wondering if you would be willing to look after him for me?" Chiron frowned.

"I'd be happy to," Nico smiled kindly, his eyes looking to Juniper. She smiled in kind, nodding to her son.

"I suppose we could, but you must take good care of him." Juniper smiled.

"Thank you Nico," Chiron smiled warmly. Nico held the cat in his arms, everyone watching as Cat looked around contentedly, the cat's purr's emitting loudly across the room as he nuzzled into his new owner's arms.

"I'll be sure to look after 'im for you. Night, all." He called over his shoulder.

"G'night."

They waited for a moment, hearing Nico's door close before continuing their previous conversation. Percy turned to Grover once more, watching as Juniper placed a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder.

"We'll leave in the mornin'," Grover stated. "Sleep here for the night."

"Grover, we couldn't. I fear we are hunted, I do not wish to put you and your family in danger. We will ride to the next town if you wish to help, meet us there at noon. We'll go from there." Percy explained.

"That's a long journey, Percy. Hunted by who?" Juniper frowned from behind Grover.

"The less you know the better. The good news is that he hopefully thinks we are dead. Chiron's house was destroyed as we rode into town, a fireball hit the place." Percy frowned.

"That's awful. I'm glad you are alright." Juniper frowned. Percy sighed as he nodded, his hand gripping the hilt of his new sword.

"You will stay in Hillfar?" Grover asked after a moments silence.

"Hillfar," Percy confirmed. They all stood, ready to leave.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on your venture." Juniper smiled, bringing him into a hug. "I hope to see you soon."

"As do I, Juniper. Thank you for your hospitality, as always." Percy smiled lightly.

"You're most welcome."

"I'll see you out," Grover muttered. Percy picked his belongings from the doorstep once more, the others doing the same, as Grover opened the door for them.

They stepped out into the cold autumn air, their breaths visible in the late hour. Percy slung his saddlebags over the back of his black stallion, securing them down once more. He turned, clasping his arm with Grover's as they hugged in a brief goodbye.

"Take care, alright? Roads are rough this time o' night."

"We'll be fine, see you in Hillfar." Percy smiled. He stepped onto the stirrup, swinging his leg over the top of the saddle, as he looked down to his old friend.

"See you in Hillfar, safe travels." Grover nodded. Percy clicked with his mouth, his horse responding with a small canter, Annabeth and Chiron in tow. He waved to them as Grover stood by his wife at the door, waving to the trio as they left.

* * *

The road was silent as they made their way to Hillfar, around halfway through their journey. He looked to the moon shining brightly down on them, the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"Percy," Chiron called, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"There are things you need to know about the sword, something that needs to be said."

"Go on." Percy frowned, casting his eyes to the old man, barely visible in the little light.

"The swords magic is strong. It carries the power of all it's previous wielders. As you said earlier, it could have been the sword trying to warn you of what happened to my home. But there is more to the power of the sword. There is a price to pay when you use it."

"A price?" Annabeth frowned.

"Yes, dear one." Chiron sighed, his eyes turning to Percy once more. "I wanted to discuss it with you before you left earlier today, give a demonstration of its power. When the sword is first used, be it on a person or animal, even such a thing as a small tree. If you were to use it as a normal weapon, there will be a heavy toll every Seeker needs to overcome."

"Like what?"

"Depending on what it is the sword is used on, the magic released makes you live the slain person's life for a moment, makes you see what you have done to their side of events. You could make a wife a widow, a child will never know a parent, you could see what the man wanted to achieve in life. The magic forces you to live with the destruction you've caused, and you must learn to control it. For if you do not, the magic will take you and kill you. The more powerful the foe, the stronger the magic released onto you shall be."

"That sounds horrible." Annabeth frowned, voicing Percy's thoughts.

"I'm afraid it is. But there is always another way." Chiron stated.

"How so?" Percy frowned, feeling the weight of the sword as it swayed on his hip.

"The magic of the sword need not be used. For a Seeker, knowledge is the true power. Anaklusmos is but a tool for a true Seeker, for he is the weapon. There may never be a reason for you to raise your sword in anger, you have a sharp mind and a sharp tongue, much like Triton. The bow by your side may prove to be useful, also, a more appropriate weapon to never feel the bite of the magic.

"But, if you ever do use the sword in anger, you must be sure. If you are unsure of the person before you, if they are friend or foe, the sword will not harm those deemed friend. A Seeker must always be sure, never second-guessing."

"Well that is a lot more added weight, I'm starting to regret taking up the mantle." Percy frowned.

"You will do fine, my boy. You have always had a level head, a quick mind and a sure answer, in all my years knowing you."

The night brought a chill to them as they rode the path, the sound of owls hooting in the trees beside them, hunting its prey. The town's lights were visible from where he rode, the candlelight flickering in the inn's rooms he frequented on his travels.

The town was quiet as they made their way to the inn, people wishing to stay inside, barring the few odd drunkards here and there, for fear of being attacked by a griffin in the night. They stopped at the stable beside the inn, a smile sent his way from the stable boy, Jason.

"You alright, Perce?" Jason grinned.

"I'm doing fine, Jase, yourself."

"Eh, could be better," Jason waved, eying Chiron and Annabeth beside him, "Staying long?"

"Just for tonight, Grover will be here by noon. How's Piper?"

"Piper's doing well. From when I last saw you, I never got to tell you. She and I have a littlun, on the way."

"Congratulations," Percy grinned, removing the saddlebags and his pack. He slung his bow around his shoulder, the quiver at his hip once more as he shouldered the bags.

"I'll see to it that you get fair rates," Jason winked. Percy rolled his eye as he tossed a pouch of silver to the boy.

"Told you, there's no need. Take care of yourself, Jase, I'll see you in the morning."

They stepped through the door of the inn, the warmth of the building hitting them as he spotted Piper behind the desk.

"Good evening, Percy." She smiled politely, "Same room as normal?"

"Along with two others, yes, thank you." He smiled politely.

"Jason tell you?" Piper wondered.

"He did, congratulations. I'll be sure to come and visit him when I return."

"You going somewhere?" Piper frowned.

"Yeah, Grover will be with us by noon, he'll be taking us somewhere."

"Is it to do with the boundary failing?" Piper frowned, "Horrible business."

"I'm afraid it is," Percy sighed. She handed him the room keys, a smile on her face as he handed her the pouchful of money.

"Percy, I can't accept this, you know that." Piper sighed.

"And I always ignore you," Percy grinned, "It's the least I can do, plus you'll be caring for three now."

"Thank you, Percy." Piper smiled, "See you in the morning."

"Night." He called.

The three stepped over to the staircase leading to the second floor, the inn they were staying at was quite respectable, most councilors, including Tyson and Triton, having spent their nights here whilst travelling.

"Room keys," Percy muttered, handing them a key each. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Percy, Chiron."

"Night, my boy, dear one."

He stepped into his room, before locking it behind him, throwing his bags from his shoulders, propping his bow by the bedside table. He propped the sword beside it as he removed his shirt, pouring a pitcher of water to wash himself of the days grime. He threw off his boots, stepping out of his trousers before collapsing in exhaustion on the comfortable bed.


	11. chapter 11

**NightApproaches: That it is :P, I'm using the book as a basis, I've got the whole thing planned out as I go changing a lot of the ways certain things happen in this story. I was planning on writing the others too, to the basis of Percy Jackson, but I'm not sure if I could incorporate it well enough. Thank you for the first review, I hope you're enjoying the retelling of Wizards First Rule, through the eyes of PJO Characters!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

**Ebonara - Eb-on-are-ah**

Chapter Eleven

Percy awoke in his the comfortable bed, the white pillowy duvet covering him snugly. He loved staying at this inn, but at the same time hated it. It always reminded him that he was treated with such luxury because of his brothers. Whenever he stayed in this inn, he always made sure it was the lowest specification room the inn had.

He scanned the decorative walls, the papered handpainted pale blue walls peeling in places with delicately painted flowers and doves flying in the blue sky. The ornamental figures depicting the supposed old gods that were dotted around the room and on the tips of the bedposts. Percy was amazed the first time he'd stayed in this room, he dreaded to think what the others looked like if this was the cheapest room affordable.

He rolled out of bed, stretching his arms over his head as he groaned. He quickly made his bed, before stripping from his clothes and undergarments. Percy had a quick wash before he changed into fresh clothes from his pack, sliding the baldric over his shoulder, Anaklusmos hung by his hip. He placed his bow over his shoulder, the string against his front as he slid the quiver around his belt. He plucked his pack from the floor beside his bed, unlocking his door.

He stepped into the hallway, closing the door quietly behind him as he made his way down to the lobby once more. Piper was absent from the front desk, likely asleep herself, sliding the key over to the man behind the desk with a smile. Percy stepped out into the street, a drizzle coming from the heavens above. He was unsure as to the time, the sun hidden behind the clouds, but if he was to guess he'd say it was a couple of hours before noon.

He made his way through the town of Hillfar, clutching at the hilt of Anaklusmos as he walked, looking through the marketplace. He was thankful that the feeling of being watched was no longer present, able to walk around without looking over his shoulder. He purchased a few items for their long journey, dried meats that would last them for a while, along with a few more water skeins for Annabeth, Chiron and one for cooking.

The town of Hillfar was peaceful, one used by the rich and on their travels. Percy's town of Benton was in the middle of Hillfar's wealth. Benton, being the home of the Council, had different sectors for the rich and those of the working class. Hillfar, on the other hand, was entirely for the wealthy. He watched as Councillors made their way through the market around him, wealthy collectors, those his father dealt with, roamed the more adorned stalls looking for anything new to add to their extensive collections.

It amazed him that Piper and Jason managed to set up an inn amongst Hillfar. He tended to overpay his stay, always handing the two pouchfuls of money just so they could feed themselves. The money to run an extravagant inn such as theirs was spent on keeping the place running, buying the food necessary for their patrons, paying the maids, ensuring the rooms were up to standard. It concerned him that there tended to be very little to keep for themselves, hence he overpays his stay as a thank you.

Of course, he'd been friends with Jason since he was a child, the two were always together when Percy wasn't with Chiron. Then Jason moved town, south to Ebonara, where he met Piper. The two made their way back to Hillfar to start an inn, in the ever-growing town where they'd been ever since.

Percy glanced up from his pack after placing everything he needed inside, spotting Chiron and Annabeth stood in the doorway of the inn, Grover sat on a mighty looking warhorse. Droplets of water ran off of the chain-linked steel plating covered the horse from the top of his rear legs to the shaffron covering his face. A decorative black shroud was below the armour, covering the horse from the rain along with the discomfort from the armour.

Its rider was in similar attire, the black underlining clothing below his steel plating made him look formidable, unapproachable. Grover looked down at him with a small grin on his bearded face, Percy returning it in kind.

"Ready to go, my boy?" Chiron wondered his horse by his side.

"Good to go, I was gathering some more supplies for our journey," Percy explained, stepping up onto his horse. He patted his horse's neck, hearing a nicker in response. He smiled to Annabeth, nodding to Grover as they followed him through the town, casting his eyes to the grey sky above every so often.

They rode in companionable silence, idle chatter between them for a while as they rode further from Benton, the weight of the situation growing on him the further they went.

"Where is it we are going?" Percy frowned.

"Ebonara, the neighbourin' town is full of cutthroats. Despite the things I now know of you two, I'd feel better with myself knowin' I was with you if anythin' were to happen." Grover replied, his voice gruff as always.

"Why Ebonara? Shouldn't we be heading for the boundary?"

"The pass is _by _Ebonara,"

"Right." Percy sighed, "Can we stop by the old ruins, there have been some things that have come into light about that place, I'd like to see what the place entails." He watched as Grover looked to the sky, seemingly looking through the clouds to the sun above.

"We should be there by nightfall. But we need to be cautious, the ruin is close to the boundary. Paul had gone when the boundary were strong, the ruin might be overrun with hounds."

"We will be careful, I do not wish to be there long." Percy sighed.

"What things have you discovered, Percy?" Chiron frowned.

"When Annabeth was first attacked by the quad, I recognised their sigil. It was the same as what my father had brought back from Ebonara, I wish to see if there is anything there to help me understand a few things."

"Ah, the mind of a Seeker at play." Chiron smiled knowingly.

The sky darkened significantly as they made their way to the ruin, the sky now a burnt orange. As they drew closer to the boundary, the sky began to change in colour, tinting the sky an eerie pale green; an otherworldly glow. They hitched their horses closeby to the ruin, watching in awe as Chiron created small lanterns with his magic, the light brightening their path around them.

Percy descended into the pit, holding his hand out to Annabeth. She smiled gratefully as she jumped down beside him before she stood beside him, hooking her hair around her ear. They waited a moment for Chiron to descend into the trench with them, Grover staying with the horses. The musty aroma in the air, filled their lungs as they walked through the pit, more areas having been excavated, Othrys symbol proudly displayed everywhere they went.

"What do you think this place was for?" Annabeth muttered, her grey eyes sweeping the rooms.

"Could have been anything, the war room that was uncovered all those years ago indicated a defence, but of what I could not say." Chiron frowned. They stepped into the old war room, their eyes scanning the rotting wood and stone walls, unaware of the way Percy looked around.

"Magic beasts," Percy muttered. His eyes scanned the rooms surroundings, looking to the etchings in the rotten wooden beam acting as a doorframe.

"What?" Annabeth frowned. Her eyes scanned the wooden beam herself, seeing nothing out of the ordinary but rotting wood and crumbled stone walls. But Percy saw differently. His eyes were wide with wonder as if seeing the room in its entirety, almost as if he were there all those years ago.

"They were here fighting magic beasts," Percy explained. His eyes scanned the room, ignoring the strange looks from the two others present.

"How can you tell, my boy?"

"There is writing above the doorframe in the same writing as the sword," Percy muttered, his eyes wandering to the rotten table in the centre of the room. The wood had rotted away a long time ago, yet still stood in place due to its metal joints. He continued to ignore the two in the room, their eyes looking between him and the doorframe.

"I do not see anything."

"There's a ward above the door, long broken, warding off magic beasts," Percy mumbled. Annabeth frowned as Chiron and her eyes met, looking warily to each other.

Percy stepped over to the table, his eyes seeing the room in a clean look. The room stood with cobbled walls around them, wooden beams overhead with a cobbled roof. The table stood, in his eyes, brand new in the centre of the room. He ran his hands over the wood, expecting to feel splinters but was pleasantly surprised to feel smooth varnished wood beneath his fingertips.

Examining the table closer, he discovered a drawer in the side. To him, the drawer slid freely open, but to Annabeth and Chiron, they heard the scraping of rotten wood, casting their attention to him once more. Inside sat a leather satchel, aged and moulding. Picking it up, Percy placed it carefully on the table, his mind set on opening to see the contents. Within laid a book, near-perfectly preserved in the rotten drawer.

"Beasts of Tartarus," Percy muttered as he scanned the contents of the book. "This is a journal of sorts, depicting the arrival of the detachment to Ebonara. They were sent here to combat the beasts of Tartarusthat had escaped through a tear in the veil between us and the underworld."

"Percy," Chiron sputtered. "How can you know all of this?"

"It's in this book, I told you." Percy frowned.

"Percy," Annabeth began, a look of worry crossing her face, "I admit the book is in relatively good condition all but a few tears in places and missing pages rotted away, but its contents are unreadable."

"Looks fine to me," Percy grumbled, skimming the pages once more with ease.

"Interesting, Percy, what do you see around you?" Chiron stared.

"In truth, that is the only thing that concerns me. The room is intact as if it were kept pristine over the years, same with the book. It looks as if it were written yesterday."

"Fascinating." Chiron marvelled, "And what of the words my boy, show me the book." Percy handed him the book with no thought, Chiron's brow deepening in its growing frown as he looked it over.

"What's wrong?" Percy wondered. Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked over the book beside Chiron, her eyes meeting his.

"Percy, this book and this apparent ward above the doorframe are in Ancient Ogygian. There are a few in the world that can read some of it. No one but Luke can read the language let alone speak it in its entirety, and more. It has been dead for centuries." Annabeth gaped.

"Maybe it was from a Seeker of old, maybe he could speak Ancient Ogygian and the magic of the sword is feeding it through to me." Percy tried, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, feeling awkward under her gaze.

Chiron didn't share his findings to the two, humming to himself as he handed the book back over to Percy once more. Percy looked down to the book in interest, carefully tucking it into his pack.

Percy continued to look around, Annabeth and Chiron leaving him to it, as he walked through the different rooms, trying to find things that could help him with fully understanding what had happened. After nearly an hour, he came up empty-handed, finding more questions than answers. He hoped the book would whet his appetite for knowledge.

"Well, I suppose we should probably head into Ebonara itself and get some sleep." Percy yawned, looking to them as he stood beside them beside the entrance of the pit.

"Find anything?" Chiron wondered. Percy climbed up first, spotting Grover by the horses his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Nothing of interest no, I'm hoping the book yields more for me." Percy wheezed, pulling Chiron from the pit. He held his hand down to Annabeth, his other hand clutching at the hilt of his sword when he felt it. A surge of magic ran through his fingers towards his mind, a strange tingling burning sensation sprang forth from the contact, relieving him of his tiredness. Annabeth smiled at him gratefully, unable to notice what he just felt, concerning him further.

_What in Hades was that? _

Not long after they were on their horses once more, the last trickle of light having faded long ago, they began their journey into the town of Ebonara. Percy frowned as he thought over what had happened. _Maybe it has something to do with what I was seeing in the ruins, maybe it was some kind of magic I'd awakened reading one of the wards. _Maybe_._

"Percy, stay close to us. Ebonara ain't as nice as it use' to be. It's no Fool's March but it's close." Grover grunted.

Percy reigned his horse closer to the others, as they cantered into the town. Town guards roamed the streets before making their way indoors, the closeness to the boundary made their lives a living nightmare, it seemed.

"Will the horses be alright?" Percy muttered as they entered the stable beside the inn.

"They'll be fine, my boy," Chiron assured him, patting his shoulder as they shouldered their belongings. "I've marked them for protection from creatures." Percy nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a small wave of tiredness once more. Grover paid for the rooms it seemed, his mind lost in thought of the book in his pack, eager to read it. He found his body was running off with him again like in the woods, realising he stood in his room, key in the lock.

The room was once luxurious, the proximity of the boundary and its awaiting beasts inside, lowering its standards greatly. The room had faded red walls, peeling and cracking in places. The floorboards were loose, creaking under his feet, as his eyes set on his bed, a deep contrast to Hillfar's bed. The bed was old, well-used and he dreaded for what.

He sighed as he placed his pack on the bed, pulling the book carefully from within. He sat on the bed cautiously, hearing the joints groan in protest. He opened the book, reading over the first page once more:

_Beasts of Tartarus_

_Day 1 - Polybotes sent us out on an expedition to examine a phenomenon that occurred in Picarion. The blast was noticeable from Othrys, even the great mountain could not obscure our view of the explosion. When I arrived at the open plateau with five soldiers, there was no resistance from the locals, on the contrary, they seemed pleased that I was here, begging for help. They described beasts in the night, snatching children, eating cattle, strange noises from the woods._

_The surrounding area was destroyed, the grass was singed around the area of the pit, trees were toppled and smouldered. I could not tell you what caused this magical explosion, the locals were just as fearful when it happened. There was a town in its place, a town that was wiped off the face of the land. Nothing was visible of resembling a town, it was as if the rift had caused the town to vanish in the snap of a finger. I sent word back to Polybotes, explaining the situation, telling him that we would be setting up camp within the confines of the town of Ebonara._

_Day 5 - A detachment arrived of fifty men strong, a letter handed to me from the first rider. The squad was known as Titan Toxatai and were here for myself and the protection of the town. We set up camp nearer to the pit, the townspeople helping to build our fortification._

_Day 10 - Our fortification was built within five days, lucky enough the townsfolk were master carpenters and builders. Of a night, we'd retreat into the confines of the town, ensuring the people locked their doors. We had some of Polybotes best wizards appear with us, examining the pit, muttering to themselves as they looked them over._

_Our new temporary home was made, a small area inside the town was built for some of my men. We had twenty of my men along with the wizards inside the fort, the rest were in the town, acting as their protection._

_Day 30 - The wizards had enacted a magic ward around the fort itself, keeping the creatures of the pit from coming close. It unnerves me the things these wizards know already of this thing we are dealing with. It is clearly magic, but they should not know how to deal with it, could they?_

_The first wave of attacks came in the night, winged creatures with razor-sharp teeth and claws slashed at us from the night sky. They came at us with such ferocity, plucking some of my men from the watchtowers. _

_They attacked with no rest, my men fighting them off as best they could. Eventually, the wizards began to intervene, creating weapons for us all. Crossbows with special tipped bolts, ones that could injure the winged-beasts. Next, they created swords that could deal with the beasts, the colour of gold and bronze. They were enchanted to dispatch of the monsters with ease._

_Day 100 - Our men are fighting strong, we seem to be killing the creatures faster than they can appear from the pit. The men are beginning to feel wary of the wizards. They seem to be uninterested in helping kill the creatures coming from the pit. Instead, they examine them, along with the pit of a morning, muttering to themselves._

_Day 125 - The wizards have finally begun helping in the fights when our men began dropping on the battlefield. It seems that the creatures are learning from their mistakes, they keep appearing. There is one, I am sure I have dealt with nearly five times now. The creatures are beginning to come with weapons, weapons made of black iron, something I have never seen before._

_Day 130 - The wizards have begun taking the weapons from the creatures, examining them. Whatever material they are made from, it seems that it may be quite useful. The wizards have begun testing the metal in the forges of the town, testing its properties and how it melts._

_Day 135 - The metal looked to be a success with our side. All though, instead of armouring our swords with this new metal, they chose to design a new weapon. One like none other I'd ever seen. The wizards tested the sword against the creatures that night our men shocked to see the wizard fall to the floor screaming in agony before he died on the spot. The sword was hidden away, never to be seen again._

_Day 150 - More wizards arrived in the night, aiding in our endeavour to keep these creatures at bay. They were beginning to get more powerful, different beast like none I'd ever seen before were climbing from the pit, snake-like creatures with half-human forms, likely those from the town here previous, along with women that had a strange metal leg, whilst the other was an animal._

_These new wizards were concerning my men far more than the others. They locked themselves in their quarters with a magic seal, allowing no one on the outside to hear. On the table lay a strange box covered with runes, beside it were gems, blue in colour but were not of the kind for jewellery. They would do this of a morning on most days, imbuing the box with power._

_I grow anxious with what they are doing._

_Day 200 - That was it, I knew now the reasons for the wizard's arrival. They planned on imprisoning the power of the pit inside of a box. Runes and magic gems were put in place decorating the box, enhancing its power. While we were fighting those damned creatures, they sat chanting, absorbing the power of the pit. The creatures stopped coming after they finished, the gems around the box were pulsating violently, like the magic did not wish to be contained. _

_Chanting was heard once more as they looked to the box before they were gone. In a blink of an eye, the box and the wizards were gone. I fear what we had witnessed will come back to haunt us all. We lost many great men over these days of fighting, I fear the rest of us will die not by the hands of creatures, but of fellow man._

The last page was blank, the meaning of the last few words coming to light. Polybotes had killed his men to keep what they'd witnessed a secret. _That explains the strange feeling I felt when I was looking around the pit myself. There were bodies below me, I could sense them. _

Percy looked to the sword that was by his bedside. It unnerved him how he knew of the metal used in the sword. He thought nothing of it at the time, but after reading the book he now knew the origins of the sword. It was of Othrys design, wizards of old. Stygian iron is not a metal used today, has been long lost ever since its discovery it seemed. The wizards must have fashioned the sword to deal with not just creatures of this world, but of others too.

He despised those wizards even more, not just for leaving those men to die as they created a box of Primordial, but for creating his cursed sword too. He hated that they were the cause for the power inside the sword, making him feel the thing he hated most. He hated anger. Percy sighed as he placed the book inside his bag once more, beginning to feel tired. The bed creaked once more as he shifted his weight, before lying on his back, staring to the sky as he fell into a haunted sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Twelve

Torches hung on the walls in elegant silver brackets, the light shimmering off of the white marble walls, creating a peaceful muted glow to the room. Luke hummed to himself as he flexed his fingers, the magic still tingling his fingers from the release of the fireball. He stood in the marble and black granite room of his father's crypt, the very man that was killed by the retched Old One, the scent of the fresh red roses atop the lid, filling his nostrils.

He hoped that the fireball last night was going to be enough to have killed them while they slept. He used the last known whereabouts of the newly named Seeker along with the Mother Confessor in hopes to kill them all in one, but it was to no avail. The wizard had covered their tracks as they went. It did not matter, another quad would be attacking them within the next few days, regardless.

Luke looked around his father's crypt, examining the dark runes etched into the stone, his fingers dancing over raised letters. He glanced over his shoulder, towards the loyal guards that were present. They stood with simple black leather armour, their spears crossed over the entranceway before the open intricately designed mahogany doors, silver and gold swirls with his family crest in half in the centre on either side.

No one but Luke was to enter the crypt while he was present. This time alone with his father was something he relished, something he missed often. He missed the knowledge his father possessed, unable to hand his son the full extent of it.

The staff of Othrys Keep were hard-worked in maintaining the Crooked One's crypt. In Master Lucas's absence, the interior of the crypt was to remain spotless until his arrival. Every hour, the torches were changed with freshly burning ones, the granite floor was to be swept of ash and dirt also. If he saw as much as a spec of dirt on the ground beneath the sconces, he'd brood silently for the day until the person responsible for the mess was dealt with.

To some, the matter was extreme, but none raised any concerns on the subject, no one would dare speak against Master Lucas. The matter, to Luke, was a simple enough task, however. He shelters them in Othrys Keep, sees that they are fed, live a life of luxury. The least they could do was ensure his father's resting place was well kept, for it is their job. Such a small matter in maintaining the crypt and they live without fear of starvation or being homeless.

But Luke gave them plenty to fear about. Such a small task meant death if not done properly, no one liked to say it but they all knew.

Luke's fingers continued to dance over the runes on the stone before him, the golden trim outlining the large stone coffin glinting in the flickering torchlight. He'd learnt what the runes had meant long ago, his father Kronos having taught him the language of the Dead. His father had taught him many languages over the years, his primary language being Ancient Ogygian, beside the common tongue.

The runic words of the Dead were etched into the granite floor and smooth marble around the room, beginning at the coffin before it made a small spiral towards the walls. The language was used to move through the underworld with ease, entering and leaving, the dead unable to harm him after the ritual was performed. The remaining people that knew of such a language were in hiding, those that had known of it were put to death a long time ago.

He wore a relatively simple white cotton shirt, the trim of his sleaves and the V of his collar, held the golden colour of his family crest and a hand-embroidered Caduceus, stitched over the left pectoral muscle of the fabric. His simple black trousers and boots almost made him invisible against the room's colours. His lean figure was not adorned by jewellery or ostentatious decorative pieces a ruler would wear. All that hung by his hip on a simple black belt was his blade Backbiter, the sheath of which was decorated with gold wire snakes.

The handle of Backbiter was much like the Caduceus, twin snakes coiled from the pommel, twisting around the hilt in such a way to be a comfortable hold. The blade curved dangerously to a point, sharper than a razor with its gold and bronze fused metal.

His hair was short in length, rather sleek and well kept, nothing like his fathers was, choosing to shave his hair to appear less intimidating than that of a Confessor. His eyes were a piercing amber, encroaching on the colour of gold. The colour had always run in the pure bloodline of Lukes family, his uncle had been born a bastard by a whore resulting in their lack of pure blood, their father having ignored the ritual required before conceiving. But he did not matter now, Luke had him killed before he could take Luke's rightful place on the throne after Kronos' death.

Most found it unnerving to have such an unnatural eye colour, and yet women could not stay away from him, for he was a handsome man. Some went on the basis of his looks, shyly and meaningfully on some occasions, treating the man as if he were ordinary and not the ruler of an entire land, letting them live happily after their brief courtship. But most went for his wealth and power, hoping to find something to gain. Those that came to him for his power and wealth met a grizzly end, for those were the ones he had the _most _fun with.

Luke was a mere man, after all. He did have a soft side to him, liking those that treated him kindly. He just despised those that were repulsed by the scars they saw marking his body. As much as Luke liked the company of women, he did not like them to the extent of wedding them. To Luke's bloodline, they were merely a vessel for their offsprings ritualistic birth; once the child was born, the woman was discarded or killed.

He was unsure if he had siblings, Kronos tended to sleep around often after his birth, but he did not care if there was. His father knew to take precautions when sleeping with others, ensuring there would be no other contender. But if the matter arose that he had a sibling, they would be killed in an instant. He was the only heir to the throne, the only one that mattered. After all, he did have the power over both additive and subtractive magic, thanks to his father's blood and sorceress of a mother.

The words beneath his fingers were something one had to take great care while incanting. For an amateur to read the words in this room, to read just one word even one letter out, would cause catastrophic events for the person. They would be torn apart by the magic, their bones turned to dust, their blood would boil. It would not be a quick and painless death.

But for Luke, he did not worry about reading the incantation wrong, for he had memorised it from start to finish many times over twenty years. He enjoys the thrill of being so close to death, in more ways than one. He relishes ruling over the dead through the incantation, bending them to his every whim. A shiver ran down his spine at the prospect of his next venture between worlds.

Heavy footfalls echoed off of the marble walls around him, Luke paying little concern to the intrusion of his solitude. He heard the clinking of spear tips as they brushed each other, allowing the intruder inside Luke's sanctum. He was the only person allowed to do so, his old friend since he was a child, Ethan Nakamura.

Ethan was Luke's right hand, the sword for his magic, his most trusted advisor. Ethan was the only man he allowed to speak freely to him, to some degree. Ethan looked more formidable than any other Othrys soldier, his muscles bulged under the light leather armour all soldier wore in Othrys Keep, armour that would look out of place on a regular soldier.

His messy black hair was cut short, shorter than Lukes, with an intimidating eyepatch. He'd lost his eye by the hands of a foe, a small detachment of rebels from Osmia had surrounded him. They were soon dead, single-handedly. His face was smooth and clean-shaven, scars littering his face from drunken conflicts or decorations from war.

Luke turned to his old friend, Ethan's muscles glistening in the torchlight as the light danced off of the flesh. They rippled as he unfolded his arms, bowing slightly before Luke.

"Ethan," Luke smiled, his voice surprisingly silky and soothing, "Good to see you, old friend."

"Master Lucas, Queen Medusa sends her demands over her surrender," Ethan replied, his voice was deep and rough, akin to his looks. Luke looked bored towards his friend as if anticipating the outcome, wetting his lips as he held his finger against his lip, seemingly pondering the matter.

"Have you brought my subject?" Luke waved off.

"As always, Luke. Although, he didn't come quietly." Ethan muttered, looking aggravated the matter before had been waved away.

"They never do," Luke smiled, "His age?"

"Around seven or eight, I'd say. Didn't have time to ask him while he was kicking and screaming to be released."

"Wonderful," Luke smiled wider, "Come, Ethan, we will discuss Queen Medusa." They began walking out from the crypt, the large wooden doors swinging shut from behind him, the sound of metal clinking as the guards fell in line behind him. "What of our Confessor problem?"

"The Mother Confessor is proving to be more difficult than we thought." Ethan sighed, "Sorry, Luke. We should have the problem dealt with soon enough." He reported, confirming what Luke already fathomed.

"If you cannot, do not worry too much about it. I might have plans for her yet." Luke smirked mysteriously, "If not her then-" Luke stopped midsentence, surprised to see a blade hovering above his face. He looked beyond to the man holding the sword, a rebel by the looks in the guise of an Othrys soldier. "I cannot be harmed in this current stage, you insolent fool." He sneered.

Luke grasped the man by his throat, lifting him from the ground as he did so.

"Any last words?"

"Death to the tyrannical bastard." The man struggled. He convulsed for a moment in Luke's grip before a multitude of snaps was heard, the man dropping in a heap at his feet.

"Both of you clean this up, I will let this slide while I am impervious from attacks." Luke snapped, directing his harsh gaze to the 'guards' behind him.

"Yes, Master Lucas. Truly sorry, sir." The twins nodded, as his brother stuttered. Luke and Ethan continued, hearing them cleaning up the mess.

"As of Queen Medusa, accept all of her conditions," Luke muttered, his countenance returning to normal, seeming as if the confrontation he'd just had never happened in the first place, continuing with their discussion.

"But, Luke," Ethan began, surprised about what he'd just witnessed, "You haven't even read the terms, some are downright absurd."

"It does not matter, Ethan." Luke sighed, pushing open the great doorway to his botanical garden. "Once I have the third box, her demands will mean nothing to me. At last, I will finish my father's plans." He smiled blissfully. Luke turned to his friend, the two stood in the doorway.

"I don't understand why you don't allow us to storm her kingdom and take it with force, she is a small insignificant speck compared to us." Ethan growled, "We could have it in a heartbeat."

"There would be no fun in it for me then, Ethan." Luke sighed, "Besides, we need to maintain that we are of peace now. If we storm her kingdom and word spreads, the kingdoms would combine as one all over again, and we don't want that do we?"

"I suppose you're right, as always," Ethan smirked.

"Of course, I am the brains you are my muscle," Luke smiled, "Sometimes my brain too. However, this endeavour will have to wait until I have returned from the underworld, ensure no one enters here. for if they do there will be severe consequences. I may be here a while with this spell."

"As you command, old friend." Ethan bowed, clasping his fist over his heart, the doors closing before him.

* * *

Percy awoke the next morning feeling slightly refreshed, the events of the journal playing over his mind all night. It sent chills down his spine, reading the things he had. What the true meaning of the pit was, the true meaning behind his sword.

His secret came back to his mind, the book he knew by heart. _The book must have been written by a wizard of old, hence its strange dialect and how I could read it. _Percy thought.

He did not wish to think on how he could read Ancient Ogygian, thought nothing of it at the time as he read and scribed the words from the book day after day. To Percy, that language was second nature to him, to him, that book was in the common tongue, not the language of old. But as he looked back on it, he could sense the odd mannerisms present that the common tongue now does not have.

He stepped out of his room, his gear put in place as he was lost in his thoughts, handing the key back to the front desk with a smile. He stepped into the drizzling rain, spotting the others by the stable, ready and waiting for his arrival.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Annabeth smiled from beside her horse.

"I can't complain," Percy smiled in return. "How did you find yours?"

"I've slept in luxury most of my life, I'm afraid it's spoiled me," Annabeth mumbled sheepishly. He grinned as he shook his head, climbing onto his horse.

"Where did you get a new dress?" Percy wondered, eying her in her woodland garb with a green cloak, ashamed to think how she wore it well, despite knowing she was of the upper class.

"Chiron offered the idea that I needed to change from my outfit to remain... inconspicuous from others. If another quad awaits for us, they will be looking for a white dress, not anything different. I bought it from one of the merchants in the market."

"Well, I think you'll blend right in with us," Percy grinned, his attention drawing to Grover.

"We should head for Fool's March, should be just 'fore evening we arrive," Grover grumbled.

They were soon on their way, the rain drizzling once more around them. Their horses trecked through puddles of muddy water, the forest land around them slowly beginning to turn to a marsh.

"Did you read the book?" Annabeth wondered, their horses cantering beside each other.

"Yes, it was quite fascinating some of the things that were inside. It depicted the General of the time, Prometheus, waging war against the creatures of the Underworld. The rift had been torn open because of some powerful magical explosion, allowing creatures to come through. Titan Toxatai was established and came to hunt the creatures. They placed wards around their fortification to stop the creatures from attacking them of a night.

"The most _interesting _part was that I now know what caused the explosion." Percy smiled proudly.

"What was it?" Chiron wondered.

"The boxes of Primordial. Well, one of them. The explosion was the release of Tartarus, but it was still festering, growing. It wiped a town from its place, killing everything in a small radius. We have the Othrys of old to thank for the magic, they sealed it away in its prison where it's sat ever since, except its prison made its power increase over time. That must be why Luke is after the boxes once more, the power has grown stronger since it was created."

"How do you know the box by name?" Chiron frowned, his mood darkening slightly.

"It was in the book," Percy replied without hesitation, lying through his teeth.

"Did it mention anything to do with the other boxes?" Annabeth wondered.

"It did not. The diary cuts off after discovering the reason behind the explosion and the wizard's doings with the pit. From what I can assume, Polybotes, the leader of the time, ordered Titan Toxatai to be killed. They knew too much on the matter and wanted it kept secret. From my walking around last night, I discovered a few things in regards to that ruin. They buried the fort in the pit itself, killing the men inside. I'm afraid if they were to keep digging all those years ago, they would have found themselves in a small pit, with many bones inside."

"That family was evil from the start." Chiron spat.

"That they were," Annabeth muttered bitterly.

"I know the true origins of Anaklusmos too."

"Really?" Chiron marvelled, his mood lifting.

"There are brief talks of it in the journal, the wizards created it with embued magic and metal from the pit. From what I read, the wizards created swords of gold and bronze combined to combat the creatures of the underworld. It worked, for a time, before they began to grow stronger. The creatures began coming at them with weapons of their own, blades black as night. If I was to guess, they created Anaklusmos, and it was made to destroy nearly every creature possible, from this world and others." Percy began, pulling the sword free slightly from its scabbard.

"The black is of the underworld, embued with its and their magic. The steel is for the common man and gold and bronze are for creatures."

"Fascinating," Chiron muttered. "I'm impressed my boy, I knew the magic of the sword was old, I did not know _how _old," Chiron said in wonder.

"The mind of a Seeker is a wondrous sight." Annabeth smiled.

"See, dear one? I told you the mind of a true Seeker works differently to that of an imposter." Chiron laughed.

They continued in silence, much to Grover's preference. He did not wish to alert anything that could be lurking this close to the boundary. Percy could feel the sense of eyes watching him again, nothing like how it was with Luke watching him, however, this felt different, its gaze was hungrier.

He kept glancing over his shoulder as they continued, the colour of the sky so close the boundary and the sky, in general, making it hard to tell the time. They could hear noises from the boundary, distant wobbly howls, the barrier to the underworld interrupting the sound as it penetrated through to them.

After some time of riding in silence, a strange fog had begun to roll in around them unable to see more than a few feet in front of them. He could hear the sound, it was beginning to get closer, feeling the weight of the tooth greaten against his chest.

"Keep following this trail, don't stop until you reach a bridge," Grover ordered, raising his gruff voice.

Before they had time to respond he was gone, charging his horse into the murky land around them. Percy halted, biting his lower lip in anxiety, fearful for his friend.

"Come, Percy. Grover will be fine." Chiron called, his and Annabeth's horse a little ways ahead of him.

"But, shouldn't we help?" Percy frowned, casting his eyes to where he went.

"Percy, our main priority is keeping you safe, Grover is doing just that," Annabeth spoke plainly, her face stoic.

"But-"

"Perseus!" Chiron snapped, "Grover has done this job for more thirty years, do you not think by now he has learnt what to do and what not to do?" Percy huffed in frustration, clicking his tongue to catch up to the others.

"Fine. But just so you know, I am not happy with this. I do not want you putting your lives in harm's way just for me." Percy grumbled.

"It is something you will have to deal with, Percy." Annabeth sighed. "Grover, Chiron and I have pledged our lives in defence of the Seeker, you are our only help in stopping Luke."

"Yes, and I do not wish it," Percy muttered, his anger flaring as his hand tightened against the hilt of his sword. He was startled as he heard the whimpering of a hound close by them, his hand twitching to draw his sword, ready to help, wishing to put the knowledge he'd learnt to use.

"It does not matter, Percy!" Chiron sighed, "You must not see us as friends any longer, it will be your demise. Remember what I told you of the sword? How a Seeker needs to be sure of everything? You now need to be sure of us."

"How so?" Percy's eyes narrowed, as they stopped in the middle of the dirt road.

"Percy, we need to move." Annabeth sighed, her eyes darting around nervously.

"If one of us turned out to be a spy for Luke, Annabeth, Grover, even myself. Do you think you have it in you, to kill one of us?" Chiron continued, ignoring Annabeth.

"No, because I know for a fact none of you are! Annabeth is hunted by Luke so there would be little reason for her to be, same with you Chiron. And Grover, he is currently risking his life trying to save us!" Percy yelled.

"Yes, and what if all of this is for show, hmm?" Chiron wondered, his face growing serious, "What if in exchange for our lives, either of us hands you over to Luke?"

"But you wouldn't do that!" Percy shrieked, waving his hands frantically in frustration, the horse beneath him stomping his hoof nervously, the noises around them echoing over the boundary wall.

"Annabeth," Chiron wondered, turning to her, "If it turned out I was a traitor to this cause, even _Percy_, could you do what is necessary and deal with problem? Because I definitely would."

"Within a heartbeat," Annabeth said, hiding her grief well.

"Well the pair of you are monster's then with no heart," Percy snapped, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth. He watched as Annabeth's face twisted to an expression of hurt, her bottom lip wobbled slightly as tears shimmered in her eye. Within a blink of his eyes, her face went slack, a stoic mask put in its place once more. She turned from him, her horse skittering beneath her, as she spoke, her eyes ahead.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Percy. But this mission is more than friendship at this moment, it's about saving this land from doom." She said evenly, her voice level with no emotion. Percy sighed harshly as his grip tightened against the hilt of his sword, sending his horse into a run passed the two.

He stopped after a time, realising he was by the bridge, hearing his horse breathing hard below him. He patted the horse in an apology, handing him an apple from his pouch, realising it was the anger of the sword that made him feel the way he had. But at the same time, it was his own emotions.

_How in Hades name can they expect me to do such a thing, I've known Chiron my whole life, and with Annabeth, I feel like I've known her my whole life. But then again, I know nothing about her, I still don't know her secret she's keeping from me, and judging by the look on her face as I called her a monster, I fear she hears that too often. She seemed too upset hearing that from me._

He cast his eyes to the bridge with a frown, hearing more noise than was normal. He hopped from his horse, descending the ditch, his boots landing with a small splash. He cast his eyes over the beams along the walkway itself, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. His eyes fell to the clasps holding the bridge together, the rope was frayed just enough that enough weight would cause it to collapse.

He frowned as noticed holes, the pins adding extra support were missing. Examining the rope once more, he realised it wasn't frayed in the slightest. He saw the clumsy knife marks in the wood around the bindings. They'd been cut.

He climbed out from the ditch with a bit of effort, slipping on the mud slightly. He spotted Chiron and Annabeth approaching when he found his footing, stood beside his horse once more. The feeling of his anger flared at the sight of the two, before realising his hand clasped on the hilt.

"What's wrong?" Chiron frowned, noticing a small bite to his tone, the missing 'My boy' he'd grown accustomed to hearing.

"Bridge has been sabotaged, anything that goes over this will likely collapse it," Percy muttered.

"Well, I suppose I should try my hand at some magic. It's certainly been a while." Chiron sighed, popping his knuckles before flexing his boney fingers. Chiron looked towards the sky, holding his hands out before him. Percy stood for a moment, looking between Chiron and Annabeth, silence hanging in the air.

"Are you going to start or?" Percy frowned, regretting the bite of his anger still present.

"It is happening, boy. What were you expecting, some made-up words?" Chiron snapped.

"Yes actually." Percy bit back, "I'm sorry you are stuck with an inconvenience such as myself who knows nothing of magic and refuses to kill his friends." Chiron sighed as he closed his eyes before meeting Percy's once more, his voice softer than it was before.

"Just go across, both of you, I will hold it up with my powers." He sighed, repeating his actions from before. Percy crossed first, walking with his horse beside him, followed by Annabeth soon after. Silence hung in the air between them as they stood, watching and waiting for Chiron to cross, keeping his concentration as his horse stepped across without hesitation or leading.

"There, you see?" Chiron sighed, the anger gone from his tone, snapping his fingers. They all turned as the bridge groaned behind them, the sound of wood creaking as it collapsed in on itself, crashing with a small splash to the water below.

"I suppose it's better in a heap than letting a poor sod cross and it lets out beneath them." Chiron sighed.

"Who would sabotage a bridge?" Annabeth frowned.

"Highwayman, most likely. There are plenty of them around Fool's March area." Percy replied, jumping back onto his horse, patting his neck. "I know Grover said to wait, but we can't, not now. If highwayman did do this, they'll probably be camped nearby. We should keep going before they come back to loot their victims, stranded for help." He sighed. They continued, the silence hanging thickly over them once more as they went, the weight of each of their words hanging over them.


	13. Chapter 13

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Thirteen

The sky began to darken as night drew closer. They still rode in silence, the location of Fool's March unknown to them. As they ventured further into the marshlands, teetering on the edge of forest and swamp, the fog began to get unbearably thick, unable to see more than three feet in front of him.

Percy sighed as he thought over the things he'd said. He knew it was the swords doing, causing him to say such things, the things he'd thought of but did not want to say. Percy was a kind-hearted man, had been ever since he was a child. The sword was turning him, and he did not like it.

His eyes scanned the boundary, the closeness to it unnerving him. He could see shadows dancing inside, outlines of people as they stretched out to them, pleading to be helped. There was no helping the dead, though. It pained him to think that sooner or later, he'd see his mother and father in the boundary. Annabeth had seen her mother, he knew he'd see his too.

He did not wish to either. His memories of his mother were kind and loving, he did not wish to see her suffering, begging for help. He did not wish to see his father in the same light, also.

"We should stop for the night, I've never been this far south so I don't know the way to Fool's March, we'll wait for Grover in a wayward." Percy sighed. He cast a glance over his shoulder, spotting their heads bobbing in the darkness. He looked out towards the tree line, looking for a towering tree that stood out over the rest. His eyes lit up as he spotted one in the distance, in the woods further ahead.

They dismounted their horses once they arrived, checking over their shoulders for any sign of Grover as they went. Percy sighed as he shouldered his things, placing them inside the large awaiting maw of the tree. He returned to his black horse, patting his neck as he lazily grazed on the grass before them. Percy began unstrapping the saddle from the horse's back, removing the weight against him. He replaced it with a fresh horse blanket, wrapping it around his friend of many years, smiling as he lifted his head, bumping his with Percy's lightly.

He placed the saddle inside of the tree with his other belongings. Percy gazed around at their camp, picking up small rocks as he began placing them in a ring before placing dried moss, sticks and leaves onto the fire, striking it with his flint. The fire caught on the moss, the fire beginning to burn brighter. He sighed as he stared into the flames, he wanted to apologise to them for what he said, but he saw no point in it.

_What am I to say? That I take back what I said, I will kill either of you if you turn out to be a spy? How absurd is that? _Percy huffed. _I should at least apologise to Annabeth, it was out of line calling her a monster when she isn't._

"What are you thinking, my boy?" Chiron wondered, bringing him from his thoughts, the bite from his tone gone.

"Everything." Percy sighed. He began rummaging through his pack, bringing out the assorted dried meats, fruit and crackers, handing them to the others. "Do you think Grover will find us?" Percy frowned.

"He will, I've told him of our location," Chiron said plainly, perching on a soft mossy ground beside the others.

"Sorry? How?" Percy gaped.

"It is a spell we wizards use, but it can only be fully mastered by a wizard of the First Order, among others, and I am the only one of the First Order. The spell is called Iris Messaging, it allows us wizards to commune with one another, as well as others that do not possess the flow of magic. We think of who we wish to contact, what they look like, their name, and we see what they are doing, we can talk with them."

"Could you use that on Luke? Could we see what he is currently doing?" Annabeth wondered, looking hopeful.

"Fraid not, my dear. I have to know the person for some time to commune with them, I do not know what Luke looks like, only his name." Chiron smiled sadly.

"What is a wizard of the First Order?" Percy frowned. He watched as Chiron placed a piece of cracker topped with dried meat, subconsciously doing the same.

"Ah, well," Chiron began, swallowing the food before continuing. "You see, we wizards are set into Orders from birth. Myself, being the son of a powerful wizard and sorceress, I have what is known as the calling. My parent's parents held the same power for generations, leading pack a long chain of family history. Myself, my mother and father were a member of the First Order before they died, then I was alone.

"My role in the First Order was to oversee the training of those that could feel the flow of magic. Ones with the calling, they could use magic in an instant with a small amount of prodding. Whilst those that could only feel magic had to have a few mighty shoves in the right direction. There are five sub-tiers, the First being the highest, the Fifth being for trainees.

"No one other than someone with the calling could achieve the rank of First Order." Chiron paused, taking a bite of cracker and meat once more. He chewed for sometime before continuing, "Luke, on the other hand, would surpass me. He has what is known as the Gift, able to use both sides of magic, as you already know. As far as I am aware, he is the only one in existence that holds such power."

The fire crackled before them as silence replaced the sound of voices in the tree, silently chewing their food. Percy dusted his hands together as he finished the last of his apple, pulling his water skein from his pack beside him. He took a long sip of the water, the cool liquid soothing the back of his throat, feeling it run down his insides.

He heard a twig snap from outside of the tree, his head snapping into the direction. His hand rested against the hilt of the sword beside him, checking to see if it was clear.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth frowned from beside him, noticing him tense up. He waited for a few breaths before he answered her, his eyes darting wildly through the slits in the low hanging branches.

"Did you not hear a twig break?" Percy frowned, looking between the two.

"Not a thing, my boy. Could have been the fire," Chiron frowned, "I do not sense anything nearby."

Percy frowned as he held his breath for a moment, hearing the thumping of his beating heart in his ears. He could hear the sound of hooves as they splashed through water, his frown setting in further.

_What is happening to me? This strange sense of feeling has been happening ever since I awoke from the vine. _

Percy's frown deepened as the sound of hooves went passed them, unable to fathom why he was hearing such things from here, far from the main road.

_Maybe it's the sword? Maybe the swords magic sensed me from when I awoke, and it has given me heightened senses for battle situations._

Another crunch of a twig interrupted his thoughts, this time a lot closer. The others must have heard it too, Annabeth's back stiffened beside him, a wary look crossing her face. He could hear the sound of someone stepping off from a horse, a heavy footfall against the damp ground outside. Percy breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Grover muttering to himself, struggling with his saddlebags.

"It's Grover." Percy smiled, happy that his friend was safe. The man in question nodded to them as he peered into the tree, a small grin appearing on his face as he nodded to Percy.

"Come help me, Perce."

Percy stood, leaning his pack to where he sat, stepping free from the tree into the darkness, a small trickle of light shining through the tree, from the small fire inside. He took hold of the bags on the back of the horse, handing them to Grover as he began with the strap on the saddle.

"What were you doin' earlier?" Grover muttered, his eyes narrowed.

"When?"

"On the trail," Grover sighed, looking irritable, "I told you to go and you argued with the others instead, couple hounds nearly got the lot of you."

"I wanted to help, I wanted to test the swords abilities." Percy sighed truthfully. A small smile found its way to Grover's lips as he shook his head, shoulder his things.

"I appreciate the thought, Perce, but I had it all under control. This _is _my job after all."

"I know, they said the same thing." Percy sighed, "I just don't like the fact that you are all watching over me, I do not want it." Percy frowned, placing the saddle beside him.

"Is that what you were arguin' about?"

"And more," Percy let out a harsh laugh, "It somehow turned into a topic of spying. The others are perfectly fine with killing each other, including me, if anyone turned out to be working for Luke, or begun working for him."

"And they expect you to feel the same?" Grover frowned.

"Exactly. It may be a simple thought for them, but I cannot just abandon my friends, kill them at the drop of a hat if they turn out to be against one another." Percy huffed, ensuring his voice was low as to not let the others hear, pulling the individual pieces of armour from the horse.

"I understand where both sides are comin' from Perce," Grover sighed, "But this is a matter of war."

Percy nodded as he picked everything from the ground, after placing a horse blanket around Grover's steed.

"I know. I'm afraid all we have for dinner is crackers and dried meat if Chiron hasn't eaten it all already." Percy grinned, changing the subject. Grover laughed as he shouldered his things, several weapons that decorated his armour, missing. He looked to his trusted eight-bladed mace that hung at his side, noticing a tooth in between the blades.

"Knowin' that old man, he probably has." Grover grinned. His eyes followed to where Percy's were, noticing the tooth. He plucked it with his fingers, flicking it into the brush. "Little present from the buggers," Grover scoffed, "Steel does the job, but it ain't as effective as gold and bronze."

Percy pulled the branches away for Grover, the inside of the tree quieting in an instant. Annabeth was unable to meet his eyes, Percy feeling as if he'd interrupted talks of her secret once more. He placed Grover's belongings by the others, watching as he sat in between the others. Percy sighed as he pulled free his bedroll from his bag, tucking it under his arm. He grabbed his sword by the scabbard, planning to go out once more.

"I'll take first watch, Grover you can have second, Chiron you can have the last. We'll alternate after." Percy mumbled, fighting back a yawn, holding the branches apart.

"What about me? I am not going to sit here and sleep through while you three alternate each night we are camping." Annabeth frowned.

"We'll deal with that when we are in Osmia," Percy breathed, "Just get some rest for now. You are the one that has journeyed the most out of all of us these past few weeks." He released the bowing branches as he stepped out, leaving her no room to respond to him.

He sat with his horse, leaning against the large side of his friend. His horse lay with his front hooves tucked beneath him, his back legs kicked out as a dog or cat would lay while comfy. He could hear the snores from the others from where he sat, having fallen asleep a while ago. The covers of his bedroll were wrapped around him, the other horses in a similar position as his horse.

"I don't know what to do, Blackjack." Percy sighed, rolling his head against the large mass behind him. "Normally I get along fine with Chiron and Grover, but ever since I've been named this _thing, _I feel like they are treating me like a baby. It's bad enough, Annabeth is starting to treat me that way, too.

"I mean, what do they expect? I've lived this side of the boundary for twenty-three summers now, this is the side of life I know." He huffed. "Then there is the matter of Annabeth, I didn't mean what I said to her, calling her a monster. She's far from it in my eyes, I did not mean those words as they left my mouth, it was the anger of the sword talking. I just don't know how to apologise to her."

"Apology accepted," Annabeth whispered, startling him. _Just when I thought I was getting used to these weird senses of mine. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She smiled sheepishly.

"No harm done," He smiled, "What're you doing up, you should be asleep."

"I cannot sleep. Mind if I sit with you?" She wondered. Percy scooted over, patting the damp ground beside him, sliding the underside of his bedroll out further from beneath him. She sat beside him, tucking her skirt beneath her legs, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Chiron feels I should tell you about... My secret." She breathed, unable to meet his eyes. Percy frowned as he looked to her, removing his gaze from her quickly as he became tempted by the rise and fall of her chest in her woodland garb.

"Do you want to?" He cleared his throat, his eyes facing forward.

"I do, but... I fear-"

"Then don't worry about it." Percy interrupted, smiling warmly down to her, a few strands of blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, "Ignore Chiron, he knows what is best, yes, but I know that you still do not wish to tell me. So tell me in your own time."

"Percy-" She began, meeting his eyes with a pained expression behind hers.

"I mean it, Annabeth. Honestly, whatever it is, tell me in your own time."

"I... I shall tell you in Osmia, I fear my secret will be hard to keep quiet after that. I wish for you to hear it from myself before somebody speaks of it." He frowned lightly down to her, taking her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. Annabeth sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing.

"I truly am sorry for what I said, I did not mean it," Percy muttered, leaning his head on top of hers. She breathed deeply as she lifted her head, nodding with a small smile, her eyes heavy with tiredness. "Go get some sleep, I'll be up with breakfast for everyone in the morning." He smiled lightly. She nodded as she yawned, the gesture was small and dainty, very much ladylike, as she covered her mouth with her fingers.

"Goodnight, Percy. You truly are a rare person." She smiled.

"Goodnight, Annabeth." He smiled, watching her leave. "As are you." He muttered to himself. His hand patted the horse behind him lightly before it returned to the sword, his eyes looking down at it with a hint of disdain.

**D**

* * *

Luke smiled broadly as he finished the last rune, etched into the boy's skin. He began pouring molten lead into the cuts, the skin around the edge and inside blistering and bubbled under the intense heat. There was a time that he hated doing this, killing a defenceless child in order to gain access into the underworld, but he grew to ignore the feeling, much like all others.

It had been an entire day since he'd begun performing the ritual. The runes needed to be precise and the right depth throughout, otherwise it would not work, his time and energy would be for nought. He closed his eyes as he raised his arms out over the body, feeling the power run through him as the underworld gripped him.

* * *

**E**

His eyes opened as he stood, basking in the heat of the underworld. Shadow people wandered around in the fields of Asphodel, a sneer crossing his face as he looked to the gates of Elysium. He knew to stay away from the manor in the underworld, the house of Hades, even he was vulnerable here, the protection of the boxes gone.

He wandered passed the shadows, each of them moving away from him as he went. The dark desolate landscape was reminiscent of a warzone the further he stepped, making his way to his father's resting place. His father was fortunate enough to remain human-like thanks to the dark magic he possessed, many other members of the family the same way.

"Father," Luke bowed.

"Ah, Lucas, good to see you," Kronos muttered, his voice scratchy and low. "What brings you here today, hmm?"

"The wizard has named a Seeker."

"Interesting," Kronos muttered, running his fingers against his chin. "A true Seeker?"

"I believe so. The Mother Confessor travelled through the boundary to retrieve him. I am here to put a stop to them before they can find a way across the boundary."

"I see," Kronos hummed gruffly, "Well, have you any ideas?"

"I have one, yes. But it will be a hard task to achieve whilst I'm present in the underworld, my magic is held back significantly here." Luke smiled evilly.

* * *

Percy awoke with a crick in his back. It had been a while since he'd last slept so uncomfortably, the cold aching his bones. He stretched as he looked around, safely within the confines of the pine, Annabeth and Grover sleeping soundly. He huffed as he looked into his bag, finding only a handful of fruit and crackers left inside. _That glutton, _Percy tutted, a small smile on his lips as he shook his head, _Must'a had a midnight snack. I'll have to get some more before we leave Fool's March._

Percy got to his feet, glancing to the others as he let them continue sleeping, taking a few pieces of fruit and crackers with him. He stepped out into the cold early morning, mildew on the grass as leaves crunched beneath his boot, his breath visible as he exhaled. A small splatter of rain came from the sky above, stepping over to the horses, tending to them, before he went to Chiron, his back against a rock, a book in hand.

"Hungry?" Percy wondered, offering the food he'd brought, already knowing the answer.

"As always, my boy." Chiron laughed lightly. He sat beside the old man, leaning his head against the large stone as they chewed in silence, listening to the birds singing in the early morning. "Did she tell you?" Chiron asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I told her I didn't wish to know, not now anyway. She can tell me when she is ready." Percy sighed, meeting the old man's caring brown eyes, "You cannot force her, Chiron. Whatever it is it can wait until we are in Osmia, she prefers it to come from her than someone she meets and speaks of it.

"For now, she wants a friend. I fear that whatever her secret is, she feels it will end that friendship, although I am unsure as to why." Percy sighed. Chiron looked to the tree where she was, still sleeping.

"I am afraid Percy, it is because she is a dangerous woman, feared by all in Osmia."

"I figured as much." Percy frowned, feeling unmoved by the revelation. "Before when we were on the cliff, I felt a release of power. It was like a clap of thunder that shook the ground beneath me. Then I felt it again when I was asked to leave by Rain, a forest Nymph, wanting a private word alone with Annabeth, the world darkening further around me. From there I assumed she held _some _kind of magic."

"You were lucky to know a forest Nymph by name, they do not reveal their names to just anyone, my boy." Chiron patted his shoulder.

"There is something... Strange about her, however. Annabeth I mean. I offered her a pear before we came to you." Chiron gave a surprised laugh, his eyebrows shooting into the air.

"You offered a green fruit to someone of Osmia? They are very much poison, my dear boy, do you have a death wish?"

"Well, I know that now, Chiron." Percy scowled.

"What was her response to the action?" Chiron wondered, lifting an eyebrow.

"She grabbed me by the throat. But, it was different from how she had been touching me the day before, something in my mind was telling me to keep still. The look in her eye was one of anger and hurt, clouded by the sense to kill and I am very sure she would have if I'd moved."

"That, she would have my boy." Chiron sighed. "She had you at her mercy at that moment, in her grasp. Nothing would have saved you."

"But, why? After the day we'd had, saving her, being chased and attacked, saving _me _from entering my own home, why would I hurt her?"

"It is as we said, Percy, the reason why you must hold us at arm's length. It does not mean we still cannot see each other as friends, you have to hold a different mentality, that is all. Take Annabeth for instance, after finding someone that would befriend her, she saw your action as a threat. The feeling of betrayal is a hard emotion to fight, my boy. She was determined to let nothing in her way stop her from her goal, and at that moment she saw you as a threat to her goal."

Percy kept silent on the matter, as he nodded. He still did not wish to say to them he'd happily kill them if the need arose, no. He was the Seeker, he'd find another way to deal with the situation, one that does not involve killing. Their eyes drew to the tree, the rustling of the branches as Grover stepped through, saddle and armour in hand. Annabeth followed as she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, before stretching.

"We should get movin'," Grover muttered, "Can't stay here too long."

"I agree, we'll have to eat something on the road," Annabeth commented, her voice still thick with sleep.

Percy stood, dusting himself down, before offering his hand to Chiron, helping the old man stand. He smiled politely to Annabeth as he stepped passed her, retrieving his belongings from inside the tree. He pulled an apple from his pack, stepping out from the tree with everything in hand, handing her the fruit with a smile.

"Thank you," She smiled. He stepped over to Blackjack, patting his neck in greeting, as he removed the cowl from him. He rolled it up, placing it on his pack, before strapping the saddle to him. He did the same for Annabeth as ate, still retrieving things from the tree, rummaging through her pack.

Within the hour, they were on the move, the sun trying to break through the heavy clouds above. They moved at a steady pace, their eyes alert as they scanned their surroundings, ready for an attack. The closeness to the boundary worried him, the trail leading beside an open clearing, dead trees and fallen logs lay scattered on wilted grass to their left, the boundary having killed all wildlife.

"Where is it we are heading to, after Fool's March?" Percy frowned.

"I'd rather not go to Fool's March, they don't like me there. But we won't make it to the Sbroar Pass in time until nightfall, I'd prefer to be in the confines of a town than in the middle of a swamp."

"Is that where the path is?"

"Yes, that's where the Ossein lives." Percy frowned to Grover, the feeling of the tooth around his neck growing oddly heavy.

Percy was about to ask what an Ossein was, and why they needed their help in crossing the boundary, when a dark, whispy tendril whistled through the air, striking them all from their horses. They reared in fear, bolting into the forest behind them, getting clear of the beast attacking them. With shocking speed, one Percy could not react to, it gripped Annabeth's legs, dragging her across the plain.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, clawing at the ground as she tried to find purchase. He leapt to his feet, rushing to her aid as he dove for her, grabbing at her hand. With their hands wrapped around each other's wrist, Annabeth clinging to his for dear life, they were both dragged towards the glowing walls of the boundary.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to those reading this chapter, I couldn't upload it on Wednesday, I was swamped with work and deadlines again. Unfortunately, the upload schedule will be twice a week now, every Monday and Friday, if I can I will try to get a chapter out on Wednesday's too! **

**Thank you to those that have stuck around for this story, and hello to all the new readers and followers, I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Fourteen

A mass of fire flew over their heads, shrieking and whistling as he could feel the heat against his skin. The fireball vanished into the boundary, as another tendril sprung forth from the wall, knocking the breath from Chiron's lungs as he sailed through the air. He landed with a heavy thud, rolling to a stop at the base of a tree.

Percy yelled in pain as he hooked his boot through an up-turned root, the tendril pulling harder for him to release. The rotten root gave way after a hard tug, jostling him as he rolled over, trying fruitlessly to dig his heels into the boggy ground. He yelled in frustration as he looked around him, the boundary growing ever closer, the eerie green glow growing brighter.

"Annabeth, I need my hands! Grab my waist!" Percy yelled, the wind whipping in their ears, surprising him at the sheer speed they were moving. She removed her grip reluctantly, throwing her arms around him. She screamed in pain as it gripped her leg tighter, beginning to pull her into the boundary. They passed the eerie glow of the boundary, beginning to feel the heat the further they went in.

He turned to face her, the previous position too awkward to continue in. Anger and rage consumed him as he tore the sword free, the signature ring echoing through the endless void around them. He grunted in frustration as he could not reach the thing gripping her, her grip on him tightening as they were dragged further into the abyss.

"Annabeth, I need you to let go!"

Her grip trembled against him, tightening ever so slightly as she comprehended his words. The boundary was darkening around them as they were dragged closer to the precipice of the underworld, figures looming in the distance. He tried desperately to pry her fingers from his shirt, her eyes closed tight.

"Annabeth, I won't let anything happen to you, you need to let go! Trust me!" He felt her head press against his stomach, a shuddering breath escaping her lips as she let go, a scream erupting forth. Within seconds he was running for her, jumping over rocks that lay in his path. On the other side of the dark wall before him, he could see figures stood, shadowy figures waiting for them.

Shadow Things.

He saw his father stood before him, a hand outstretched to him.

"Percy-" Within a flash, the sword arched through the shadow, his determination on saving Annabeth outweighed the feeling of what he'd just done, his mind unable to comprehend it at that moment. The shadow dissipated around him in a cloud of thick black dust, wailing in torment as it went. His eyes widened in shock as he saw outlines of shadows slowly surrounding her as she was dragged away, his heart jumping into his mouth.

Another tendril shot forth from the wall, missing him by only a few feet, slicing at it with the sword as it sailed. The tendril shrieked in agony, half of which lay beside him as he ran, before dissolving into black sludge. He leapt forward to Annabeth, diving through another shadowy figure, this time his mother, slicing at the second tendril. He heard a yell of anguish around him, the voice of a man before everything retreated around him, his vision beginning to pulse and swim. Annabeth laid in a daze, her legs spread apart, on her stomach, the shadows surrounding her wailed and retreated into the darkness of the underworld.

Percy pushed his free arm below Annabeth's waist, pulling her to her feet as they began to run. Annabeth's grip tightened around him once more as they ran towards the glowing green wall, seeing visions of the world on the other side. He could hear her sobs as he looked around them, making sure nothing was following them, before they broke through the seel of the boundary once more.

They went into the treeline, Grover and Chiron forgotten for now, as they stepped to the horses. He felt the pulse of warning once more as she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. The bite of his anger nearly consumed him, before he let the sword drop from his hand. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, placing his chin on the top of her head.

She trembled in his embrace, running soothing circles on the small of her back before she gasped. Her eyes met his a mixture of appreciation and fear creeping into her gaze.

"Where are the others, we need to see if they are okay." She pushed away from him, beginning to look for them. He grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"No, you stay here." He said gently, "Tend to the horses, make sure they're not skittish." She nodded hesitantly, biting her bottom lip, sniffling and wiping the tears from her face.

He picked up the sword, sliding it halfway into his scabbard, the sound of metal scraping on metal ringing around the woods. He moved into the clearing once more, finding Chiron by the base of a tree as he stepped back onto the main road. He was unconscious, but still breathing, thankfully. He picked the frail-looking man from the ground, slinging him over his shoulder, concerned with how light the man was.

Percy placed him by the foot of Annabeth, who sat on a rock, worrying her lip. He wandered back into the clearing once more, looking around for Grover, fearing he'd been dragged into the boundary too. He sighed in relief as he spotted him in a heap, under rotten wood of a tree he'd crashed through. His head was bleeding, a wince appearing on his face as he looked him over. He jogged back into the clearing, rummaging through his pack for the medical supplies.

He pulled Blackjack over with him, the horse looking nervously around.

"It's alright, Blackjack." Percy muttered, patting the horse, "They're all gone." He hoped.

He leant over, cleaning the wound with his water skein, dabbing the edges of the deep gash with a fresh bandage. He applied the Ambrosia cream, stopping the blood from flowing from the gash. He bandaged the wound with padding before placing strips of gauze wrap around Grover's curly short brown hair.

He removed the weapons from his black leather attire, throwing them to the floor as they clattered against each other. He struggled with the weight of the man, throwing him onto the back of Blackjack, whinnying in protest.

"Sorry, buddy." Percy sighed. He looked towards the boundary, a frown slowly growing on his face. At that moment he'd struck his father's shadow without hesitation, including his mothers. He hoped it wasn't them, he did not wish to bring them more pain and suffering, what with how they dissipated, screaming in agony.

He hummed to himself as he recalled the disembodied screaming he heard in the veil. _Could it have been Luke? Waiting for us to enter the pass. _Percy sighed as he looked to Grover on the horse, walking him over to where Annabeth sat, tending to Chiron.

"We need to get moving to Fool's March." Percy pulled Chiron from the ground, placing him on the back of Annabeth's horse.

"Will they be alright?" Annabeth frowned, casting her gaze to Chiron and Grover.

"I hope so, we'll head for the tavern, see if the keeper knows who this Ossein is," Percy sighed.

The mist began to get unbearable to navigate through once more, a wet sheen on the road from the rain clouds above. They rode cautiously, yet tried to hold a semblance of a quickened pace without hurting the two unconscious. They had to tie the two horses to theirs, as they rode by each other's side. Percy nervously scanned the boundary and everything around them for a time, unable to put his fears to rest on their encounter.

"Are you sure we are heading the right way?" Annabeth worried, "I cannot see more than a few feet in front of us."

"It's difficult to tell, I'm using trees as a marker, hoping that when we pass one I pick the next and hope we are moving straight," Percy muttered, scanning his surroundings, "I can't see the time, either, but if I was to guess it is afternoon." Percy sighed.

Dampening their spirits further, a streak of lightning danced across the dark sky, tendrils branching off in every direction. Rain began to fall harder around them, the clap of thunder startling the horses. Percy hushed them, soothing their skittish behaviour as they continued onward, warily.

They pulled their hoods up around them, keeping their heads dry from the rain, covering the two on the back with blankets from their packs. Their surroundings began to change as he assumed they moved further from the boundary. The land began to turn to a marsh, a strong scent of rotten eggs filling their sinuses. Frogs croaked around them as the fog began to dwindle, crickets chirping in the long grass.

"Is this the place?" Annabeth wondered.

"I don't think it's the place we are seeking this Ossein, I would guess this is in the middle of both towns." They continued riding at their quickened pace, rain thundering around them. Silence rang in the air between them, afraid to talk of the events transpired, their immediate concerns with Chiron and Grover.

"Percy, we need to stop. Chiron has grown cold." Annabeth muttered in alarm, looking over him with a hand on Chiron's bony fingers.

They stopped their horses, checking on the condition of the two. Percy's face paled as he looked over the two, their skin was ashen and cold to the touch.

"I will build a fire, dry ourselves and get some heat into them." Percy frowned.

Percy began gathering a few sticks that were dry enough to start a fire, before striking them with his flint in the centre of stones. He turned to the four horses, grabbing Chiron in the bundled blanket. He placed him by Annabeth, leaning against the gnarled root of the tree, where she sat before the fire, drying her damp clothes. He turned once more, ready to remove Grover from horseback.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelped in alarm, frozen in fear. He was beside her in an instant, fear gripping him as he examined Chiron.

"what is it?" Percy frowned, his eyes searching.

"Sp-Spi-spider." She uttered, her eyes brimming with tears. She pointed with a cautious finger, afraid to move too much. He glanced to where she pointed, a spider sat perched on the rock beside her pack. It was fat and furry, a white stripe on its brown fuzz as it remained still, unfazed by their intrusion to its dry patch.

Percy bit back a smile as he nudged it with his boot, away from her and her pack, watching it skitter away over the rock, into the underbrush by the trail. She leapt to her feet with a shriek, wrapping her arms around his, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I hate spiders." She muttered. He smiled as hugged her briefly, before removing her warmth from him, begrudgingly, tending to Grover on the horse. Percy placed him by the side of Chiron, wrapping the two in another blanket, hoping it would warm them further.

"I am not fond of small spaces, myself." Percy sighed, sitting beside her. She scooted closer to him, pulling her cloak around her more securely. Percy dragged his pack in front of him, pulling the last bit of their food supplies from the pack. "Here." He smiled, handing her the bundle of dried meat he'd hid at the base of his pack from Chiron. She smiled gratefully as they ate in silence, watching the racing raindrops splash into puddles further onto the trail.

"Percy," She asked at last, "When we were in the boundary, did- did you see my mother?"

"No," He sighed, "I saw my mother and father while I was trying to get to you. What I saw around you didn't look like people, just their shape. I think, I hope, they just appeared as a loved one so you would hesitate."

"You did not hesitate." She spoke quietly.

"I know." He muttered. "That is why I hope it wasn't them. I would hate myself if I brought them more pain and suffering."

"But what if it was them?"

"I doubt it was. Our parents wouldn't beckon us into the underworld to be with them. They would want us to live and fight on." Silence gripped the air between them for a moment, Annabeth leaning over as she tucked the blanket tighter around Chiron.

"I find it odd how the tendril missed you." She spoke after a moment.

"As do I, the only time it got a solid hit on me was when we were riding passed. After that, it was as if it couldn't see me, or it had a hard time of it, at least." Percy frowned. His hand subconsciously drifted to the tooth beneath his shirt, the odd heaviness it took on just before the tendril struck them, coming to mind.

"Why are we not unconscious like them?" Annabeth wondered.

"Did you hear the disembodied cry when I cut the tendrils?" Percy queried. She nodded for him to continue, "I think it was _him, _I think he wanted to keep us alive and conscious for whatever dastardly reasons he has." Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip lightly, her eyes looking to his.

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered.

"You are most welcome," He grinned, dropping it to a sincere smile, "I couldn't leave you to the mercy of the underworld again." She leaned her head against his shoulder as her eyes drifted shut. His hand rested against the hilt of his sword, a thought coming to mind.

_I felt no pain when I struck the shadow things and the tendrils, Chiron said there would be a price to pay for the first time the sword tasted blood in new hands. And in the journal, the wizard who first used it to strike a monster from the pit, he collapsed to his knees in agony. Could the price to pay be sanity?_

He pulled a pear from his pack, removing the tip before slicing it down the centre with his new knife. He handed her half of the pear, humming gratefully as she nibbled the fruit, her eyes remaining closed.

"Tired?" Percy smiled lightly.

"And sore in places I wish to remain nameless," Annabeth muttered, a small smile lighting her face. "We should continue onward soon." Percy leaned forward, feeling Chiron and Grover's forehead, finding them clammy to the touch, but was slowly warming.

"Soon," Percy confirmed, "They're nearly warmed."

"Do you think we will find someone able to help them in Fool's March?"

"I couldn't say, I've never been there. Grover is the only one who would know." Percy sighed.

The rain dripped down through the leaves, feeling the drops hit the tops of their head. He heard her even breaths, indicating she'd fallen asleep, sometime later. He smiled as he looked down to her. _She is not used to travelling like this, is she? I'll see about renting a room if I can. _Percy reached into his satchel, hung by his hip, pulling his small pouch of money from within. It held his life savings, after the purchase of his home, testing the weight of it. He had enough to see them to Fool's March, then to this Ossein but that was it.

He assumed his money would be no good across the boundary, what with its Picarion markings. He feared what others would think. Then there was the sword that sat in its scabbard. People would see him with the sword, see him as a Seeker, but would they think he was a false Seeker? He remained still, listening to the rainfall around them, hitting the tree above them.

"We need to move, Annabeth," Percy muttered after a while, nudging her with his shoulder. She grumbled in protest, bringing a smile to his face before she awoke.

"Sorry, I did not mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." He smiled. They both stood, Annabeth kicking dirt over the fire as he looked out to the rain, having slowed significantly in comparison to before. He stooped down, quickly replacing the bloodied bandage on Grover, before lifting him, placing him on the back of Blackjack once more, whinnying in protest.

"I know, buddy, calm down." Percy soothed, brushing his hand against the side of the horse. He returned to Chiron, staring down to him in concern. _I hope there is someone that can help us. _

They were on their way once more, Chiron on the back of Annabeth's horse, Guido once more. Their pace quickened as they rode on the trail, several hours having passed as they rode. The sky had darkened significantly as they entered the town, people eying them warily as they entered. The town was no more than a few buildings that looked ready to fall apart, some resting against thick and heavy oaks, holding them up. As they rode by, he could hear the pitter-patter of raindrops as it hit metal, rain falling through porch covers into metal pots.

Set in the middle of the town was two buildings, joined as one. The building looked to be more stable and modern than the others, but who in their right mind would want to set up their work-life here, Percy had no idea. The smallest building was a supply store, something he was thankful for, meaning he could stock up on the missing items. The other was a two-story tavern, the top half acting as an inn. They stopped their horses inside the stable beside the tavern, the young stable hand, minding them with a cautious eye.

"Stay here with them, I'll get us a room," Percy muttered, handing the boy a few silver. He entered the rowdy tavern, the room quieting to soft murmurs as the patrons eyed him. He looked around nervously, gripping the hilt of the sword, finding comfort in the surge of anger it gave him. Oil lamps lit the room filled with the stench of cheap booze and the sweet acrid scent of smoke, that was accustomed to Vulcan's Pipeweed.

The tables looked to have been hastily arranged, the patrons shifting the tables to join with others they drank with. Surprisingly the place looked to have been cosy, once upon a time. But after years of use by the rough collection of men, hunters, trappers, the odd traveller and highwaymen, the place had withered to host their patrons. He stepped up to the counter, his grip tightening on the sword, as he listened to the murmurs of the drunkards once more.

The man behind the counter, a short man with balding brown hair and a thick wiry beard to compensate his balding head, eyed him. His shirt was smattered in dried food and ale stains, his muscular arms were a tight fit against his sleeves, a dirty rag akin to his shirt, draped over his shoulder.

"Can I get you?" The man spoke in a gruff voice, his accent belonging to that of a farmer.

"Got a healer in this town?" Percy wondered, his eyebrow raised, his voice low to keep from the others listening behind him.

"Fraid not, why?" The man squinted.

"I have two friends outside who were hurt, bad. Could I have a room for them?" The man folded his arms as his eyes narrowed, casting a glance over his shoulder to the men.

"I don't want no trouble, mister."

"Neither do I." Percy watched as his eyes landed on the hilt of his sword, before lifting to meet his eyes once more.

"Good, then we understand each other. Follow my son, he'll help you with your stuff." The man grunted, nodding his head to his son. The boy was a spitting image of his father, minus the beard and balding head, lean build.

They stepped into the stable, casting a look up the staircase beside him.

"We'll take your friends up this way- Oh, hello miss, didn't know there were three of ya."

Percy ignored the man, in part, the stable hand helping take their things upstairs.

"Both of you see to our pa about payment, we'll take care of your friends and belongings." The boy muttered.

"Thanks, here." Percy smiled, handing him a couple of silver.

"Thank ya, kindly." He smiled, showing a couple of missing teeth.

"Keep your hood up and your head down," Percy muttered into her ear.

They entered the tavern once more, closing the door behind them as they heard the creaking of the stairs. loud murmurs broke out throughout the tavern, mischievous grins crossing their faces. Whistles and catcalls were sent there way, Percy's hand gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, feeding off the anger.

"It is alright, Percy," She whispered, "I am used to dealing with their type."

Percy sighed as he stepped over to the counter once more, ensuring Annabeth was stood with him. He slid the money to the man behind the counter, hearing a commotion from behind him. A large man with dishevelled black hair rose from one of the tables, a leering grin on his lips as a thick tree stump for a hand scratched his crumb-coated beard.

"Fancy looking harlot ya got there," He grinned, "Don't suppose ya mind if me and the boys came up to the room and pass her around, do ya?" He hid the sneer well on his lips, his eye twitched as he clasped the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, no-no," Annabeth replied in a surprisingly provocative tone, licking her lips hungrily, "You misinterpret the situation. You see, it is _my _night off, I've come to bed him for the night." She grinned, shocking him to his core as he received a not-so-gentle smack to his rear. His eyes widened in shock as the room grew silent, before laughter resounded throughout, a hearty laugh from the black-haired man.

"If he doesn't satisfy, let us know." He grinned. Annabeth returned the smile with a nod, the man sitting once more with his drinking friends. Percy stood in utter shock, embarrassment shocking his core. Never in all his years had something _that _embarrassing happened to him. Annabeth turned to the tavern keeper once more, an eyebrow raised as he appraised her.

"Thank you, I don't know whether you are serious about what you just said, but I prefer my tavern without bloodstains." He smiled. He slid the key over the counter, Percy's hand reaching for it. "Room on the far right, it has a proper working lock on it, that will be your room for the night."

"Thank you, Mr-" Annabeth paused.

"Jake, Jake Mason, at your service. Now, head on up, your friends will likely be in their rooms-" Jake paused, his son whispering in his ear. Percy frowned as he eyed the two, Jake's eyes widening in shock.

"You didn't tell me one of your friends is Grover Underwood," Jake muttered under his breath, leaning close to Percy. Percy's back stiffened as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That a problem?" He frowned.

"For me, no. He stays here often on his travels, the same room too. The problem is with them," Jake muttered, nodding subtly to the patrons over his shoulder, "They don't like his type, especially Grover himself. I'll post one of my boys outside the room, make sure no one tries anything late in the night." He winked.

"That would be much appreciated." Annabeth sighed.

"You two head on up, I'll bring up some food for you both in a little while, there are some things I want to discuss with you both."

Percy and Annabeth glanced to each other cautiously as they made their way to the steps, ignoring the wolf whistles from behind as they went. The top of the door scraped across the ceiling as they entered, giving Percy a sense of anxiety with the tightness of the room. The room was relatively clean, all but the few stains on the walls in areas, likely from a leaking roof or dampness. There were two beds in the room, a single and a double. Chiron was placed in the single bed, whilst Grover was on a cot beside the single.

A single oil lamp sat perched atop a small wooden table, in the corner of the room, lighting the room poorly. The window was barricaded off with wood, the glass missing from the frame. The scent of rain and dampness clung in the air, the walls covered with a small lick of white paint, discoloured over the years.

He still felt embarrassed, speechless on what she had said downstairs, still feeling the sting. He pulled his pack onto the double bed, feeling a wave of embarrassment hit him for another reason. The sleeping arrangements troubled him, the implications that he and Annabeth here going to share the bed.

"I'm sorry if I upset you with what happened downstairs," Annabeth muttered.

"No, it's fine, I understand why you did it." Percy sighed. "You've sworn to protect me, and as much as I don't like it, you saved me from losing my temper and letting the sword taste blood." A knock at the door startled them, their backs stiffening.

"It's Jake, I've come with your food." A muffled voice spoke. Percy opened the door, unbolting the latch that Annabeth had locked, opening the creaking door wide for him to enter.

"What is it you needed?" Percy frowned, taking the plate of bread and veil from his hands.

"Well, Grover has always been a welcomed customer in my tavern, I don't like to see him hurt. Sometimes I patch him up when he stays here and can't make it back home, you see." Percy nodded for him to continue, "I don't think there is anything I can do for him, but the Ossein might."

"Where can we find them?" Percy frowned, feeling the worry worm its way back into him.

"South of here through the bog, go past the stable and head into the woods in a straight path, the trail is visible."

"Who owns the supply store next door?" Percy wondered.

"That would be me, also."

"Can you load a cart of supplies for us then, food and any necessities we might need to take them."

"I'll have a cart loaded with supplies for her in the morning, just before you leave. I'll set some food and supplies aside for you in your travels too, Seeker." Jake smiled.

"I had an inkling you knew the sword," Percy sighed, a small smile lighting his face.

"And your secret will be safe with me, you need not worry. Grover is a good friend to me, and I will treat you both the same way. I'll bring you the ledger in the morning for the supplies, there anyone in Picarion that'll know your signature?" Percy smiled as he nodded.

"My two brothers in Benton will, they're the First councillors. My names Perseus Jackson."

"Oh, if I'd known sooner, I would have let you stay in my home, not this dingy room."

"It is fine, Jake, honest. I am not a member of the council like my brothers, I prefer to be treated differently than them." Percy assured.

"You're not going to tell them, are you? Send the guards after me?"

"I wouldn't do that, Jake, you have nothing to fear."

"Alright," He sighed, still looking unconvinced. "I'll let you two get to eating before you sleep, my boy is posted outside the door for your protection."

"Thank you, that is very kind." Annabeth smiled. Jake bowed his head slightly, before exiting the room, the door creaking shut as it scraped the ceiling.

"I'll take first watch." Percy sighed, "We'll take four hours each and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

She nodded, putting no argument to his suggestion as they ate, the distant hum of the rowdy tavern below, the only source of noise. They ate making idle small talk of what to do with the others before pushing their plates forward on the table. Annabeth took her spot on the bed, laying on the side closest to the wall, Percy sitting beside her, his sword by his side. He was left to his thoughts while she laid still on the bed, staring to the patchy wooden ceiling, a frown on her face.

"I am sorry you got dragged into this mess, Percy." Annabeth sighed. Percy turned his attention away from his friends, turning to look at her. She looked up to him with sorrow in her grey orbs, shaking his head.

"I don't mind. I was planning on asking to come with you anyway. All though, you'd probably have said no." He muttered.

"I would have, yes. This is not a life I would have wanted you to have. You have already killed people in the defence of myself, I do not wish you to do it again, especially with the magic of the sword."

He didn't know what to say to that, looking down to her with sad eyes.

"I did so willingly. After reading that journal, the things I discovered from Othrys of old, they are still savages. I dread to think what they would have done had I not." He smiled as he looked down to her, "If you're watching my back, then I will watch yours, also." A small wince crossing his face as he could feel a headache coming on.

"You're a very rare man, Perseus, you confuse me sometimes." He frowned as she shook her head, sitting up as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Get some sleep, Percy. I'll take first watch, I find myself not very tired." He nodded as he closed his eyes with a sigh, resting his head on hers, feeling the lull of sleep take him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to those that have stuck around for this story, and hello to all the new readers and followers, I hope you are enjoying the story!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Fifteen

Percy was woken by Annabeth for his turn to watch in the early hours of the morning, his worried gaze casting to Chiron and Grover. Annabeth was asleep in seconds, the sound of her soft breathing the only thing he could hear. He washed his face with the provided bowl of cold water, a shocked gasp escaping his lips with its frigid temperature. He could hear distant sounds of clattering from below, a frown on his face, sometime later, just before dawn. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword at the urgent knock on the door.

"Percy? It's Jake! Unbolt the door, we got trouble." Jake said urgently.

Percy stood from his place on the bed, waking Annabeth up, shaking her gently. She murmured in defiance, her eyes unwilling to open.

"Annabeth, we need to move. There's trouble downstairs." Percy muttered. She shot up from bed, rubbing her eyes, clutching at the knife in its holster. Percy unbolted the door, ushering Jake inside, closing the door behind him.

"What's happening?" Annabeth frowned.

"Everything was quiet after I came back down last night, "Jake mumbled, "Then a little while ago these four fellows showed up, brown hair, thick necks, look like they could snap you in two as though you were a twig, even with their plenty of weapons." Percy's back stiffened as he glanced to Annabeth, a look of fear crossing her face.

"What did they do?" Percy wondered.

"They- They wrecked my place downstairs, tore it apart, looking for a woman that sounded a lot like your ladyfriend here, except they were talking of a white dress. The drunks downstairs got rowdy when they began heading for the stairs, saying they were first in line for her. Your black-haired friend made short work of the first man, cutting him down before the others could even draw their weapons. He was killed retrieving his blade from the man's neck, finding one in his own.

"A brawl broke out between them, the drunkards managing to cut two down before some were killed by the last. He made it out with some injuries, probably gone to send word to others. There's blood and bodies everywhere down there!" Jake waved frantically. "The rest are down there arguing over who's going to do what first to..." Jake didn't need to finish his statement, his eyes locking on Annabeth.

"We need to leave then." Percy frowned, "I'm sorry about all of this."

"S'alright, my son's pulling the horses together, attaching the white one to the wagon." Jake waved off. Percy and Annabeth began gathering their things, their eyes cast to the two unconscious on the cot and bed.

Percy looked to Annabeth, leaving his belongings on the bed for the moment.

"Give me a hand taking them down?" Percy wondered, his eyes on Jake. He nodded as they bent down low, Percy grabbing Grover by the shoulders, Jake, his boots. "Annabeth, bolt the door and wait here, make sure we have everything." He ordered.

The two made their way through the back door, making their way slowly and carefully as they could down the slippery slanted wooden steps. They placed him in the back of the wagon, leaning against the opposite side, the blanket still wrapped around his frame. They made their way up the steps as quietly as they could, Percy looking down to the tavern below, yelling bouncing off of the walls.

Jake picked up Chiron from his bed, Percy slinging their things over his shoulder, ensuring his sword arm was free, just in case. Placing Chiron beside Grover, he nodded for Annabeth to jump in with them, the crates of supplies for the Ossein and them, covering their bodies. Percy was shocked to feel something strike the back of his head, his conscious slipping. He fought the feeling, gripping the hilt of the sword, feeling the pain give way to anger, his fist swinging and connecting with the offender.

The large man crumpled to the floor, mud kicking up and splattering around him as he hit the ground. He sneered down to the man as his eyes landed on the others stood around him, a look of fear in their eyes. They looked between Percy and the large man, before running off in terror. Percy placed the belongings in behind the crates beside Annabeth, testing his knuckles for pain.

"Percy! Are you alright?" Annabeth breathed.

"M'fine." He winced, feeling the back of his head for blood. He turned to Jake, staring in shock, beside him, nodding to the tavern entrance. "Go and get me that ledger."

"Don't worry about it, you need to get out of here." He tried. Percy stood his ground, looking to the man unconscious in the mud.

"I'm not leaving your place like this, it's my fault this has happened. Go get the ledger," Percy said evenly, watching the man leave. He returned, handing the book over to Percy, watching as he scribbled into the book.

"Have this sent to Tyson. He's the more reasonable brother of mine, he'll see it this place is compensated for damages and anything else you might need, tell them it is from Percy Jackson himself, for saving my life." Percy said, handing him the book and quill once more. Jake looked on in disbelief as a smile grew on his face, rain dripping around them.

"I suggest hanging this one for attempted rape and murder. Have the guard see to it." Percy ordered. "Take care of yourself, Jake. The boundary is collapsing and I fear there might be more of those men coming this way. Take care of yourself and family." Percy nodded.

"Thank you, Percy. Long life to you, Seeker." Jake smiled, wrapping his arm around his two sons by his side. A smile grew on Percy's face as he handed Jake a few coins for the provisions, before climbing onto the wagon. He clicked his tongue as he gently whipped the reigns, Guido beginning a small canter. He whistled for the remaining horses to follow, hearing their hooves on the muddy ground as they followed closely to the wagon, Annabeth keeping her eye on them.

* * *

The fog had rolled in through the boggy woods once more, covering the flickering lamplight from Fool's March as they went deeper into the marsh. The trail was filled with difficult terrain, Percy having to apologise on many an occasion to Annabeth for the rough ride. The last member of the quad concerned him, as they made their way down the trail, the sun trying to break through the rain clouds. Percy scanned their surroundings as best he could for the man, loose and hellbent on killing Annabeth.

He pulled the hood around his head tighter as the rain fell through the cover of the trees above him, a shiver running down his spine. He hoped they were nearing this Ossein soon, glancing over his shoulder to Chiron and Grover. He hoped she would be able to help them, fearing his world would be empty without Chiron and Grover in his life. He already felt that feeling twice before, he couldn't deal with it again.

"_He'll be fine, boss, don't worry about it." _Percy started as he looked around him, confused about what he'd heard.

"Did you say something, Annabeth?" Percy frowned. He turned as he looked down to her, her head leaning against Chiron's, fast asleep. He scanned his surroundings in confusion, fear creeping into him. _It's just your imagination. _Percy sighed as he listened to the rain crashing on the canvas cover of the wagon, _I must still be tired. _

It felt like hours riding the bumpy trail, still feeling weary of what the voice was, before he saw a light flickering in the distance, his spirits lifting. He could smell the scent of woodsmoke, a sweet, warming and inviting fragrance as his eyes caught on a hut that blended with the surroundings. Their surroundings changed as they grew closer to the hut. The rain seemed to quiet, a tranquil sound of birds chirping in their nests overhead replaced the sound of thundering rain.

Smoke rose from the chimney of the woodland hut, the log cabin walls were work and weathered, having stood against all types of weather. Moss, roots and ivy, covered the cabin as it seemed to grow from the forest floor, a small porch on the front with a rocking chair beside a small table. Along the trail leading towards the steps of the porch, grew many types of herbal plants: Mandrake, Black Mercy, Simbelmyne, Trama Root, and surprisingly Ambrosia.

_Didn't think Ambrosia could grow without the sustenance of a Birch beside it. _Percy hummed in thought. Percy stopped the wagon beside the house, the horses walking around it as they began grazing on the green grass around the cabin. He turned from the wagon, his eyes catching a woman stood on the porch in a tan robe, black and white symbols and decorations covering it. Her hair was straight and long, much like Annabeth's only shorter, the colour of ravens like his.

She stood leaning against the railing of the porch, her milky white eyes searching his. He felt uneasy as she gazed over him, before she looked to the back of the wagon, hearing Annabeth climbing out from within.

"I am Hecate, who might you be strangers?" She frowned in caution. Her voice was throaty and raspy, one that once held a sultry tone in her younger years.

"Four friends, seeking help." Percy tried, sensing Annabeth stand beside him, her shoulder brushing his arm. She hummed to herself as her eyes narrowed.

"I sense only one friend. The other three are dangerous people... Ones I am not sure of yet. Speak and I will decide whether or not to deem you worthy of my friendship." She stated evenly. Percy glanced to Annabeth beside him, feeling her back stiffen at Hecate's words.

"I am Perseus Jackson, this is my friend, Annabeth Chase."

Hecate frowned as she studied the two momentarily, her milky eyes unnerving him. She seemed able to see them, despite being blind. She turned to Annabeth after a moment, bowing slightly to her before speaking in a language he could not understand. Percy's brow lifted in surprise as Annabeth responded in kind in the language, Annabeth bowing her head to her also.

_I didn't hear her name in the language, which means she addressed her with her title. _Percy frowned, feeling a sense of fear creep into him. He still did not know her secret, had told her he didn't wish to know as of yet. But still, it taunted him on every turn, people seemed to know who she was except for him. He got the sense even Grover knew, from the look on his face when he introduced her to him, a small detail easily missed if you weren't paying attention.

He was around Annabeth for long enough now to know her stance when meeting new people. The first time she'd met Chiron, Tyson and Grover, her stance was slightly loose and carefree. But this was how it was with Triton, her stance was stiff and rigid, her eyes were cautious and on guard. And right now, that was tenfold.

"What is it you need, Perseus Jackson?"

"We need your help."

"That is true, yes." Hecate nodded once, "You have said so, in what way?"

"Our two friends are hurt. They are in the back of the wagon, and I hoped you would help them, as one is your friend Grover Underwood."

"Another truth, yes. I know a Grover Underwood." Hecate replied evenly, her voice raspy.

"Another man, in Fool's March, said you are the closest thing to a healer and you could help our friends. We have brought you supplies we thought you might need, food-"

"Lies." She interrupted with a frown, her eyes narrowing. Percy stood, his mouth agape, unable to think of what to say.

"Wha- it is the truth though? We thought it would be more than fair to help you if you'd help us." Percy frowned.

"There it is again. A lie."

"What's a lie?" Percy wondered, feeling the anger burning inside of him. Hecate leaned closer to the two, her fingers curled around the railing.

"You keep saying we. You were the one who suggested supplies, not Annabeth and you. Just you."

"Why does that matter?" Percy wondered.

"Because one is true, the other a lie. I only deal with people who tell the truth." She said pointedly, her eyes briefly on Annabeth. He felt her shy away from Hecates gaze, turning to look at the trees around her. A small smile crossed his lips as he shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"I have a sense of feeling Grover has a terrible time telling you his overly embellished stories." She nodded with a cackle, a gleam in her eye.

"That he does, Percy Jackson. Bring them inside." She turned as she entered through the wood cabin door, holding it open for Annabeth.

"Go on in, I'll bring everything." Percy smiled. She looked hesitant to leave, biting on her lip, giving her a gentle nudge. "It's fine, go on." He smiled. He turned to the wagon, moving everything out of the way of the two in the wagon. He threw Grover over his shoulder, as best he could, struggled with the weight of the muscular man as his legs shook ascending the steps.

Inside the cabin, bones from creatures Percy had never seen before, littered the walls. Skulls were neatly placed around the room, full skeletons of creatures spread from head to toe, literally. Some were fearsome, teeth and claws as sharp as a dagger, bones ranging from different thicknesses. He had never seen bones in this abundance in all his life, stacks of arm and leg bones piled high in the corners of the large room.

A circle of bones lay in the centre of the room, Annabeth helping in placing them.

"Place them inside the circle, Percy," Hecate ordered lightly. He nodded as he laid Grover in gently, watching as Hecate covered him with bones. He returned with Chiron, placing him beside Grover, watching as she did the same to Chiron, Annabeth sat cross-legged behind them. He stepped out into the drizzling rain once more, his eyes casting to the horses. He released Guido from his confines, letting him join his friends, a smile lighting his face when he heard the appreciative snort.

Percy climbed into the back of the wagon, pulling the boxes of fruit and dried meats from the top of the pile. He placed it to one side, along with a couple of extra blankets, before pulling a crate to the front of the exit of the wagon. He tested the weight of the box before lifting it, calling for Annabeth to guide him up the steps. She frowned as she watched him come, a sheepish smile on his lips as she guided him up the steps, placing the box of dried goods, blankets and towels inside the cabin.

He returned in sweat after a while, sitting beside Annabeth who'd kindly brought their belongings inside while he unloaded the wagon, Hecate tending to Chiron and Grover.

"How are they doing?" Percy frowned.

"Better now they are here, you just got them to me in time. You nearly lost them." Percy froze, feeling his blood turn to ice. "Who is this one?" She frowned sceptically.

"Chiron Herculaneum Brunner, my dearest friend." Percy sighed.

"A wizard!" Hecate snapped, her eyes meeting his.

"My friend, first," Percy retorted in anger, feeling his bubbling rage, his hand nowhere near the hilt of the sword. Hecate eyed him a moment, her eyes meeting Annabeth's as a small smile grew larger on her face.

"Ah, the rage of a true Seeker. Good, good. You will require that in your travels." She smiled mysteriously. "Worry not, Percy the Seeker, your... friends are in good hands." She smiled warmly. Percy felt the simmering anger dissipate, his hand unfurling from the hilt of the sword.

"Tongue and truth mixed as one, good-good." She muttered.

"Sorry?" Percy frowned.

"Annabeth here has anger too... Bubbling away inside of her but it is of the tongue. Her anger is something to be feared by you, your anger need not be a... Concern for her." Hecate replied cryptically. Percy frowned as Annabeth stiffened, sensing Hecate was close to revealing her secret.

"I don't like riddles, Hecate." Percy scowled, "They leave too much room for mistakes."

"What is stronger, Percy. Teeth or tongue?" Percy frowned as he cast a sidelong glance to Annabeth.

"Teeth." He said simply.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, you see? Teeth are the sword, Percy. Ripping... Tearing into flesh much like conflict. But the tongue can be more disarming than teeth, without the need to touch." Percy frowned in confusion as he raised an eyebrow to the strange old woman.

"I'm confused, what does any of this have to do with anger?" Hecate sighed as she leant forward, a gasp springing from his lips. His mind was cast back to the tavern the night before, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword, ready for a fight with the patrons inside. Then he saw Annabeth, defusing the situation with her honeyed words, running her tongue across her lips. She'd disarmed the men with her words, whilst he was hellbent on defusing them with the bite of his sword.

Teeth bite.

The world rushed back to him, Annabeth's hand wrapped around Hecate's wrist, their attention drawn to the action.

"I do not mean any disrespect, Hecate. But I know not what you are doing, or showing him. The life of the Seeker is mine to protect, and I will do so willingly. There is much at stake, and I do not wish to lose him." Annabeth said forcefully. Hecate smiled comfortingly as her eyes met his once more.

"You see? She is quick to act with her tongue, not her teeth." Percy nodded in understanding, placing his hand overtop Annabeth's, a smile on his lips, easing her worry.

"I understand now, thank you." Percy smiled gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I did not mean to... Cause you any alarm, I meant nothing by the... Gesture towards the Seeker." Her milky eyes turned to his once more, "Teeth and tongue work together well, just like magic. You remember that, Percy."

"What of a wizards magic?" Percy asked.

"Teeth and tongue are only two kinds of magic. Wizards know them all, besides that of the underworld. He is a dangerous one, this wizard." Hecate scowled, meeting Percy's eyes. "But Lucas Castellan is worse."

"You know of him?" Annabeth frowned.

"Oh, yes. I know of him. I have seen and felt him walk the underworld on many occasion." She replied bitterly. "Be wary of the power of the tongue, Annabeth. You have never seen the true extent of the power."

"I do not understand," Annabeth mumbled, "I do not know what you mean."

"Yes, I see that." Hecate sighed, resting her hand against Annabeth's shoulder, "Your mother died before you reached... womanhood, before she could teach you the power."

"Do you know of the power?" Annabeth swallowed.

"I know of it, yes. But I do not know how it works. It is a power only a mother can teach." She sighed regrettably. "The power is there, I can sense it within, but I cannot teach you to use it, I am sorry."

"Did you know my mother?" Annabeth whispered.

_"I know of your family name, Mother Confessor." _Hecate smiled, her face softening,_ "I remember meeting your mother on a few occasions, her grey eyes stick with me, even in my blindness. You remind me of her." _A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek, her voice coming out in a pained whisper.

_"She wore a necklace often, a small bone in the shape of a jewel. She gave it to me when I was younger. Until my sister, Thalia, died, I had worn it every day. I gave it to her as a comforting passing present as she died in my arms." _Annabeth took a shuddering breath, _"Was it you that gave it to my mother?"_

_"I was the one, Annabeth, yes. It was a protective ward, one used to protect her unborn child and herself, one that would keep her child safe and grow strong, like her mother. And she has." _Hecate smiled. Annabeth wrapped her arms around the woman, lightly squeezing her_. _

_"Thank you, Hecate." _Annabeth cried.

Percy looked between the two, feeling awkward with his presence, his eyes casting towards his two friends, buried underneath bones beside them. He stood from his spot, the two women looking to him, sensing they wished to talk about their situation in Hecate's mother tongue it seemed.

"If it is alright with you, Hecate, would you allow me to make some stew while you two talk?" Percy wondered. Hecate smiled and nodded gratefully, excusing him from the conversation.

He stepped over to the corner of the room, beside the fireplace, hanging the cooking pot over top the fire. He stepped out into the drizzling rain once more, spotting the well he'd seen on his journey to and from the wagon, pulling the rope as the bucket lowered. He hefted the water from the well, bringing it inside as he listened to the strange language in the background. He set the water to boil, placed the vegetables and meats onto the table, chopping them into rough bitesize pieces.

He seasoned the meat and vegetables, placing some cooking herbs into the pot before dumping the contents inside of the pot. He took stock of the room, finding there was little in the way of firewood beside the fireplace. He exited the cabin one more, leaving the stew to bubble and thicken over time, giving the two some privacy. The rain slowly stopped as he worked tirelessly, chopping log after log of wood, laying the split sides in even piles beside him.

He worked up quite a sweat once more while he worked, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching him from the porch as he worked, feeling the muscles in his arms ripple as he split the logs. His world slowly drowned out around him, the strange sense of hearing coming back to him, hearing their words from where he stood.

"Why have you not told him your secret?" Hecate wondered, her voice barely a whisper. Percy placed the axe by the stump he was using to cut the wood against, stooping low to pick up the bundle of wood, mindful of splinters. His hair was matted against the sweat of his brow, but he paid it no attention.

"Because I do not wish to know as of yet," Percy replied as he stepped passed, startling the two.

"How did you hear that?" Annabeth wondered in amazement. Percy shrugged as he stepped into the cabin, stacking the wood against the side of the fireplace, checking on the stew. The stew had thickened significantly, nearing its completion.

"Have you told her your secret?" Hecate wondered innocently. Percy's back stiffened as he stood before the two, the rest of the wood forgotten in his mind.

"What secret?" Annabeth frowned, looking between the two.

"I have many secrets, some I wish to remain that way." Percy scowled pointedly at Hecate.

"I meant nothing by it, Percy. I am a blind Ossein that notices these things. I know of the secrets kept between the wizard, yourself and Annabeth are all." Hecate sighed.

"Chiron has a secret?" Percy frowned, "Do you know what they all are?"

"Only Annabeth's. I know of the secrets, not what they... Entail. My magic does not stretch to that limit." Percy felt relieved at her words, fearing someone over than him, and Luke it now seemed, knew of that _thing. _

"What was wrong with Chiron and Grover?" Percy frowned, returning with the last stack of wood in his arms, the axe hung by his side. They followed him inside once more, their eyes cast on the two in the centre of bones.

"They were struck down by underworld beasts. At first to wound, like yourselves, then to kill. It will take days for them to wake, I am afraid. I do not know how long those days will be, but I fear they are lacking water, sapped of it for a few days now. That is part of the reason they would die, but now they are here and I can treat them." Hecate soothed.

A sound of groaning emanated from the centre of the room, Chiron and Grover coming awake slightly.

"Fetch some water, Percy. This is part of the treatment." Hecate ordered. He brought the bucket full of water from the well inside once more, a ladle in Hecate's hand. Chiron and Grover sat upright in the ring of bones, their eyes black and glazed over. Percy's eyes widened in concern, looking to Hecate in alarm. She smiled comfortingly to him, as she handed Annabeth a strange bone quill, strange dark carvings inlaid into the bone, with a colourful peacock feather on the tip.

He watched as she ladled water into their awaiting mouths, draining the contents of the bucket between the two of them. He looked to their eyes, a sense of relief washing over him as he saw the colour returning to the two.

"I will need to do this every day for them to be fully healed. They will be safe here with me, they are protected by the bones." Hecate smiled. "Now, check on that stew, it has been a long time since I've had one." She smirked. Percy tutted in mock annoyance, a grin on his face as he stepped over to the cooking pot once more, spooning the contents into a bowl. He placed the bowls on the table, ushering the others over.


	16. Chapter 16

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Sixteen

Percy sighed as he pushed the bowl on the wooden table, feeling full from the large stew he'd enjoyed. Hecate and Annabeth continued to talk in her language, feeling no ill will to the two, as he was left out from the conversation. Percy stood from the table, gathering the bowls and cutlery from them. He placed them into a warm bowl of water he'd placed over the fire, washing the bowls clean.

He figured that Hecate was from Osmia, her dialect was nothing of this land. He could hear it in the way she spoke in his tongue, the mannerisms that Annabeth spoke with, but with more difficulty with it being her second language. He sighed as he looked to the centre of the room, his eyes landing on his unconscious friends. Percy's mind wandered to his two brothers. He hoped they would be alright with his absence. He did just up and leave without telling them.

He hoped they didn't worry about him, wonder where he was, send out search parties what with Chiron missing too, including his house being destroyed. Percy had planned on stopping in on his two brothers on his way past, but his mind was reeling, wanting to get as far away as possible from Chiron's home. With quads finding their way through with ease, he feared they'd run amuck in the towns, pillaging the towns.

"Thank you, Percy." Hecate smiled, stood beside him, drying the bowls and spoons.

"For what?" Percy wondered, startled by her sudden appearance.

"For allowing me the time to talk in my mother tongue," She swooned, "It has been so long since I've had that... Luxury. I struggle with your... Dialect at times, I find it far easier in my native tongue. I am sorry I have not been a gracious host, I hope you do not feel ill of me for ignoring your presence." Percy smiled as he shook his head, drying his hands on a rag.

"Not at all, I feel it is the least I can do for the intrusion on your home." Percy smiled warmly.

"I appreciate the food, also, it has been a long while since I've had such a... Lovely meal." Hecate smiled, before it dropped from her face. "Annabeth has told me about Luke Castellan, what happened at the boundary. I knew it was slowly failing, I could sense the change in the air around the boundary."

"I need to go through to the other side if I have any hope of stopping Luke." Percy urged.

"She told me that too," Hecate smiled, "The mind of a true Seeker is a wondrous sight to behold, I am impressed you... Concluded there was a way through, I shall let you keep your secrets, as I imagine it is one of them."

"It is." Percy nodded.

"Very well." Hecate sighed, turning to Annabeth and the others in the room. "I shall watch over them while you are away through the boundary, in Osmia."

"Are you sure, Hecate? That is an awful lot of work to do on your own, surely?" Annabeth frowned.

"I need to feed them a mixture of things if they are to recover, things only I know how to make precisely. The quest you are on is... Dire, it need not have any distractions. They will be safe in my hands, you have my word Seeker." Hecate nodded. Percy sighed as he scrunched his face in thought before he sighed, nodding his head.

"It would be much appreciated Hecate, thank you." Percy huffed, seeing no way around it, "We have no choice anyway. If I were to wait for them to heal, that is time wasted in stopping Luke from getting the last box he needs. We need to get it before he does."

"You two rest here for the night, sleep in as long as you like. The journey through the pass is a long and dangerous one, one that entails walking for a full day, until afternoon the next. You can not stop or sleep in the pass or else the beasts will get you." Hecate warned, pointing to many of the strange skeletal remains decorating her walls."

Annabeth and Percy cast a worried glance to each other as they nodded, Annabeth worrying her bottom lip as her eyes drifted to the bones once more. Percy stepped over to his pack, removing his bedroll from the side, unfurling it by the fireplace. He watched as Annabeth did the same, hearing the clattering of drawers from behind.

"Annabeth," Hecate called, the two turning to her as she made her way over to the fireplace. "I have been holding onto this necklace for quite some time. It is made from the same... Cut as the one I gave to your mother all those years ago. I hoped to give it to you as a gift if we were to ever meet in less... dire circumstance." Hecate placed a small necklace in the open palm of her hand, Annabeth's eyes widening as she looked down at the identical necklace she'd given to Thalia all those years ago.

"Hecate, I- I do not know what to say." Annabeth gaped, tears pooling at the base of her eyes.

"You need not say anything, my dear. Just know that it will protect you through the pass, as its... Twin did all those years ago, watching over your mother, yourself and Thalia." Hecate replied gently. Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth envelop her into a hug, the two embracing tightly. He did not wish to break up their moment, keeping his mouth quiet until they pulled away, Hecate turning her back on him. He frowned as he spoke.

"What about me, won't I need a trinket to ward the beasts off." He frowned. Hecate paused as she turned to look at him, her milky eyes scanning his torso, before landing on the centre of his chest, right where his trinket lied.

"I do not need to, Percy. You already have something that protects you from the beasts." Hecate replied, sending a chill up his spine. He recalled as to the times the necklace seemed to weigh heavily against him, just like it had at the boundary. His tooth that his father had given him, was from a beast of the underworld, its true origin had now been revealed to him. He nodded as he knelt back on his bedroll, glancing towards Annabeth.

"Get some sleep, dears. I will wake you when it is time for you to leave if you do not wake before I that is." Hecate called, walking off into the backroom. Percy sighed as he pulled free his spare blanket, thankful it was tucked away inside his pack, and was dry. Annabeth laid down on her bedroll, following his lead as she looked towards the fire, lost within the flickering.

"Annabeth," Percy whispered. He watched as she turned over to him, humming for him to continue, "If you don't mind my asking. What... What was Thalia like?" He watched as her face fell, biting at her bottom lip.

"I cannot tell you the whole story, I will one day but my heart aches every time I think of that day." Annabeth breathed. "We... We were not real sisters," Annabeth began, sitting up on her bedroll, wrapping her blanket around her, the light from the fire flickering off her tears.

"What d'ya mean?" Percy frowned, copying her pose.

"When my mother died, I was left alone in the world." She breathed, a tear rolling down her face. _I wish I never asked now, I hate to see her cry, _Percy frowned. "Thalia was the closest thing to a sister I ever had, we always used to call each other siblings when we were growing up, but we were just close friends. Her mother took me in as her own when Athena, my mother, died. Thalia reminds me of you sometimes, you are both headstrong, kind-hearted, loving. She had hair similar to yours, also, except longer and just as tousled." Annabeth teased with a smile. Percy smiled before it slowly turned sad, seeing the emotions ready to burst inside of her.

"I'm sorry about asking, Annabeth. Sometimes my mouth runs faster than my mind." Percy huffed.

"It is fine..." Annabeth breathed, casting her eyes to the fire once more, "I like talking to you. There is something about you that makes me speak my mind, and somehow make me feel better about things." Annabeth blushed. Percy could feel his face redden as he smiled, turning away from her gaze.

She sniffled as she laid down on her bedroll once more, closing her eyes as she mumbled a good night, feeling the throes of sleep take him. He rested his head against his pack, muttering back as he drifted off to sleep by the warm embrace of the fire.

* * *

He could hear birds chirping beyond the windows of the cabin, taking a long intake of air as he awoke. Percy sat up, scanning his surroundings, his eyes landing on the sleeping form of Annabeth. He smiled to himself as he looked over her, his life seeming different ever since he met her. He stood from his spot on the floor, stretching with a groan, flexing his muscles to work out the knots before stepping over to the pack of supplies. He pulled free the small bag of oats, along with some berries, dumping them into a small cooking pot.

He looked around the corner of the cabin as he made his way to the front door, finding Hecate asleep in her bed. He stepped into the early dawn, the sky still a muted grey as rain dropped from the sky, never ceasing to end. He stepped over to the well, dunking the bucket into the water, before dragging it back up, running a small cloth damp cloth over himself. He poured out the water beside him, dunking it into the well once more, bringing up some fresh cooking water.

He quickly tended to the horses, giving them some apples and something to drink before taking the bucket inside of the cabin. The two women slept on as he worked, pouring a small amount of water into the cooking pot, just barely covering the oats, before hooking it over the fire, towards his side. He struck some fresh birch logs he'd placed into the fir with his flint, the embers slowly coming to life once more.

Annabeth was the first to wake as he neared completion with cooking breakfast, casting his eyes down to her. He smiled as she looked around blearily, rubbing her eyes with the ball of her fist as she yawned, stretching overhead. She stood from her bedroll, rolling it back into shape as she bent down to her pack, giving him a pleasant view of her shapely rear covered by her dress. He turned away in embarrassment, berating himself mentally, clearing his throat.

"Good morning," Percy smiled.

"Morning." Annabeth breathed, looking over her shoulder. She stood from her pack, satisfied it was all in place once more, turning to meet his eyes. "How long have you been awake for, I feel bad that you are always the one cooking." Annabeth frowned.

"Not long, I'm used to being up early anyway." Percy shrugged off. He stirred the simple porridge in the cooking pot, watching as some of the water was soaked into the oats over time. He heard Hecate from her backroom getting up, just in time for breakfast. She seemed much like Chiron, waking at the sound and smell of food.

Percy placed the bowl onto the table, dropping a few fresh blueberries on top of the porridge, placing the bowls in front of the seats. They ate in silence for a time, the weight of entering the boundary on all of their minds. He cast his eyes to the horses through the window, Hecate sensing his gaze.

"I'm afraid your horses will have to remain here, with me." Hecate sighed. Percy and Annabeth frowned as they looked to the blind Ossein, glancing to each other.

"Why?" Percy wondered, pushing his empty bowl into the centre of the table.

"It is not safe for them, I am afraid. The path is... narrow, not wide enough for such animals." Percy sighed as he picked the bowls up from the table, quickly washing them, drying and placing them in the cupboard he found them in.

He stepped over to his belongings, his eyes casting to Grover and Chiron, fearful to leave them without any instructions as to what to do.

"Do you mind taking care of our horses, until they wake?" Percy wondered, shouldering his pack, nodding to his friends in the circle of bones.

"I will." Hecate nodded with a smile. "What will you have me do with these when they wake?" Hecate frowned, "The wizard is likely to wake first... His magic is already working in part with mine."

"Have him join us when he is able to, not before he is fully healed. Tell him I am sorry that we could not wait for him to be better, after all, he did heal me, but time is running out." Percy sighed. His eyes wandered to the muscular head of the Watch. "As for Grover, I need him to return to Fool's March, give the wagon back before heading back to Benton. He needs to inform my brothers on what is to come, tell them to prepare the soldiers and guard the boundary when it has fallen. With the information I've been told about Luke's armies, they sweep through territories, taking them without a word. I do not want that to happen to Picarion."

"I will... Relay that to them as soon as they wake." Hecate nodded with a smile, "Take care, Percy, Annabeth. I wish you luck on your journey." They nodded in thanks, saying their goodbyes before heading out into the dreary weather. His eyes caught on a small narrow path that led between two rocks, with the help of Hecate pointing them in the right direction.

"Stay safe, Hecate." Annabeth smiled, thanking her once more for the necklace. Percy nodded in agreement to her statement, smiling in kind as they turned once more, looking to the pass. They began walking at a slow pace ensuring they had everything needed, the rain ceasing ever so slowly around them, the further they stepped towards the pass.

_"Good luck, boss!" _Percy halted, his eyes lifting from his satchel by his hip, darting about the woods around him.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth frowned, casting her eyes wearily around her.

"Did you hear a voice just then?" Percy frowned in concern. Annabeth shook her head as she looked him over, placing her hand against his forehead.

"No." Annabeth muttered, "You do not have a temperature." Percy sighed as he shouldered his pack, reorienting it on his back, his grip tightening around the hilt of Anaklusmos.

"Nevermind, must be my imagination," Percy muttered, unsure of himself. Annabeth eyed him before they continued, watching as Percy cast a glance around them once more, before stepping into the Sbroar Pass.

* * *

They felt an odd feeling as they walked, the feeling of being watched. They had been walking for what felt like four hours, not stopping for fear of the beasts that awaited them inside. The trail was wide enough for the two to walk side by side, Percy checking the sword was clear in its scabbard a few times every hour. Dark rain clouds loomed above their heads, the smell of rain in the air. They wrapped their cloaks around themselves tighter, a cold breeze carrying a strange sulphuric smell wafting through on occasion.

Dead twigs snapped and crumbled beneath their boots as they walked, the dead trees swaying in the odd breeze, shaking free twigs in front and behind them. They saw no animals as they walked, a hollow desolate sound wrang through the pass as they walked, coming across the remains of animals every so often. The once green grass and luscious bushes holding many colourful flowers lay dead by the trail, rotten wood and remnants of houses stood inside the boundary walls.

Percy's eyes scanned their surroundings as they walked, catching a glimpse of shadow things, watching them as they moved. He was surprised to feel Annabeth's hand in his suddenly, squeezing it for comfort. He responded with a squeeze of his own, the two smiling to one another as they walked.

"I never got the chance to ask," Percy began softly, "What is Hecate? What is an Ossein?"

"A bone sorceress. She does not control the powers of Subtractive magic, she uses the bones for good. That is what an Ossein is." Percy nodded in understanding, glancing around him.

"And the language, what was that?" Percy frowned.

"It is known as the language of Forage, in our tongue. I find it odd that an Ossein was born with such powers, especially because that language is reserved for Hunters of the wild."

"Hunters of the wild?" Percy wondered, his eyebrow lifting in question. She nodded as she pulled at a twig on their way passed, breaking the dead limb free from the bush.

"Yes. They are known as the Hunters, they are a band of female warriors that join as one, protecting small towns that do not have the luxury of guards, from beasts. Hellhounds, griffins, harpies and sometimes from neighbouring towns that are bigger than the ones they protect. The ones that live life like that grow to learn the common tongue over time, but there are some that decide to protect the lands from the likes of beasts and beasts alone, steering clear of towns as best they can." Percy hummed to himself as they walked, his eyes following a shadow thing as it danced between trees in the distance to his left.

"And why are they only female?" Percy frowned, tearing his eyes away from the shadow.

"Because that is what they do," Annabeth shrugged, "Many colonies have different ways of life, I have visited some, where men are the protectors, women are but objects to them, and some where it is the other way around. It is how they know the world, if an outsider was to come into their colony and tell them different, they'd likely kill them."

"So the Hunters are one of these colonies that see men as objects?" Percy queried.

"Not in the slightest. They detest men."

"So how do they gain in numbers?" Percy frowned, his growing confusion clear on his face. Annabeth smiled as she looked to him, discarding the broken twig to the floor.

"As I said, some tend to steer clear of towns as best they can. But when they do venture near them, they recruit women that have been wronged by men, be it through unfortunate cases of crime or by war. Or they find them through other means, finding women that have a thirst to fight and do not see men as others do, do not see their life sitting and waiting at home for their husband to return to them."

"Would you ever join them?" Percy wondered innocently. Annabeth paused for a moment, seemingly quite perplexed on his question.

"I suppose there was a time growing up, learning their language. I imagine the younger me would have, but I fear there are things in my life now, that would hinder my vows to the Hunters." Percy's face fell at her words.

"So someone is waiting for you in Veseechia when all of this is over?" Percy blabbered, wincing as soon as the words left his lips. Annabeth's expression turned pained as she shook her head, a long sigh releasing from her lips as she grew silent.

"No one waits for me, no one ever will." She whispered after some time. Percy frowned, squeezing her hand before releasing it, casting his eyes to the rising trail before them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not updating, I was writing these as I go and as I explained in the update previously, I initially hit a wall in writing, this time it was worse. Shortly after my battery bulged to the point I had to remove it, safely dispose of it and that has been the very long hiatus. I've only just got my new battery delivered and will gladly resume where I left off. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with this story and I hope you are enjoying it! **

**Sir Savien: Good to hear you are enjoying the story thank you for the review! I was quite fond of the Legend of the Seeker TV series too, I was a bit annoyed it didn't get a third series. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter! **

**Again so sorry for the long wait. **

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise! **

Chapter Seventeen

Bianca gasped awake as the cold bucket of water hit her face. She looked around deliriously, her brown eyes landing on the smug, vexing face of the Princess, Kelli. She bit her tongue as she rose from her corner in the room, feeling the knots in her back.

"Get up already, I need to try on some necklaces." Kelli sneered, watching her rise. Bianca bit back her sigh as she stretched, her eyes glancing to the soaked thin blanket on the hard cold stone floor she called a bed.

"As the Princess wishes." The princess tended to wake her in this manner, finding it amusing as her wet clothes, one of two pairs she owned, clung to her skin. She didn't make a habit of it, though.

The princess decided it would be amusing, to herself, if she set about waking her like that in random intervals. It unnerved Bianca greatly, not knowing when she'd wake up with a bucket of water thrown over her. Kelli took great pride in watching her shiver from the ice-cold water the servants would bring her. She quickly changed from the wet clothes, with some difficulty, knowing that a fellow handmaid would take the clothes to wash and dry them.

Kelli hummed as she turned from her with a click of her tongue, Bianca, falling in behind as they walked through the open doors of their 'shared' room. The guards nodded curtly to the pair, crossing their arm over their chest, a fist on their heart, as the two strolled down the extravagant hallways, the click of the princess' heels echoing off the walls. Bianca remained quiet, much like her bare footfalls used to the cold stone floors after many years, her head bowed as they stepped past guards dotted around the halls, hearing the clinking of armour as they stood at attention. Bianca didn't understand her role in life. She was seventeen and was still treated like Kelli's playmate instead of her handmaid. Growing up, before meeting the princess, she used to be more involved in life.

Ever since she was taken in, she'd spent nine years as the princess' playmate. After they grew out of such a thing, she very much expected to get a room of her own in the castle, alongside the other servants in the servant quarters. She'd slept in the corner of Princess Kelli's room, on the cold floor for nine years, one day hoping she'd feel something beneath her back but bare stone. But, alas, even in her new role as a handmaid, one of three, she still slept on stone, envying her co-workers. The constant belittling from the princess got to her over the years, inevitably building up walls around herself, keeping to herself.

She came out of her thoughts as she looked up, the sound of a heavy door opening, the familiarity of it an everyday occurrence. They stepped into the large room, that stretched down further than the small hut she shared with her mother and father, growing up. The treasure room was where Bianca and Kelli spent most of their days, polished marble walls with ornate wooden chests and drawers, pushed up against them. Kelli tucked the key to the room in between her small breasts once more, ignoring her handmaid all the same.

Her slender fingers wrapped around a golden handle on the nearest chest of drawers, the gilded wood sliding freely. Bianca watched as the princess reached inside, grabbing the handfuls of jewellery lying in wait for her greedy fingers. The things inside this room were of dreams, herself imagining owning the jewellery. She often thought of all the sparkling gems of all varieties that would allow a family to eat for the rest of their life. The queen tended to leave her unwanted jewellery in the treasure room, allowing her daughters to use as they saw fit. Kelli had just turned eighteen, the time for suitors in life something she needed to find, especially if she was to be a queen of a kingdom one day.

"Hold my hair up," Kelli ordered. Bianca stepped forward, as the princess turned to the mirror, sat atop one of the drawers, gazing into it lovingly at herself. Bianca admitted the princess was beautiful, her flowing brown hair set in ringlets framing her pretty face, draped down her back. She wore a ruby red dress this day, for her suitors, hugging her curvy frame just right. Bianca's role these past few days was to help find something that went well with whatever dress she wore for her suitor that day.

She despised her job, but never showed it. She had done ever since arriving here, her parents died when she was five, trapped in a fire. That day haunted her often, hearing the blood-curdling screams of her mother as she burnt alive. She was dropped off in an orphanage not long after, no one willing or able to take her in, struggling to get by themselves. Most days she would go hungry at the orphanage, alongside the other children, food supplies always running low.

The queen had been touring her capital one day, in search of a playmate for her youngest, Kelli. Her eldest daughter, Tammi, had grown out of playing with her sister, her etiquette lessons becoming more important as she neared the coming of age. The queen took her in, the gesture was sweet to those running the orphanage, even to Bianca, giving her food and proper shelter every night.

She was thankful to the queen, giving her such an opportunity, enjoying her life for the first time since her parent's death. She had to go through a few minor etiquette lessons, her way of speaking changed from that of a peasant over the years to more regal sounding.

Time passed on, Bianca's world growing worse over the years. She'd prefered suffering in the orphanage than playing with the princess, dealing with the queen and her advisors. At first, it all went smoothly, mostly when the eldest sister was around. But as Tammi began her duties, Kelli's 'playing' began turning rough. Along with the queen and her advisors' constant criticizing, the walls became higher and thicker, every passing day. She assumed it was the princess' doing that she was still sleeping in the corner of her room instead of a bed, but she wouldn't put it past the queen either. It seemed, yet another of her nightmares was never-ending.

Bianca had little knowledge of the outside world, how it worked and whatnot. She rarely got to see the sunshine, mostly through windows and the occasional trip through the castle gardens. But beyond the walls were now a mystery to her. The little she got, was when Kelli sent her out some nights, another one of her punishments for nothing, to sleep in the open cold air. Sometimes, the bucket seemed more tempting than the frigid air, most nights.

Bianca hummed as she placed the necklace around Kelli's neck, watching as the princess eyed herself.

"Well," Kelli snapped, "What do you think?"

"It looks nice, Princess," Bianca replied, her voice level, showing no emotion.

"I want to look more than nice if I want to run a kingdom," She sneered, pointing a blood-red nail to another necklace. "What of that one?"

Bianca carefully unclasped the necklace, repeating the action time after time, the queen's old jewellery vast and extensive. None of the necklaces Kelli had picked went with the dress, well enough anyway. She sighed as she placed another into the drawer once more, her eyes caught on the box that had sat on a pedestal for as long as she'd been at the castle.

She didn't know what it was, but it unnerved her as she watched the jewels pulsate with energy, the blue gems rippling. It was the queens most valued possession, more so than her jewels, hence the guards stood outside, lining the halls at each pillar.

A jab to her arm brought her eyes from the box, her pace quickening as she produced a necklace that went well with the dress the princess wore, returning once more behind Kelli. _Oh, how I want to strangle you with this chain_, she thought bitterly, placing the silver chain around Kelli's neck. Bianca's brown eyes stared back at her in the mirror, a blue ring under her left. Her slowly drying black hair in a short messy ponytail, clinging in places to her forehead.

There was a time in her younger years, that the princess took it upon herself to chop her hair unevenly with blunt scissors. To her, it helped show Bianca as the ugly person Kelli wished she was. But in reality, Bianca was much prettier than the princess, and she did not like that. She made her life hell the best she could as they grew up, ensuring Bianca knew her place in the world, beneath Kelli greatly.

But over time, the princess grew out of these fazes of trying to belittle her, taking it to the next level and making things physical. At times she'd wake with bruises covering her body, from the day prior of being beaten if she so much breathed wrong. Much like the day before, she was daydreaming of her previous life, unaware of the princess talking to her. Kelli retorted with her ringed fist, marring the underside of her eye.

"This one," Kelli interrupted her thoughts after some time, "This goes well with the dress, don't you think?"

"It does, Princess." Bianca began, sighing mentally as Kelli hummed to herself as if she chose the necklace. She watched in hidden horror as Kelli pushed the others back into the drawer with little care, slamming the drawer shut.

Bianca jumped at the sudden noise, her startled eyes watching as Kelli played with the intricate ruby necklace against her chest, straightening the chain. Kelli turned, heading for the door, casting an uninterested glance to her, ensuring she followed, stepping out into the halls once more.

"Ah, there's my sister," Bianca smiled lightly at the familiar voice, the kinder of the two sisters.

Bianca kept her eyes downcast, knowing her features by heart regardless. Tammi's beauty was far greater than the queen and Kelli combined, her long flowing blonde hair leading down her shoulders, stopping just before the middle of her back, much like Kelli's. Her dress sense was more modest than that of her sister, however, the notion of a suitor of little importance to her, the complete opposite to Kelli.

"Tammi," Kelli began, feigning interest. "What can I do for you?"

"Mother wanted me to inform you that your first suitor of the day has arrived, she wants you present as soon as possible." Tammi smiled, the smile dropping slightly at the sight of Bianca's face. Kelli clapped excitedly, rushing off down the hall, the two watching in confusion at the complete change she presented.

"She still beats you then?" Tammi sighed. Bianca said nothing, watching the princess leave, the guards following Tammi on guard, within earshot. She caught the glance Tammi sent over her shoulder towards the guards, a hum of understanding leaving her throat. "Leave us," Tammi ordered, listening as the heavy footfalls grew distant.

"She does," Bianca sighed after a moment looking to the guards at the end of the hallway, "But it is to be expected, she can do what she wishes to me, the queen permits it, saying nothing on the matter." Bianca could speak her mind with Tammi, unafraid of consequences. The two were much alike, in the sense they both despised the same people. To each other, they felt more like sisters than Tammi and Kelli did.

"Do you wish me to cover it, like last time?" Tammi frowned. Bianca shook her head with a sigh.

"No, I'm afraid she didn't take kindly to that. She doused me with several buckets the last time, threatening to chop off whoever's head it was that covered it." Tammi tutted as she extended her arm out before herself in a silent offering. The two began walking, Bianca turning to see the two guards return to the door of the treasury, one of them locking it behind them. The two walked, Tammi slightly in front, down the hallway to the gardens, the sun shining through the windows beside them, creating crossed patterned shadows before them.

"No surprise there. She's growing more like mother, every passing day," She muttered, "I'm sorry she puts you through such misery." Tammi huffed.

"Sometimes... I wish that I'd remained at the orphanage, that the queen never brought me here." Bianca muttered. They began descending the spiral stone steps leading towards the castle grounds, a frown on the princess' face. She sighed after a moment, the guards opening the doors wide for the two.

"Well think of the upside," Tammi began, "If she finds the right suitor, she will likely be gone from the castle, freeing you from your bonds."

"Unless she takes me with her," She grumbled irritably.

"I will have you freed before your eighteenth year, then you can do whatever you desire," Tammi shrugged, stepping into the lush gardens, the heavenly aroma filling her nose.

"Princess, you know I could not ask you to do such a thing," Bianca stammered, shock passing over her, despite it being the hundredth time she'd heard those words from Tammi's mouth.

"What is it you wish to do?" Tammi wondered, surprising herself she'd never asked before, continuing to ignore the young handmaid. Bianca paused as she thought it over. No one had ever asked her such a thing, the notion of working in the outside world, doing whatever she pleased, it was a strange idea to her. She thought over the past few weeks with the princess in the treasure room, sorting through all of the different jewellery.

"I suppose jewellery." Bianca frowned.

"Making them? Trading them?" Tammi pushed.

"Making them I guess. I- I suppose I have the eye as to what goes well with what dress... I've done it for so long now it seems it has embedded itself into me." Bianca frowned.

"Then I shall help you with your goal." Tammi smiled, the two stopped, stood in the centre of the gardens, hedges trimmed into all sorts of designs and shapes around them.

"Oh... Princess, I could not ask of such a thing from you," Bianca refused, shaking her head profusely.

"Nonsense, you have done much for my family, suffered through it all," Tammi sighed, "It is the least I can do, as a thank you for putting up with my family."

"Princess," A steward called, bowing before her, "The Queen wishes to see you in the throne room, at once."

"I'll be seeing you, Bianca." Bianca curtsied, dipping her head as she watched them leave, turning to leave herself. She fell to the floor, her landing softer than she expected. Her eyes widened as she looked into the grey eyes of a handsome man, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"I'm so sorry, sir," She stammered, standing from him, extending her hand down to him. She very much expected to be struck for her insolence, a wince spreading on her face in preparation. The man smiled as he took her hand, shaking his head. He stooped low once more, collecting the books and papers he was carrying a moment ago.

"No harm was done," He smiled cooly, "You need not be frightened, miss, I am not a noble." Bianca sighed with relief, her guard slowly lowering around her.

"Even so, it does not excuse my actions," Bianca worried. He smiled kindly, shaking his head.

"Do not worry. Say, aren't you the princess' handmaid?" He frowned.

"I am," She nodded, with a heavy heart, expecting him to take action against her. "I would understand if you were to tell her, so she may deal with me as she sees fit." His eyes widened as he shook his head, his eyes drawn to the purple ring under her eye, stacking the papers neatly in his arms.

"Oh, no no I would never do such a thing," He paused. "Walk with me?" He wondered. She nodded tentatively, the two beginning to stroll through the gardens slightly behind him, still unsure. "Tell me, what is your name?" He queried.

"Bianca."

"Ah, yes, I thought so. I am Malcolm," He smiled politely. Her eyes widened in shock, a slight hint of fear showing behind her eyes.

"Wizard Malcolm, I'm sorry, I had no idea." She fretted, biting her lip. He smiled as they continued, finding his looks and charm disarming, her worries leaving her ever so slightly.

"As I said, it does not matter," He paused, looking around them as they walked. He placed his arm around her, pulling her forward beside him, his tone low. "Tell me, Princess Kelli, she has a key to the treasure room does she not?" Bianca paused with a frown, slowly nodding.

"Yes, what for?" She asked hesitantly.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded slowly, unsure of his next words. "There is a man in Othrys, Lucas Castellan, have you heard of him?"

"I've overheard the queen and her advisors discussing matters with each other about him, yes."

"And do you know he is a tyrant? A man to be feared with great power?" She frowned as she shook her head.

"What is this to do with the treasure room, if I might ask?"

"There is a box inside the room, yes?" He pushed, his tone lowering further.

"There is, but I do not know what it is." She confirmed.

"It is a box of Primordial, the last box Luke needs. If he gains the power of the last box, nothing will stop him. I need to know if I can trust you."

"You can, I won't tell a soul, not even the princess."

"Good. I need to get to the box and switch it before he comes to collect it. I need you to get me into that room."

* * *

Their situation had grown worse from their time entering the Sbroar Pass. At first, it was plain sailing, suspiciously, for the first few hours but he should have known it wouldn't be easy. Percy's sword whistled through the air as he tugged at Annabeth's hand, with his other, the shadow thing sizzling from existence before them. They had been walking for the whole day, feeling tired and weary. As night drew in, it became unbearable to see, thankful Annabeth still had her lamp Chiron had made back in Ebonara.

As she lit their way, they realised how close they were to the shadow things. It seemed they had been trailing them as they walked, waiting for the cover of night to strike. Luke still held sway over them it seemed, sending the shadows to stop them from entering Osmia. The green light flickered on the shadows around them as they walked, Percy keeping them at bay with the sword. They were running through the pass, shadows chasing them, leaping through trees and rocks, keeping pace with them.

"Percy! The pass is beginning to narrow." Annabeth called, noting her arms skim the veils wall, the eerie green glow surrounding her arm.

"Stay in front of me, be my light," Percy ordered.

She obeyed, holding the light at arms length as they ran, distant howls around them beginning to concern him. She peered over her shoulder up to him, seeing the fear dancing in her eyes at the prospect of hell hounds attacking them.

"Keep moving," Percy murmured.

He saw glimpses of things running at lightning speed through the woods, darting in and out of trees, hugging low to the ground. _Perfect, hounds are on our trail too_. Percy scowled. He looked in front of him, shadow things seemed to back off at the sight of the sword, noting that those who got too close were met with the bite of Anaklusmos.

The path led up a hill, rocks and gnarled roots protruding from the ground. They used them to their advantage to climb the steep incline, checking over his shoulder for beasts as they went. Annabeth caught herself on a tree, the rotten wood giving way to her sudden weight as she slipped on the slick mud. She yelped in pain as the wood began to cut into the flesh, pulling it free, examining the wound. Percy grabbed her hand lightly, feeling the wetness of blood as they continued, fearful to stop any longer than was needed.

"Are you alright?" He wondered as they stood atop the hill, looking down to the shadows below, seemingly unaware of where they went.

"I am fine," Annabeth hissed, as she prodded her hand, blood trickling free. Blood continued to flow from the wound with every heartbeat, Percy quickening his pace as he rummaged through his satchel, pulling free a bandage. He quickly wrapped it, promising to her and himself that he'd check it when they were in the clear.

They covered their ears as a bellowing screech wrang through the air, reverberating through the hills as it bounced off trees and cliffs. Their eyes widening as they looked to the darkened sky, seeing shapes flying above.

"We need to move, we do not want to face against Furies." Annabeth murmured shakily, her eyes locking with his. He nodded once as they continued onward, the sound of howling growing closer. The pass opened out as they walked, the sight of shadow things catching their scent, concerning them. Percy sliced through another, feeling the bite of anger at everything that attacked them in the pass or at least followed them.

They continued onward for a couple of hours, their eyes wary. Percy pulled her to a stop as they neared an odd ravine entrance, Annabeth warily pushing on ahead first. As they squeezed through the gap, barely able to fit shimmying through, they soon stood inside. Surprisingly, the ravine quickly opened out into a small cave, the beginnings of an old mine, the lamplight dancing against gems in the rockface. Now though, it seemed as if used for something living, a foul odour gripped the air of unfortunate rotting carcasses. Percy swallowed thickly as they cautiously stepped in, the sound of wind groaning through around them.

Quickly hurrying through, checking the dark corners for things lurking within, their eyes turned upward. Six feet up above them laid their one exit, the rotten remains of a ladder to the side of them. They could just about make out a small amount of light shining on the end of the tunnel, but it was too high for the two to climb alone.

"Push me up and I will pull you up after," Annabeth whispered, her expression giving him no room to argue.

He didn't want her to go first, testing the weight of the ladder beside him, the wood crumbling to dust at the sudden disturbance. Percy sighed as his eyes met hers in the darkness, her eyebrow raised as she waited. He muttered to himself as he pulled free his lantern from his pack, after he slid the sword into its scabbard, tying the lantern to the strap of the bag, lighting the dark cave around them. He placed his hands in a makeshift step as he crouched low for her boot, nodding for her to begin.

He stood and pushed up with all the strength he could muster, trying to ignore the sting of jagged stones pricking his hands on the underside of her muddy boots. The sensation was lost almost instantly as the light from beside him cast a glow up the rockface. He almost lost his balance as he looked away sharply, hearing a panicked squeal of his name escape her lips, avoiding his gaze from the generous view he was given of her shapely rear hugged by black leggings under the mud-caked hem of her woodland garb. He cleared his throat, thankful the cave was dark as he busied himself cleaning the mud from his hands, looking to her hand in offering above him. He scanned the rocks around him, finding a few footholds to help alleviate some of the pain he'd cause her whilst pulling him up.

His foot slipped against the rocks, loose stones raining to the floor below, hearing a metallic and dull thud follow after.

"Oh for-" Percy caught himself, casting his eyes to his satchel with the lamp connected below, the light flickering as dust showered over top.

"Leave it," Annabeth wheezed. Percy found his footing once more as he gripped the edge of the cold rockface, pulling himself upward as Annabeth pulled him by his overcoat.

"Sorry," Percy sighed, "Are you alright?"

Annabeth huffed in overexertion as she nodded, watching as Percy pulled free his water skein, offering it to her. She sipped gratefully, gasping after handing it back to him, watching as he took a few sips himself. The two continued out into the chilling silence soon after, unnerved by the difference from before. No longer could they hear the sound of hounds howling, or the beating of wings as the beasts searched for them in the dark. Their breaths were sharp as they walked, their eyes dancing over the dark sky above and the woods around them.

The sword was back in hand, stood in a defensive position as they continued. Percy's eyes snapped away from the sky, alerted by something in front of them, the sound of scratching, feeling his heart stop. Stood in the pass were shadow things, they'd surrounded the two in a blink of an eye. He heard snarling around them, both of them looking around, the sight of green eyes glinting in the lamplight.

He dragged Annabeth closer to him, his hand tightening around hers, Anaklusmos grasped tightly in the other. His heart constricted in his chest as he stared into the eyes of his parents once more, pushing their way through the shadows.

His grip on Annabeth's hand slackened.

"Percy, my boy. Why do you fight us?" Paul muttered. Percy watched as his mother and father's eyes brimmed with tears, fighting them back himself.

"Because you are not real," Percy spat through gritted teeth.

"Of course we're real," Sally whimpered, her hand stretching out for his, "We miss you, Percy. All we want is to be with you again."

"No, you're lying. You are an illusion, sent by Luke." Percy hissed.

His parents took a step forward as he heard mumbling behind him, the sound of a woman murmuring to her mother. His brow creased slightly as his hand relaxed around the hilt of the sword, the other clawing for his sheath.

The loss of Annabeth's warmth was gone from his mind, his eyes fixed onto his parents once more. Why shouldn't he be with his parents? He missed them. The sword slid into the scabbard freely, scraping metal on metal resounding around him, his eyes focused on the forming sincere smile on his parents face.

"Percy, please... I want to hug my son again, I've missed you so much." Sally cried.

He could feel the wetness on his cheeks, felt the trail of tears carry dirt from his cheeks, his vision growing blurry. He stood still as his parents took a tentative step forward, their arms outstretched. He felt a cold sensation, as if someone was breathing down his neck.

He blinked once, the vision before him changing as his mind registered what was happening around him. The smile on their faces wasn't sincere, it was sinister. And it wasn't his parents staring back at him. Anaklusmos rippled out from the sheath on his hip, the ringing hiss reaching the ears around him. Hell hounds snarled as they flinched away from the sword, bounding away from Percy.

The metal whistled through the air as it cleaved its way through shadows, the vision that was once his parents, now a disfigured body, dissipated with a wail. He turned swiftly and expertly, thinking back to his time fencing as he shied away from the touch of the shadows behind him. After a few moments, hearing the cries and screams of shadows, yelping of hounds as they fled from the sword, he stood alone. Fear gripped him once more as he looked around him.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, her name bouncing off of trees.

He scanned the area around him, his heart pounding in his chest, able to hear the rush of blood pumping away. He called out for her once more, hearing a screech in the distance, too far away for him to distinguish it as her or a fury. His eyes caught the floor, noticing the sight of her small boot prints, leading away from where they once stood. They started as small gaps, almost tentative, growing larger with each stride.

He thought over the things he heard as the shades distracted him, separating Annabeth from him with their masses. He recalled her, barely, talking to her mother, hearing her cries as she tried to get his attention.

"The shadows got between us, made her see her mother again," Percy muttered to himself, realisation striking him. _Oh, I feel stupid. _Percy thought bitterly,

He began to follow the tracks, a glint on the muddy floor catching his eye, in the little moonlight shining down around him. He plucked up the object, noting that it was not one but two, her daggers. She was defenceless. His mind raced as he cleaned them as best he could, placing the two either side of his boots, his pace quickening as he followed her prints.

His attention was drawn to the sight of another set of prints, ones not belonging to him. They lead away from inside the veil, his eyes following them as they joined the trail. They looked deep, deeper than the ones Annabeth created. The likes of which, that were made by someone carrying weight. Armour and weapons. The last quad member. His mind went into overdrive as he ran, gripping the hilt of Anaklusmos tightly, finding some small comfort in the bite of Truth in his flesh.

He didn't know how long he was running for, all he knew was he was exhausted. Not just from running, but the journey itself. He and Annabeth had been awake for nearly a full day, unable to sleep in the pass for fear of being killed, a warning from Hecate. He was thankful in one way that it was downhill, but on muddy terrain, he was surprised he hadn't slipped. He wasn't looking forward to the climb once more when he found her.

His breathing was ragged as the sight of the old mine came into view in the distance, finding some small amount of comfort at the sight of his packs lamp casting a faint glow from within. He glanced to the sky, seeing the beginning tint of orange above the hills, thankful for some light. He almost slipped on the mud as he came to a stop at the entrance, willing himself to calm down before entering. He almost called out for her as he entered the cave, the words catching in his mouth as he spotted the last member of the quad in the centre of the cave.

Percy's eyes narrowed as they watched him, his hand clenching around Anaklusmos. His eyes caught sight of Annabeth's woodland garb, a stark contrast in comparison to the rock walls in the shadows, the light flickering from his pouches lamplight. She was stood inside one of the alcoves, her breaths were slow to keep herself hidden. He had to act, she was defenceless, her daggers were in his boots.

The sword was wrenched free from its scabbard, the metallic ring resounding in the cave. The last member of the quad turned to Percy as he jumped from the edge, seeing Annabeth's startled gaze on him in his peripheral vision. Time around him seemed to slow down as he jumped, both hands clutching the sword, he brought Anaklusmos down in a sweeping arch from left to right, unfazed at the jolt of pain in his legs from springing from such a height. The sword was eating at the rage he felt in that moment, feed off of the stories Annabeth had told him about what they do to women, seeing the destruction they wrought wherever they tread.

The quad member looked just as shocked as Annabeth, raising his sword in defence from Percy to no avail. Percy blinked almost in a flinch as Riptide cleanly shattered his opponent's sword, sending a shower of sparks and steel raining down over the two. Every ounce of strength Percy could muster was put into the swing, the blade still whistling as it continued past the sword. The sword fed on the rage he provided, the sword in return fueling him with more bubbling anger to succeed in his task. Percy's eyes locked onto the dark amber of the soldiers, a tiny glimmer of fear flashed over the man's eyes.

**D**

* * *

The whistling ceased for a moment as the tiny sound of metal links hit the blade before a sickening crack filled the air. Percy watched in a surprisingly twisted sense of glee, the blade hit the mans skull. His blade was higher than he expected, hoping to decapitate the man who wished to harm Annabeth. Instead, the sword hit at a slightly diagonal eye level, watching as the sword made short work of the man's hood, skull and eye, slicing them in two. A shower of crimson splattered against Percy's face, the rest of the man's body crumpling in a heap beneath him. Thick copious amounts of blood rushed free from the man's cleaved skull, the world rushing back to Percy once more.

He could hear himself screaming as the sword completed its ark, satisfied with the blood the blade had tasted. The sword clattered the floor beside him, a guttural scream erupting from his gut as the world around him seemingly imploded. Chiron's word of warning flashed to mind as he dropped to his knees before the body of the man he just killed._ When the sword is first used, be it on a person or animal, there will be a heavy toll every Seeker needs to overcome._

Unbearable searing pain coursed over his body, the likes of which he'd never felt before, worse than the headaches he received. The pain whited his vision as he fell to the floor. It was like being tortured with hundreds of white-hot pokers that had sat in a smithy's forge until they reached melting point. He was struggling for breath as he convulsed against the floor of the cave, feeling warm wetness on his back, the blood seeping into his clothes. Even though the sword was nowhere near his hand, he could feel the sword draining him of his life force, his mind through the haze of excruciating pain recalling the diary depicting the first-ever use of the sword.

Percy tried to control the swords magic, tried to stop it from draining his energy, his strength, his life. Visions of the man he'd just butchered rushed through his mind like a waterfall. He saw the mans family, his wife and daughter, stood beside an empty grave, unknowing where the man was. He watched the man's life growing up, his nurtured upbringing from a loving mother and father, the pain of losing them to an illness he recovered from and living on alone. Images continued to flash through his mind of the man he just murdered, unable to control what was happening, feeling weaker by the second.

His mind flashed as he tested the magic coursing through him, something jolting to life inside of him, making him see sense of the magic he was feeling. The magic was the sword, of course, but specifically, it was the anger, the rage the magic fed off of that he could feel. He mentally grasped the image of the sword, trying to grab ahold of it before it was too late, tried to learn the magic like he had to control his anger all those years ago. Reason flashed through his mind, dulling the pain of the magic.

_The man knew what he was doing, he chose that way of life._ Countless missions flashed through his mind the man had endured, ones where he'd acted despicably to those he hunted, even things that would shame his family if they ever found out. _No, that man was a monster, I see that now. If he had lived his way of life would have continued, torturing, raping and killing. _The pain finally subsided as he felt the world around him rush back into place. He was conscious of sobbing around him, his head pressed against supple thighs. He could feel how tightly he was holding Riptide, letting the hilt drop the small distance to the floor, groaning gruffly.

* * *

**E**

His eyes opened, staring up to Annabeth as she brushed a cool damp cloth across his forehead, a small smattering of blood covering her face. His hand touched the side of her face, wiping a spec from her cheek below her eye, feeling her lean into his hand.

"Percy," She choked, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She cried. He frowned as he stared up to her, hearing the hoarseness in his own words.

"For what?" He croaked.

"You had to kill a man... On my account." She breathed. He sat up and turned to her, their surroundings lost on him as he pulled her into him, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He could feel her wracking sobs against him, feel her tears staining the front of his shirt, not that it mattered. He could feel her fingers at the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the bottom tips of his hair. He couldn't believe he'd found her, it felt good to have her back, in his arms. He never wanted to let her go again.

"It's alright," Percy murmured, rocking her gently from side to side.

"I have heard stories about the bite of the magic, but to witness it..." She babbled.

"I know," Percy tried, unable to find the right words to comfort her from the scene she'd witnessed. "I'm alright, we're alright. But we can't stay here, it should be morning by now, we need to get out of here and fast."

She nodded in understanding as he stood, helping her to her feet. He was surprised at the feel of her wrapped around him once more, placing his arms around her waist. She pulled away after a moment, a blush on her face as she watched him pull her daggers from her boots. Her eyes lit up at the sight, taking them carefully from him, a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you," Her lip quivered, "These were a gift from my mother, it destroyed me that I had to use them against her."

"It wasn't her," Percy reminded her comfortingly. She nodded as they shouldered their packs once more, returning the sword to its scabbard and retrieving the satchel that had fallen from him before. They took one last sparing look to the corpse that would be another addition to his vast collection of nightmares, before starting their climb again.

**Again so sorry that this took months to release, I imagine with all this happening in the world right now that I will be writing these more often once more. I am grateful to all those people that are currently working as essential workers and are tirelessly working on finding a cure, and I hope that everyone is staying safe. **

**Until the next one.**


	18. Chapter 18

****(If you have already read this chapter, there is no need to again, I have added something in that isn't crucial to the plot, just forgot to add it!)****

**Thank you for the reviews, it's good to know people are enjoying this story. Thank you and hello to the new followers also!**

**Henrie James Locker: Thanks, hope you're enjoying the story!**

**Guest: Glad to know you are enjoying it!**

**Savien X: Glad to know you're still here and enjoying the story, hopefully, thank you for the review!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Eighteen

They emerged from the Pass in the early hours of the morning. They were weary, streaked with blood and dirt. Percy glanced over his shoulder, ensuring nothing had followed them the rest of the way through. He was thankful that with the coming light of day, the creatures of the Pass didn't bother them. They observed as they walked by, hounds growling from the shadows, their piercing green eyes, hungry. Percy felt drained, feeling the energy loss the sword had taken from him. His eyes met Annabeth's grey, her eyes heavy as she slumped against him as they walked.

"We cannot stay here so close to the boundary, although they do not venture out often in the day, Hell hounds are getting quite adventurous in the dying stages of the veil." Annabeth yawned.

"We'll keep moving then," Percy began, his attention casting to the trees around them, the sound of howling coming from within. "I can see a wayward pine, it looks worse for wear but it will still house us." Percy placed his hand on the small of Annabeth's back, guiding her forward at a steady pace, away from the copse of trees.

"Welcome to Osmia," Annabeth smiled tiredly.

Percy stared at the change in scenery he was used to, a sprawling meadow extending for miles, the glimpse of a castle spire way off in the distance. He said nothing as they walked, taking in the strange land that had laid out of reach for twenty-three years of his life. Mountains towered over the land, their snow-kissed peaks barely visible behind the clouds. They stretched as far as the eye could see, the largest looming over the rest was akin to ash, the mountain itself would be lost in the night sky. It cast a foreboding shadow down over the town at its base, whilst being its protection from the land of Othrys beyond.

They continued walking for another half an hour, the sun blinding them as they went. Percy covered his brow as he looked to the blue sky, elated to see colour once more, noting the position of the sun to be around seven in the morning. He was thankful they'd finally made it through to Osmia, but it was strange to get used to. The world around him seemed different. The air felt thicker, almost fuller in the sense of another presence clinging to the breeze around them. A presence that had been lacking in Picarion for years now.

Magic.

And yet Percy had felt the very nature of magic, many times. The air seemed different around those that wield it, he could feel it around Chiron, the sword. He could feel it around Annabeth. It still unnerved him he did not know her secret, he did not wish to know in some ways. He knew she would act differently around him once she told him, sensed she didn't want to see his reaction to her explanation. He could feel the conflict raging within her, she was frightened she'd lose him, a friend she has never had the luxury to have.

"Where are we right now?" Percy wondered as they walked, snapping twigs and dried moss beneath their boots, the sound of the forest behind them slowly dwindling.

"It is called the wildlands, nothing lives in these parts but a few small colonies and wild beasts, boar, deer and other animals that would keep the hounds happy this side of the boundary." Annabeth frowned as she looked to the blue sky, her eyes catching on the lone cloud above, the one that followed the Seeker. "But if the Wardens of Peace have made it this far since I've been absent, the game would be little for them." Annabeth sighed.

He didn't want to push her, as realisation crept over him once more, her last few words hanging in his mind. _Since I've been absent. _

"Do you think these colonies would help us?" Percy wondered, casting his eyes over to her tired form.

"It is hard to say," She yawned, mumbling an apology, "I have visited them in the past, but I tend not to interfere with their affairs often. They prefer them to be internal."

They reached the broken remains that once belonged to a flourishing wayward pine, the needles grey and decaying, a slight damp rotting smell clinging to the air. The wave of tiredness hit him hard as he held back the bowing branches carefully, receiving a tired smile in thanks from his companion. He followed in after her, suppressing a yawn of his own as he threw his pack to the floor. He all but collapsed on the moist soil around the base of the tree, propping the bag just so to make a pillow. He shifted his weight as he pulled the bow over top his head, placing it on the ground beside him on top of his satchel. His eyes cast to Annabeth, flinging her pack beside his, before nestling herself against the base of the tree.

Percy struggled with the buckle holding the sword to him, finally freeing it from himself, placing it at arms reach beside him. His head hit the back of his pack with a thud, too tired to remove his sleeping roll. The air around them felt humid for the time, almost as if a storm was encroaching in around them.

"So much for the bone charms protection in the Pass." She huffed.

"It did its job, it wasn't meant to conceal but to hinder," Percy began, his eyes shut, "Remember before, with Chiron and Grover? I was the only one that they struggled to attack before. The charm makes them act slower, clumsier." Annabeth hummed in thought as she looked to him.

"I still do not understand how you are protected, Hecate gave you no charm." She frowned in suspicion.

"Must be the sword," Percy muttered bleakly, neither of them up for the debate.

She hummed in response, Percy taking a peek through one eye to her. A small smile lit his face at the sight of her already sleeping form. All rational thoughts left his mind as he slipped into a deep slumber, the thought of staying awake to ensure nothing attacked them lost on him. His dreams were strangely vivid, watching Hecate care for Chiron and Grover, feeding them a concoction and water. In the next, he saw a man he assumed to be Luke, unconscious in a strange garden filled with botanical wonders scattered around him. He could hear things, snuffling and howling, as thunder clapped overhead.

He looked around in his dream, in the strange garden, his eyes glancing over the leader of Othrys. Even in his dream, it seemed like he could reach out and end it all now.

"Handsome, isn't he?" A rumbling voice echoed around him, Percy's eyes widening. "Unfortunately for you, Perseus Jackson, you cannot end it now, can you?"

"Who are you?" Percy demanded, his eyes alert, scanning the room.

"Kronos," The ground rumbled, "Why are you here in my sons, my, garden? Not many in the world can do as you have."

"This is a dream, that's all." Percy scowled, reaching for the hilt of the sword. He clawed at nothing as the ground shook, the sound of laughter ringing around him.

"If that were so Perseus, you would be armed." Kronos mocked.

"How do you know who I am?" Percy frowned.

"Word of the chosen Seeker stretches even to the Underworld, boy. There is much you do not know." Kronos spat, leaves from a tree overhead fluttering to the ground. "But there is much I know about you. I have watched you long before you claimed the cursed blade. There are things about yourself I will let you learn along the way." Percy could hear the smile in Kronos' voice, almost taunting him. "Those headaches you receive, I will enjoy watching you suffer with them."

"I have had headaches since I was a babe, I've grown to ignore them, much like I shall learn to ignore this one." Percy quipped.

"You will find out soon how wrong you are," Kronos roared with laughter. "There are none left in the world that can deal with them, the only one that remains is my son. Join his cause and we will help you. You can end this now, while you are here, and have the chance."

"No thank you," Percy stepped cautiously in a circle, his eyes scanning the marble walls around him. "I'll end him myself, Anaklusmos in hand."

"Ah... What a shame," Kronos sighed, the pool of white sand around him vibrating with the sound. "I fear you will not live long to act on those words."

**D**

* * *

Percy's eyes shot open, sitting up as he drew the sword, the characteristic ring resounding around them. Annabeth jolted awake, shocked by the sudden sound as Percy thrust the sword through the mouth of a hound, the blade protruding through, a gargled whimper escaping the beast's throat. Percy kicked off the hound, watching as it slid freely from the blade, slumping on the mossy ground beneath them, blood beginning to seep into the mud.

Rain thundered down around them as lightning crackled across the dark sky. He turned to Annabeth, his eyes burning with rage. He was unsure as to how long they were asleep for, but the thought left his mind when he heard howls echo across the plains around them. The two scrambled to retrieve their gear, Percy slinging the bow over his head once more. He peered through the branches around them, tying the belt around his waist once more, spotting hounds around the tree.

"What happened?" Annabeth blinked, startled by the situation.

"I'll explain after," Percy grumbled, shouldering his pack, "We need to leave now, and it won't be without a fight." He watched as Annabeth tucked her hair into her hood, shielding her head from the elements outside of the tree.

The two sprung from the tree, weapons in hand as Percy swung to the hound nearest to the tree, one that had edged closer as to strike them as they exited. He heard a whimper from his left, the sound of daggers ripping at flesh as he cleaved through the awaiting hound, blood arcing with the swing of the blade. Rain and thunder continued to pound around them as they cut through hounds, trying to create a path so they could escape.

"This is getting out of hand!" Annabeth yelled, a grunt leaving her lips as she pulled free the blade. "There are too many of them!"

Percy refused to let his guard down, his mind reeling as he thought of an exit strategy. His eyes scanned their surroundings, tall grass sprawled as far as he could see, the sight of smoke from a campfire far out in the distance, a little way up a small hill behind a thick brush of bushes.

"Over there!" Percy yelled, pointing with his free hand. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder quickly, Percy reacting instantly to the hound pouncing her at that moment. In an upward swing, the hound split in two, Annabeth looking grateful up to him. They pushed their way through the hounds, catching themselves on the slimy mud underneath them, often. His heart thundered in his chest as they ran for a couple of minutes, his eyes darting over his shoulder to the twenty or so hounds still chasing them, howling and snarling as they went.

* * *

**E**

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed, watching as he lost traction on the slick surface up the small crest. He turned sharply, facing the oncoming horde of hounds, sliding further and further back into their clutches once more.

The sword was in hand, slicing at the leaping hound heading towards his face, his heart continuing to thunder in his chest. He howled in pain as a hound got hold of his calf, piercing the beast's skull with the tip of Anaklusmos. He stood shakily, feeling blood run down his leg into the base of his boot. Percy held the blade in front of him defensively as a hound leapt towards him, the sound of whistling in the air coming from above him. He watched as a few dozen arrows landed around him, peppering and kicking up the muddy ground as they landed with a thud, watching as others hit their mark on hell hounds.

He turned to look up the hill, spotting Annabeth staring down to him, fear in her eyes. Beside her stood several dozens of women in, surprisingly, silver hunting garb. They held their bows in hand, watching as another volley of arrows scattered around him, whimpering cries emitting from the injured or dying hounds. He sighed in relief as he watched the hounds flee, a hiss leaving his lips as the pain from his wound finally hit him.

A small number of them slid gracefully down the muddy hillside, stopping beside him. The women looked to him, some with disinterest, others giving him a brief look of indignation and disgust. Before he could thank them, they all began moving again, the one in the lead shouting commands in a language he'd heard before yet still did not understand. They began chasing the hounds that had scampered off in their injured state, back to their woods, watching as they made it passed the wayward pine.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed, pulling him to her without thinking. He hissed in pain as she jostled his leg, feeling his pulse pump blood from the fresh wound. "I am sorry, Percy." She shied away from him, glancing to the women stood atop the hill, before helping him to the top of the ridge. They stopped before the woman who stood beside Annabeth before, her eyes alight with distaste.

"_We tend not to save men," _She spat, "_The only good thing about thee is that thou pay double for our help." _Percy blinked as he looked to her outstretched hand, noting the universal language of rubbing one's fingers together across their thumb. He reached for his pouch, hiding the roll of his eyes, pausing as Annabeth grabbed his wrist.

"_Thank you, for saving mine and my friend's life. However, this is all we have," _Annabeth spoke fluently in return. His eyes scanned the others around him, noting their attire up close. They scowled at him, as he eyed them, his eyes catching on their bows.

"_Who art thou? Why art thou so far from a town?" _She scowled. She watched as Annabeth drew back her hood, the other women around the gasping as they bowed their head slightly. The leader's eyes widened in shock as she looked between the two, her eyes on Percy's firmly grasped hand against the golden hilt of Anaklusmos.

"_Mother Confessor, please forgive me._" She muttered, her hand outstretched with the coin Annabeth had handed her. Annabeth smiled lightly as she shook her head, her hand outstretched as she declined the offer.

"_That is not necessary, do not worry. We are both grateful for your help, I fear the outcome had you not._" Percy stood off to one side, somewhat disinterested in the conversation they were having, one he could not understand. "_What is your name, Lady Hunter?"_

"_Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters." _Zoe bowed, her eyes casting to him. "_This man, is he thine mate?" _Annabeth's face turned crimson as she glanced to him, the two's eyes meeting. She shied away from his gaze as she shook her head, clearing her throat.

"_No, he is the Seeker. We are currently on a quest to stop Lucas Castellan, ruler of Othrys." _Zoe sneered at the mention of the ruler's name, the weather around them forgotten.

Percy shifted his weight to his other leg slightly, the bite of the cold around them and his damp clothes, making him forget his wound. He winced in pain slightly, casting his eyes down to the torn trouser legs, no longer interested in the two's talking. Soon after, the small group of hunters returned, seemingly laughing at him as they joined the others, joining the others at the rear.

"They are Hunters, do not upset them," Annabeth warned, Percy to focused on his injury to argue. "The leader is Zoe Nightshade, **if **she permits you to speak to her, I will translate for you."

"_Come, my lady. Seeker," _Zoe spat, unaware of his inability to understand, "_We normally do not allow men within our camp, but as he is important also, he can enter." _Annabeth turned to him, silent words spoken between the two as they began following the Hunters to their camp, Percy trying to walk as normal as he could. "_Is there anything my Hunters and I could do for you, Mother Confessor?" _ Annabeth glanced to him, his eyes meeting hers.

"She would like to know if she can help us, further anyhow." Annabeth translated.

"I'm not sure if they can help in any other way, saving my life seems to be the extent they would go," Percy winced. "You know more about them than I do, can they help?"

"I suppose they could call a gathering of their ancestors. They are good spirits, graced in the halls of Elysium, being part of the Underworld, they might be able to tell us something about the final Box. But the fact that it is you that would be the one to ask," Annabeth sighed, "I doubt they would do so, let alone listen."

"It's worth a shot to ask them." Percy breathed in pain. He paid them no mind once more as they stepped through the clearing, his eyes widening in wonder. It was like a small bustling town inside, clay mud huts with thatched rooves were nestled in between trees, two open-walled shelters stood in the centre, a roaring cooking fire in the middle of the two, surrounded by a few other women; much younger than those accompanying him. The girls were sat at tables and benches, talking and reading books. It seemed the younger girls were being taught the language of the Forage. His attention was caught by the wild game and fruits on the tables under one of the shelters, inviting pleasant aroma of spices and sweet berries wafting his way.

"_Why is it thou wear woodland garb, where is thy white dress?" _Zoe wondered, "_We would have recognised thou sooner."_

_"The important quest we are facing is dangerous, I am hunted and did not wish to be recognised so easily. It is my duty to protect the Seeker in this quest." _Annabeth explained, unaware of the little interest Percy had in the matter.

The floor they walked on changed from the mudded forest floor, roots and rocks jutting out dangerously, to tree limbs. They'd been split in half and layered just so, to make the perfect flooring. They were covered in tree sap mixed with something else, creating a natural protective layer as to not get hurt or slip on them. He spied other women towards the back of the clearing, practising archery and close-quarters hand-to-hand, small silver daggers in hand. The abundance of silver shocked him, only ever seeing it used for jewellery. It seemed strong and sturdy, however, much like steel or iron was. They came to a stop beside one of the tables, the leader Zoe sliding the two, rather begrudgingly to him, a plate of meat and fruit.

Percy eyed the food hungrily, glancing to Annabeth beside him. She seemed disinterested in him at that moment in time, her eyes alight with wonder as she talked with Zoe and the other Hunters. No woman, beside Annabeth, wished to sit beside him, Percy taking the opportunity to look at his leg. He hissed with pain as the wood pressed into his wound, ripping the already ruined trouser leg. He stopped suddenly, noting the silence around him as everyone glared at him. He grimaced slightly as he caught Annabeth's eye, catching the glimpse of amusement in them, a small smile hidden behind her dainty hand.

"Sorry," Percy muttered, "Is there anywhere I can tend to this, in private?" Percy wondered, feeling more bashful all of a sudden. He waited as he listened to Annabeth's translation, spotting the not so hidden roll of their eyes. He listened to the jabbering of the odd language as he turned to Annabeth expectantly.

"Yes," Annabeth smiled, watching as he stood with a small wince, retrieving his pack from beside him. "Zoe said that you can use her quarters, bearing in mind she knows every inch of that room. If she sees something out of place, she will know who to hurt further." Percy resisted tutting, trying and failing to stop the roll of his eyes as he looked at her, listening to her nattering once more.

"She says she'd send the healer if the hound had poisoned you, but she thinks you can handle it on your own, you killed it before it could."

"Thank you, that's comforting to know." Percy grumbled, "Which way is it?" Percy wondered, looking around at the collection of women around him. Under normal circumstances, he'd be over the moon being surrounded by this many beautiful women, but considering they all hate him for being a male, he thought it best to leave well alone, fearful of what they'd do to him.

"She says Phoebe will take you," Annabeth smiled, watching as the woman in question rose rather irritably. He followed after her, trying to walk as normal as he could, his fist curling around the hilt of the sword, finding comfort in the distracting pain of _Truth _digging into his palm.

Phoebe opened the door wide, giving him a wide birth as if he would give her a disease if he so breathed on her. He nodded in thanks as he closed the door behind him. He was surprised that the room was lit with a greyish light, that seemed to perpetually burn, creating a permanent light source that did not dwindle when it was needed. He placed the straps of his pack and satchel over the back of a wooden chair, pulling the needed items from his pack. He pulled out the chair by the table carefully, not wanting to incur the wrath of the leader if he so much scratched the coating on the wood.

He removed the belt holding the sword to his hip, slinging the bow overhead, propping the two on the side of the table. He removed his boots, rather painfully with the injured leg. Fresh blood began to seep freely from the wound, the pain from ripping the matted and clinging bloodied fabric from part of the gash, excruciating. He stripped himself down to his undergarments, opening the pot of ambrosia cream. He examined the wound, blotting the wound with a clean rag he'd wetted.

He smothered the wound in the cream, feeling the numbing tingling sensation spread through the muscle. He could already feel the ambrosia working wonders on his wound, feeling the healing process as it slowly began knitting the skin back together. He waited a moment, his eyes scanning the room, spotting maps of the towns, cities and land of Osmia. _For a group that live in isolation away from the other towns and cities, they live in some comfort, _Percy noted.

He came out of his thoughts as he began bandaging his leg, the whites slowly darkening with red blotches. He finished with a knot, securing it to his leg as he stood, testing the weight. He could feel some pain, but it was much more bearable than it was before. Percy pulled free his spare black trousers, pulling them up his legs, mindful of the wrapped wound. He slipped his boots on, quickly with the first, more careful with the second. He stood, sliding the chair back to its original position, stuffing everything he'd used, along with his old trousers, into his pack.

He nosily observed the room, his eyes skimming over the various maps of the land, noting how far wide it stretched compared to those depicting Picarion. His eyes caught on the skull of a stag, widening in surprise as it flickered gold in the strange lamplight. He resisted the urge to pick it up, inspect it further, turning to the door once more, preparing to leave. He returned to the chair he was sat on, removing and shouldering his pack and satchel, pushing the chair under the table once more. Pulling the sword and bow from the edge of the table, he kept hold of them for the time being, seeing no need in sitting uncomfortably with them to him. He felt oddly safe within the confines of the Hunters camp, despite everyone here likely wanted him dead.

Phoebe closed the door held the door open as he exited, peering into the room herself, checking to see if he'd left it in a presentable state. He waited for a moment, waiting for her to take the lead once more as they made their way back to Annabeth and the others, sensing the cold shoulder from the Hunter. He returned with a smile, a gracious nod to Zoe as she and Annabeth looked to him.

"Thank you, for allowing me to use your quarters, and for you and your Hunters saving my life." Percy smiled. He waited a moment before he sat beside Annabeth, listening to her translation. He received a grunt in response, Zoe seemingly unwanting to waste breath on him. He placed his things beside him once more, leaning the sword followed by the bow on the side of the table. He watched the Hunters demeanour change, hushed whispering breaking out from them.

"_Where did thou get thy bow?" _Zoe questioned, her tone hard. Percy frowned as he met Annabeth's eyes, listening to her translation.

"I took it from a man who was hellbent on killing my friend here," Percy began, watching as Annabeth translated for him, "A member of a Quad. Judging by the similarities to the others, it belongs to the Hunters?" He waited a moment for Annabeth to finish translating, watching her nod in response.

"_It does," _Zoe said simply.

"Would you like it back in the hands of the Hunters?" Percy wondered, plucking it from beside him. He paused as she held up her hand, shaking her head, her eyes sharp.

"_No. It has been tainted and used by men." _

Percy cleared his throat at the translation, feeling his face heat slightly. _They really don't like men, do they? _Percy thought.

"_Tell me, Seeker. What is it thou seek?" _Zoe wondered, her tone surprisingly kinder.

"Lucas Castellan threatens all the lands. He wishes to enslave some and kill others, magical creatures included. It is my intention to stop him, mine and Annabeth's. There were two others with us, two good friends of mine, a wizard and a... Mercenary," Percy chose, deciding to leave out the part of him being from Picarion, "We need help in finding the last Box of Primordial before Luke does." He waited as Annabeth translated, noting the lack of her name from the translation, remembering the word he'd heard Hecate use before. Her title.

_"And what is it thou wish of us? We will not help thee on this quest."_ Zoe wondered, a hint of distaste in her tone.

"I wish for you to call a gathering of your Ancestors, so I might stop terrible things from happening to us all." The Hunters gathered around them laughed, Percy feeling his face heat slightly, being the centre of the joke.

_"And why should we, hmm?_ _Thou have done nothing for us, we are the ones who saved thine life." _Zoe mocked.

"Because if you don't, Luke will likely enslave all of you, turn you into something you won't like, a concubine perhaps," Percy stated evenly. Annabeth paused on the word he thought would gain their attention, keeping his eyes level with her heated gaze as his words washed over her.

"_We Hunters serve no one, least of all a man." _Zoe spat, feeling many eyes on the back of his head, the sound of nothing but the crackling fire behind him as all the women stood in shock.

"It's simple then. Help me, help you. We both share a common ground, I do not wish to be a slave to such a man, in fact, I'd likely be dead for taking up this sword." Percy explained, pointing to the weapon in question to his right, "So let me pay you for helping me out there, by stopping the one man that you would have no defence against, were he to get the final box."

Silence hung in the air after Annabeth translated his words, Percy waiting patiently as his fingers danced over the letters on the sword's grip. He turned his attention to Annabeth beside him, her face portraying no emotion. Zoe spoke calmly, before she stood, leaving the table. The other Hunters followed suit, Percy turning to Annabeth, his eyebrow raised.

"She said that she would think it over. We can stay in the house reserved for new initiates of the Hunt while she concludes with the others." Percy sighed with a frown, watching the retreating Hunters.

"Do you think they will help us?" Percy wondered.

"With what you told them, you could tell by their expressions they were not impressed with your choice of words. I do not know, they might just send us on our way in a direction and hope we succeed. Only time will tell." Annabeth sighed, "Come on, let us get settled in."


	19. Chapter 19

**We have news on the PJO front! If you haven't heard already, which I'm sure you have, Disney+ will be making a series on Percy Jackson, that will be nothing like the films! Sadly though, I doubt we will be seeing anything about it this year what with the current state of the world. But still, this is progress, hopefully, we will see something about it early next year. **

**You might have noticed the change in rating, it will raise once more back to M. This is temporary for now, it was not getting a lot of views in its current state under M and after reviewing the ratings, what I currently have comes under T.**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Nineteen

Percy laid on his back as he stared up towards the thatched roof, sheltering them from the rain that continued to thunder down around them. He was frustrated that they still had yet to come up with a decision, his head turning to Annabeth as she caught up on some reading. It baffled him how she could be reading at a time like this, a mission, granted it had just begun, they required assistance and still, she continued to read.

His eyes caught sight of the bow Zoe had let him keep, eying the few arrows he had left, those that hadn't fallen from him during their recent trip through the Pass. He sat up in his bed, twisting his neck ever so slightly to relieve the pain he'd gained from lying awkwardly for so long.

"What do you think they'd say if I were to use their targets?" Percy wondered, looking towards his companion. Her grey eyes looked up to his, a glint sparkled, as a small smile crept across her lips.

"I am not sure, they would likely yell at you in the language of Forage." Annabeth mused. "I might come to watch, it could prove an interesting tale of events."

Annabeth placed the small leather bookmark in between the pages, closing the book with a dull thud. She pushed herself off of the bed, slipping the boots on once more, as he plucked the bow and arrows from beside the bed. He turned to her by the door, stepping out into the drizzling rain, the warmth gained from their room lost in an instant. His eyes caught Zoe's across the cooking fire, surrounded by her most trusted Hunters.

"_Lieutenant, Percy wishes to know if he may use your targets," _Annabeth spoke, the two stopping in front of her table. Zoe sighed as she rolled her eyes, nodding once in answer, her eyes casting over the papers laid out before her once more. He thanked her as he stepped towards the back of the small village, ignoring the murmurs and disgusted looks thrown his way.

He calmed his breathing for a moment as he stopped at the line, made from a split poplar tree. Percy produced an arrow from the small quiver, noting the sharpened point once more. He already knew that these arrows were meant for humans, expected it, as he'd took them from one of the Quad he'd killed back in Picarion. What he didn't realise was that these were also Hunter's arrows, the points razor-sharp and silver. The trees swayed violently in the thunderstorm around them, sensing Annabeth watching, a few Hunters also, keen to see him fail.

He called the target to him like he did most days back home, the first target seemingly in front of him. He released the string, watching the arrow fly, satisfied with himself as he heard the tip pierce the hide the other end of the clearing, around twenty meters from him. He flexed his fingertips, feeling rusty as the arrow landed in the upper right corner. He ignored the mocking snickers behind him, the sound drowning out in the thunderclaps.

"_Good job, thou managed to hit the training target for beginners," _A voice spoke behind him. He turned to look, spotting Zoe, a smug smile on her face. She nodded to Phoebe, her bow in hand beside her, watching as she took aim towards the next target, continuing, "_Phoebe is the best archer we have, beside myself. How about a challenge?" _She grinned. Percy frowned slightly as he looked to Annabeth for translation, a faint smile on her pink lips.

"She is mocking you," Annabeth began.

"I gathered that from the smug expression," Percy interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"She wishes to know if you are up for a challenge, yourself against her best Hunter, Phoebe?" He nodded once, suppressing the smile growing on his face. Phoebe fired with no word or warning, the arrow narrowly missing his nose, feeling the breeze caress his face. The arrow landed with a thud in the next target, around thirty meters away, just off of the centre. Normally, Percy was not one for gloating, he hated turning into Triton at times. He snorted quietly, quickly freeing an arrow from his quiver and bow in a swift motion, one might miss if they blinked.

The arrow landed beside Phoebe's, slightly to the right, the feather fletchings falling to the muddy floor below. He turned, raising his eyebrow, waiting for the next to fly loose from Phoebe. She squinted towards him, feeling the irritation bubbling inside of her at his display.

"_Maybe he's not much of a lost cause, after all," _Phoebe commented, her statement directed to Zoe. She hummed in irritants, shooting a glare towards her right-hand woman.

"_Next target," _Zoe ordered, the arrow flying loose into the next target, fifty meters out. They all watched as it sunk into the middle of the target, Percy firing his not long after, landing parallel to hers in the centre. "_Alright, Perseus," _Zoe spat, "_If you think you are matched with the skills of a Hunter, let us see if thou can hit the furthest target, one that only myself and my advisors have hit." _

Zoe took the bow from Phoebe, the mass crowd of Hunters gathered around them to watch. He watched as Phoebe wandered out toward the final target, retrieving her spent arrows along the way, moving the fifty-meter target out stopped around one hundred meters, feeling the smug aura emanating from Zoe beside him. She fired not long after Phoebe had returned, her silver outfit caked in mud slightly, her every step kicking the copious slick surface around her.

The arrow sunk into the centre of the hide, the Hunters around them cheering as Percy assessed the range and wind speed. He took aim once more, feeling the pull of the target around him, a rushing sensation pulling the target in front of him. He released his breath, the arrow fleeing the string in unison. A soft crack echoed around the woods, as collective gasps resounded around them. He could sense the stunned aura from Annabeth and Zoe, watching in disbelief as the arrow split hers in two, replacing hers with his in the centre.

"Well, I cannot say I expected that," Annabeth mumbled, her grey orbs, mimicking the colour of the clouds above, turning to his. He smiled broadly, feeling smug himself for a change. "I do not think they are happy," Annabeth giggled lightly. He turned to see Zoe and her advisors storming off, unpleasant sounding words bouncing off of the trees around them.

"Not very nice language," Percy smiled, stunning Annabeth.

"How do you know what they said?"

"I didn't, I can understand body language," He laughed.

"Well I am not translating, that is for sure," Annabeth laughed. The two watched as a few younger members of the Hunters came over to him, babbling in their language he did not know. He looked to her for help, a small laugh releasing at her translation.

"They wish for you to teach them to shoot like that," Annabeth laughed. He nodded and took to arms once more, beginning his teachings.

* * *

Luke awoke in his garden, a groan escaping his lips as he looked around. He stood from where he was, noting the charred remains of the sacrifice he'd used to gain entry into the Underworld, feeling irked his plan had failed. He brushed his white robes down, freeing them of gripping specks of mud and sorcerers sand, storming towards the door. He did not know how long he was asleep for, his irritation flaring from the reason behind his slumber.

"Ethan!" Luke barked, the eye-patched man peering from behind a pillar.

"Lord Castellan, what is it?" Ethan wondered, the clatter of his gauntlet thumping his chest in salute. They stepped through towering marble arches, gleaming in the lamplight, the sun streaming through the towering glass ceiling.

"Send out another Quad this instant, they made it through the Pass. I want them stopped and killed, now!" Luke scowled, ignoring the orders yelled from his right-hand man, the clattering of heavy boots marching through the stone columns away from them.

"Lord Castellan, we... We heard odd sounds coming from the garden." Ethan stuttered. "It sounded like... Talking," Luke paused in his strides, his white robes swaying around his ankles as he stopped.

"Talking?"

"Yes sir. It... It did not sound like you, they were talking-"

"There were two?" Luke frowned, feeling weary.

"Yes. They said they were Kronos, your father." Ethan hesitated, unwanting to say who else was present.

"And who was it my father was talking with?" Luke drawled, impatience shining through.

"He said he was Perseus. My Lord, what does this mean, what happened?" Luke held his finger up, silencing the man.

"This is most interesting," Luke smiled, "Delay that order, for now at least. The Seeker may prove useful." Luke continued walking, his footfalls bouncing off the stone bricks that slowly crept into the decor of the colossal building, descending the steps towards the dungeon. "I shall be with my pet if I am needed," Luke grinned, listening to the metal clunking fall further from his earshot.

* * *

Bianca grew tired of listening to the Princess. She received several beatings from her for talking with her sister, the kinder of the two siblings. She wasn't all too happy to see her with the Wizard, Malcolm, either. She stared into the mirror, failing to ignore the Princesses smug smile, as she examined her growing bruises.

"Come on, wake up," Kelli snapped, elbowing her in the gut. She held back her retort, fighting off the groan of pain, as she produced the next necklace. Today, Kelli wore a white silk dress, one that showed a generous view of her not so large breasts. The corset helped to push them out, attracting the male gaze in an instant. Bianca no longer wanted to do anything with jewellery, the pain of being Kelli's actual slave would surface too often.

Kelli had two fittings that day, this being the first to meet her next suitor, one that will be gone by noon, his 'kingdom' being too small. The other would be for her wedding dress fitting, the Princess being placed on a strict diet to maintain her correct size. Unfortunately, she would be present for that too, never having a moment free besides suitor times.

_Why could I not have been Tammi's playmate? _She thought bitterly, _I would not complain of being her servant. _The final necklace was put in place, the one she yet again chose, Kelli, taking all the credit for herself. She left Bianca alone to clean up the mess, something she was thankful for. Her eyes were drawn to the box atop the pedestal, the sapphires pulsing and humming quietly with repressed power. A knock brought her from her thoughts, the sound of the heavy doors closing behind her.

She turned to see Tammi, a smile lighting her face in an instant.

"You poor thing, why do you let her treat you so?" She frowned. Tammi sat, kicking her heels beneath herself, shocking Bianca at the sight. "Do not ask, I have been on my feet for days now, chasing away suitors of my own. I do not know why mother insists on me finding one, I plan on ruling this kingdom, make it a better place for all."

"I feel you're going to be here a while," Bianca smiled, Tammi humming in agreement.

"Tell me, was this my doing?" Tammi frowned, her icy-blue eyes scanning Bianca's bruised face.

"I do not think Kelli likes us together, I think she feels we are plotting against her," Bianca smirked. Tammi laughed, shaking her head.

"I do not think that girl has the brain cells to comprehend _that _thought process." The two laughed as Bianca continued to clean, organising the rings and necklaces accordingly.

"You are not to blame for this, don't worry, not fully at least. I am afraid this was from my time with the Wizard." Bianca explained.

"Wizard Malcolm did this to you?" Tammi frowned, Bianca, feeling the Princesses anger flare.

"No-no," She quickly explained, "We were talking was all. About... Stuff and I fear the Princess saw us." Tammi hummed in thought, eying the young service maid, the way her eyes glazed over as she reminisced, circling a lock of her black shoulder-length hair with her finger.

"You like him don't you," She teased. Bianca's face flushed, feeling her skin heat in embarrassment.

"I... I do not," Bianca tried sounding mortified, a joyful giggle erupting from the Princess.

"Yes, you do," Tammi began, watching as she placed the final tray inside the drawers, "So, tell me. What were you talking about?" Tammi pushed. Bianca's eyes caught the sight of the box once more, feeling Tammi's eyes on her back.

_Should I tell her? Tammi, of all people, would understand, surely? _Bianca thought.

"We discussed current events in the world," Bianca began cautiously. "He told me about the world outside of the city walls, the events transpiring across Mount Olympus."

"About Lucas?" Tammi wondered. Bianca nodded as she sighed, pushing on the draw, feeling it glide smoothly back into place. "Why did you discuss that?"

"I was curious. Malcolm believes Luke is not in good nature, he does not mean well. He says he is after that- The box of Primordial." Bianca held her breath, waiting for the backlash that never came. Tammi remained quiet for a moment as Bianca turned, searching her blue eyes.

"Yes. I have heard rumours of such," Tammi spoke after a while, a sigh leaving her lips. "What is it he wants to be done?"

"He wants to take the box, get it as far away from here as possible, to a man called the Seeker?" Tammi's eyes widened in surprise, nodding for her to continue, "He would replace the box with an exact replica, one that would fool Luke once he arrived to collect his prize."

"So they are true, the rumours. A new Seeker _has _been named," Tammi mumbled. "And what is your role in all of this?" Tammi frowned.

"To get him in and out with the box, so he can escape before Luke arrives. Please do not tell anyone I told you of this," Bianca panicked, fearing their oddly found friendship to be over.

"Do not fear," Tammi smiled calmingly, "I shall help too, nothing good would become of this land if that man gained the power he sought."

* * *

Percy laughed as he rubbed the callouses formed on his fingertips, losing himself in teaching the willing few archery. They found his carefree nature a breath of fresh air, much to the annoyance of the elder teachers. The rain had ceased overhead, the ground still thick with mud along the ground of the target range. He was surprised to see that those he taught wanted to learn more, even during lunch. They sat around him, Annabeth still beside him with a knowing smile affixed her lips.

"I think they like you," Annabeth teased.

Percy smiled as he nodded, his eyes glancing to Zoe's across the away, a menacing scowl that could kill sent his way. He shrugged sheepishly, unable to escape from those he'd taught. He had successfully taught a small handful to split arrows, even helped those achieve their hits on targets that struggled with the further few. Annabeth had helped translate, using Annabeth's arms to guide the Hunter's to the correct ark and pull.

"Do you think they will help us?" Percy wondered.

"If they were, I don't think so now. You have just shown Hunter's how to fire a bow." She laughed.

"No, technically you did," Percy laughed, trying his luck, "You were my translator and helper." He was interrupted by the slam of a bow in front of him, startling him. He looked up into the eyes of Zoe, scowling down to him as she spoke.

"_We will call for the meeting with our Ancestors, just so we can get thou as far from us as soon as possible." _Zoe spat. Percy nodded in gratitude, feeling a rising bubble of laughter within as he fought to restrain it.

"Thank you, we appreciate your help and all you have done for us thus far," Percy nodded, listening to the translation. Zoe hummed as she turned, heading towards the longest building, three other Hunters in tow. Each wore a wolves pelt, the head of which hung menacingly over theirs. The grey pelt looked damp, as if those wearing it were stood in the showers not too long ago, likely watching his display earlier.

"Who are they?" Percy wondered, looking to Annabeth from the corner of his eye.

"Likely the retired Hunters, the ones that commune with the Ancestors. They, themselves, will be the host if the stories I have heard are correct." Annabeth replied.

The two finished their food, going back to chatting with the gathered Hunters around him, feel no hostility from them like he had before he arrived. He admittedly was showing off a touch when Phoebe and Zoe challenged him. All he wanted to do was peacefully shoot arrows, he did not want to contest against their best, then show them up in front of the others. He was tempted to show off further, shoot his arrow not long after she'd fired, knocking hers off course, following his first with another towards the target.

He'd achieved it before, doing so many times with his own arrow, but he felt like leaving them with some dignity. They did need their help after all. Percy yawned as he asked Annabeth to excuse him, retiring to their temporary room. He felt drained from the events of the day, feeling his movements grow sluggish. He could hear footsteps following him, the sound of soft clattering as boots trod on the wood beneath them. He sensed it to be Annabeth, finding it odd how he could tell.

He'd grown used to her scent, finding it odd that he could pick her out of a crowd of other Hunters, different scents of spiced meats and sweet fruits, the smell of his sweat from the morning. His sense of smell had always been impeccable, recalling back to the times growing up, able to pick out the scent of blueberry pancakes. He could remember the smell cooking over the open flame of their home's kitchen, his mother stood beside it, knowingly waking him from his usual deep slumber.

He stepped through to the room, removing his boots by the door, after wiping them clean. He looked to Annabeth as she placed herself on her bed once more, pulling free her book once more. He pulled a towel free from his pack, one that was relatively small and was rolled up tightly towards the bottom.

"I'm going to have a quick wash, would you like me to save some water for you?" Percy wondered. She looked up from her book briefly, nodding before delving into the pages once more. He peered over her shoulder, looking to the pages below, surprised to read the words written down. His face heated as he turned once more, no longer interested in asking her what the book was. _She keeps a level head when reading something like that, especially around others. _Percy thought.

He entered the backroom, lowering the pelt that hung as a divider from the two rooms. He was surprised to see a rudimentary plumbing system, having seen one in the councillors manor his brothers shared. The wooden pipes were a collection of hollowed-out trunks, small enough to channel rainwater from somewhere outside. The water ran through a filtration system, warm to the touch as it trickled into the wooden tub in the corner. He waited for the water to rise as he removed his shirt, placing it in a small washbasin, scrubbing it clean. He hung it to dry beside the doorway, exiting through the door as he waited for the tub to fill.

He ignored the blatant stares Annabeth sent his way, as he stepped over to his pack once more. He pulled free a fresh shirt, one to wear after his bath, along with a bar of soap and a cutthroat razor. He tested the stubble on his face, unintentionally giving Annabeth a show as his back rippled with every movement he made. He sat on the edge of his bed, the wood creaking as it shifted under his weight, thankful Annabeth was otherwise engaged to notice his bone charm necklace. He pocketed it swiftly, pulling free the journal from many years in the past, the one he'd recovered from Ebonara.

He re-read the things he already knew once more, scouring over the pages carefully, in case he missed anything previously. After a while, he stood, excusing himself as he entered the washroom. He removed the rest of his clothes, along with the bandage around his injured leg, which looked to be healing nicely with the added help of the Ambrosia plant. He sank into the warm water, questioning whether or not the tub was enchanted. He spent some time soaking before scrubbing himself, ridding himself of the dirt and grime of the days prior. Using the small mirror with the razor, he removed the growing hairs from his face with expert precision.

He returned from the washroom not long after shaving, having rid his face of any clinging hairs with the water. He drained the water within, surprised to see it go elsewhere, much like the councillors manor once more. He didn't know where it went, feeling drained as his fingertips ached from shooting half of the day, something he'd not indulged in, in a few years. He was dried, finishing off with his hair, the clean shirt on him as he stepped into the room, much to the disappointment of Annabeth.

She'd hoped he would at least wait to place the fresh shirt on once more, ashamed to admit she'd like to see him shirtless more often. The thoughts swirling through her mind were ones a Confessor would never dream of voicing out loud, for they were not allowed to have someone they truly cared for. Their powers destroyed the person they once were, essentially making them an obedient slave, one who was fueled by an overpowering sense of love for the one who commands them.

A cold bath was in order, entering the washroom herself, the water changing to her needs. She had been here often before, not this specific camp itself, but others like it. She often stayed with the Hunters in her travels, always with open arms, welcoming a strong powerful woman into their community. She stripped from her woodland garb, sliding the black leggings down her legs, stepping into the lukewarm water, a slight-shocked gasp leaving her lips.

Percy laid down on his bed once more, after redressing the wound and applying more Ambrosia. His eyes closed temporarily, seemingly only for a few minutes, recuperating the lost energy spent that morning and afternoon. He still did not understand what had happened in his dream, finding himself with Luke, talking to the disembodied voice of Kronos. He dreaded what it all meant, meaning to ask Chiron about it all when he found them. Percy hoped he and Grover were fine, hoped the Ossein was taking good care of them.

Hopefully, she would relay the message he told her, telling Grover to return to his brother's. Hopefully, Chiron made it through the Pass safely. He could feel the magic of the sword, pulsing in its sheath at the end of his bed. The magic, although feeding off of the wielder's anger, almost seemed like it was comforting him, telling him that all would be well. He found comfort in the sword, startled by the noise he heard in the washroom.

"Annabeth? You alright?" Percy frowned, hearing a tiny squeak from within. He heard the rush of water, the sound of her stepping out from the tub, looking to the pelt hanging as a divider. He saw the bottom of her legs through the gap, the enchanted silver light dancing on her surprisingly tanned wet calves. She clung to the pelt, worrying her lip as she looked to him, covering herself from his gaze.

"I appear to have forgotten my towel from my pack, can you retrieve it for me please?" She blushed.

He nodded numbly as he stood, retrieving her pack from beside her bed. He held the pack out to her at arm's length, trying his hardest to avert his gaze, stop himself from seeing something and ruining the growing friendship the two had. She rifled around the pack momentarily, before producing what she was after, smiling gratefully to him as she lowered the pelt once more, turning and wrapping herself with the white cotton towel. He was ashamed to admit he saw her curves as the pelt swayed lightly as it fell, giving him the need for another bath, cold this time.

He cleared his throat as he turned, placing the pack beside her bed once more. He stepped out into the cold once more, thankful for the feeling as he looked up to the grey sky. The sun was barely visible in the sky, dipping on the horizon. Time to talk with the Hunters Ancestors was approaching fast. He hoped his translator would be ready when the time came.

She stepped back into the room, her woodland garb drying alongside his shirt in the washroom, wearing only her black leggings and black corset. He averted his gaze, unwanting to succumb to the whim of her appearance. He wondered if she were doing this on purpose, wanting something more to happen. He pushed the thought from his mind in an instant, watching as she quickly pulled on a long white cotton nightshirt over top.

He admitted to himself that he was greatly attracted to her, could see the same in her eyes when he caught her looking. He did not wish to push her, reminding himself that he was her first friend in a long time it seemed, if not ever.

"The Hunters will call for us soon," Annabeth commented, sliding on her boots.

"Yes, the sun is almost down," Percy noted, stepping over to his bed once more. "Have you been here before? With the Hunters I mean?" She nodded as she looked up to him, sitting on the edge of her bed as she slipped on her second boot.

"I have. Not with this group, however, with others elsewhere. There are many branches of the Hunters around Osmia, smaller colonies than this, though. This colony is the largest, where all of the others elsewhere originate. Phoebe will soon become a leader of her own, after passing a trial elsewhere, alongside Zoe."

"You seem to know a lot about their culture," Percy noted, their eyes on one another.

"I studied them as I grew up. I found them fascinating, a band of all-female warriors. I wanted to join when I grew old enough, back when I was a child." Annabeth reminisced, a sad gleam in her eye.

"Why didn't you?" Percy frowned, feeling oddly relieved.

"My duties lie with what I am," Annabeth sighed.

"_Mother Confessor, Seeker. The gathering is ready." _A voice called from outside.

"_Thank you, Naomi," _Annabeth responded.

"How do you know who that was?" Percy wondered, standing. He picked up the scabbard from the end of his bed, tying the belt around his waist.

"Because I asked," Annabeth smiled, "How did you know what I said?" Annabeth frowned, fearing he was learning their language quicker than she expected.

"I have gotten used to hearing Zoe and Phoebe in their tongue, I did not hear it this time, was all." Percy shook his head dismissively. He held his hand out for her to leave first, following after her, unaware of the breath of relief she took. She did not want him to learn her secret, not yet at least.


	20. Chapter 20

**Savien X: Thank you, as always, glad to know you are liking it!**

**I in no way own the rights to the Percy Jackson franchise or The sword of Truth franchise, I am writing this for fun and in no way intend any harm to either franchise!**

Chapter Twenty

They stepped through the courtyard, the sky had darkened significantly over the last few minutes he'd looked. Percy and Annabeth stopped behind Naomi, the three stood in front of the squat building. Three wolf-cloaked figures stood outside, two grey wolves and Zoe, dressed in a black wolves pelt.

"_Perseus, Seeker of Truth. Annabeth, Mother Confessor. Thou have called upon us in this time of need. The need to commune with our Ancestors of old, those that have slept in peace in Elysium since their valiant deaths on the battlefield. Doth thou wish to proceed?" _Zoe spoke monotonously, her eyes the colour of the Hunter's garb.

"Repeat after me," Annabeth whispered. "_We do,_" Annabeth stated loudly, Percy copying her, correctly.

"_Come. This discussion shall now commence, let those that have perished commune with you now, for it cannot be undone once the binding has begun." _Zoe turned, the wolf pelt swaying from the erratic movement, the two grey wolves following her inside the building. The two followed them inside.

The room was different to that of the one he and Annabeth shared. Inside was a small fire pit, the silver flames crackled and popped as the embers floated free from the charred wood. The three figures sat around the fire, staring towards the two to sit opposite. They obeyed, sitting cross-legged in front of the fire, Percy almost losing himself to the mesmerising flames.

Zoe reached forward, placing a blackened skull, charred from the silver flames as she delicately lowered it within the fire. Percy watched in wonder as the fire grew, as silver gems slowly formed in the sockets of the skull. The three Hunters closed their eyes, beginning to chant in their ancient language, recognising it as the words from the pages he scoured over in Zoe's quarters. Their eyes opened once more, the silver glowing prominently like moons, as a shape slowly formed before them.

The skull began to rise from the fire, a black mass slowly forming around it, a frightening chill worming its way down his spine. He turned to Annabeth in alarm, his hand resting on the hilt of Anaklusmos, ready for a fight. She caught his wrist, shaking her head minutely as the black mass formed into that of a person, much like they had done in the boundary, depicting his parents. A woman formed, a young and beautiful woman, no older than her mid-twenties.

Two wolves, those of the other Hunters, coalesced behind her, beginning to flank around the rear of he and Annabeth. His hairs stood on end as he heard the low growls as they prowled around the two, before coming to a stop beside the woman in the centre. Their eyes glowed red, more intimidating than the likes of the hounds as they crossed the Pass, their gaze seemingly piercing his very soul.

Auburn hair danced in the silver flames around her, slowly forming into her former Hunters Garb, as she stood in the smouldering embers, a dishevelled look on her face. Her Silver eyes turned down to those present, scanning those that had summoned her behind, before looking over Annabeth. A kind, gentle smile formed on her lips as she bowed lightly to the woman, speaking her title in her the language of Forage.

Her eyes looked to him next, feeling the air escape his lungs as she looked to him, her eyes alight with rage. He released his grip from Anaklusmos, holding his hands before him in a somewhat disarming gesture, a sneer making its way to her once attractive face.

"_Who has summoned me from Elysium?" _The figure spoke, her eyes never leaving his.

"_We have, Lady?" _Annabeth began.

"_Artemis," _

_"Lady Artemis, we find ourselves in a predicament. This man here, the True Seeker,"_

_"Pah," Artemis interrupted, spitting at the feet of him, "True Seeker, what have they ever been good for. I hate _**_them _**_the most. His kind is the reason behind my vows, the Hunter's vows." _

"_Orion was a Seeker? I had no idea," _Annabeth hummed absently, shaking her head to rid herself of the current off-topic information she had learned, "_Putting your grievances aside for his kind, we need your help." _She continued.

"_I despise men, Seekers more," _Artemis continued, looking between the two, ignoring Annabeth's words, "_I should strike thee down, here. How dare thou be the one to summon me!" _The woman shrieked. With lightning speed, she lunged for Percy, within mere inchesfrom reaching him with a touch of death.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, ready to defend him with her life.

"Wait!" Percy called, "You Hunters pride yourself on helping men, do you not? Proving that you are the alpha over us?"

Artemis paused, her ghostly form examined him a moment, before swooping closer to him, feeling the chills caused by the shadow things close proximity.

"_We do_," Artemis scowled, her eyes scanning his. Annabeth sighed with relief, the sudden fear of watching him be struck down by a shadow thing, weighed on her mind. Annabeth continued to translate Artemis' words, as she seemed capable of understanding him easily.

"Well then, help me in my time of need. Your Hunters have already helped me once, saved my life and will likely never let me live it down, if I ever encounter them again. Luke Castellan, Son of Kronos, ruler of Othrys, you know him, yes?" Percy wondered. Artemis frowned as she nodded once for him to continue.

"_Unfortunately we do, yes. Why? What of it?" _Artemis scowled.

"We need your help, your guidance, in finding the last box before he does."

The shadow thing groaned, grasping her head as if a piercing screech echoed through her mind.

"_We cannot answer such a question. Not when the boxes are already in play!" _Artemis yelled, her eyes alight with anger from the pain he had caused.

"Well, is there anything you can tell us about the box? Can you tell us how many Luke already has, where he got them from?" Percy frowned. Artemis winced in pain once more, scowling down to him, as if preparing to strike him where he sat.

"_No, we cannot reveal such information. This meeting is over. If thou try to contact us again, we shall strike thee down." _Artemis growled, her appearance began to shimmer as the skull slowly began descending towards the flames once more.

"Wait," Percy growled, his hand clasped around the hilt of the sword.

"_Ah, the angry bite of a Seeker," _Artemis snapped, the two wolves beside her crouching low, snarling all the same, as it echoed around them.

"You can't tell me the whereabouts of the box, but can you tell me of the whereabouts of someone who can, someone living?" Percy wondered. Artemis paused as she looked him over, her hands stilling the wolves beside her. Her sight was fixated on his hand, his body, feeding off of the magic the sword gave.

"_Why should we help, hmm? We care not for thy petty whims," _Artemis scowled, turning away from him.

"Because if you don't help us, your world that you built, those who hate men the most will be ruled by one indefinitely. That is if he lets them live. Do you really want that? A man ruling over you and your people?"

Artemis scowled down to him as she grew quiet, the air in the room grew cold. He took a sidelong glance to Annabeth beside him, her face unreadable like he'd grown used to seeing.

"_There is one, another who all. But she has been outcast from our society, for practising that of the dark arts." _Artemis spoke, breaking the silence.

"The dark arts?" Percy frowned, running his fingers over the words on the hilt, listening to Annabeth's translation. Artemis hummed as she nodded, looking between the two.

"_She is not fond of _**_her _**_kind either, having dealt with many in the past." _Artemis began, pointing a dainty finger towards his companion._ "She was once a Hunter, outcast from us as she delved deeper into the Dark Mist, the more sinister art than her sister practised, Hecate." _Annabeth's back stiffened as she translated the words, her eyes turning to his, seeing fear behind her masked face.

"Who is she?" Percy asked levelly, his voice unwavering.

"_She goes by many names, Witchwoman, Dark Sorceress, a Shota. But her true name spoken aloud gives her more power. Thou shall find her north, towards Blackburn Mountain. At its base, thou shall find her, within the confines of The Hallows."_ Artemis revealed, her eyes looking over Annabeth.

"_Thine life shall be in grave danger if thou tread there, Mother Confessor. She hates thee the most._" Percy nodded in thanks to the slowly disappearing head of the First Hunt, still unknowing as to who she was. He looked to Annabeth, noting the distressed look on her face, sensing she did not wish to share the things she had learned.

The air inside the room seemed to come back all at once, the firelight slowly dying down to its original size. The wolves that once stood beside the figure, manifested into the two Hunters once more. Zoe blinked once, as if in a daze, her eyes changing from the silver haze to her unusually natural black once more.

"_I hope thou shall leave with the knowledge gained, yes?" _Zoe eyed him, her question directed to him. He nodded as the five stood, Zoe stepping around the fire, followed by the two Wolf garbed Hunters. They stepped out after the three, looking to the night sky, the grey clouds blocking him from telling the time. He guessed it was around midnight, shocked at how long they were in there for, their interaction with the dead seemingly not that long.

"_Thou shall leave in the morning, we shall supply thee with food and any medical supplies for thy journey. Good night." _He watched as the Hunters stepped away from the building, leaving the two to ponder on the information they had learned from the Ancestor. They made their way to their room in silence, nothing but the sound of a dying fire under the night sky and insects chirping in the surrounding treeline.

He pushed open the door, allowing Annabeth to enter first, as he followed in after. The two removed their boots, Percy climbed into his bed soon after, his eyes on the thatched roof above once more. Annabeth stepped passed his bed, her bare feet padded over the varnished wood. She entered the washroom, returning shortly after, her corset in hand. She climbed into bed, his eyes on her as she chewed her lower lip in thought.

He did not know what to make of the Hunters words, was unsure as to whether she was genuine or not. But the look on Annabeth's face told him otherwise. She knew who it was that they were to see, but did not wish for them to go.

"Percy, I think we should find someone else to help us," Annabeth began, masking her fear well, her grey eyes on his.

"Why? She said that this Witchwoman would be our best bet, we have no choice but to see her. It is the first and only lead we have thus far." Percy reasoned.

Annabeth looked torn, continuing to bite her bottom lip as she looked over to hip on his bed. She did not wish to reveal who she was to him, not yet. She still was not ready. But with every passing moment, it seemed like she was growing far too attached to him. Eventually, she would tell him and ruin the friendship between the two.

"We will leave in the morning," Annabeth began with a sigh, "Make our way to the small city of Thebes. They have an inn we can sleep at for the night, roughly a days walk from here. From there we can make our way to Blackburn Mountain, it is not hard to miss." Annabeth said with finality. She tucked her legs under the provided blanket, turning her back to him.

She seemed upset with his decision, still unaware as to the reason. He guessed it was because of her secret. She kept things from him as she translated for him in the meeting. The language of Forage held a similar structure to his mother tongue, he could tell that Annabeth was keeping things from him, the translation was shorter than what he had heard. He sighed as he rolled onto his back, hearing the even breaths from the other side of the room. She must have been more tired than he thought.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the hut, Hecate's home, overlooking his two friends. They still laid lifeless on the floor, both covered in bones as Hecate moved around her home. She prepared a bowl of the mixture she had been feeding the two since they'd first arrived there. Grover rose, the bones shifting from him, clattering against one another. He drank the mixture slowly, his eyes slowly began to focus, the haze that once filled them slowly vanished. Chiron was next, Percy watching with hopeful eyes, hoping he would do the same.

Grover groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hand, blinking blearily around him.

"Wha' happened? Where's Percy?" Grover slurred, his voice thick and groggy, more so than usual.

"Ah, how... Nice of you to finally awaken," Hecate smiled teasingly. Grover grumbled as he pushed himself to his feet, testing his balance. "They should be... Safely through, by now."

"They left without us?" Grover scowled, grumbling under his breath.

"Their journey shall be long. There was no time to... Waste," Hecate argued. Grover watched in silence as Hecate continued to pour the mixture down the Wizards gullet.

"Why am I awake before 'im?" Grover frowned, "And how long was I out for?"

"A few days now, you were... Struck much quicker than the Wizard were," Hecate explained, glancing to him. "He felt the... force of the Underworld more than you."

"Will he be alright?"

"The bite of the Underworld... touched him severely. But he shall be fine, a few more days rest," Hecate stood, her milky eyes turning to Percy's direction as if seeing him. "That reminds me, Perseus. He left you a message, he wants you to go back to... Benton, tell his brother's about the boundary..."

* * *

He heard thudding on the door, waking him abruptly from his dream. Gone was the image of Grover and Chiron, one awake and receiving his orders on what was needed. Percy stretched as he turned to Annabeth, his eyes caught on her tanned midriff. He averted his gaze, feeling things stir within him. He cleared his throat as he stood, his back to her as he rifled through his pack, finding his toiletries.

Annabeth watched him enter the washroom, quickly removing her shirt. She placed the cool leather around herself, beginning to tighten the cords holding her corset in place. Percy returned not long after she was finished, smiling in thanks as he handed her, her woodland garb. Percy neatly placed his things inside his pack once more, plucking the sword from beside his bed. He wrapped the belt around his waist, securing the sword to his hip. His hand instinctively curled around the hilt, as he shouldered his things.

He scanned his area of the room once more, waiting for Annabeth to return from the washroom, ensuring he didn't miss anything. The two stepped outside, once she returned, pulling the hood up around her golden strands. The weather was better than the day before, the grey clouds covering the tracer that had plagued him for weeks, it seemed. Hunters stood around the centre of their village, waiting for their arrival.

"_Are thou ready to leave?" _Zoe wondered, her eyebrow arched in question.

"_We shall, thank you for your help and hospitality." _Annabeth smiled.

"_Thank you," _Percy bowed his head slightly in respect, shocking those around him. Annabeth stared in stunned silence to him, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"How did you-" Annabeth began.

"I remember your translation from the archery lessons, is all," Percy smiled.

_"A few of our best will escort thee to the roads, for the Seeker and Mother Confessor's safety," _Zoe nodded with finality, turning away from the two.

Phoebe, Naomi and a few others they helped with training the day before, stood beside them. One, handed them food for their trek as they all prepared to leave, surprised to hear and see goodbyes from some. The two walked in the centre, flanked by female archers, mindful of the still slick mud from the downpour the day prior. Stepping through the clearing, they descended the hill slowly, before making their way to the road.

The sound of distant howling and yelping could be heard behind them, the sound of hounds hunting. The Hunters paid them no mind, able to tell the distance they were away from them, giving them no second thought. Those covering the rear scanned the open plains around them, the tall pale grass swaying in the light breeze that rolled through. The walk to the road wasn't as quick as Percy would have hoped, due to the slick bog-like mud beneath his boots. They made it after what seemed like half an hour, his eyes on the towering black mountain in the distance.

In no way was it as large as the colossus further to the east, but it seemed like it could cast a heavy shadow, regardless. Percy tightened his hold on his pack, his other, resting on the sword's hilt. The Hunters said their goodbyes, Percy waving to those he helped, Annabeth thanking them once more. The two watched the silver-clad Hunters move through the tall grass once more, continuing themselves as the Hunters descended the hill.

"I'm surprisingly going to miss them, despite they all hated me," Percy grinned. Annabeth laughed as she shook her head.

"I do not think they will forget you, any time soon," Annabeth smiled.

"Which way?" Percy wondered, after a moment of silence.

"We follow this road to the east, for now. There will be a junction further up the trail," Annabeth sighed. She tightened her hold on her packs straps, the two walking side by side.

Percy thought over the strange dreams he was having of late. He did not understand how he knew the things he saw. He didn't want to tell Annabeth about it, either. It frightened him that he found himself inside the enemies garden, looking over the sleeping form of Luke. It alarmed him more that he heard the voice of Luke's father, someone who had been dead for many years.

"What are you thinking?" Annabeth wondered, noting the concerned look on his face.

"Nothing," Percy sighed, his eyes scanning the grey clouds above. "I feel uneasy about something, that's all."

* * *

Grover road hard, as hard as the horse-drawn cart would allow. The weather had cleared up significantly since the last time he was awake, the rain clouds following Percy over Ogygia. His horse's hooves thundered along the ground behind the cart, echoing across the trees and boulders around him. Fool's March came into view in front of him, the wheels of the cart sliding on the still muddy ground. He pulled up in the barn beside the tavern, the decrepit building in a worse state since he last saw.

Guards from Benton wandered around the grounds, a hangman's noose in the corner of the town, swayed in the breeze with its recent kill. Grover paid it little attention, his focus on the tavern keeper and his son, spotting another in the supply shop next door. Jake looked up to him, his thinning brown hair blew in the cool morning breeze.

"The hell happened 'ere?" Grover frowned. He jumped from the seat, his boots kicked mud around him as he landed. His chainmail clinked as he moved, shaking Jake's hand in greeting, nodding to the son beside him.

"Seeker happened, that's what," Jake tutted. He looked inside his tavern, seeing the renovations taking place quickly and smoothly, the whole town seemingly in a buzz of activity.

"Percy?" Grover frowned, "He did this?" Jake laughed as he shook his head, nodding towards the swinging body of a burly man, surprised the weight of him didn't snap the rope or the beam holding him.

"No, Percy did that. Man tried to 'ave his way with his companion friend," Jake began, his gruff farmer's accent full of mirth. He ran his fingers through his wiry beard, scratching the underside of his chin before he continued. "Some men, the likes I've never seen afore, none like ours. They showed up few nights back. Were looking for some woman, wearin' a white dress. My patrons didn' approve of their actions, wrecked the bar."

"Sorry to hear. Were they alright? Percy and his friend I mean?" Grover wondered, his hand resting against the head of the mace on his hip.

"They made it to the Ossein, Percy took a clobbering to the back of his head, seemed alright to me," Jake shrugged.

"Don't s'pose one of his brothers are 'ere?" Grover sighed. He looked to his right, ensuring his horse was there, stood patiently and awaiting his master.

"Nah, he left a day ago. Give 'im my thanks again, and same to Percy if you see each other again. That boy did me a huge favour," Jake grinned. Grover grasped the man's hand in his, shaking it with a smile.

"No problem. Your wagon back in one piece, off to see the brothers then. Take care of yourself, Jake." Grover smirked.

"You too," Jake nodded.

Grover mounted his horse, the black mustang steadied himself before turning with the aid of the reins. Grover clicked his tongue, the horse responded in kind, beginning to race out from the town. He steered clear of the route they took as a group, sensing the horse's unease as it remembered the boundary before.

He rode hard for a few hours, eventually coming up to his home on the outskirts of Benton. The sun beat down on his back, feeling hot under the many layers he wore to protect himself from the hound's teeth. He saw the familiar yet new scene of Chiron's cat, Cat, laying peacefully asleep on the roof, waiting for his arrival. The cat perked up at the sight of him, making his way down carefully to greet Grover.

Grover stepped up to the front door, leaving his horse tied up by the water trough, letting him rest from the hard ride he'd endured. He stroked the back of the cat's ears as he walked by, the cat happily perched on the railing of the veranda. Grover opened the front door, the cat running inside as he found his way to Nico sat on a chair, reading.

"Father, you're back earlier than expected," Nico wondered.

"Ran into a few problems, Percy continued without me for a while." Grover waved off, finding Juniper in the kitchen. He kissed her on the cheek, as he stepped over to the table. He picked up an apple from the awaiting bowl, biting into the flesh. The apple popped as juices flowed from the bite, chewing on the piece for a moment, before taking another.

"What are you doing now?" Juniper wondered, spying her son in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Famished," Grover muttered, his mouth full. "Then off to see Tyson, he'll listen more than Triton."

"Why? What's happened?" She frowned.

"Well," Grover began, "The boundary is failin' far sooner than expected, hounds are gettin' braver and somehow smarter." Grover lowered his tone from prying ears, "And Percy and Annabeth should be through to the other side of the boundary, by now."

"What happened to Chiron?" Juniper worried.

"He and I were left behind, Underworld magic hit us,"

"By the old gods, are you both alright?" Juniper fretted, her eyes scanning over him, her hand on his cheek.

"M'fine, Juni, calm down. Chiron's still out, the bone woman said he'd wake soon. I woke today, Percy gave me a message to tell his brothers. I'll head there soon," Grover sighed.

He sat at the kitchen table, continuing to chew the apple in thought, feeling Juniper's fingers run through his hair. He rarely visited the other side of the boundary, tended to not make a habit of it. He knew what a hellish place the Wilds were, especially the Hunters. Grover did not like the Hunters very much, nor did they like him. But the thing they could both agree on was keeping people from the boundary, the Watch and the Hunters guarded each side with diligence.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth could see the rising smoke of the Thebes coming into view in the distance, still an hour or two's walk. If they continued onward, another half a days walk could see them at the base of Blackburn Mountain. The sky had darkened as they walked, Percy learning things about the land of Osmia, the dos and don'ts. If he were to guess, he'd say it was around six in the evening, his stomach growled from hunger.

He still felt uneasy, scanning his surroundings as they walked, the lateness making it harder to see. He toyed with the idea of using the lamp he had but thought better of it. He did not want to attract the attention of bandits, this side of the boundary was still much like his own, after all. He checked the hilt of Anaklusmos, freeing it from its hold slightly, ensuring it was ready at a moments notice, just in case.

He pulled her off of the trail, much to her protest, the two hid by the side of the road under the cover of bushes. He held his finger up, silencing her in an instant. He pointed towards the way they'd come, the sound of heavy footfalls, the clattering of chainlinks under metal plating marched by. He could hear the strange dialect, one that he'd heard before, knowing all too well who they were.

A Quad.

He slowly and carefully removed his pack, freeing his bow from his back. Annabeth's eyes widened in alarm, her hand stilling his.

"What else would you have me do? They're clearly here for us," Percy whispered.

"They have passed us, we can follow and see where they go," Annabeth whispered in response, trying to reason with him.

"That's even riskier! At least my way, I could drop one maybe two. Then we have two or three to deal with," Percy argued, knocking an arrow.

"Fine," Annabeth huffed. She pulled free the daggers from her either boot, nodding once for him to continue.

Percy crept out from the underbrush, firing an arrow to the back of the first member of the Quad. He dropped hard the metal clattering to the cobbled road. Percy was caught by surprise, the fearsome battle cry from the rear. He raised the bow high defensively, the sword cleaving through the silver bow limb with ease. His heart sank at the sight around him.

Another Quad.


End file.
